My Little Pony: Guerra Contra La Extinción
by Fernando Estrada
Summary: Ha llegado el final para toda una especie. El Regreso del Monstruo que llevo a los Alicornios al borde de la extinción ha regresado para terminar su trabajo. Las Princesa, Twilight y sus amigas, conocerán la verdad que oculto Celestia, sobre ella, su hermana, su raza, su historia. Celestia se vera obligada a contar sus mayores secretos, cuando el regreso del "Abismal" se presenta.
1. El Presente De Un Draconequus

**[Casa de Fluttershy]**

Ahora la paz existía en Equestria, después de que Tirrek fuera devuelto al Tártaro. Ante la belleza de un día perfecto, las ponis disfrutaban de una breve pausa en sus agitadas vidas; era un día pacifico en Poniville, las seis ponis disfrutaban de su compañía, no todo los días existía una paz tan memorable, entre los jardines de la pequeña Fluttershy organizaron un picnic con un invitado especial, Discord, quien se había ofrecido a servir el té a las ponis. Este se levantó de donde estaba y prosiguió a chasquear su cola, para portar un traje de mayordomo, acercándose con una bandeja vacía a cada poni una por una, para darles una sorpresa.

\- Twilight... ¡Oh! Mil Perdones... Princesa Twilight Sparkle. Desea Té o ¿algo en especial? - pregunto Discord inclinando la cabeza en su presencia, mientras ruborizaba a su amiga

\- Discord no es necesario que me llames así, somos amigos... Té, está bien – respondió Twilight corrigiendo, aceptando el gentil acto de su amigo

Discord regreso a su postura normal y tomo la bandeja con su cola, ocultándola con una servilleta de tela que sostenía con su garra, acto seguido la levanta apareciendo una taza con la forma de la cabeza sonriente de Twilight, brillaba como si fuera de oro, con ojos de diamantes, llena de té caliente. Discord lo tomo con cuidado y se la ofreció a su amiga Twilight, luego este giro y les ofreció lo mismo a las demás ponis que lo observan maravilladas ante el inusual recipiente.

\- Chicas ustedes ¿desean tomar algo en especial, cierto? - pregunto humilde Discord dirigiéndose a las demás ponis; sonriéndoles, sosteniendo su bandeja en su pecho, mientras una sonrisa se proyectaba en el reflejo de la bandeja metálica

\- Claro Discord, me gustaría... - decía Rarity, hasta se interrumpida por la garra de Discord que se escabullo por su espalda, mutándola tenuemente

\- ¡Oh! tranquila "Radity", sé muy bien lo que ustedes desean, después de todo somos amigos y como sirviente mi deber es ofrecerles solo lo mejor, después de todo... se lo merecen – respondió Discord alegremente que permanecía al lado de Twilight, mientras intentaba explicar sus sentimientos

\- Eso es difícil de creer Discord, dudo incluso que sepas nuestros nombres correctamente – comento Rainbow Dash hostilmente desafiando a Discord firme mientras sostenia una sonrisa orgullosa mientras se inclinaba para intimidarle

\- Eso me ofende mucho Daring Doo, reconozco a todas ustedes son mis amigas: Twilight, Fluttershy, a Pinkie ehm... Pinkie, a Radity, a Apple Bloom, creí que eras más pequeña; Apple Bloom haz crecido mucho - sostiene su garra frente a él tomando una imagen de Apple Bloom y comparando a ambas como si fuera la misma persona - ... incluso a ti Daring Doo como podría olvidar a las ponis que me petrificaron y reformaron – responde Discord, burlándose de ellas, lentamente viro su rostro en dirección a la casa de Fluttershy, que era la anfitriona del picnic, algo había capturado su atención.

\- ¡DISCORD! - gritaron molestas las seis ponis

Discord comenzó a reír salvajemente, mientras el cielo se trasformaba rápidamente, este comenzaba a parpadear y a emitir diversos colores en su luz, similar a una discoteca.

\- Perdón, no puedo evitarlo, ¡soy el caos en su forma más pura!... pero si sirve de algo lo siento – respondió Discord sumido mientras secaba sus lágrimas que dejo escapar por la risa y arreglo en cielo, llevo sus manos a su pecho y aplaudió aplacando todo su caos, el cielo dejo de parpadear, las ponis lo miraban con un desprecio, pero fue la risa de Twilight y Fluttershy las que tranquilizaron sus deseos de saltar y castigarle.

\- "Daring Doo" - dijo Fluttershy, mirando a Rainbow Dash soltando unas risitas ante su parecido

\- "Apple Bloom" – le susurro Twilight a Applejack, sonriéndole amistosamente mientras le hacía pucheros similares a los de su hermanita

\- Bueno cumpliré con mi palabra y les daré algo especial a ustedes – comento Discord aliviado, levantando un vuelo ligero sobre ellas

Discord se elevó sobre las ponis levitando, girando sobre sus amigas en una circunferencia aún portando la bandeja, flotaba de espaldas mientras repartía sus obsequios, todos cuidadosamente elegidos para cada una.

\- Para la dulce Rarity, una taza de jazmín con té de flor de dragón; esto debería duplicar tu habilidad, claro si lo hice bien – dice Discord mientras deja caer en un paracaídas una caja de cristal con lo ya dicho, mientras reía libremente

\- Para Applejack, tengo un nuevo lazo, echo con los hilos de una araña gigante de obsidiana, cubierto de polvos de oro, tejido por un artesano ciego de tierras muy lejanas de Equestria – Discord bajo su cola hasta ella y le entrego el lazo que venía con un moño rojo, era un lazo brillante y muy resistente, de un color mutable según su entorno

\- Rainbow Dash, lo tuyo no fue difícil, solo es un álbum con las fotos y autógrafos de todos los grandes Wonderbolt, y al final me tome el tiempo de dejar un espacio con tu nombre para tus futuros logros, pero las fotos tú las tomaras – comenta Discord mientras suelta frente a ella el libro grueso que al caer, dejo escapar un paracaídas con una imagen de Raimbow con traje de Wondrbolt especial

\- Pinkie Pie - se detuvo sobre ella, mirándola a los ojos - lo tuyo fue difícil, no sabía que darte, pero al final me he decidido por esto, mi libro de cocina, contiene las recetas de toda Equestria y más allá de ella lo guardo porque me gustan los cupkakes exóticos que se presentan, son simplemente deliciosos - Discord descendió frente a Pinkie, todas la Ponis miraban a Discord emocionadas, este se inclinó y extrajo de la parte de abajo del mantel un gran libro blanco con el título de "GRANDES DELICIAS DEL TIEMPO" Pinkie se emocionó tanto que se quedó fijamente viendo el libro congelada, por el tamaño y calidad de cada receta al ver su interior - espero que este bien – añadió Discord, esperando la confirmación pero al ver que Pinkie no tenía palabras, tomo su silencio como respuesta favorable

\- Twilight eres una gran amiga y me atrevo a decir que eres más de lo que merezco tener y por eso te haré entrega de mi mejor tesoro - Discord abre su pecho como a un saco y extrae una llave roja, con delineaciones negras que emitía un brillo dorado, Twilight lo miro intrigada pero antes que pudiera decir algo Discord la silencio con su garra, diciéndole que solo esperara, todo a su debido tiempo

\- Flutteshy, no fue un error dejarte al final eso sería inconcebible, pero solo así esto no se vería tan mal. Fluttershy tu eres a la que más aprecio, me diste una oportunidad, y te falle, me diste una segunda oportunidad y me enseñaste a ver la amistad como algo más que simples palabras, pero de igual forma falle de nuevo - Discord entristece y deja de volar, se sienta frente a ella, mirando al suelo lamentándose, el cielo se nublo siniestramente - y ahora me has dado otra oportunidad tú, ustedes, me has ayudado y perdonado tanto que no hay regalo en este mundo o en otros que muestre lo agradecido que estoy contigo. Por eso lo siento... no tengo un regalo especial - Discord dejo caer sus lágrimas más sinceras, Twilight que estaba junto a Fluttershy vio estas lágrimas, ella también dejo escapar las suyas, nunca habia visto a Discord tan arrepentido desde el ataque de Tirrek

\- Discord no importa si no puedes encontrar algo material que me demuestre tu afecto, con tus palabras es suficiente - respondió Fluttershy sonriendo, y de un salto voló hacia su amigo; y sin compasión abrazo a Discord, quien de igual forma la abrazo, ambos entre lágrimas de alegría

Las demás ponis vieron sus regalos, todas agradecidas. Estas los dejaron a un lado y le agradecieron a Discord, abrazándolo. Discord chasqueo su cola y desapareció de entre ellas apareciendo a fuera a una corta distancia, con una diferente aptitud.

\- Bueno vasta de sentimentalismo esto es una fiesta - Discord sostuvo con sus garras unas banderitas que decían fiesta, ademas de que portaba sobre su cabeza dos gorritos de fiesta y uno sobre su cola

\- ¡Hey! Pero quien comenzó con el afecto fue... - decia Rainbow Dash furiosa, hasta ser interrumpida por Pinkie Pie

\- Rainbow, Discord lo sabe solo es que no quiere verse débil ante nosotras, por eso actúa de forma ilógica, extraña y divertida – explico Pinkie Pie sonriendo, mirando a Discord que volaba cerca de los árboles, provocando que toda la naturaleza baile con él, como en una verdadera fiesta de locos

Rainbow Dash miro a su amiga que sostenía una sonrisa como siempre en su rostro, pero sus ojos solo proyectaban lágrimas al ver a Discord tan feliz, era su forma de disculparse.

Las ponis se unieron al baile con Discord, bailando con árboles, flores y los animales que acompañan a Fluttershy, generando gran algarabía que generaba en su pequeña fiesta.

Pero al pasar las horas comenzaba a descender el sol, y esos amigos ahora tomaban té tranquilos, excepto Pinkie Pie y Discord que tomaban leche de chocolate en vasos de vidrio, que golpeaban los vasos para hacer armonía, mientras tarareaba Discord una melodía muy gentil y suave, una nana de la antigüedad.

\- Pequeñas ponis quieren escuchar la historia de esa canción, fue cuando...o... yo.. ¡imposible!... - Discord hablaba tranquilo no parecía tener algún malestar él era muy feliz, sin embargo esto cambio cuando cayó al suelo retorciendo su cuerpo, repitiendo "duele, duele mucho "... sus ojos se habían dilatado del dolor que sentía

Las ponis se asustaron y se apartarón de Discord que se encontraba sufriendo, agonizando, rompiéndose en dos... Twilight llamo a Spike desesperada, pero se detuvo al saber que no lo invitaron, porque él quería explorar el nuevo castillo en su totalidad.

Discord se levantó agonizando acercándose a Twilight lo más rápido que podía moverse. Los árboles regresaron a su forma original, como todo lo afectado por la magia de Discord.

\- Twi... Twilight, dame la llave te... enseñare a usarla – dijo Discord que apretaba su pecho mientras sus ojos perdían su color, sus poderes no podían salvarlo.

Twilight le da la llave a Discord, quien la toma y le ordena que los lleve a Canterlot. Tomo la llave y la hundió en aire. Los dientes de la llave desaparecieron y lentamente hizo presión y giro, partiendo el espacio que tenía enfrente. Era una puerta del castillo, y al fondo de esta se observaba la Princesa Celestia que acababa de ocultar el sol, sus labores ya habían concluido.

Discord retiro la llave y avanzo esforzando su cuerpo hasta fallar, este callo en la entrada de la puerta mientras su cuerpo era atormentado por el dolor que aún lo invadía como un parásito.

Celestia escucho el golpe y giro para ver su origen, era Discord que se sostenía con dificultad. Celestia voló lo más rápido para auxiliarlo, era una corta distancia pero aun así fue muy lenta, las demás ponis tomaron a Discord y lo ayudaron a entrar al castillo, Twilight cerró las puertas e intrigada volvio a abrirlas, pero solo estaban los pasillos del castillo, ella observo la llave a un más confundida que en el momento en que Discord se la obsequio.

\- ¿Discord, Discord, estas bien, que te sucede? - pregunto angustiada la Princesa Celestia arrodillada para escuchar las respuestas de su amigo, esperando no escuchar sus últimas palabras.

Discord dejo de exhalar aire y su cuerpo dejo de temblar, era como si la muerte lo hubiera reclamado antes que Celestia, todo guardo silencio mientras la calma aumentaba el temor en sus corazones.

\- ¡BUUU! - grito Discord dejando escapar serpentinas de su cuerpo, asustando a las ponis.

Pinkie Pie se escondió detrás del trono que estaba al otro lado de la habitación, Applejack se escondió en su sombrero, Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy salieron disparadas a el techo del castillo, Rarity no contuvo el susto quedando paralizada con su expresión de miedo, Twilight se escondió entre las alas de Celestia, incluso Celestia se ocultó con una de sus alas por el temor de que este hubiera explotado en realidad.

\- Discord, eso no fue gracioso, estábamos preocupadas – dijeron las ponis

\- Esta actuación, ¿cuál fue su fin? - pregunto Celestia, con su rostro ligeramente molesto.

\- Para ser sincero al principio no fue broma, pero después de que entramos me tranquilice – respondió Discord que se encontraba en el suelo sonriéndole amigablemente

\- ¿Entonces te ocurrió algo? – pregunto Celestia confundida, esperando que fuera solo una mala broma

\- Sí, es algo serio – respondió Discord sentándose sobre el suelo, intentando medir sus palabras, pues era un tema delicado el que debía discutir con Celestia

\- Algo serio, ¿de qué se trata? - pregunto Celestia, comenzando a temer lo peor, una invasión, o su edad

\- Alphonse - respondió Discord mirando el vidrial de su derrota, ante las hermanas nobles cuando el antes era un villano

\- Twilight, tú y tus amigas regresen a Poniville, les preparare un carruaje, Discord y yo tenemos de que hablar – comento Celestia inexpresiva, al momento que Discord dijo ese nombre, aun ante esto ella trato de evitar que las ponis supieran

\- Tranquila Celestia, ellas saben sobre Alphonse les conté todo – comenta Discord confiado, sonriéndole maliciosamente

\- ¡Discord!, les contaste sobre Alphonse, quien es el responsable de la extinción de la raza Alicornio – respondió furiosa Celestia

\- No exactamente, tú lo hiciste – respondió Discord sonriendo, levantando un pulgar de su garra para Twilight, cuando Celestia se giró a hablar con ella

\- Twilight, bueno – dijo Celestia apenada, no sabía que decir

\- El extinguió a toda la raza Alicornio, ¿eso es posible? – pregunto Twilight intentando darse la idea de cómo eso sería posible

Celestia miro a Discord con unos ojos que proyectaban "es tu culpa". Discord estaba sentado junto a las demás ponis comiendo palomitas, observando como Twilight confrontaba a Celestia, pues ella, tenía ese gusto por la información y esto solo aumentaba su deseo de saber.

Celestia miro a sus pequeñas ponis intentando comprender su reacción y por ello no pudo callar más, les pidió acompañarla hasta una habitación del castillo que estaba oculta para todos, solo Celestia utilizando su magia podría abrir la puerta que estaba oculta detrás de su trono.

Las ponis, Discord y Celestia entraron a una habitación grande, que brillaba como el cielo nocturno; la habitación tenía en el centro un gran plano de cristal cuadriculado y alrededor de este unas sillas.

\- Discord, puedes hacerme el favor de vigilar y en cualquier caso evitar que mi hermana Luna entre aquí – dijo Celestia seria mirándolo desde el otro lado de la habitación, aún molesta

La mirada entre estos dos al verse desataban chispas, pero Discord acepto encantado, él no era tonto para subestimar su propia suerte, si Celestia no lo había castigado por obligarla a contar una historia que ambos escondían incluso de Luna, lo haría si arruinaba su presentación.

\- ¡Hey! Twilight, ¿por qué nos dio estos regalos Discord?, ¿crees que se proponga algo? - pregunto Applejack confundida guardando su lazo en el interior de su sombrero

\- No lo creo porque... - decía Twilight hasta ser interrumpida por Pinkie Pie y Fluttershy que estaban junto a estas.

\- No es por ningún motivo malo, es su forma de disculparse por traicionarnos con Tirrek y casi llevar a Equestria a la destrucción total – dijo Pinkie Pie

\- Tan bien es su forma de decir gracias por perdonarlo... otra vez – añadió Fluttershy sonriéndoles a sus amigas, dejando escapar una leve risita

Celestia interrumpió su plática al encender unos hologramas en el plano de cristal. Las ponis guardaron silencio, pues todo un reino era el que Celestia había proyectado.

\- Pequeñas ponis como sabrán, antes de que yo gobernara Equestria mis ancestros, mis padres, gobernaron y dirigieron el otro lado del mundo, donde hoy es más allá de Equestria. Vivíamos solo Alicornios, éramos una raza que se escondía en las nubes más altas o en los valles más secretos, era raro conocer a un Alicornio, aunque éramos miles, éramos todo un reino de Alicornios. Originalmente no existían Pegasos o Unicornios su existencia era un error, era raro que una pareja Alicornio tuviera a un Pegaso o Unicornio, pero a veces pasaba y estos dejaban descendencia, así poblaron la tierra estas especie, y entre ellos tuvieron a los ponis terrestres, es complicado hablar de eso, por ahora continuare con lo de la extinción Alicornio – decía Celestia, mientras señalaba tierras más lejanas que Equestria

\- Un día el llegó, acompañado de Alphonse, quien se había convertido en el Alicornio más poderoso de todos por sus bastos conocimientos, pero seguía sin Cutie Mark, aunque ya era un corcel grande. Mis padres los reyes esperaban mucho de él, estaba predilecto a convertirse en Capitán de la Guardia Alicornio - Celestia presento a Alphonse, un Alicornio gris, de costados en blanco

\- ¿Quién es su compañero, es un unicornio? – pregunto Twilight confundida

\- Me sorprende que no lo reconozcas, pero tampoco es común verlo a sí, tan joven – respondió Celestia llevando su casco a su boca

\- Es Star Swirl... El Barbado – respondió Celestia esperando ver la cara de Twilight, al decírselo, le emocionaba ver su rostro al ver a su personaje favorito

Twilight no soporto la emoción y comenzó a hacer mil preguntas. Basto una mirada de Celestia para entender que no era el momento. Celestia está orgullosa, Twilight parecía haber enloquecido, pero Celestia aún mantenía su rostro frio y serio, pues debía contarle la historia detrás de la extinción casi total de la Raza Alicornio.

\- Creo que será mejor contarles todo sobre Alphonse. Pequeñas ponis, ¿están listas para escuchar una historia muy antigua? - pregunto Celestia entusiasmada


	2. El Espectáculo Comienza

**[Habitación Secreta de Celestia]**

\- Pequeñas ponis sigan la muestra holografica mientras les cuento, puede ser breve la historia, pero necesito que entiendan que tan delicado es el tema de que el regrese, él era muy especial – dijo Celestia nostálgica, iluminando su cuerno alzando una visión en el tablero de cristal.

Celestia levanto muros de luz, junto con un gran escenario, donde aparecía ella cuando era una potrilla sin Cutie Mark. Durante un festival, donde mostraban algún truco o talento, ella a un siendo la hija de los Reyes tenía que demostrar su gran talento. Era su turno, Celestia avanzo, confiada y se preparó para tomar el escenario y comenzó a recrear una danza tradicional acompañada de juegos de luces que ella misma proporcionaba con su magia, era un encantador baile acompañado con una bellas luces de tonos tenues y fuertes; al concluir dejo escapar un gran destello de luz, todo quedo en el vacío de la luz, Pero al aplacarse la iluminación, una figura destellaba en el centro del escenario, era Celestia quien saludaba alegre.

\- Esa fue mi interpretación, "Las Primaveras del Tiempo" - comenta Celestia emocionada al verse de niña

\- Era muy pequeña, miren chicas en el publico pueden ver a mi Padre Imperio y a mi Madre Deseo, son... eran los reyes de todos lo Alicornios – comenta Celestia algo entristecida ante el espectáculo

\- Muy lindo baile – dijeron Pinkie Pie y Fluttershy sonriéndole a la princesa

\- Encantador – exclamaron Applejack y Rarity

\- Cool – dijo Rainbow Dash

\- ¿Quién es la unicornio que está sentada hasta el frente, creí que no podían entrar unicornios? - pregunta Twilight intrigada señalando al frente del escenario

\- Cierto, no dejan pasar a nadie que no sea un Alicornio, esa Unicornio nació aquí, es hija de un Alicornio mensajero y una panadera, ella se casó con un Alicornio de la guardia y está presente porque quiere ver a su hijo actuar... ella es la madre de Alphonse - comenta Celestia calmada y cuidadosamente por ser un tema frágil de cual quería evitar compartir mucha información extra.

\- ¿Y no existe la posibilidad de convertirla en Alicornio, como a mí? - respondido Twilight intrigada, preguntándose si era posible

\- Ese hechizo es complejo, de hecho no existía entonces, al igual que muchos otros – respondió Celestia con tono triste – Pero al menos fue muy feliz

\- Continuemos ponis - añadió Celestia entusiasmada, parecía disfrutar contar esta parte de la historia

**[Celestia continuo con la presentación.]**

Celestia de potrilla se despedía del público, un Alicornio con traje la despide y presenta a su hermana Luna que realizaría hechizos para mostrar su poder y habilidades, ella muy en el fondo quería resaltar sobre su hermana mayor y ahora era la oportunidad.

Luna se presentó y saludo a sus padres desde el escenario emocionada, regreso a una postura firme y comenzó a soltar gran cantidad de energía de su cuerno, las sombras se levantaron del suelo, acercándose a la potrilla azul. Luna se mantuvo firme y le ordeno a las sombras formar una escalera por la cual acender. En la sima realizo un segundo hechizo; las sombras que formaban los escalones se fueron al centro y rotaron hasta crear un círculo, Luna permanecía en una plataforma de sombras esforzándose para terminar su hechizo. Las sombras giraron comprimiéndose hasta formar una maceta, de la cual floreció una flor blanca. Luna se alegró por su hechizo y saludo a todos emocionada, el público aplaudía emocionados pues era un hechizo avanzado. Hasta que Luna se tambalea y la plataforma se desvanece, Luna cae inconsciente desde gran altura. El presentador miro esto pero no debía interrumpir el número de la princesa o sería descalificada. Su madre se escandaliza y se dispara a salvarla. Sin embargo Luna deja de caer y su madre se detiene en el aire al ver que Luna es levitada por un aura azul brillante. Deseo agradece y regresa a su asiento con Luna en sus brazos. El presentador mira atrás y confirma al siguiente potro, despide a Luna con un fuerte aplauso, dio su mejor esfuerzo; incluso el público festejo el poder de Luna a tan corta edad, veían en ella una gran líder en el futuro.

El presentador se acerca al frente y presenta al siguiente potro quien era Alphonse, que realizaría hechizos y trucos.

Alphonse camina al frente y saludo a su madre y padre que estaban en el frente emocionados, nunca lo habían visto realizar hechizos.

Alphonse detiene al presentador antes de apartarse y le pide ser su ayudante. Se pone frente a este preparándose, rápidamente su cuerno se ilumina y lanza un hechizo convirtiendo a el Alicornio adulto en un anciano, lo levita y lo hace girar alrededor de él para impresionar al público, lo eleva sobre él y lo convierte en un potro a un menor que él. Lo gira para divertir al público finalmente lo desciende para regresarlo a su edad normal.

El presentador gira sus ojos confundido y asombrado. El joven porto a un no termina e ilumina su cuerno para continuar, en un resplandor cambia el sexo del Alicornio, ocasionando la impresión de todos en el público, el potro cae sobre sus piernas y se levanta rápidamente, regresándolo a su forma original. Aparta al adulto y se inclina para tocar el suelo con su cuerno, se oscurece una gran parte de este. Avanza sobre esta y comienza a caminar como en una banda transportadora, comenzando a marchar y luego a correr, sin abandonar su ubicación de la oscuridad salen obstáculos que avanzan hacia el a gran velocidad que esquiva, saltando, atravesando, el público emocionado espera el final.

Alphose corre sobre la banda cada vez más rápido, del extremo sale un trozo de hierro grueso, Alphonse aumenta su velocidad y salta girando sobre si, su cuerno toca el hierro y este se derrite, permitiéndole atravesar el grueso metal. Alphonse se detiene he ilumina todo a su alrededor. Termino su acto, el presentador agradece y lo vuelve a presentar, provocando la ovación de todo el público.

Se despide el potrillo, desapareciendo con el todo su acto sin dejar rastro de lo ocurrido.

Celestia se acerca a él y le grita furiosa

\- ¡Presumido! - le muestra la lengua seguida de una sonrisa

\- Si quieres te puedo enseñar – respondió sonriente Alphonse

Celestia se molestó y se proponía a golpearlo, pero se detiene al verlo caer inconsciente ante sus pies, pues este ya había alcanzado su límite, Celestia se asusta y pide ayuda por el pánico que la invadió al verlo caer tan bruscamente.

**[Pausa la presentación de Celestia]**

\- ¿Princesa porque le grito? - preguntaron las ponis, mirando a la princesa impresionadas

\- No pequeñas ponis no es lo que parece él y yo somos... eramos amigos, pero él y Luna siempre tomaban mis galletas y pasteles, eran un dúo de traviesos. Incluso muchos pensaban que ellos eran el caos personificado – comento Celestia entusiasmada y nostálgica, recordando todos eso buenos momentos

\- Ellos no eran el único dúo que le ocasionaba problemas a Celestia, recuerdas esa vez que les dimos polvo para estornudar a los dragones – comento Discord alegre, sentado en una silla apareciendo lentamente, como si fuera una imagen mágica, apareciendo entre partes

\- ¡Discord no dig!... no se supone que cuides de que Luna no venga – pregunta Celestia sorprendida y molesta al verlo tan tranquilo

\- Tranquila, le deje un juego – responde Discord confiado

\- ¿Un juego?, ¿Te refieres a un? - pregunta Celestia intrigada

\- Sí, un rompecabezas de 1 millón de piezas, le aposte que no podría armarlo antes de que tu alzaras el sol, si ganaba, le diría donde estabas – respondió Discord soltando una risita

\- ¡Discord!, eso no es correcto Luna, lo resolverá en... - decía Celestia preocupada, hasta ser interrumpida

\- Si lo sé pero la caja decía 1 millón de piezas, pero en realidad contiene una más, altere los números, se ira adormir antes de que se de cuentas, ahora, sigue quiero ver cuando me presentas en tu historia. - respondió Discord, sonriente, sosteniendo una pieza con su cola y unas palomitas entre sus garras

\- Vaya sí que eres un problema, bien continuemos ponis y Discord – comenta Celestia continuando con su proyección

\- En ese entonces los Draconequus, la especie de Discord eran sirvientes de los Alicornios, incluso eran llamados mascotas por los más crueles. Las hembras eran inestables con sus poderes, así que eran los que cuidaban a los bebés evitando que ocasionen problemas, además de ser la última defensa del castillo, y los machos... - decía Celestia hasta ser interrumpida por Discord

\- Los machos eran entrenados para ser una fuerza de defensa reemplazable, incluso yo fui entrenado pero me adopto una familia que se oponía a esto, por eso termine estudiando con las princesas magia en la escuela "Nebulosa", lindo lugar, dejo de existir en un ¡puff! – añade Discord optimista mirando a la nada

**[Proyección de Celestia]**

Alphose despertó en una cama de hospital, al escuchar una risas familiares cercas, era Luna que miraba un espectáculo holografico que le dejo la madre de Alphonse en la habitación para cuando este despertara.

\- Despertaste, parece que alcanzaste tu límite de nuevo – dijo Luna sonriéndole mientras se acercaba a la cama

\- Espero haber ganado, y además no fui el único que alcanzo su límite – respondió Alphonse señalando con su casco a Luna que comía dulces

\- Sobre eso - ríe al saber el resultado - fuimos descalificados por quedar inconscientes, gano Celestia con su baile - le ofrece de los dulces - el año que viene yo ganare y tu serás mi caballero ¿cierto? - pregunta Luna feliz sosteniendo sus dulces

**[Pausa la Proyección de Celestia]**

\- Algo importante hace dos años esos dos en "El Día De Los Corazones Y Los Cascos" jugaron a casarse y actúan muy amigables entre ellos desde entonces, hasta el punto de hablar de hacerlo oficial en el futuro – explica Celestia nerviosa a sus ponis, para que supieran que relación tenía su hermana con él, intento decirlo lo más simple que pudo, pues esto ya era un tema familiar del cual no tenía muchos deseos de contar

\- Eso es tan tierno – dijeron las ponis excepto Rainbow Dash

\- ¿Y si eran así de cercanos que paso? - pregunto Rainbow Dash cuestionando a la princesa

\- Lo que paso fue que mi Padre entreno a Alphose para ser el mejor y él por el sentimiento hacia mi hermana, no se opuso, incluso cuando esto lo llevo a... cambiar - responde Celestia triste

\- Alphonse, continuaba asistiendo a la escuela de magia con nosotros pero siempre tenía que ir al castillo a entrenar, y cuando regresaba, siempre cojeaba o estaba hecho humos, Luna sufría al verlo a si y cuando ella se opuso a nuestro padre. Él le dijo que "llevaría al límite a Alphonse, para que desistiera de sus deseos". Hoy sé que lo hacía para que se separaran, el temía perder a Luna a tan corta edad, pero supongo que era un sentimiento natural en un padre, a si paso un día a la vez - añadió Celestia en un tono triste

\- Tu padre era muy fuerte, en todo sentido pero al tratarse de sus hijas era muy sensible, incluso me llego a intimidar para que no me interesara en ti, no diré que me amenazo, pero si me intimidaba cuando me miraba, sentía que me quería morder - dijo Discord incomodo al recordarlo desde su silla, calmado, comiendo unas flores, palomitas, y chocolates que había invocado

\- ¿Princesa usted y Discord? - preguntaron las ponis, extrañadas por el comentario de Discord, además de no ser de la misma especie, pudo haber una relación entre ellos.

**[Continua la Proyección de Celestia]**

(Han pasado los años y Alphonse tiene el tamaño que el hermano de Twilight, Celestia es más grande que él, Luna tiene la altura de Cheerilee)

\- Alphonse, como sabes esta no es tu primera misión fuera del Reino ni será la última... Ve a donde se oculta el sol, y busca los unicornios que levantan el sol y la luna, aprende su hechizo y borrarles sus memorias y si se oponen eliminarlos, además regresaras en 3 días, no espero menos de mi futuro yerno, date prisa - ordeno Imperio que yacía sentado en su trono al lado de su esposa

\- Llevare a Discord - dijo Alphonse serio, sin mostrar un cambio en su rostro firme

\- ¿Tu mascota Draconequus, con qué fin? - pregunto Imperio confundido

\- Supongo que prefiere tenerlo aquí junto a Celestia, no me opondré si lo desea Rey - respondió Alphonse desafiante ante su Rey

\- ehm como lo desees - respondió Imperio con un gesto de derrota

Alphonse y Discord se proponían a ir a su misión hasta que una Alicorno azul desciende del cielo bloqueando su paso.

\- ¡No puedes ir Al, regresaras herido como siempre, no vayas por favor! - protesta Luna en frente a Alphonse

\- Tranquila, solo iré a aprender unos hechizos no es grave, además Discord será mi capa nadie sabrá que soy un Alicornio eso además de ser un franco en blanco - responde Alphonse intentando provocar confianza en su pareja

\- Me enseñaras esos hechizos, cierto Al, no se los puedes enseñar solo a Luna - comenta Celestia que apareció por teletransportación entre ellos

\- Supongo que sí, no es gran cosa, la mitad de mis hechizos los sabe Discord, ustedes no son diferentes, se los enseñare, uno especial a cada una, pero debo retirarme ahora - responde Alphonse nervioso teletransportandose a la puerta principal

\- ¿Crees poder esconder de Luna, la verdad sobre tus misiones? - pregunta Discord que se había transformado en una capa

\- ¡Hey! en esta misión no debo matar a nadie, básicamente no mentí... Vamos date prisa y cubre mis alas - respondió Alphonse algo molesto con sí mismo, amarrando a Discord a su cuello para cubrir sus alas

\- Esos dices ahora, solo espero que no se opongan, aun si lo hacen podemos dejarlos inconscientes e irnos como el viento – añade Discord cubriendo las alas y cabeza de Alphonse

Ambos se alejan caminando por el horizonte, pues su destino está muy lejos y avanzar por la noche suele ser más seguro... si eres un Alicornio o un Draconequus.


	3. Alphose de la Estrella

[Continua Celestia con el relato holografico]

\- Parece estar muy lejos el dichoso castillo Alphonse, ¿por qué no vuelas sobre las nubes?, así llegaremos más rápido – susurro Discord en forma de capa agobiado por el sol

\- Si vuelo hasta las nubes tendré que bajar y podrían verme, además solo tengo que ir a aprender sus hechizos – respondió cansado y tranquilamente Alphonse

Ambos caminaron por las llanuras, cruzando un vasto desierto, y al paso de unas horas podían ver el castillo de los Unicornios, que se alzaba sobre el horizonte, construido con piedras, acero, cristales y magia antigua.

Alphonse se presentó desde lejos saludándolos, esperando que fueran amigables, sin embargo en la parte superior de la entrada lo esperaban una horda de guardias apuntándole con ballestas desde lo alto y en la entrada lo esperaban guardias con lanzas y hachas recubiertas por magia.

A lo lejos se acercaba el viajero, el viento agitaba la capa y su crin.

\- ¡Hey Discord! Quieres impresionarlos, bien desaparece y déjame presentarme – dijo Alphonse entusiasta

\- Claro hermanito – respondió Discord desapareciendo en el aire, al soltarse de su cuello y volar en el aire libremente, desapareciendo en los rayos del sol

Los guardias se prepararon para recibir al extraño, mientras que su capitán miraba sin piedad al extraño desde lejos, hasta que este desaparece en el aire, teletransportandose frente a todos, sorprendiéndolos.

\- Saludos a todos yo soy... - decía Alphonse, hasta ser interrumpido por un grito de guerra

\- ¡Soldados disparen! - grito el Capitán al verlo aparecer

Las ballestas soltaron una lluvia de flechas, incluso los soldados de abajo lanzaron sus lanzas atravesando el cuerpo del extraño sin temor.

\- ¡Cuidado!, podrían herir a alguien con esto, debo admitir que no es una calida bienvenida – dijo Alphonse, avanzando por las flechas que solo pasaban por su cuerpo sin hacer daño, como si este fuera un fantasma

\- ¡Imposible, deberías estar muerto! - exclamo el Capitán alterado y confundido

\- Hechizo de intangibilidad, se necesita mucha concentración – respondió Alphonse, quien se puso frente al capitán, quien observaba como una capa se hacía visible de nuevo, evitando que notaran sus alas

\- Vine a conocer a los Unicornios que alzan el sol y la luna, deseo aprender su hechizo y hacerme de su carga – comenta Alphonse seriamente, mostrándose muy maduro en su forma de hablar

\- Ningún Unicornio puede levantar a un gigante del cielo por sí solo, tu no serás la diferencia a otros que lo han intentado, Star Swirl diseño estos hechizo para realízalos en grupo, no para uno solo Unicornio e inapropiado como tú – protesto el capitán

\- ¿Star Swirl?, debe ser su sabio ¿puedo conocerlo señor Capitán? - pregunto Alphonse ignorando las advertencias y riéndose de su título sutilmente

El capitán entro en duda pues el extraño actuaba como alguien que no conocía lo que era el temor, sin embargo al mirar atrás solo podía ver un gran cumulo de flechas y lanzas en el suelo sin rastros de haber hecho algún corte, esto dejo entender al Capitán que no era buena idea pelear contra él. Este acepto temiendo por su respuesta, no estaba muy seguro si sería lo mejor.

Continuo con su deber y retiro a los soldados del frente con el movimiento de un casco y prosiguió a guiarlo hasta una gran biblioteca de piedra a él extraño, para encontrarse con Star Swirl, quien se encontraba creando hechizos teóricos.

\- Eres solo un niño, ¿cómo tienes tanto poder?, no eres tan mayor como nosotros, si ni siquiera aun tienes una Cutie Mark - el Capitán lo miraba discretamente mientras le mostraba su marca, un escudo y lanza - ¿cuál es tu nombre? - pregunto el Capitán antes de retirarse y dejarlo a las puertas de la biblioteca

\- Puedes decirme Al, pero me llamo Alphonse de la Estrella – respondió sin mirar al Capitán, entrando a la estructura, con la mente llena de preguntas

\- ¡Star Swirl!, señor quiero aprender, ¿dónde está? - grito Alphonse emocionado cruzando por los corredores buscando entre los pasillos

Se detiene al sentir que sus piernas están inmovilizadas, este observa como la alfombra las ha envuelto e incapacitado para huir, se comienza a escuchar una voz difusa que se dirige a él.

\- Joven potro, he visto tu hechizo anterior, repítelo – se escucha una voz entre las sombras que se volvía más clara al acercarse

Alphonse, camina liberándose de sus ataduras, como si estas no fueran más que aire.

\- Star Swirl, quiero levantar el sol y la luna, te intercambio el hechizo – añadió Alphonse negociando mientras buscaba el origen de la voz

De los libros se materializa un corcel maduro, con una curiosa vestimenta.

\- Intercambiar, deberías hablar con los Unicornios que hacen ese trabajo, ven te guiare, pero dime ¿cómo funciona ese hechizo? – pregunto Star Swirl, interesado por su intangibilidad

\- Es simple, solo usas tu magia para hacer vibrar tu cuerpo hasta casi desaparecer, tiene un límite de 2 minutos, después de ese punto tu cuerpo se destroza, además de que necesitas una concentración total para evitar que tus moléculas se separen de tu cuerpo – responde Alphonse explicándolo sencillamente

Ambos corceles, caminan hasta el punto más alto de la ciudad que era un plano llano, donde se encontraban 7 Unicornios, todos adultos, con una marca del sol y luna, todas distintas entre sí.

Star Swirl se acerca y habla con ellos para que estos le expliquen cómo realizar el hechizo, ellos respetaban a Star Swirl, por eso no se negaron, después de todo él fue quien se los enseño.

\- Es muy complejo, no cualquiera puede alzar a un gigante, debes estar unido a él, nosotros 3 alzamos la luna y los demás el sol, pero debemos realizar el cambio al mismo tiempo, entiendes no... Cuando el sol baja, la luna sube, cuando la luna baja el sol sube, es simple – dijo un Unicornio blanco de crin verde entusiasta

\- ¿Cómo debo tomar a los gigantes, hay alguna forma en especial? - pregunto Alphonse al observar el sol

\- Imagina que empujas al sol hacia la dirección que deseas y tienes que pensar en el gigante al hacerlo, es difícil al inicio, nadie la hace bien al... ini...cio – decía el Unicornio hasta ver como Alphonse comenzaba a descender el sol, levantando la luna desde el otro lado del cielo

El cuerno de Alphonse se ilumino opacando al sol. La luna se levantó sobre el cielo resplandeciendo como un sol blanco débil y tenue. Los Unicornios miraban impresionados como realizaba este acto.

\- ¡Como lo hiciste ningún Unicornio soporta a un gigante! - exclamo impresionado el Unicornio de crin verde - ¡Mucho menos ambos! - añadió atónito

\- ¡Impresionante! - gritaban los demás Unicornios

Star Swirl miro a Alphonse acercándose a él para retirarle las instrucciones del hechizo que se encontraban en un pergamino que le había dado a escondidas.

\- Niño esto a un no termina, debes mantener el sol abajo y la luna en el cielo, es un trabajo duro porque no parara jamás, ¿seguro que quieres cargar con ellos?, yo comprendería si te negaras – comento Star Swirl impresionado al ver como el extraño soportaba el poder de ambos astros

\- Es muy difícil, siento un gran peso en mi lomo y mis cascos arden como si literalmente caminara en residuos de lava - choca los dientes adolorido al intentar oponerse a dolor, lentamente levanto su mirada con determinación para ponerse firme frente a los Unicornios - estaré bien - añade Alphonse resistiendo la pequeña carga

\- Puedo con esto, ahora por favor todos pueden juntarse, les enseñare un hechizo a cambio – comento nervioso Alphonse forzando una sonrisa, pues se preparaba para concluir su trabajo

Los 7 Unicornios se juntaron alrededor de Star Swirl y esperaban ansiosos, era un hechizo proveniente de más allá de su Reino, ninguno imaginaba lo que sucedería.

\- Se llama "memoria extraviada" - comento alegre Alphonse iluminando su cuerno, lanzando un fuerte destello que cubrió a toda la cuidad

Ante la oscuridad de la noche, toda la ciudad fue cubierta por el destello de Alphonse, poco apoco este dejo de brillar. Todos en la ciudad yacían en el suelo durmiendo por el hechizo. Alphonse mira al gigante de la noche y se da media vuelta para retirarse.

\- Listo, nadie recordara mi visita, ni la capacidad del alzar a los gigantes del cielo – se dijo para sí mismo Alphonse aliviado

\- ¡Hermano atrás! - grito Discord que cubría las alas de Alphonse, al notar un ataque

Discord detuvo con sus garras el disparo de magia de Star Swirl que se sostenía en pie tras caer al suelo por el hechizo.

\- Sabia que esa capa no era común, en la biblioteca, sentí dos presencias, pero solo eras tú, ahora lo sé... tienes alguna criatura en tu espalda – dijo Star Swirl emocionado y furioso ante la verdad

\- Vaya que ocasionas problema Discord, ese rayo no me hubiera herido de gravedad – reclamo Alphonse, por la respuesta innecesaria de Discord

Discord abandona su forma de capa y regresa a la normalidad, presentándose ante el Unicornio, quien emocionado lo comenzó a ver de lado a lado, tomando medidas, datos, dibujos y comenzó a realizar preguntas sobre su especie. Discord emocionado aparece un sillón, donde se recuesta para descansar para comenzar a contarle lo que quiere saber. Discord presenta a Alphonse, quien miraba riéndose por la forma en que Discord jugaba con Star Swirl.

\- Bueno Discord, es hora de irnos, mañana es el tercer día y queda un largo camino por recorrer – dice Alphonse girando para volver a su hogar.

Star Swirl mira las alas de Alphonse y se acerca, tomándolas y observándolas verificando que sean reales, pues no conocía una especie de poni con alas y cuerno.

\- Alphonse, ¿por qué no vuelan?, ambos tienen alas – pregunto Star Swirl deteniendo sus palabras al ver las alas de Discord, rápidamente se acerca para comenzar a tocarlas y medirlas

\- Pero tú no tienes alas, si te dejamos a tras te perderás - respondió Discord desapareciendo de la mirada de Star Swirl, apareciendo junto a Alphonse

\- Cierto dense prisa no quiero llegar tarde – respondió Alphonse preocupado

\- Su "papá suegro" lo enviara lejos por un mes si tarda y no quiere estar lejos de... - decía Discord burlándose, de Alphonse, volando sobre él, mostrando dibujos de Imperio regañándolo y de Luna llorando por su ausencia

\- ¡Discord!, aun no es la boda faltan 8 años – respondió Alphonse ruborizado y furioso

\- Comprometido... pero si solo eres un niño – exclamo Star Swirl impresionado

Por todo el camino de regreso al Reino Alicornio, Star Swirl pregunto sobre esta raza, pero no consiguió mayor respuesta que la información de sus reyes y costumbres. Star Swirl y Discord conversaban sobre Alphonse y su "suegro", burlándose de él provocando que se molestara. Los tres terminaron peleando y revolcándose en la tierra, al finalizar su lucha los tres eran amigos muy cercanos, que comenzaban a conocerse durante toda la noche. A ninguno de ellos les molestaba que Star Swirl les acompañara, él era un sabio, y creador de hechizos, tenía gran valor.

A la distancia se apreciaba un arco de roca. Este se ilumino abriendo la puerta al Reino. Star Swirl detuvo a Alphonse que apresuraba su paso al estar tan cerca, le emocionaba al ver su hogar tan cerca, sin embargo era tiempo de alzar el sol y de ocultar la luna.

Alphonse se elevó un poco con sus alas tomando la luna, y descendiéndola para alzar al sol, que paso junto a la luna. Hecho esto Alphonse toco el suelo y se volvió a sentir sobre cargado por el esfuerzo, comenzó a avanzar poco a poco, pero cayo inconsciente sobre la tierra. Discord vio esto y alzo vuelo ordenando a Star Swirl cuidarlo en lo que regresaba del imperio por algunos materiales para ayudarlo. Voló rápido pero dos cuerpos cruzaron a su lado, provocando que los tres cuerpos se detuvieran en frente de ellos para ver de quien se trataba.

Eran Celestia y Luna que esperaban su regreso y vieron como realizaba su hechizo, pero al ver como cayo, volaron a auxiliarlo. Los tres se miraron y regresaron por Alphose que aun yacía en el suelo.

Las Alicornio vieron a Star Swirl y lo trataron como una amenaza, iluminado sus cuernos, apartándolo bruscamente, Discord las detuvo y sostuvo a Star Swirl en el aire para que no se lastimara. Alphonse vio a las princesas amenazando a Discord y solo puedo reír al ver la cara de Celestia.

Él se levanta sin ayuda y saluda a ambas princesas que lo reciben con un disparo de magia en el rostro, por el susto que les había dado.

\- También las extrañe – comento Alphonse exhalando humo

Los cinco continuaron y les contaron a las princesas que la razón para que Star Swirl este aquí es para diseñar hechizos.

Star Swirl se detiene y señala que ninguno tiene Cutie Mark, provocando que los tres Alicornios se depriman al no tenerla a su edad. Sin embargo Alphonse comenzó a contarles sobre su experiencia y los hechizos, resaltando que sentía algo especial en ellos.

\- Celestia, deberías intentar mover el sol, al levantarlo sentí que su energía es muy similar a la tuya, tal vez debas intentarlo – comento Alphonse limpiándose el polvo de su crin

\- ¿Enserio? - respondió Celestia confundida mientras miraba al cielo, imaginándolo

Alphonse le explico cómo realizar ese hechizo, para que lo intentara.

\- Celestia solo imagina que empujas al sol un poco más arriba, no lo levante bien – añade Alphonse alentando a Celestia para que se esforzara

Celestia miro al sol un segundo, inclino su cabeza respirando lentamente, dejaba salir el aire de su cuerpo muy suavemente por su boca en un tenue suspiro, pasaron unos segundo y Celestia abre sus ojos, sus pupilas se dilatan con determinación mientras ilumina su cuerno con todas sus fuerzas. El sol se mueve y aumenta su brillo, su calor era más confortable y todos comenzaron a sentir diferente los rayos del sol, ahora podían sentir como acariciaba sus rostros, y los de todos los que su luz cubría.

Celestia miro gloriosa como el sol la obedecía, su felicidad hizo más confortable la luz del sol, sus compañeros podían sentirlo en la piel. Celestia comenzó a bailar de felicidad al sentir la esencia del sol en su cuerpo, el cual comenzó a resplandecer y a liberar energía. Un destello en su franco se hizo presente era la Cutie Mark de Celestia. Esto solo provoco aún más felicidad, y una burla para los francos blancos.

\- ¡Miren mi Cutie Mark! – exclamo emocionada Celestia saltando alrededor de sus su hermana y amigos

\- ¡Felicidades! - dijeron Star Swirl, Luna y Alphonse, sonriendole

\- Que hermo...sa te vez Celestia – tartamudeo Discord y al darse cuenta de lo que dijo se cubrió la boca y libero una nube de confeti celebrando lo anterior, esperando que no le hayan escuchado

\- Luna, levantar la luna es igual, debes sentir eso, inténtalo, no la baje por completo – sonríe Alphonse levantando la luna a sus espaldas

\- Mira que eres descuidado, bien lo haré por ti – añade Luna orgullosa mientras lo apartaba con una sonrisa mientras esta se preparaba con su magia

Luna se coloca frente a la luna y la observa sin piedad, ampliando sus ojos un tiempo, esta deja escapar una risa de victoria, sus ojos proyectan un resplandor que genera una espiral en ellos provocando que comience a moverse, Luna ríe de felicidad, la luna desciende ocultándose.

Luna ve esto y no puede evitar gritar de emoción, de igual forma deja escapar un resplandor en su flanco, su Cutie Mark aparece.

\- ¿Espera esa marca no era tu Cutie Mark? - pregunto confundido Star Swirl al ver que obtenía su Cutie Mark

\- No - se ríe ligeramente - muchos piensan eso al conocerla, pero es un lunar, incluso yo lo pensé al conocerla - respondió Alphonse riéndose al recordarlo

Luna lo mira con ojos furiosa y salta sobre el derribándolo besando su mejilla. Se abrazan y ríen, luego comienzan a conversar sobre Star Swirl y donde se alojaría. Después de un rápido análisis determinaron el mejor lugar donde él se sentiría como en casa. Las princesas acompañan a Star Swirl a su nuevo alojamiento, la biblioteca pública. Discord las acompañaba pero se detiene al notar que Alphonse se dirige al castillo, este comienza a seguirlo cuidadosamente, incluso para él había ciertas ocasiones en que Alphonse actuaba diferente.

Alphonse avanza hasta encontrarse a la Reina Deseo, a quien saluda muy afectuosamente, de igual forma la reina lo abraza y se despide, Discord se esconde y no pierde de vista a Alphonse, pues este se dirigía a fuera de su vista. Discord vuela hasta la cima de la habitación para esconderse de la reina y no llamar su atención.

Observa como Alphonse entra y cierra la puerta del trono. Discord se acerca a la puerta y pega un oído para escuchar lo que en su interior ocurre.

\- Alphonse, he visto lo que has hecho, le enseñaste a mis hijas como alzar el sol y la luna, ¿por qué?, se supone que eran hechizos que solo tú deberías poseer y además traes a una minoría de Unicornio – protesto molesto Imperio, mirando por la ventana con tono serio, sin girar para verlo

\- Señor vera, ese hechizo es muy difícil de mantener y al realizarlo... al mover cada gigante del cielo pude sentir a ambas, como si fueran parte de ellos por eso se los enseñe... además Star Swirl diseño el hechizo puede ser de ayuda... - se detiene Alphonse a recibir el impacto de magia de Imperio, que giro dramáticamente

\- ¡Es un UNICORNIO!, morirá como el resto de su especie, no tiene caso recordarlo – protesto Imperio, reafirmando un punto

\- Mi madre también lo es, reconozco que morirá, pero no porque ella sea Unicornio no la recordare, incluso usted morirá y será olv... - es interrumpido por un segundo golpe que lo proyecta contra la puerta

\- Cuida tus palabras, puedes ser fuerte pero aún desconoces tu talento, incluso puedes ser mi asesino preferido – comento Imperio furioso, para volver a disparar con un rayo a Alphonse que yacía en el suelo herido

\- ¡Alto! - entro Discord a través de la puerta, evitando que Imperio atacara

\- No puede hacerle esto, él solo hace lo que cree mejor para sus hijas – protesto Discord defendiendo a Alphonse que se encontraba en el suelo reposando

\- ¡Insolente mascota apártate! - respondió Imperio, disparando un rayo muy potente de colores metálicos

Toda la habitación real exploto, el humo del fuego llamo la atención de todos los guardias, Celestia y Luna miraron esto aterradas temiendo lo peor, miraron a su alrededor e imaginan a Alphonse y a Discord involucrados.

\- ¡"Al"... Discord! - gritan ambas hermanas, antes de volar al castillo

Alphonse y Discord, estaban rodeados por un escudo de magia, creado por Alphonse que se comenzaba a levantar para continuar pero caer agotado. Mantener el sol y la luna no había agotado mucho.

Discord mira como su hermano caer dormido, pensando lo peor, Discord abandona la burbuja y ataca a Imperio. Utilizando todo los hechizos que le enseño su hermano Alphonse para enfrentamientos, convierte el suelo en jabón, vientos de azúcar azotan el cuerpo del Rey Imperio mientras le dispara varios rayos de magia. Este toma a Discord de la cola y lo comienza a apretar con su magia rompiendo sus huesos uno a uno, Discord, desaparece y aparece sobre el golpeándole la cabeza con su garra. Ambos comienzan a pelear salvajemente, los guardias llegan y comienzan a disparar rayos de magia contra Discord, quien al verlos vuela sobre ellos tocando sus cuernos, provocando que los rayos se conviertan en burbujas. Detrás de Discord el rayo de Imperio golpeo a sus guardias apartándolos de la habitación. Imperio ve que la burbuja que protegía a Alphonse ha desaparecido, aleja a Discord de él y a buena distancia dispara un rayo bastante potente contra Alphonse que yacía en el suelo recuperándose.

El rayo choca y crea una segunda explosión que termina con la habitación en llamas y parcialmente destruida entre escombros.

Imperio desciende al suelo de su habitación y espera ver muerto Alphonse, este espera que el humo se disipe. Entre el humo y polvo un par de alas azules gigantes se proyectan, estás cubrieron la zona afectada. Ambas desaparecen lentamente, y se descubre el área donde Luna y Celestia intentaban retener a Aphonse para que no continuara peleando.

**[Momentos antes]**

Celestia y Luna vieron que su Padre se proponía a atacar a Alphonse he intentaron cubrirlo con sus cuerpos, en un segundo Alphonse se levantó esquivando a las princesas. Para proyectarse frente al rayo de magia, para utilizar un hechizo especial para manifestar sus alas astrales que lo protegieran a él y a las princesas del daño.

**[Tiempo Actual]**

Alphonse se acerca a Imperio y le pide disculpas. Toma a Discord con su magia y tambaleándose camina a la puerta. Las princesa lo miran y no creen lo que ven, siempre fue un Alicornio que nunca dejaba de pelear hasta ganar, verlo así era raro. Las princesas se levantan y ven molestas a su Padre, dan media vuelta y corren a ayudar a sus amigos. Escuchan los gritos de ambos; más adelante encuentran a su Madre tomándolos de los cascos y alas.

\- ¡Madre no los lastimes más! - grito Celestia temerosa

\- Tranquila Celestia solo los llevare a curar en el hospital, no creo que sea buena idea dejarlos aquí con este tipo de heridas – responde la Reina Deseo

Deseo levita a ambos contra su voluntad pero en su estado no tenían muchas opciones. Deseo los lleva hasta el hospital para que reposen y recuperen sus fuerzas.

\- ¿Madre porque nuestro Padre los ataco? - pregunto Luna a su madre en la sala de espera del hospital, mientras tratan las heridas de ambos

\- Tiene miedo, mido a que dejes de ser su niña, miedo a que Alphonse sea más fuerte que él con cada día – respondió Deseo, acariciando la melena de su hija

\- ¿Le teme a Alphonse? - repitió Celestia confundida

\- Alphonse no tiene Cutie Mark, y es muy diestro en muchas cosas, tanto en magia como en combate, esa es la razón por la cual lo envía a misiones tan peligrosas... espera que vuelva con Cutie Mark... o que no vuelva vivo... solo intenta encontrar un límite a sus poderes... pero siempre encuentra otra frontera cada vez más alta y hoy no es diferente solo ha marcado un nuevo nivel para él – respondió Deseo a sus hijas, recordando esas extrañas alas que utilizo para defenderse de uno de los ataques más fuertes de Imperio

\- Entonces teme perder el poder, y su odio a los que no son Alicornios ¿es por? - pregunto desde la puerta Star Swirl

\- El no odia a Discord ni a los Unicornios, solo quiere llevar a su límite a Alphonse, de echo antes cuando le daba entrenamiento en privado después de la escuela él siempre me contaba emocionado lo que hacía, desde atravesar objetos sólidos, invocación, trucos, él estaba muy feliz al ver que el seria su yerno - deja escapar unas risas dirigidas hacía Luna - pero un día el realizo un hechizo de tiempo visión, se suponía que debía ver el futuro de Alphonse, pero... me comento que no tiene futuro solo vio un vació oscuro, por eso intenta fortalecerlo tanto físicamente como psicológicamente... aunque llene su corazón de rencor contra él... es mejor que verlo morir – respondió Deseo, temerosa y confundida

**[En la habitación donde yacen Discord y Alphonse]**

\- Yo no moriré, ni ante él ni ante nadie – protesto Alphonse furioso

\- Me sorprende que puedas escuchar a través de las paredes – comenta Discord desde su cama mientras jugaba con sus garras

\- Sabes aún hay libros de magia que no hemos revisado – le comenta maliciosamente Alphonse sin voltear a ver a Discord

\- Solo quedan los de la sección prohibida... ¡Y son teóricos! - protesta Discord, respondiendo claramente a lo que se refiere

\- Teóricos, creo que hay que hacerlos prácticos – respondió Alphose a su hermano, mientras sonreía emocionado

\- ¿Ya te encuentras mejor? - pregunta Discord al ver el ánimo de su hermano

Alphonse ilumina su cuerno y un resplandor cubre la habitación donde se encontraban, sin resaltar tanto por la ventana ni por la puerta.

\- Hechizo de curación espontanea – comenta Alphonse de pie junto a la cama

\- ¿Por qué no lo usaste al combatir con Imperio? - pregunta Discord curioso

\- Luna estaba cerca no quería que me viera matando a su Padre, eso sería grosero – responde Alphonse soltando unas risas

\- ¿Intentaras matarlo aún? - pregunta Discord quitándose las vendas

\- No, sus intenciones eran buenas, esperare a que mi asesino venga, pero para entonces estaré listo y será mi enfrentamiento más glorioso, o el ultimo – dijo firme y confiado Alphonse mientras convertía la pared en intangible para retirarse.

Ambos atravesaron la pared, dirigiéndose a la biblioteca privada del reino, donde su madre trabajaba, como bibliotecaria, desde que ella se estableció en el Reino.

Volaron rápidamente hasta llegar, una vez ahí saludaron a su Madre. Avanzaron por la biblioteca hasta llegar a una puerta con seguros mágicos.

\- Discord utiliza un hechizo dimensional con tu garra, húndete en el espacio y ábrela del otro lado – comento Alphonse mostrándole como hacerlo

Discord abrió un espacio frente a la puerta y la atravesaron para acceder a los libros, sin dejar rastro de sus presencias.

\- Rápido Discord, toma los hechizos "dimensionales" y yo tomare el de... "magia elemental"... suenan simples para ser prohibidos – comento Alphonse que buscaba entre los libreros

Salieron rápido de la zona, y al regresar con su madre dijeron que ambos irían en un viaje de estudio. Su madre los miro preocupada, ya era una poni bastante madura y entendió lo que sus hijos decían, los abrazo y les permitió irse, pero estos le prometieron que volverían.

Discord abrió un segundo agujero dimensional, por el cual se retirarían. Ambos se despidieron de su madre pidiendo hacer lo mismo de su padre, se fueron a través del portal desapareciendo en un escenario distinto.

**[En la Sala de espera del hospital]**

Todos conversan tranquilos hasta que una enfermera llama su atención, pues lucia algo preocupada.

\- Reina Deseo, Princesas Celestia y Luna... sus amigos... se escaparon – comenta la enfermera, tragando saliva nerviosa

\- ¿Cómo es posible estaban heridos casi totalmente? - pregunta Star Swirl confundido

\- Encontramos rastro de la magia curativa y de intangibilidad... Alphonse se escapó con Discord no sabemos donde puedan estar – responde la enfermera temiendo por la respuesta de la reina

\- ¡Guardias! - grita Deseo sin esperar que hubiera uno cerca, segura que atenderían a su llamado

Unos guardias escucharon el grito de su reina y volaron hasta el hospital levitando el techo para entrar, rápidamente y no demorar.

\- ¡Reina Deseo, a sus órdenes! – exclaman firmes el trío de guardias, arrodillándose ante ella

\- ¡Busquen a Alphonse, encuéntrelo y notifiquen su posición no intenten capturarlo, es muy poderoso para ustedes, solo encuéntrenlo! – grita Deseo a sus guardias preocupada

Las princesas abrazan a su madre para calmarla.

\- Tranquila madre... el no podrá separarse de Luna por siempre – comenta Celestia, molestando a su hermana menor

\- ¡Celosa! - responde Luna, molesta y ruborizada

\- ¿Enserio aun no te has dado la idea de que es tu prometido Luna? - pregunta Deseo a su hija, conteniendo la risa

Luna se ruboriza aún más y se escapa teletransportandose fuera del hospital, para evitar algún tipo de comentario

\- ¡ahr! Las dos son igual de... ¡ahr!, lo buscare con su madre – exclama Luna antes de irse avergonzada

Celestia y su madre reían de lo sensible que era Luna al hablar del matrimonio con Alphonse. Deseo mira a Star Swirl y le ofrece quedase en la cuidad, aprender y crear hechizos para ellos, además de cuando esté listo es libre de irse de la cuidad para regresar a su mundo. Star Swirl acepto, viviría y crearía hechizos para todos los seres mágicos no solo para Alicornios.

**[Biblioteca Privada]**

\- ¡Hola! - grita Luna al entrar en la biblioteca, esperando una respuesta, pues la biblioteca era inmensa

\- ¡Luna, que trae a la prometida de mi hijo por aquí!, ¿Quieres ayuda con el vestido? - pregunta la madre de Alphonse, al verla en la puerta, tan inocentemente, ella sabía lo sensible que era con esos temas, su única intención era jugar con ella

Luna no evita sonrojarse al ver a la señora tan feliz de verla, y al comentar sobre el vestido no pudo evitar imaginar su boda, llena de lujos y detalles.

\- No... Ahora no... Busco a Alphonse, ¿No está por aquí? - pregunta Luna intentando quitar de su mente la imagen de un vestido largo con brillos

\- ¡Ahh!, emh... se acaba de ir, dijo que iría de viaje – responde la señora que se acercaba con unas cintas para medir que levitaba sobre ella

\- ¿No dijo cuanto tiempo se iría? - pregunta Luna decepcionada, dejando que la midiera

\- Se fue con Discord, no creo que regresen pronto... ya sabes cómo es él... Volverá antes de que te des cuenta, fue hacerse más fuerte - comento la señora tomando las medidas de Luna

\- ¿Más Fuerte? - repite Luna sorprendida

\- Sí, más fuerte para protegerte... siempre se dice eso cuando lo sorprendo practicando magia con Discord - responde la señora anotando las medidas en una libreta que levitaba junto a ella

\- Más fuerte... Bien... cuando vuelva seré incluso más fuerte que hoy... y lo golpearé por dejarme atrás - responde Luna furiosa e inspirada

\- Recuerda que te casaras con él, intenta que llegue vivo - responde sarcásticamente la señora sonriéndole

\- jejejeje Supongo que tendré que golpearlo... no tan fuerte - responde Luna riéndose por lo anterior

\- Luna... ¿quieres ver el vestido en un dibujo?, te lo rediseñare con forme crezcas, porque haz crecido un poco, solo quedan 8 años antes de que cumplan la edad para casarse - comenta la señora emocionada, al mostrar una libreta llena de diseños de vestidos de boda

\- Luego Señora, iré a ver a mi madre, adiós señora, nos veremos después - responde Luna al girar para irse junto con su Madre

Luna voló atravesando las puertas de la biblioteca, dirigiéndose al castillo. Descendiendo en la puerta del castillo encontrándose con su madre, Luna le notifico que cancelara la búsqueda, no estaban en el reino.

\- ¡Ahora que hacemos...! - grita Celestia aburrida

\- Me haré más fuerte, para cuidar de "Al" cuando vuelva - se dice para sí misma Luna

\- ¿Su madre está en la biblioteca, quisiera hablar con ella sobre la decoración y el salón? - pregunta Deseo, imaginando a su hija en su día especial

\- Ehm... sí ... - respondió temerosa Luna

\- De acuerdo las veré luego - comenta Deseo teletransportandose

\- Luna, Alphonse... Alphonse en realidad... estará destinado a morir, ¿eso es posible? - pregunta Celestia con miedo

Luna mira a su hermana, pero observa su rostro serio y entiende que teme por la vida de Alphonse también, como la de ella, al involucrarse en los problemas de Alphonse.

**[Donde se oculta el sol emerge la luna]**

Alphonse y Discord comenzaron a realizar los hechizos... corrigiendo teorías, modificando los hechizos para realizarlos. Muchas explosiones se generan con cada hechizo fallido. Ambos hermanos entrenan y aprenden por separado diferentes hechizos pero comparten sus ideas para mejorarlos.

Sin notar que son observados desde las sombras de un bosque cercano por una entidad desconocida que comenzaba perpetrar sus planes para dominar a los Alicornios, pues era uno de los pocos que conocía de su existencia.

Durante muchos días Alphonse peleo hasta el cansancio contra Discord, para que ambos estuvieran listos para cualquier amenaza, sin embargo en caso de herirse de gravedad, lo único que utilizaban era el hechizo de curación espontanea. Mientras que para alimentarse, tuvieron problemas al inicio, pero decidieron solo invocarla y evitarse cualquier problema de recolección. Durante las semanas, ver el sol salir, les motivaba para continuar su entrenamiento, sin embargo era durante la noche, mientras que dormía Discord que Alphonse se despertaba para apreciar la tenue luz de la luna, y suavemente tomarla para mandarle el mensaje de que aún la recuerda lo que era similar a una acaricia, sin embargo no podía evitar sentir soledad al ver todos los días la luna en el cielo en la infinita oscuridad. Discord, conforme progresaban sus poderes fue creando un refugio al cual ambos hermanos llamaron hogar temporal. Sin embargo cuando Discord miraba a su hermano, le llegaba el pensamiento si él lo consideraba en verdad su hermano.

\- Alphonse, aunque no somos de la misma especie o sangre, siempre te veré como el mejor hermano que pude tener – comenta Discord, girando su rostro para evitar el contacto visual, pues estaba un poco apenado

\- Tranquilo Discord, desde el día que nuestra madre te adopto, siempre he pensado que eras familia, mi hermanito - este ser ríe al llamarlo el hermano menor - solo la familia sabe todo sobre esta y tú sabes suficiente de mi como para convertirte en un problema – añade Alphonse riéndose al final, al pensar en su hermandad

\- Algún día, llegara alguien que nos intentara asesinar, solo espero que sea de una forma heroica – comenta Discord sonriéndole, y apareciendo un traje de héroe sobre él,


	4. Antes De Arribar El Fin, Abismo

**¡****ADVERTENCIA!...¡ADVERTENCIA!... EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO CONTIENE CONTENIDO EXPLISITO. SE RECOMIENDA DISCRECIÓN**

**[En la Sala de Cristal, Habitación Secreta de Celestia]**

\- Princesa, aun no entiendo, ¿por qué nos muestra eventos antes de que Alphonse atacara? - Pregunta Rarity intrigada

\- Deben conocer a su enemigo, para poderlo derrotar... pero tranquilas ponis, ya llega el momento de su ataque – responde Celestia con dulce voz

\- ¿Princesa por qué no quiere que su hermana se entere de su regreso? – Pregunta temerosa Fluttershy

\- Luna fue quien lo derroto y lo desterró al vacío de cierta marera, pero al hacer esto le desgarro el alma... y para que no sufriera... él – decía Celestia hasta ser interrumpida

\- Tranquilas, hay mucho tiempo aún, porque no sigue mirando la proyección y ven lo ocurrido por si mismas – dijo Discord señalando los hologramas

\- ¡Y tú!, como no pudiste derrotar a tu "hermano", no lo detuviste, ¿qué paso con el Discord del pasado? el que ataco a Equestria, a las princesa, una vez fuiste nuestro enemigo, ¿qué paso enloqueciste? - le grita Rainbow Dash, volando contra el reprochando el hecho de haber atacado Esquestria en el pasado y no haber evitado ese ataque de Alphonse

Discord guardo silencio y bajo la mirada, lamentando no haber podido salvar a su hermano antes.

\- Discord intento detener a su hermano, pero el casi lo destruye, intento arrebatarle su magia, pero solo pudo arrebatar su memoria y por eso cuando despertó no era el mismo Discord, la maldad de Alphonse mancho la mente de Discord provocando que fuera un creador del caos en la antigüedad – responde Celestia al ver que su amigo no podía responder

\- ¿Y un hechizo de memoria, no podían regresarle su memoria así? - Pregunta Twilight confundida

\- El hecho, es que ese hechizo recupera la memoria perdida... a Discord se le fue arrebatada... como si no existieran esos recuerdos – responde Celestia triste al ver a su amigo

\- ¡Exacto no puedes recordar algo que no recuerdas! - exclama Pinkie Pie, levantándose de su asiento

\- Pobre Discord, ¿y ahora lo recuerdas? - pregunta Fluttershy piadosa

\- Cuando fui reformado, Celestia me compartió lo mismo, y duplico sus recuerdos para que yo recordara pero... mi mente era una tormenta sin fin, por eso las traicione con Tirrek... seguía confundido... después de eso acepte la verdad de Celestia... no recuerdo claramente el pasado, pero confió en ella y sé que no me miente – responde Discord calmado

\- ¿Y cuál fue la razón por la cual te... morías... en el picnic? - pregunta Applejack

\- Estoy unido a la puerta donde fue desterrado, mi magia mantiene a esta fuerte e impide que salga, pero cuando Tirrek me despojo de mi magia, el aprovecho y debilito la puerta... constantemente él intenta salir... pero después de atacarla sin mi protección la debilito, provocando que sintiera cuando la rompía – explica Discord

\- ¿Está libre? - pregunta Pinkie Pie confundida

\- No, solo ha dejado escapar su energía por el momento – responde Discord

\- ¿Qué significa eso? - pregunta Twilight desconcertada al no saber el significado de esto

\- No tardara mucho para que manifieste una sombra y pueda buscar las llaves de su celda – responde Discord serio

\- ¿Llaves? - pregunta las chicas

\- Ponis debemos continuar, no acosen a Discord con preguntas – protesta Celestia defendiéndolo para evitar que sea interrogado

\- Lo siento – se disculpan las ponis

**[Continua la Proyección]**

\- ¡Hey! Discord, mira encontré el hechizo de "visión futura" ¡puedo ver el futuroOO! este es el que utilizo Imperio - dice Alphonse que sostenía un libro frente a su cara - y junto a este se encuentra el del ojo del mañana, es una habilidad similar

\- ¿Por qué estaba prohibido? - pregunta Discord sorprendido por el hechizo de Imperio, este se encontraba alterando la realidad de una rocas practicando su propio hechizo

\- Mientras lo uso mi vista se deteriora y la habilidad tarda décadas dominar – responde Alphonse inquietado por el efecto secundario del hechizo

\- Ha pasado un año desde que nos fuimos del Reino, no crees que sea hora de volver, ya dominamos la magia "dimensional" y creo que tu magia no puede ser más fuerte – comenta Discord destrozando unas rocas convirtiéndolas en polvo

\- jejejeje solo hay una forma de saberlo, realizare el hechizo, 5 segundos están bien no me alejare más de este año... no quiero perder la vista, deseo verla con su vestido – responde vagamente Alphonse cambiando de pagina

\- ¿Solo 5 segundos? - pregunto inquietado Discord mientras levitaba el polvo de las rocas cambiando su forma y color convirtiéndolas en cosas distintas

\- Los suficientes – declara Alphonse mientras lee las instrucciones del hechizo

Cierra el libro y se dirige a un plano bastante amplio. Toma una postura firme, mientras el aire acaricia su rostro y comienza; su cuerno se ilumina de color azul para luego disparar una burbuja blanca. Esta se oscurece, y muestra las escenas de un futuro próximo. Discord se acerca a verlo, y mira bien como los ojos de Alphonse estaban en blanco sin parpadear, proyectando un año en un segundo. Discord cuenta los segundos preocupado. Mira a la esfera frente de él y cae en el hechizo proyectando su propio futuro. Pasan los segundos... 1...2...3...4...5... Alphonse detiene el hechizo respirando agitado y mareado.

\- Cada segundo es un año, vi 5 años, no puedo creer lo que haré, ¡Discord! Discor... - grita Alphonse alterado y agotado

\- Fui asesinado por un monstruo este año, no tengo futuro – comenta aterrado Discord

\- Tranquilo hermano, volveremos a casa y cambiaremos el futuro que nos espera – responde Alphonse recordando lo que vio

\- ¿Cuál era tu futuro? - pregunta Discord limpiando las lágrimas de sus ojos por el hechizo

\- Mi futuro... hermano... yo fui el monstruo que te asesino... y no solo a ti... también a todo el reino... incluso pude ver como realizaba los homicidios... matare a Luna si nos quedamos aquí... créeme no quiero ese futuro... y eso fue solo en este año, los demás años... destruí toda forma de vida – responde Alphonse alterado e incómodo, tragando saliva al creer que ese futuro pudiera existir

\- Imposible, morí hecho pedazos por un rayo de magia... ah... cierto tu eres el único que tiene tanto poder para ejecutar algo así – comenta Discord deteniendo sus palabras al pensarlo bien

\- Discord habré una brecha dimensional, volveremos a casa – añade Alphonse fríamente mientras aun las imágenes pasaban en su mente

\- Me parece lo mejor, debemos regresar estos libros jejeje – responde Discord entusiasta al levitar los libros atrás de el

Discord avanza un poco y de un zarpazo abre la brecha en la biblioteca en la sección prohibida. Se acerca y deposita los libros en el librero donde pertenecían. Se detiene un segundo y chasqueando los dedos de su cola para cubrir los libros con polvo. Cierra la brecha y vuelve a abrir otra en los pasillos del castillo. Ambos miran con nostalgia esos pasillos de oro, lentamente atraviesan la brecha haciéndose presentes en el castillo, detrás de ellos se cierra la brecha, dejando atrás un año de ausencia.

Ambos hermanos respiran el olor del castillo, felices. Sin embargo una bola de papel se dirige a Alphonse, quien se estiraba para acostumbrar sus cascos al suelo del castillo. La bola choca antes de llegar a él con un escudo mágico que rodeaba a Alphonse, causando que se incinerada completamente.

\- Ese truco es nuevo, me alegro de no haber saltado sobre ti – aparece Celestia sonriente y ligeramente feliz, desde una esquina con su vestimenta real, riéndose un poco

\- Celestia, mírate ahora pareces una verdadera Princesa – comenta Discord alegre de verla

Discord abraza a Celestia, quien lo toma por la cola y lo arrastra para conversar en privado. Celestia lo tomaba con su magia, mientras Discord pedía ayuda de Alphonse, quien solo le deseaba buena suerte mientras que ambos se alejaban por los corredores.

\- ¡Alphonse!, Luna te espera en su cuarto, está dormida – grita Celestia despidiéndose de su amigo, llevando a Discord contra su voluntad a otra habitación más apartada

Alphonse, aún recuerda el castillo en su interior y se dirige hacia la habitación de Luna. Al llegar entra atravesando la puerta sin abrirla y ve a Luna durmiendo con sus peluches de dragón y osos que él le regalo en años pasados. Se acerca cuidadosamente para no levantarla y se acerca a un costado de la cama donde ella dormía, la mira fijamente… Él no evita recordar el futuro cuando la asesina... Esas imágenes pasaban por sus ojos de forma involuntaria.

Durante su visión él se encontraba persiguiéndola por los pasillos del castillo que se encontraba en ruinas. Luna tenía las alas rotas, la atmósfera que envolvió su acto era fría y agonizante. La persiguió hasta que el la rodeo junto al trono y sin piedad la ejecuta destrozando su corazón internamente con su magia.

\- Tienes sueños muy extraños – comenta Luna sin abrir los ojos al sentir la energía de Alphonse y el miedo que lo acompañaba

\- No es un sueño, es más una pesadilla – responde Alphonse serio al escuchar la voz de Luna

\- Usaste el hechizo de "visión futura", no confíes en él, yo no confió en el – comenta Luna levantándose de su cama, abrazándolo un poco cansada - Como todo hechizo para ver el futuro es muy tonto

\- ¿Por qué no creer en él? - responde Alphonse acercándose a ella donde la abraza respirando su aroma, que casi había olvidado

\- Según ese hechizo no tienes futuro después de 8 años – responde Luna al acurrucarse en el cuello de Alphonse

Ambos se miran, entrando en un contacto íntimo. Alphonse recuesta a Luna sobre la cama para acompañarla, ya la añoraba demasiado como para evitar demostrar su afecto.

\- Seguro, puedes meterte en problemas si nos descubren – añade Luna ruborizada mientras cerraba las cortinas con su magia

Alphonse no respondió con palabras pero afirmaba. Este cierra las puertas con magia, bloqueando la habitación para que ni Discord pudiera entrar. Luego gira hacia ella para subir a la cama a acompañarla donde se recuesta sobre ella limitando sus movimientos, tenía su inocente rostro ruborizado junto con una sonrisa que lo invitaba a actuar. Este se inclina sobre ella y la besa en sus labios, mientras comienza a acariciar su pecho y costados, esto le agradaba a Luna y enloquecía a Alphonse con los gestos que su rostro hacia al ser estimulada por sus cascos. El la miraba mientras gemía para luego inclinarse sobre ella y volver a besarla, ahora Luna introduce su lengua en la boca de Alphonse donde comienzan a jugar con estas, este desliza su casco derecho hacia su intimidad y prosigue con acariciar el clítoris de Luna. Provocando que esta se contraiga separándose de sus labios dejando en el espacio entre sus lenguas un sendero de saliva que aún los unía, esta comienza a humedecerse y a gemir con mayor frecuencia, esto solo la motiva a volver a sus labios para saciar esa hambre que los impulsaba a continuar. En un momento Luna se aparta abrazando a Alphonse mientras este continuaba acariciándola y ahora besando su suave cuello. Este la recuesta sobre su cama y comienza a descender hacia su pecho donde recuesta su cabeza para escuchar el fuerte latido de su corazón, este inclina su mirada y frota su pene entre la vagina de Luna que estaba completamente húmeda, Luna rodea la cabeza de Alphonse con sus cascos y eleva su mirada; tenía los ojos dilatados y su rostro se encontraba ruborizado y lleno de alegría, ella abraza fuerte su cabeza al sentir una punzada, seguida de la penetración que hizo que se contrajera gimiendo de placer nuevamente. Lentamente sobre sale del color blanco del cobertor una mancha rojiza. El comienza a penetrarla gentilmente. Este se levanta un poco para mirar el rostro de Luna, que se encontraba seducida por la nueva sensación que su cuerpo experimentaba, ella exigía más mientras lo acercaba para abrazarlo, este cumple con su deber e incrementa su fuerza y velocidad. El esfuerzo que ambos tenían los hace sudar, llenando la habitación con el aroma de sus fluidos mezclados. Ambos se apartan un momento solo para cambiar su posición para que Luna tuviera mayor placer y Alphonse mayor control al penetrarla y llegar aún más en su interior. Ahora el golpea los flancos de Luna, mientras que esta se apoyaba sobre su cama, sintiendo como se deslizaba por su interior. Ambos continúan aumentando su velocidad e intensidad mientras acarician el cuerpo del otro, esto provocaba que los gemidos de Luna fueran aún más fuertes. Alphonse se detiene y gira a Luna sobre el para cargarla mientras la penetra, mientras oculta su rostro en el pecho de Luna, para tomarla con mayor fuerza, esta abrazaba su cabeza mientras sonreía al sentir el movimiento dentro de su cuerpo y la experiencia de ser atesorada y amada por su prometido por primera vez. Este aumentaba su velocidad al sentir como Luna se recostaba sobre él jadeando de placer, mientras sus gemidos adornaban la oscuridad. Alphonse ilumina su cuerno y comienza a acariciar las alas de Luna desde su base hasta la punta para estimular mejor a Luna. La levanta sobre la cama y la apoya contra la pared frente a su cama mientras continuaba, sosteniendo la cintura de Luna que lo miraba entre sonrisas mientras era penetrada, sus alas estaban aplastadas contra la pared y su pecho era recorrido por la magia. Luna tenía sus cascos como apoyo contra la pared, esta continuaba gimiendo y disfrutando hasta que siente la necesidad de besarlo, por la cual se empuja hacia a él con sus alas, besándolo e introduciendo su lengua, mientras lo apretaba con sus cascos, mientras este aún la penetraba, ella se separa y se encoge al exclamar un grito que afirmaba su orgasmo, continuando aún. Estos cambian de posición cuando Luna comenzaba a enloquecer por el placer, regresando a su posición inicial; donde Alphonse la recuesta sobre la cama, para subir sobre ella, sin embargo la tenue luz que pasa a través de las cortinas ilumina el rostro de Luna, él estaba ruborizado, exhausto y muy alegre. Alphonse se vuelve a introducir y su rostro cambia a uno más seductivo y lujurioso. Luna ilumina su cuerno y lo acerca; esta se sofocaba pero le susurró al oído "no en mí interior", este al escuchar sus palabras sonríe y se intensifica, Luna ya había sufrido su orgasmo y desde entonces lo había mantenido, humedeciéndole y provocando las contracciones de su vagina. Ya en el límite de Alphonse nota como este tenía perdida su mirada en ella y se encontraba a punto de explotar, este parpadea y extrae su pene eyaculando sobre Luna, cubriendo ligeramente su intimidad extendiéndose hacía su pecho. Luna suspira y regresa su mirada a él, donde la sonríe y lo derriba al girar en su cama para subir sobre él y recostándose sobre su pecho, donde la abraza para evitar que este se apartara de su lado.

Ambos se quedan en reposo abrazándose mutuamente, mientras respiran el olor de sus secreciones cruzadas, sufriendo de un éxtasis aún después de haber terminado. Luna mira a los ojos de Alphonse eran esos mismos ojos que siempre la miraron y protegieron. Luna prende la luz de su habitación utilizando su magia para no apartarse para ver la hora en el reloj de su pared que habían golpeado.

\- ¡Rayos es tarde, tengo que ir a levantar la luna! - grita Luna alarmada, mucho más débil de lo que grito antes, esta se dirige al baño para limpiarse y bañarse

\- ¿Adónde tienes que ir, no puedes levantarla desde tu habitación? - pregunta Alphonse que se asoma desde la puerta del baño, limpiándose con su propia magia y algunas toallas

\- Sí, pero tengo que cuidar de que no haya ninguna amenaza bajo mi luna... sabes esta ilumina mucho pero a veces es muy oscuro, necesita de más luz... la noche puede ser fría e intimidante – responde triste Luna dirigiéndose a la puerta secándose el crin con una toalla azul

\- ehm creo que tengo un regalo que te gustara – comenta maliciosamente Alphonse retirando los hechizos de la puerta y habitación, ambos avanzan hacia la puerta del pasillo, pero al abrirla.

\- Un regalo más aparte del anterior, que detallista eres – dice sarcásticamente Discord que estaba frente a las puertas cuando las abrieron

\- Cielos hermana... limítate un poco... fueron dos horas de gritos... tenías a todos los guardias muertos del miedo – comenta avergonzada Celestia y algo sonrojada al verla salir acompañada

\- Yo no diría que tenían mucho miedo – comenta Discord a su hermano señalando a los guardias que tenían en su nariz una gota de sangre, todos ruborizados al encontrarse ahí escuchando los incesantes gemidos

\- ¡Celestia!, dime que no fue demasiado fuerte - esta mira a Alphonse sonrojada y furiosa con él - se supone que hechizaste la habitación – añade Luna viéndolo avergonzada y molesta

\- El hechizo de bloqueo, impide que otros entren pero no que salgan eso incluye los sonidos, creí que recordarías eso, después de todo tú fuiste quien lo diseño – comenta alegremente Discord sacando del bolsillo de un guardia los planos del hechizo de Alphonse

\- Discord... no es tiempo de buscar un culpable... se hace tarde para levantar la luna – responde Alphonse teletransportandose a la torre del castillo para evitar algún reproche enfrente de los guardias, este se sentía muy avergonzado en ese momento

\- Luna hoy deja de ser una niña, tal vez deberíamos adelantar la boda – comenta Deseo a su esposo entre los guardias, pues ambos miraban la agitada cama donde la mancha y el esperma se encontraban sobre el cobertor

\- ¡Madre, Padre! - grita Luna alarmada, a esta le entra el pánico y se teletransporta a la torre.

\- ¡Reyes! - exclaman los guardias apartándose de su camino

\- Celestia espero no encontrar el mismo desastre en tu habitación – añade Imperio avanzando hacia esta lentamente

Celestia lo niega nerviosa y mientras estos avanzan esta mira a Discord, sonrojada indicándole que hacer. Quien suspira entendiendo el mensaje. Este chasquea sus dedos y cambio su aspecto al de un sirviente. Mira a Celestia sonriéndole antes de desaparecer y de aparecer en su habitación para limpiarla, estaba mucho más caótica. Discord se acerca a la cama y borra la mancha de sangre y esperma, repara el ropero que destrozaron por sus golpes, recose las sabanas, levanta las plumas del suelo y las esconde en una almohada luego repara la cama y todo lo que rompieron.

Imperio entra en la habitación y respira tranquilo sin demostrar alguna emoción, este hace una inspección rápida. "_Te falto limpiar las ventanas Discord_" dice Imperio antes de irse. Deseo se asoma en la habitación. "Discord deberías esconderte mejor" añade mientras levita un espejo, donde se encontraba Discord dibujado, esta sonríe y lo deja sobre la cama, alejándose entre risas.

Discord suspira tranquilo y abandona el espejo y se recuesta sobre la cama agitado. Este se encontraba agotado por acabar de terminar de hacer lo mismo.

En la torre, Luna levanta su astro con naturalidad y mira el vacío oscuro que deja en sol al irse.

Alphonse la había esperado junto a la pared y al verla se acerca a acompañarla, este le cuenta sobre su regalo y le pide que cierre los ojos. Luna impaciente se apresura. Alphonse comienza a iluminar su cuerno ferozmente, preparando su hechizo. Este dispara un haz de luz al cielo que crea una estrella muy brillante, seguida de otras, seguida de millones. Se acerca a la boca de Luna y con un beso le informa que abra los ojos, pues su regalo ya había sido presentado.

Luna mira maravillada, al contemplar un cielo lleno de puntos blancos y brillantes que acompañaban a la luna, su corazón estaba muy feliz y su rostro lo demostraba.

\- Son estrellas, un hechizo inmortal – comenta orgulloso Alphonse al mirar a Luna

\- ¿Hechizo Inmortal? - pregunta Luna confundida

\- Cada estrella le pertenece a un poni en el mundo, mientras más brilla, más amado y recordado es. Esto permite que nadie muera totalmente hasta que todos le hayan olvidado – declara Alphonse abrazándola

\- Es un hechizo muy bello – responde Luna acercándose a él, al pensar en que cada estrella representa a alguien

\- Esa es tu estrella, sobre la luna – Alphonse señala con su casco a esta, una estrella muy brillante y grande

\- No es la única más grande – comenta Luna, mientras le agradece

\- Porque existen padres que lo que más aman son a sus hijos, incluso más que a la realeza – responde Alphonse abrazándola

Luna mira a su acompañante y descansa su cabeza sobre él, mientras respiran el aire de la noche que los acobija, este podía ser frio pero era muy confortable en ese momento.

\- Aphonse, bienvenido, ¿nos acompañas a cenar? - pregunta sarcástico Imperio que entraba acompañado de su esposa

\- Claro mi Rey – responde cortésmente Alphonse a la invitación

\- Tu madre nos acompaña después de lo ocurrido a tu padre – comenta Deseo emocionada

\- ¿Mi padre? - repite Alphonse confundido

\- Luna ¿no le has dicho? - pregunta confundido Imperio acercándose a Luna

\- Lo siento él me tomo antes de que pudiera decirle – responde Luna sin pensar, poniéndose roja y tímida al analizar lo anterior

\- Sobre eso limpiaras tu cuarto, es un desorden, además lavaras esas sabanas – responde Deseo a su hija en un tono molesto pero ligero

Luna se sonroja y ve a sus padres con vergüenza, mientras oculta su cola entre sus piernas.

\- Alphonse sobre tu padre... él está muerto... Durante el año que saliste fuimos invadidos por un grupo de Centauros herejes que asesinaron a su líder por el poder y se proponían a hacer lo mismo con nosotros... tu padre fue la única baja en su captura... y también fue el quien atrapo a los 8 centauros. Lamentablemente murió poco después de derrotarlos. Sin embargo tu madre no lo tomo muy bien, casi mata a los centauros al ver a su esposo muerto. Se necesitaron 15 guardias Alicornios para frenar su furia insaciable - explico triste y cuidadosamente Luna al contarle la historia durante su ausencia

\- Se nota que heredaste lo mejor de ambos, la fuerza de tu padre y la destreza mágica de tu madre – comenta Deseo acercándose a él para abrazarlo

\- Entonces, ¿Qué hay de cenar? - pregunta optimista Alphonse a Imperio, forzando una sonrisa en su rostro

Imperio acompaña a Alphonse hasta el comedor, dejando atrás a Deseo y a Luna, que conversaron sobre la respuesta de Alphonse. Luna defendió la conducta de él, explicando que no quería manchar la memoria de su padre con lágrimas. Fueron unos minutos muy tranquilos. Ambas terminaron apreciando las estrellas que dejo en el cielo que acompañaban a la luna.

Ambas después de apreciar a las estrellas se fueron al comedor. Donde Discord y Alphonse, estaban abrazando a su madre dejando escapar unas lágrimas, pues eran muchos días y la ausencia de ella era notable, pero era mayor la alegría de tenerla de nuevo. Después de discutir un poco de la condición de su padre, terminaron comiendo y contando las aventuras que vivieron durante un año fuera del reino.

Todos continuaron comiendo tranquilos, hasta que Imperio le comenta a Alphonse que puede adelantar su boda, solo tiene que conseguir su Cutie Mark, debido a que incluso el consejo de Alicornios se podía oponer, al considerarlo menor e incapaz de sostener un matrimonio.

Al terminar de cenar todos se dirigieron a dormir. Discord fue invitado a dormir con Celestia por un movimiento de su cola. Discord sonrió pícaramente, mientras seguía despacio a Celestia mirando su caminar y al atravesar la puerta del comedor, este salto y tomo la forma de un Unicornio, ambos caminaban hacia la habitación golpeando sus francos al caminar.

Luna miro extrañada la transformación de Discord y encontró respuestas que se había preguntado hace mucho tiempo. Ella acompaño a Alphonse hasta terminar de cenar. Después ambos subieron por las escaleras, dirigiéndose a la habitación de Luna. Dentro de esta limpiaron las sabanas y arreglaron la habitación. Pero una vez limpia, continuaron con el mismo acto pasional con el pretexto de que tenían un año que compensar. En todo el castillo los gemidos de las princesas asían eco en castillo.

La madre de Alphonse escuchaba estos gemidos desde su habitación y solo podía pensar en, "parece tener la misma energía que su padre", mientras reía, y se recostaba en su cama dejando escapar un suspiro al ver la noche solitaria.

Al despertar ambos estaban durmiendo sobre una manta húmeda y pegajosa. Ambos se levantaron y se dirigieron a bañarse, sin embargo antes de entrar y acompañarla Alphonse escribió en un papel un mensaje para su hermano, mensaje que incinero y le envió. Le pedía usar su magia para arreglar el cuarto de Luna. Alphonse espero un poco y vio como la habitación regreso a la normalidad.

Mientras tanto Star Swirl, vivió en la biblioteca pública diseñando hechizos cada día. Alphonse pasó a saludar a su amigo después de encontrar un momento para él, después de acompañar a Luna toda la mañana. Al llegar con él, este le pregunto sobre qué tan efectivo era el hechizo de "visión futura", Star Swirl decía que no es muy confiable, debido a los cambios que sufre el futuro al verlo, lo que una vez se vio, era lo que podía ser y al verlo este cambia, como había dicho Luna, no era de confianza total.

Alphonse medito un poco sobre su futuro y decidió lo que mejor era según él. Le entrego a Star Swirl una libreta con hechizos que el mismo creo.

\- Star Swirl, estos hechizo son importantes, si amenazo con ser una amenaza, no dudes en matarme... y el segundo hechizo es un hechizo especial es teórico, debería aprisionar a su víctima para siempre, pero ni siquiera yo puedo completarlo... tal vez necesite más Alicornios... mucho más poder - este mira el rostro confundido de su amigo al no entender las razones que tiene para temer - Star Swirl te confió esto porque temo matarlos a todos, ese fue mi futuro al usar ese hechizo – comenta Alphonse preocupado, no podía confiar en una pequeña probabilidad

\- Tranquilo Alphonse, eso no ocurrirá, y si es necesario lo borrare de tu memoria para asegurarme – responde Star Swirl sonriéndole a su amigo intentando animarlo

Alphonse se despide y se dirige con Discord a la entrada de la biblioteca que esperaba. Luego ambos se dirigen a la frontera para practicar sus hechizos en el día, tenían ese habito después de un año entrenando. Discord los de cambio estructural y rastreo mientras Alphonse practicaba su ojo del mañana para volver a utilizar el hechizo de visión futura.

Pasaron las horas y ambos continúan practicando hechizos prohibidos. Alphonse se detiene la ver a Luna subir a la torre para alzar la luna y Discord observa como Celestia desciende el sol desde la misma torre. Luna se queda de vigía durante horas, en la torre. Ambos hermanos terminan de entrenar y toman un descanso después de varias horas. Hasta que un sonido de una alarma se escucha en el Reino. Era Luna que sonaba la alarma activada por magia, para indicar que algo se acercaba en gran número hacia el Reino.

Desde las fronteras un ejército de "basiliscos" liderados por un Centauro, se acercaba rápidamente. Y muy atrás una criatura gigante se acercaba, hambrienta de destrucción. Era un "Corruptor", una criatura formada con el torso de un toro gigante, ojos y veneno de basiliscos, magia negra e inmune a ciertos tipos de magia, garras de acero y por cola una serpiente. Su piel estaba cubierta por veneno y era capaz de exhalar fuego. Su gran mortalidad fue la razón por la cual los Alicornios les dieron caza a todos estos, por ser las únicas criaturas que podían ser capases de asesinarlos, y como acción fueron erradicados al ser sorprendidos cuando dormían, donde dejaron caer una lluvia de lanzas especiales sobre estos dando fin a su existencia.

Imperio al ver esta criatura, no midió fuerzas y cubrió el cielo con lanzas mágicas. Sin embargo el "Corruptor", detuvo todas las flechas y lanzas con su magia y seguido las incinero con su aliento de fuego, continuando con su marcha hacia el Reino.

Discord vio impresionado la criatura, era la primera vez que la veía, Alphonse de igual forma la ve y vuela contra la horda seguido de Discord, ambos estaban emocionados, era un gran ejército.

Se acercan y al llegar bajan para pelear contra los "basiliscos". Eran seguidos de un ejército de Alicornios y Draconequus preparados para luchar, todos con la única misión de proteger el Reino, todos se enfrentan a la horda de "basiliscos".

La batalla mostró que los Alicornios no eran invencibles. Debido a que los basiliscos resistían los golpes de magia de estos y al estar bastantes cercas los mordían inyectando su letal veneno, provocando que constantemente cayeran muertos los Alicornios. Los Draconequus se defendían y congelaban a estos. Pero de igual forma al caerles una gota de veneno en la boca, estos cedían ante el veneno. Los guardias más rápidos volaban de lado a lado golpeando a los basiliscos, destrozando sus cráneos. Mientras Alphonse y Discord, tomaban de las colas a las criaturas y los azotaban contra sus compañeras y las finalizaban azotando sus cuerpos contra el suelo destrozando a estos. Por otra parte el Corruptor era atacado por lanzas y rocas, resistiendo los ataques asesinos de los Alicornios. El Corruptor ataco partiendo sus cuerpos en pedazos con sus garras; tomándolos con estas llevándolos a su boca para dejarles sentir todo su fuego, estos Alicornios quedaban calcinados.

Luna desde la torre grito, "Manden a los dragones" al presenciar las escenas de muerte, y en esos momentos la noche oscura presento a un cielo lleno de dragones del Reino, que disparaban bolas de fuego al Corruptor y a los basiliscos. Los dragones caían al ser tomados por los basiliscos que se disparaban con su cola para alcanzarlos, mordiéndolos y derribándolos del cielo.

Mientras tanto Discord peleaba contra 3 basiliscos al mismo tiempo, hasta ser asaltado por la imagen del centauro que dirigía el ataque. Este corrió contra él, donde lo derribo, comenzando su encuentro.

Discord levanto rocas afiladas del suelo, pero este lo esquivo e hizo arder el suelo, quemando a Discord. Rápidamente se levanta y se teletransporta frente a él golpeando su rostro, derribándole salvajemente. El centauro tomo tierra y la lanzo contra él, convirtiéndola en afiladas cuchillas. Discord no podía reaccionar estaban muy cerca pero fue salvado por el ala de un dragón que bajo a ayudarlo, el cual quemo al centauro apartándolo. Discord aprovecho esto y abrió la tierra dejando caer casi por completo a su oponente. Ahora inmovilizado se encuentra el centauro, mientras que Discord se acerca victorioso para terminar con el con sus propias garras. El centauro mira atrás de él y dirige a un basilisco para asesinar a Discord sin que este notara como se acercaba. Nuevamente el Dragón lo salva oponiendo su garra para atrapar la mordida y destrozar la cabeza del basilisco. Pero ahora con su interior lleno de veneno el dragón cae frente al centauro, donde exhala fuego hasta calcinar al centauro, el dragón mientras agoniza ríe victorioso y muere, Discord se acerca y acaricia sus escamas, en gesto de agradecimiento.

Todos los basiliscos se detienen y miran confundidos a los Alicornios, estas criaturas ven su alrededor y se retiran, pues estos se encontraban en un hechizo hipnótico.

Alphonse se dirigía a pelear contra el Corruptor, pero es derribado por un gran número de basiliscos que se retiraban asustados. Al levantarse ve al Corruptor en frente de él. Este ruge feroz y ataca a Alphonse, que se teletransporta sobre él y comienza a golpearlo con su magia. Eran débiles golpes los que sentía el Corruptor, este toma a el Alicornio con sus garras y lo aplasta contra el suelo, impidiendo que se teletransportara. El Corruptor vuelve a rugir y exhala fuego sobre Alphonse, sin embargo este provoca una explosión en la boca de la bestia provocando una verdadera herida. Ahora este se enfurece y empuña al Alicornio mientras escucha la sinfonía de sus huesos al romperse, luego lo eleva a sus ojos donde le desata una mirada cruel, este comienza a entrar en su mente para apoderarse de su cuerpo.

Desde la torre Luna ve como el Corruptor desata un ataque que dejo a Alphonse paralizado frente a esta criatura. Los ojos del Corruptor destellaban luces que entraban por los del Alicornio que no podía oponerse. Discord escucha los llamados de Luna, para auxiliar a Alphonse. Discord, los guardias y los dragones se acercan y disparan para separarlos, antes de que algo malo ocurriera. Pero sus ataques chocan con un escudo mágico que el corruptor utilizaba para no ser interrumpido. El escudo se hace presente en la batalla y se oscurece impidiendo que vieran su interior, todo por obra del Corruptor que tenía planes para el Alicornio.

Alphonse miraba los ojos del Corruptor, combatiendo en un plano estático. Lentamente sentimientos de odio, furia, impotencia, tristeza y miedo, llenaban el corazón de Alphonse, su cuerpo comenzaba a arder. Era atacado mentalmente por la criatura que comenzaba a dominar su voluntad. En esos momentos Alphonse recuerda los momentos con Luna e intenta oponerse, sin embargo en su momento recuerda los hechizos prohibidos y uno en especial, un hechizo que solo se puede hacer una vez en la vida y antes de obtener una Cutie Mark, pero tenía su precio y dificultad, pero en su condición prefería vivir.

Comienza a iluminar su cuerno, mientras su cuerpo arde al concentrar su magia para realizar su hechizo. Su magia de tono azul, se tornó oscura y putrefacta. Sus ojos brillaron con odio resplandeciendo en la oscuridad. Su cuerpo dejo de arder. Y forzó abrir la garra del Corruptor para liberarse de su apretura, luego lentamente comenzó a acercarse al Corruptor para ver sus ojos con mayor precisión y poder finalizar su hechizo.

Alphonse parpadea y sus pupilas se dilatan, seguido de un disparo de su hechizo el cual se impacta contra la criatura provocando que todo el Corruptor se haga pedazos dejando solo cenizas y un aroma a muerte.

\- Un hechizo de una vez en la vida, prohibido porque debes matar a tu sombra para duplicar su poder y reabsorberla para triplicarlo... sin embargo perderás tu propia identidad si pierdes ante ella, pues esta es la manifestación de la oscuridad en uno mismo, impulsada por tus miedos y ahora corruptiva – se dijo a sí mismo, mientras dirigía la mirada a un Alicornio igual a él, de tonos oscuros y ojos rojos que surgía de las cenizas de la criatura.

Ambos comenzaron a combatir golpeándose con sus alas, disparándose rayos y golpeándose contra las paredes del escudo que seguía presente. Alphonse suspira cansado y gira sobre su oponente donde lo toma apretándole el cuello mientras lo derriba y se recuesta sobre el suelo para evitar que se mueva. La sombra moría rápidamente y de pronto dejaba de moverse, para luego girar y ponerse debajo de Alphonse mientras intenta levantarse pero como verdadero acto final atraviesa ambos cuerpos con un gran cristal negro que sobre sale de ambos, suspendiéndolos en el aire. Alphonse herido se enfurece y rompe el cuello de su oponente. La sangre de su sombra entra en su cuerpo por la herida del cristal, la cual se deslizo hacia su interior, entrando y alojándose como un parásito para sobrevivir. Seguido la sombra se vuelve cenizas y vuelve a formar a él Corruptor, Alphonse vuelve a su posición de combate después de haberse liberado de la garra... y continúa cargando su ataque... porque todo lo ocurrido solo pasó en su mente, pero la herida del cristal era muy real... Alphonse dispara su ataque y atraviesa el cráneo del Corruptor con mucha facilidad y continúa en dirección recta, rompiendo el escudo como un cristal frágil. Los guardias se detienen al ver como el escudo negro cae. Los dragones se detienen sobre ellos, al ver un rayo negro pasar a gran velocidad. Discord continúa y avanza para ver a su hermano, sin embargo este ve como este cae sobre cenizas, rápidamente Discord lo toma teniendo cuidado con su herida. Lo mira y nota una Cutie Mark cubierta por cenizas, como su pecho y crin. Toma a Alphonse y vuela hacia el Reino, dirigiéndose al hospital. Luna baja de la torre y se encuentra con su Padre que también quieren ver la condición de Alphonse, pues desde su trono pudo ver la pelea.

Al entrar en el hospital ven que es llevado a la sala de operaciones mágicas para realizar un hechizo de curación espontanea. Sin embargo este hechizo curo los órganos internos y su herida externa, pero de igual forma, su mente se encontraba muy cansada después de oponerse al Corruptor a tan corta distancia.

Discord le comenta a Luna sobre la Cutie Mark de Alphonse, y sobre su victoria ante el Corruptor, Imperio al escuchar esto se acerca y levanta la sabana para ver su franco y ver su Cutie Mark. Este se detiene al verla, pues era muy inusual.

**[En la sala con Celestia]**

\- Princesa su Cutie Mark... es... idéntica a la mía... - comenta Twilight sorprendida

\- Te equivocas Twilight, tu Cutie Mark, es de magia... la de él entonces era "magia negra" - responde Celestia corrigiendo a Twilight

Las ponis miran en la proyección la Cutie Mark de Alphonse y piensan sorprendidas en voz alta, "Magia Negra... ¿cómo talento especial?".

\- Princesa puede continuar quiero saber el final de la película – comenta Pinkie Pie que comía de las palomitas de Discord

**[Proyección holográfica]**

Pasaron muchos días antes de que Alphonse despertara. Pero ahora dentro de su cabeza una voz diabólica intenta tomar el control de su cuerpo y llevar a cabo su cruel acto.

Alphonse se despierta y puede ver la habitación decorada y a su lado a Star Swirl leyendo sobre los hechizos de curación que utilizaban los Alicornios y de su compleja forma de utilizarlos.

\- Es una Cutie Mark interesante... Magia... El Rey Imperio no reconoció al momento la marca, por eso me llamo a llamar y sé que... es magia negra... utilizaste magia negra muy avanzada para derrotar al Corruptor... puede que derrotaras a un monstruo pero ¿en qué te has convertido? – comenta Star Swirl decepcionado

\- Honestamente... parecía mejor idea cuando lo realice... no creí que fuera tan grave – responde Alphonse sosteniendo una risa mientras mira por la ventana, comprendiendo su error

\- No lo es... solo es raro ver una Cutie Mark así... bueno, creo que lograste lo imposible dos veces jejejeje – responde Star Swirl riéndose intentando animarlo, poniendo un casco sobre la cama

\- ¿Dos veces? - repite Alphonse confundido

\- Moriste unos minutos y regresaste... eso fue impresionante... y dos... tu boda será en un mes... en cuanto te recuperes... ¿no tienes alguna molestia?, porque mientras más rápido te recuperes más pronto será - comenta Star Swirl sonriente ayudándolo a levantar la mitad de su cuerpo sobre la cama

Alphonse miro su habitación para luego iluminar su cuerno con un resplandor oscuro, este realizo un hechizo de curación espontanea para recuperar sus fuerzas. Ahora este se levanta de la cama para estirar un poco sus cascos antes de abandonar la habitación con Star Swirl, donde comenzaron a conversar sobre lo ocurrido hace unos días. Alphonse al caminar miraba a los ciudadanos, todos Alicornios, este sentía un ardor en su pecho, que le exigía atacar. A pesar del dolor, lo ignoro, y ofrecía saludos a todos amigablemente, los ciudadanos lo veían como un héroe, esto solo hizo arder más su pecho.

Sus cascos expulsaron una onda oscura, quemando el suelo y fracturándolo al caminar. Este se disculpó con todos por el susto ocasionado y se retiró a la torre donde podría estar a solas, a este su cabeza le punzaba y necesitaba tomarse un tiempo para pensar. Star Swirl se disculpó con todos también y comento como escusa por el comportamiento de Alphonse, que estaba cansado y nervioso por la boda pues era un evento especial. Los ciudadanos comprendieron la excusa y comenzaron a hablar de esto. Star Swirl se escabullo a la biblioteca pero se topó con una pequeña niña que buscaba con quien jugar su pelota rosa.

\- Hola pequeña, ¿Quién eres? - pregunta amistosamente Star Swirl

\- Soy Cadence, ¿jugamos? - responde la pequeña Alicornio levitando su pelota

Star Swirl intento evadir a la pequeña pero esta fue bastante insistente, al final logro jugar con Star Swirl por horas, ambos comenzaron desde la biblioteca hasta el parque, y desde el parque hasta el castillo. Ambos corrían persiguiéndose hasta toparse con Celestia. Quien saludo a ambos. Cadence saludo a la princesa muy amistosamente, Star Swirl pregunto si eran familiares. Celestia lo negó, Cadence era hija del Capitán de la Guardia Real de Alicornios, y ambas se conocían desde muy pequeñas. Los tres comenzaron a jugar a atraparse, pero Star Swirl era quien perdía al no poder volar. Él le tomo cariño a la pequeña Cadence pues nunca había jugado de esa forma, ya que el dedico su vida al estudio.

Mientras tanto Alphonse que yacía en la torre, descanso su cuerpo en el suelo mientras sentía como un flujo de energía pasaba por su cuerpo infectando su cuerpo al recorrerlo. Era tan fuerte la magia que contenía que se materializaba provocando estática a su alrededor. Y al resistirse a esta energía su alrededor se congelaba, sin embargo él harto de ese dolor libero una gran cantidad de magia en un rayo que disparo al cielo creyendo que ayudaría de alguna forma. Sin embargo su cuerpo continuo siendo rodeado por relámpagos. Provocando que Alphonse cerrara los ojos intentando encontrar paz en su interior pues estaba sufriendo sin entenderlo.

\- ¿Por qué te resistes a tu naturaleza?, solo se tú mismo – escucha dentro de sus pensamientos

\- ¡CALLA!, tu solo eres... - responde el agonizante Alphonse

\- No soy ninguna voz que te habla, solo soy tu mismo... ¿los Alicornios te causan dolor? – se escucha mientras se proyectan las imágenes de todos los Alicornios que conoce

\- Tú me causas dolor – responde furioso Alphonse

Alphonse hablaba solo a los ojos de Deseo que lo miraba desde la puerta de la torre. Avanzo hacia el tropezando con una silla.

\- Un enemigo... ¡ataca! - grita la voz sabiendo de quien se trataba

Alphonse impulsivo ataca, disparando un gran rayo oscuro. Este distingue a Deseo por poco y eleva un poco el disparo, destrozando la torre casi totalmente. Deseo se disculpó por asustarlo, pero tenía que hablar con él porque su madre había muerto... un día después del ataque de los basiliscos... Al salir el sol solo dejo una carta... deseándoles buenas noches a sus dos hijos (Alphonse y Discord).

Deseo le comentaba que su madre sufría de una enfermedad fatal, en su corazón... y la razón por la que vivió tanto fue que su esposo compartía sus días con ella... y al morir este... no habían más días... y comenzó a andar de nuevo con el reloj natural de la vida... murió sobre su cama... esta parecía que dormía... pero su corazón se había detenido. Deseo se acercó a Alphonse abrazándole, para que no sintiera que estaba solo ante su perdida... Alphonse derramo una lágrima sobre ella y volvió a escuchar la voz insistente.

\- Vez, los Alicornios la mataron... si tu padre pudo mantenerla con vida... ¿por qué no ellos?... porque... ¡era una Unicornio! - comenta la voz furiosa incitando a atacar

\- No puedo culparlos, seria egoísta pensar solo en mí – responde triste Alphonse a la voz, en presencia de Deseo la cual no lo entendía

Alphonse se aparta y comienza a cargar su cuerno con magia oscura. Este le grito a Deseo que se alejara, ya no podía contenerse. Alphonse se mantuvo en la misma posición firme al cargar su magia, hasta disparar su rayo a las nubes, provocando una tormenta eléctrica. Rayos negros impactaban la torre. Destellos rojos cubrieron el día soleado. Deseo se aparta y vuela para alejarse de la torre. Los rayos impactan en el suelo bajo los cascos de Alphonse. Rápidamente un gran círculo rodea a este, que comienza a recibir la energía de los rayos, liberando una bruma oscura que subía por el cuerpo del Alicornio, este agonizaba al no poder moverse. Deseo miro esto horrorizada y no le tomo tiempo deducir de que se trataba para luego gritar, "Corruptor". Ella ilumina su cuerno y activa las alarmas de toda la ciudad. Ningún Alicornio esperaba ver la torre ser cubierta por rayos y oscuridad en un día tan soleado.

Celestia, Cadence y Star Swirl vieron esto desde el jardín del Castillo. El Capitán de la Guardia, vio a su hija y le pidió protegerse. Star Swirl hablo con el Capitán y le prometió protegerla de cualquier amenaza, Celestia hizo la misma promesa, tranquilizando a su padre. Cadence miro a sus cuidadores y señalo la torre que ardía en oscuridad como si la alimentaran constantemente para forzar una llamarada. Ellos entraron en el castillo buscando refugio, sin embargo se toparon con Luna que estaba volando velozmente hacia el exterior.

\- Hermana que sucede, ¿a dónde te diriges? - pregunta confundida Celestia deteniendo a Luna

\- Un Corruptor está en la torre, iré a acabar con él – responde Luna emocionada

\- No es un Corruptor... es... - comenta Discord que apareció espontáneamente, su rostro era muy serio y frio, tenía miedo

\- ¡Alphonse! - grita Cadance señalando la torre con su casco

En la torre la bruma oscura comenzó a entrar dentro del cuerpo de Alphonse. Mientras que en su interior una pelea se desata entre dos versiones de su ser.

\- Solo hay espacio en este cuerpo para una voluntad y esa será la mía – grita furiosa la voz disparando varios rayos de magia oscura.

Alphonse se escuda con sus alas astrales y continua desatando una tormenta de plumas que cortan a la oscuridad. Esta cae y adquiere una nueva forma, la cual toma a Alphonse y lo azota contra el suelo repetidamente. Un gran destello aparta las sombras. Alphonse se levanta y comienza a disparar contra su oponente. La oscuridad lo vuelve a tomar y lo comienza a estrangular y a presionar mientras intenta romper sus huesos. La oscuridad comienza a manchar el pelaje gris de Alphonse. Un segundo destello lo vuelve a liberar y lo deja caer desde lo alto.

\- Cuanto tiempo planeas seguir peleando – comenta la voz desilusionada, que extendía las sombras alrededor del Alicornio que mantenía su voluntad firme ante su oponente

Alphonse invoca magma y la dispara hacia la oscuridad que le regresa un disparo congelante. El Alicornio queda inmovilizado por el hielo. La oscuridad se acerca victoriosa, desviando todos los disparos de Alphonse, como si se tratara de un juego.

\- Volveremos a ser uno Alphonse – añade la oscuridad entrando por su boca, comenzando a obtener el control del cuerpo. Toda la habitación vibra y la oscuridad del vacío se desliza, entrando en su cuerpo. Toda la mente de Alphonse estaba manchada con la oscuridad, que ahora luchaba por el control.

El abre sus ojos y de nuevo estaba en la torre. El cielo gruñe furioso y descarga un rayo oscuro sobre la torre. Todo queda en silencio. Discord, Los Reyes, Las Princesas y La Guardia Real, miraban como la torre echaba humo. Esperan ver a Alphonse bien, pero una inquietante risa responde en su lugar.

La Torre se incinera y una gran cantidad de cenizas sube acompañada de humo que lentamente se despeja y muestra a un Alicornio negro, de ojos rojos, con alas grandes aleteando con plumas rojas en los bordes, un cuerno largo y afilado que descargaba energía acompañado de una Cutie Mark de tono oscuro brillante, era magia negra.

\- Los Alicornios son los seres más orgullosos de este mundo, creen que la muerte no existe para ellos...y no les importa destruir a cualquier raza que amenace su jerarquía... pero hoy no ha venido la muerte a reclamar sus cuerpos... ¡ha venido _la EXTINCIÓN_ a cobrar su raza! - grita el Alicornio furioso

\- Alphonse... puedes dejar de fingir y regre... - decía nervioso Discord, que miraba a su hermano con miedo, esperando que fuese una broma de mal gusto

\- Alphonse… él ya no está más al mando... yo soy ¡Abismo! - se presenta el Alicornio orgulloso

El Alicornio vuela contra Discord embistiéndolo con su pecho, derribándolo. Los Reyes desatan un ataque y derriban a Abismo al suelo. El Capitán de la Guardia les pide a las princesas refugiarse. Luna que se negaba a creer que estuviera pasando esto, no podía reaccionar. El Capitán discute con ella, hasta que un láser atraviesa el cuerpo del Alicornio partiéndolo en dos. Star Swirl miro esto desde la ventana del castillo y como el Capitán caía muerto, miro a Cadence y recordó su promesa, la aparto de la ventana y la subió a su lomo para llevarla lejos y alejarla rápidamente.

Abismo intento asesinar a Celestia pero en su interior Alphonse desvió el ataque, este podía estar dominado en su mente, pero aún podía ejercer un movimiento en el cuerpo.

\- Aún te opones a mí poder – protesta para sí mismo Abismo, dirigiéndose a Alphonse

Carga su cuerno y se auto ataca con un rayo de oscuridad para aplacar a su prisionero. Los guardias atacan y envisten a Abismo. Este los mira sonriente y utiliza sus alas astrales y en un agitar de plumas los corta en pedazos, luego lanza plumas al aire y con un giro provoca un tornado que las atrapa y se arma con ellas. El tornado atrapa a los guardias y los hace pedazos en su interior. Los Reyes vuelan con sus hijas y las llevan al castillo para refugiarlas al ver que continuaban en el aire. Abismo las sigue, destrozando una pared para entrar. Mientras se acerca Alphonse vuelve a atacar la mente de Abismo, ahora impidiendo que utilizara la magia para asesinar. Abismo sacude su cabeza para ver si era cierto y dispara contra un Alicornio que yacía en el suelo. El disparo falla, cada vez que lo intenta. Abismo maldice a Alphonse. El Alicornio toma su cuchillo y apuñala a Abismo. El cuchillo pasa a través de su cuerpo sin herirlo, se había hecho intangible.

\- Te crees muy listo Alphonse, mira mi solución... no evitaras que extinga la raza Alicornio y me convierta en el ser más poderoso de todos, como gesto de la venganza por todos los Corruptores que ellos asesinaron – exclama Abismo, iluminando su cuerno, disparando contra el Alicornio del suelo.

Este abre los ojos esperando estar muerto pero en cambio ve caminar a Abismo hacia el castillo. Intenta disparar su magia, pero nota que ya no tiene cuerno, este fue convertido eternamente en un Pegaso. El guardia se levanta y grita pidiendo refuerzos. Desde el otro lado del reino los dragones despegan seguidos por los Draconequus que volaban sobre estos.

Los dragones se acercan y los Draconequus saltan de estos atacando a Abismo, quien con ágiles movimientos golpea y los aparta e intenta asesinar a ambas especie, pero no lo logra. Alphonse aun interfiere en el control del cuerpo. Un Draconequus se acerca para embestirlo, y Abismo recuerda cuando Discord se transformó en un Unicornio para Celestia, al registrar la memoria de Alphonse.

Se cruzan ambos y el Draconequus es transformado en un poni terrestre. Aleatoriamente son convertidos en diferentes especies, cualquier especie que forme parte de su cuerpo. Estos también lograban apuñalarlo con trozos de piedra o lanzas que dejaban los guardias al morir, pero esto no parecía afectarle tanto al poder regenerarse.

\- Me parece bien los Draconequus se han extinguido, solo resta mi hermanito – comenta orgulloso Abismo sosteniendo la cabeza del ultimo Draconequus, que es convertido en Unicornio.

Un guardia desciende y aparta a las víctimas. Al girar la magia oscura de Abismo lo cubre y le convierte en Pegaso. El guardia es lanzado contra el suelo lejos de el para que no interfiriera. Sin embargo ahora los dragones descienden y cubren todo con fuego esperando calcinar Abismo.

"Los dragones son casi totalmente inmunes a la magia", piensa Abismo protegiéndose con una burbuja de energía. Piensa mientras esquiva las garras de los dragones que bajaron a atacarlo. Este sonríe, se eleva y se acerca a la frente de un dragón y le arrebata las memorias, provocando que caiga desde lo alto. Los demás dragones vuelan en su rescate, y sufren el mismo destino. El Pegaso que arrojo anteriormente ve como los dragones caen sobre las casas destruyéndolas, sin sentir el impacto.

\- ¿Qué le has hecho a los dragones? - pregunta el guardia impactado

\- Los libere de servirles a ustedes, no recordaran nada de ustedes – responde Abismo que yacía en el suelo rodeado de dragones inconscientes, mientras aleteaba suavemente.

Abismo cree haber ganado, sin embargo del suelo salen más Draconequus y toman a Abismo azotándole contra el suelo, fracturando el suelo y repitiendo el ataque, donde en forma de un grupo de tres se llevan a Abismo lejos. Donde son convertidos en pegasos y luego apartados por golpes.

Los Draconequus protegían al castillo y a las princesas, Abismo se acerca a los Pegasos y ve en su cuello un collar que lo identificaba como Draconequus de Celestia, los que seguían en el castillo eran de Luna.

Abismo regresa furioso y combate contra estos para continuar con su destrucción, y en un movimiento congela sus cuerpos, convirtiéndolos en Pegasos de la Noche. Abismo incluso vio extraño esto. Pegasos con alas de murciélago y otras características como los ojos pero este continúo sin darle importancia.

\- Los Draconequus pueden ser también ser un problema – se dice así mismo Abismo al ver que han logrado herirlo

\- Y es peor, porque somos tu problema – responde una Draconequus, a sus espaldas, que estaba parada firme con un ejército de Draconequus

\- Crees que dejaremos que ataque nuestro hogar sin pelear – se escucha entre el ejercito

Abismo se prepara y presencia como las Draconequus cambian su forma a la de basiliscos, que atrapan a Abismo y lo muerden inyectando su letal veneno. Abismo sintió cada mordida seguida del ardor por el veneno. Forzándolo a utilizar su magia y extraer todo el veneno atreves de las mordidas, evaporo el veneno pero aun tenia a un gran número de basiliscos encima. Abismo se resistía a caer aún con el número de mordidas que recibía. Este como último acto se envolvió a si mismo con fuego, quitándose a todas las Draconequus de encima, se hirió un poco pero era preferible al veneno. Durante su combate y defensa en el suelo fueron convertidas en Ponis, Pegasos y Unicornios, perdiendo su magia. Se retiraron para abrir paso al resto de las Draconequus que envistieron a Abismo en forma de Corruptores estos combatían e incendiaban su cuerpo. Apartado de los heridos y dirigiéndolo a el campo de batalla, donde las ultimas y últimos Draconequus se reunieron formando un gran circulo alrededor de Abismo. Todos juntos alzaron sus manos y con ello todo el interior del círculo ardió como el infierno, elevando grandes olas de fuego al cielo, el grito de Abismo les daba la noticia de haberlo herido gravemente.

Los Reyes miraban como los Draconequus se sacrificaban en vano. Un gran destello se presentó, seguido de un rayo que transformo a los Draconequus del exterior en animales comunes. Abismo respiraba con dificultad.

El fuego sede y Abismo emerge, sus heridas eran graves. Cargo su cuerno nuevamente y utilizo un hechizo de curación espontanea, recuperando su salud y fuerzas de nuevo. Este continúa hacia la entrada del castillo, mirando atrás para asegurarse de que no le siguieran.

Luna y Celestia se encontraban con Discord que sintió un intenso cosquilleo en su espalda. "Soy el ultimo Draconequus" dice Discord algo alterado. Celestia intenta consolarlo abrazándolo mientras que Luna abre las puertas de la sala, donde se refugiarían como dijo su padre.

Imperio y Deseo, interceptaron el paso de Abismo. Mostrando un gran coraje ante su amenaza, ambos Reyes tenían sus cuernos iluminados preparados para demostrar su título.

\- Ríndete Abismo, y serás perdonado – exclama gentilmente Imperio pero fuerte ante su oponente

Abismo los mira y salta para embestir contra él, pero es detenido por Deseo que junto a Imperio detuvieron la embestida con su magia. Comienzan a golpearse con los cascos al acercarse, y a lanzarse hechizos entre ellos al apartarse. Imperio dispara contra Abismo, que con un rayo bloquea el ataque, desde la derecha Deseo dispara y a cierta, expulsando del castillo a Abismo, con una gran herida en su cuerpo. En el exterior los Alicornios tanto civiles como soldados disparan contra el que yacía en el suelo, sin dejarlo levantarse, buscaban matarlo. Los Reyes dejan a Abismo y buscan a sus hijas para protegerlas y evacuarlas como prioridad. Mientras tanto en el exterior Abismo sufría de una tormenta de rayos que suprimían sus movimientos evitando que se levantara.

\- Debo salir, ¡Debo extinguir a todos! - grita furioso Abismo liberándose del control de Alphonse, tomando control de sus poderes para asesinar a todos, levantándose del suelo, aun siendo acribillado con rayos

\- Este reino debe caer... y entre sus cenizas solo quedare ¡yo! - grita enloquecido Abismo mientras carga su cuerno con magia negra

Abismo resiste todos los ataques hasta que un escudo rojo lo envuelve y protege. Este escudo comienza a vibrar y a expandirse. Pero en un destello vuelve al tamaño de una manzana sobre su cuerno… este luego se expande por todo el reino… con el propósito de convertir a todo Alicornio en polvo.

[Momentos Antes]

Los reyes encontraron a Celestia y a Luna acompañadas de Discord.

\- Discord, estas vivo... todos los Draconequus están... dejaron de existir – exclama sorprendida Deseo pero un poco triste

\- ¡¿Alphonse los mato?! - grita Discord sorprendido

\- Alphonse fue quien los salvo, el impide que Abismo los mate, dentro aún existe Alphonse, Abismo intenta ocultarlo... pero... debemos matarlo antes de que Alphonse sea consumido por completo – afirma Imperio como última opción

\- Alphonse puede derrotarlo, él lo hará... - se dice así misma Luna dudosa y temerosa de equivocarse

\- Lo siento Luna él... - decía Imperio antes de detenerse

Imperio y Deseo, saltaron frente a todos, y desde el suelo generaron un campo protector alrededor de ellos, protegiéndolos de la onda de Abismo. Los cuerpos de los Reyes así como de los Alicornios que estaban en el reino y sus fronteras se vieron envueltos por una gran luz y fueron convertidos en ponis normales. Los Reyes vieron a su alrededor y notaron que eran Unicornios.

**[En el Jardín]**

Star Swirl cuidaba de Cadance esperando que Abismo fuera derrotado. Sin embargo este sintió en el aire que algo malo pasaría, este se acerca a Cadance para protegerla, pues se había separado de Celestia en la conmoción.

\- Cadance, ya es hora de que vayas a un lugar mejor – le dice Star Swirl tranquilo intentando no asustarla

\- Papá aún no vuelve, debemos esperarlo – responde Cadence inocentemente

La imagen de como su padre fue partido en dos cruza por los ojos de Star Swirl. Él no podía decirle la verdad.

\- Tu padre te quiere mucho, incluso yo te quiero... y quiero que seas buena – le responde Star Swirl entre risas

\- Seré buena, iremos por mi Papá – contesta Cadance buscándolo en los alrededores

\- Lo siento Cadance – responde Star Swirl mientras proyecta el futuro de Cadance con el hechizo "visión futura", mezclándolo con un hechizo de viaje en el tiempo y su propio ojo del mañana.

Star Swirl ve fijamente el futuro contando los segundos, Cadance miraba a su amigo preguntándose "qué tanto miraba". Ella no podía ver nada en la esfera por el efecto del ojo. Después de unos segundos, Star Swirl se aparta y toma a Cadance con la boca y la teletransporta a un futuro distinto uno donde pudiera vivir. Lanza a Cadance que toca la esfera y es teletranportada por Star Swirl a un día en el futuro de Celestia. La esfera se destruye y una onda pasa por el cuerpo de Star Swirl sin afectarlo.

\- Lo siento Capitán, fue lo mejor que pude hacer desde aquí - Star Swirl mira hacia el cielo anaranjado decepcionado consigo mismo al no poder hacer más – solo he podido enviarla al futuro donde esto ya no existe... pero al menos esta segura

Este miraba el cielo, preguntándose qué haría Alphonse y en ese momento recuerda los hechizos que le enseño Alphonse. Invoca su libreta y los revisa pero se entristece al ver que el único hechizo que lo puede afectar eran rayos de magia dirigidos a su esencia astral y el segundo era para desterrarlo pero era un hechizo teórico, este necesitaría mucha magia. Star Swirl corre al castillo en busca de alguien que lo ayude.

**[En el exterior del castillo, actualmente]**

\- ¡Alphonse! - grita furioso Abismo después de que este cancelara su ataque asesino y lo cambiara por uno de transformación perpetua

Abismo comienza sentir que su cuerpo se resiste... era Alphonse que peleaba por el control... su cuerpo comienza a vibrar junto al suelo de sus pies. Alphonse recupera el control y carga en su cuerno, este de su propia mente extrae la memoria de los hechizos asesinos, incluso su existencia. Frente a él se forma una esfera de recuerdos que rompe con un disparo. Alphonse se pierde y Abismo vuelve a tomar el control. Abismo furioso deja lo que ha olvidado y entra al castillo con la intención de matar aún con sus propios cascos a los Alicornios que siguen dentro. El sentía su presencia desde el exterior, su poder no se podía confundir.

Los Reyes miran su nueva forma, triste pero alegres al ver a sus hijas aun siendo Alicornios todavía. Star Swirl los llama y se acerca a contarles sobre los hechizos, Imperio se molesta por no contárselo antes y toma los hechizos, el analiza el de destierro pero solo deduce que es posible si los Alicornios más poderosos lo hacen... calcula un numero utilizando su memoria… el cual era 5 Alicornios.

Celestia cree que todo está perdido al no existir ese número, hasta que escucha que Star Swirl decir que mando a Cadance en el tiempo al futuro, para evitar que fuera afectada.

\- Celestia, envié a Cadance a un día en tu futuro, eres la única que la conoce para cuidar de ella, yo no estaré para cumplir como mi promesa, pero de igual forma tú hiciste la misma. Le borre la memoria casi totalmente, solo recordara su nombre, su personalidad y que eres su tía - sonríe nervioso - Cuida de ella cuando aparezca... - decía Star Swirl hasta ser golpeado por un rayo de impacto que lo arrojo lejos de Celestia

\- Princesas... las ultimas Alicornios – añade Abismo que las miraba hambriento de poder

Las princesas comienzan a atacar con rayos para evitar que avanzara. Sin embargo Abismo toma un trozo de piedra y lo afila con magia. Seguido lo lanza hacia Celestia, pero su madre lo detiene y lo regresa, atravesando a Abismo como si fuera un fantasma, sin embargo si logro herirlo al inicio, le costaba mantener su concentración con Alphonse que continuaba atacando en su interior.

Imperio se acerca a la ventana y lee el hechizo de destierro memorizándolo. Luego lo manda por medio de su magia hacia las mentes de todos los Unicornios que una vez fueron Alicornios. El Rey concentra su poder y realiza el hechizo seguido de todo el Reino, un gran número de rayos se dirigen al castillo y entran por el orificio donde comienzan a rodear a Abismo que permanecía atacando con un rayo a Deseo que resistía con dificultad. Imperio les pide a sus hijas realizar el mismo hechizo, Celestia duda si funcionara y lanza su magia hacia el círculo, Discord hace lo mismo.

Abismo derrota a Deseo en el rayo y salta contra Celestia. Discord atrapa a Abismo con su magia y lo azota contra las paredes del corredor. Luna miraba paralizada del miedo al ver a Alphonse en ese estado, este estaba dispuesto a derramar la sangre que fuese necesaria. Imperio le grita a Luna que lo destierre, pero ella se niega... Luna no puede moverse... mira su alrededor, su Reino en ruinas, muertos y fuego, el miedo la invade hasta que ve a su madre en el suelo herida, es cuando encuentra las fuerzas y añade su fuerza para desterrarlo.

El círculo aumenta su brillo y crea una puerta de metal con 5 cerraduras. La puerta se abre pero aun no muestra nada que indique que funcionara.

\- ¡Les falta aún más magia! – grita Abismo ya anunciando su victoria, este derrota a Discord y lo toma de la cabeza, después de una sonrisa le descarga una tormenta eléctrica sobre su cabeza para dejarlo fuera de combate, para proseguir con sus actos.

Discord se encuentra sin poderes y no puede defenderse. Ahora Abismo está apunto de arrebatar su magia, hechizos y luego convertirlo en un animal, sin embargo esto cambia cuando Star Swirl dispara el hechizo que le enseño Alphonse antes, un rayo hacia su cuerpo astral. Directo entre los ojos, esto impide que Abismo no pueda completar su hechizo y solo le arrebata las memorias a Discord, provocando que este sufriera un dolor intenso en su cerebro. Este llevo sus garras a la cabeza gritando sin detenerse mientras todos sus recuerdos se perdían, al final Discord olvido todo y cayo inconsciente después de retorcer su cuerpo por el dolor que sufrió.

Abismo se enfurece, su rostro oscuro se caía, se derretía por el rayo y en consecuencia este volvía a regenerar su rostro, Star Swirl continua atacando a Abismo, causando mucho daño. Abismo retrocede hasta estar frente a la puerta y como último acto de Abismo separa a las Princesa de los Reyes y de Star Swirl, apartándolos por una barrera mágica de color negro para terminar con la raza Alicornio.

Abismo se acercó cargando su hechizo, para terminar con las princesas... Dispara... y choca... contra la pared... debido a que Luna salto y tomo a Abismo del pecho pidiéndole que se detuviera. Abismo no lo toma muy bien y la azota contra la pared dejándola inconsciente. Este sabía que la verdadera amenaza era Celestia, porque Luna no lo atacaría. Celestia corre y derriba a Abismo, en un giro rápido comienzan a golpearse... hasta que Abismo la supera y la derriba junto a Luna... Celestia se levanta con dificultad... Abismo avanza hacia Celestia que protegía a su hermana que yacía en el suelo aún inconsciente por el golpe y el dolor. Sin embargo Abismo se detiene al escuchar a Luna llamar a Alphonse entre sus lágrimas. Quien en respuesta toma el control del cuerpo agitando a Abismo que se oponía, mientras esto ocurría sus ojos se restauran y sin perder tiempo se dirige a Celestia, agitado por tomar el control con Abismo aun intentando volver.

\- Celestia... debo pedirte un favor... puedes cuidar de Luna durante mi ausencia... Cuídala... no quiero que me recuerde de esta forma – comenta adolorido Alphonse en el cuerpo de Abismo, dejando escapar una lágrima, ya no podía seguir oponiéndose

\- Alphonse, ¿puedes derrotarlo? - pregunta Celestia con esperanzas en los ojos, al ver que él hablaba

\- No esta vez... - responde Alphonse disculpándose, por no ser tan fuerte

Este ilumina su cuerno con su brillo azul y se inclina para tocar a Luna en su cuerno y bloquear los recuerdos de él y de todo lo ocurrido, para evitar que sufra con esto.

\- Celestia cuida mucho de ella... yo no podré hacerlo más... - añade Alphonse triste dando media vuelta

Ilumina su cuerno y dispara su magia hacía la puerta activándola. El pasillo que se veía desde la puerta, desaparece y una oscuridad se estira tomando a Alphonse, eran miles de tentáculos que lo arrastraban hacia su interior. Finalmente él sede.

Abismo toma de nuevo el control e intenta oponerse, pero era inútil. Abismo comienza a disparar contra la puerta... sin éxito.

Abismo es tomado por la oscuridad y desterrado en su interior; su pared mágica se rompe, ya no tenía influencia en esta dimensión. Imperio se acerca a la puerta e ilumina su cuerno. Levanta a Discord y lo usa como guardián de la puerta pues solo Discord tenía un lazo tan fuerte con él, pues él era su hermano además de ser el ser más poderoso ahora. La puerta suelta 5 llaves que cierran la puerta por toda la eternidad. Abismo en su interior intenta salir, pero no puede.

Imperio mira como todo su reino fue destruido y como todos los Alicornios se extinguieron, solo sus hijas sobrevivieron al cruel ataque.

\- Celestia, ¿cómo lo derrotaste? - pregunta Imperio aliviado al verla solo a ella despierta y consiente

\- Fue Luna, al final fue ella quien le dio las fuerzas Alphonse para tomar el control y auto desterrarse así mismo – comenta orgullosa Celestia que cargaba sobre ella a Luna, quien aún lloraba entre sueños

\- Hija deberían alejarse lo más lejos posible de esa puerta. Temo que vuelva y no estemos para derrotarlo – comenta Deseo a su hija muy feliz de verla a salvo

\- ¿Y Discord? - pregunta Celestia confundida al no verlo

\- Abismo le arrebato la memoria, ya no es quien conoces... este escapo después de que tu padre lo tomara de guardián de la puerta – responde Deseo decepcionada recordando como este despertó y huyo

\- Ve por él... puede convertirse en una amenaza – exclama Imperio, en su voz se notaba un tono triste

\- La magia negra de Abismo mancha la de otros... es decir que todos nosotros tenemos maldad en nuestro interior... pero Discord estuvo mucho tiempo en contacto con él, y ahora él es quien tiene mayor poder ahora ya que nosotros somos Unicornios comunes – añade Imperio molesto al ver su reflejo en un vidrio roto, este suspira y lo supera

Celestia llevo a Luna y a Star Swirl a la enfermería donde sanaron en unos días, debido a que ninguna de ellas sabía el hechizo de curación espontánea y al no existir unicornio con el poder para completarlo. Pocos años después Star Swirl se despidió, con la misión de ayudar a todos en su ciudad natal. Las princesas continuaron viviendo con sus padres, hasta que recibieron noticias de que Discord se convirtió en el señor del caos en las tierras apartadas de Equestria, ya habían pasado años desde la última vez que escucharon su nombre pero no lo habían olvidado.

[Fin de la Proyección]

\- Princesa, ¿cómo lo derrotaremos? – pregunta Applejack al conocer su poder

\- Utilizamos nuestro estado Arcoíris – comenta Rainbow Dash elevándose orgullosa

\- No ponis irán por las llaves de la puerta. Así impediremos que salga mientras Discord lo detendrá en la puerta – responde Celestia firme

\- ¿Entonces está libre? - pregunta Twilight, temerosa

\- Aun no, pero esa brecha en la puerta le permitirá salir, con una parte de sus poderes. Y si sale ira por las llaves. Por eso Discord lo detendrá en la puerta – responde Celestia mirándolo y confiando en él

\- ¿Y usted que hará Princesa? - pregunta Pinkie Pie

\- Peleara contra Abismo o Alphonse... peleara contra él – comenta Rarity, confundiéndose en su identidad

\- Me temo que no, él quiere desaparecer a los Alicornios... y él es Alphonse... Después de un tiempo Star Swirl nos comentó que ese podría ser ese su nombre cuando se liberara de su prisión, "_Alphonse El Abismal_" – responde Celestia mostrando una imagen de él

\- De acuerdo Princesa iré cuanto antes a mi casa a esperar que salga – responde confiado Discord llevando su garra a su frente, disfrazado de un soldado

\- ¿Tú casa? – pregunta Twilight confundida

\- Discord tiene su casa frente a la puerta... ahí fue donde lo reubique después de que se reformara – responde Celestia señalando el holograma mostrando su hogar

\- ¿Entonces está viviendo? – pregunta Rarity ilusionada

\- En el castillo de mis padres – responde Celestia alegre al ver que Discord aceptaba

La puerta de la habitación se abre fuertemente, debido a que entra Luna gritando furiosa.

\- ¡Discord falta una pieza... he contado cada pieza... están todas las de la caja... pero falta una en el ojo del dragón... tú la tienes porque al revisar la caja encontré rastro de tu magia... y por hacer trampa yo gano y tú me debes!... ¿quién es el?... - entra Luna reprochando contra Discord pero se detuvo al ver la imagen de Alphonse

\- Él es... - decía Luna, intrigada

\- Lindo, encantador, todo un buen partido – responde Rarity nerviosa, intentando distraer a Luna

\- Si, tal vez, pero también es un Alicornio y me... - decía Luna hasta ser dormida por un hechizo de Celestia

Las ponis miran impresionadas como cae Luna. Rápidamente ven a Celestia asustada y agitada intentando encontrar una razón para hacerlo tan repentinamente.

\- ¿Que querían que hiciera?, ¡lo vio! – se defiende asustada Celestia

Las ponis se retiran preparadas para la lucha que se avecina. Celestia cargaba en su espalda a Luna que se mantenía durmiendo. Al salir ven la entrada decorada como si fuera un cinema. Y tenía por título, "El Ultimo Día de los Alicornios".

Celestia vio esto y le disparo a Discord con un rayo de su magia. Estaba molesta. Celestia le ordenó retirar todo. Discord sonreía mientras Fluttershy lo miraba enojada. Este se disculpó con ella entregándole una taza de té. Celestia miro atrás para ver la forma en que Discord trataba a Fluttershy, dulce y amable. Celestia recordaba en su mente lo que una vez él fue para ella… y en el fondo sentía cierta cantidad de celos al saber que perdió a Discord.

**[Más allá de Equestria]**

La puerta metálica, estaba siendo golpeada desde adentro hasta abrir una fisura en esta. Lentamente una sombra se deslizo por esta, luego se incrementó su tamaño adoptando una forma específica y nuevamente Alphonse estaba afuera, aunque solo sea una parte de su poder. Libero parte de su poder para atacar la puerta, concentrándose en las cerraduras. Pero la magia negra no les afectaba.

Discord sintió esto y se despidió de Fluttershy y de las demás ponis. Celestia continuo pensando si era lo correcto enviarlo solo, pero no podía arriesgar a tantos, aun siendo una parte de su poder, el continuaba siendo un Alicornio.

Discord se acercó a cada poni y se despidió… mirando a Fluttershy al final, recordando la vez en que ella le mostró lo que era tener una amiga que creyera en él. Aún sentía que le debía mostrar su aprecio de alguna forma, pero no encontraba la forma ideal.

Discord se esfumo… y apareció frente a la puerta mirando a Alphonse el Abismal, quien se detuvo para mirar a Discord que se preparaba para luchar estirando sus brazos. Tomo sus garras y las afilo mostrando su lado más caótico, un Discord con determinación, él no les fallaría a sus amigas… no otra vez.


	5. La Tormenta De Mariposas

**[Antiguo Castillo Del Rey Imperio. Discord]**

La gran puerta era atacada desde el exterior por el único habitante de la prisión eterna, pero era inútil ni siquiera él tenía suficiente poder para abrirla. Discord aparece en guardia, preparándose para enfrentarse a un ser que amenazaba la paz de Equestria.

\- ¿Abismo o Alphonse?, ríndete nunca podrás abrir la puerta... ¡tu destino es estar desterrado fuera del tiempo y del espacio como la bestia que eres! – grita Discord llamando su atención

\- Hermano... Discord... sabes este par de milenios me ha hecho más fuerte... y más sabio... ¡tú no podrás oponerte a mí!... ¡soy Alphonse el Abismal!... y hoy no te daré el placer de vivir sin magia... esta vez te asesinare; ya me he encargado de suprimir todo impulso de piedad en mí – responde furioso Alphonse iluminando su cuerno, levitando en suelo sobre donde Discord se encontraba

El suelo se parte y aplasta a Discord contra los escombros, sin embargo este cubre su cuerpo y expulsa los escombros contra la pared, sin ningún rasguño emergen glorioso.

\- Ya no eres tan fuerte como antes, debe ser porque la puerta bloquea tus poderes casi totalmente... solo tienes una sexta parte de todo tu poder...no... Aún menos que eso – comenta Discord maliciosamente, convirtiendo los escombros en burbujas

\- Cierto... sabes fracciones... jejejejeje – responde molesto Alphonse disparando un rayo contra Discord

Discord lo esquiva como serpiente, girando alrededor de este acercándose a Alphonse para golpearlo. Este lo sostiene con la cola y lo azota contra la puerta intentando aprisionarlo de nuevo en ella. Pero Alphonse dispara una chispa y proyecta a Discord contra la pared. Rápidamente Discord levanta el suelo como si fuera una alfombra y extrae un gran espejo que refleja el disparo y se redirige hacia Alphonse derribándole, quien molesto vuele a disparar destruyendo el espejo con un segundo rayo, sin embargo al otro lado Discord altera la realidad del castillo, levitándolo sobre el suelo para sacudirlo y desorientar a Alphonse. Sin aviso las paredes del castillo se tornan amarillas, haciendo emergen garras amarillas que toman a Alphonse apretando su cuerpo. Alphonse grita al sentir como sus huesos se fracturaban ante la presión... luego este furioso se envuelve con un escudo y corta las garras para soltarse. Discord oscurece el suelo con el movimiento de un dedo, se escucha un sonido viscoso acercándose y sin aviso emerge un gusano verde que se come a su oponente. El gusano se descansa sobre la oscuridad y comienza a retorcerse agonizante... este explota emergiendo Alphonse con su cuerno iluminado con el cual dispara un feroz rayo a Discord... este aplaude y se prepara para recibirlo con las manos, rápidamente atrapa el rayo en una caja pequeña que había invocado previamente, la cierra y la vuelve a abrir disparando el rayo mucho más grande y poderoso hacia Alphonse, las paredes rebotan el rayo lo que provoca que choquen directamente contra el cuerpo de Alphonse. Este cae contra el suelo herido donde es tomado por cientos de flores que emergieron a la orden de Discord... Sin demora Discord dirige una de sus garras hacia el cuerpo atrapado de Alphonse para disparar un rayo desde la punta de su garra, esto provoca que Alphonse fuera disparado contra la puerta con la fuerza para tambalear el castillo.

**[Canterlot, Habitación de Celestia]**

\- ¿Princesa, Discord podrá derrotar a Alphonse, no cree que podamos ayudarlo? - pregunta Fluttershy preocupada

\- Tranquila Flutthershy, Discord es muy fuerte, ni las princesas lo derrotaron solas – responde Pinkie Pie alegre al intentar animarla

\- ¡Pinkie Pie! - gritan Rarity, Applejack y Rainbow Dash temiendo ser reprochadas por la princesa

\- ¡No digas esas cosas Pinkie! – comenta Rainbow Dash nerviosa

\- No me molesta chicas, es cierto, a Discord lo derrotamos con los Elementos de la Armonía, por nuestro propio poder hubiera sido más difícil o quizás insuficiente – responde Celestia buscando en su librero

\- ¿Princesa busca algo en especial? - pregunta Twilight intrigada al verla

\- Sí, mi diario es donde apunte la ubicación de las llaves después de que mi padre se las diera a sus más cercanos amigos para esconderlas – responde Celestia, al revisar sus libros

\- ¿La ubicación de todas las llaves es tan ahí? - pregunta Applejack alegre y optimista

\- Solo de dos... pero teniendo dos podemos rastrear el rastro mágico de cada llave y tomarlas antes que Alphonse escape, logrando restaurar la fuerza de la puerta e impidiendo que escape otra vez – responde Celestia entusiasmada

\- No entiendo, una llave esta "Al final de la melodía del Imperio Veloz, suena La Respuesta a Un ¡BUMM!" y otra en "En la corona del fuego eterno, donde su aliento existe y el tesoro que resguarda más valioso que el tiempo es"... no sé dónde es – comenta Pinkie Pie leyendo sobre un mueble

\- Sí, están escritos en acertijo para... ¿pero cómo lo hiciste? - se sorprende Celestia al verla leerlos

\- Estaba en la "C" - responde Pinkie sosteniendo un libro blanco con el título de "Celestia Diario"

\- Bien echo Pinkie, ¿princesa podemos ir a ver a Discord quizás necesite ayuda? - celebra Twilight alegre mientras se levanta para acercarse y preguntarle a Celestia

\- No hace falta pueden verlo con un hechizo – responde feliz Celestia iluminando su cuerno

Dispara hacia la parte vacía de la habitación y genera una esfera, que se expande y muestra el combate de Discord contra Alphonse. Las ponis se emocionan al ver que Discord podía derrotar a Alphonse.

\- Bien, Discord puede detenerlo mientras descifro estos acertijos – comenta Celestia llevándose su diario con ella

\- Princesa la ayudaremos, todo está bajo control, Discord no fallara – responde Twilight acompañada de Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity, Rainbow Dash que querían ayudarla

\- Pinkie, ¿no vienes? - pregunta Fluttershy intrigada al verla quedarse

\- Nopi, me quedare viendo la pelea – responde Pinkie levantándose dando golpes al aire, como si pudiera ayudarlo

Celestia acomodo a las ponis en una gran mesa donde discutían sobre los acertijos, uno por uno.

**[En el Comedor]**

\- Princesa ¿por qué los escribió en acertijo? - pregunta Rarity frustrada al no entenderlos

\- Mi padre me los dicto, porque él sabía que algún día el morirá y yo sería quien debía cuidar de las llaves, nunca descifre los acertijos, porque nunca creí utilizarlos en realidad – responde Celestia avergonzada por su descuido

\- Eso dificulta entenderlos – responde Applejack decepcionada

Las ponis comienzan a intentar descifrar los acertijos, mientras Pinkie Pie jugaba con la esfera que Celestia proyecto, arrojando cosas que la atravesaban. Comenzó a saltar alrededor de la esfera, feliz al ver que Discord se defendida con un espejo. Hasta que escucha unas ligeras palabras de Luna que descansaba en el sillón, donde Celestia la dejo antes de comenzar a buscar su diario. Pinkie se acercó y escucho lo que decía en sus sueños, mientras acariciaba su cabeza.

\- Al, porque... mi luna y tus estrellas... donde te escondes... de mi... - susurraba Luna al dormir antes de despertar al sentir la caricias de Pinkie Pie

\- Pequeña Pinkie Pie, ¿qué estás haciendo? - pregunta Luna confundida e intrigada al verla tan cerca

\- ¡OOOh!, nada observo y cuido de que Discord no esté en problemas al pelear con Alphonse – responde inocentemente Pinkie señalando con su casco a la esfera

\- ¿Alphonse... que...?... él es un Alicornio ¿por qué Discord lo ataca? – pregunta confundida Luna acercándose a la esfera

\- Sí, él es malo, pero no porque él quiera, ya sabes… lo obligan, su nombre real era... Alphonse ...de ... - decía Pinkie Pie intentando recordar

Sin embargo se acerca desde el corredor que conecta las habitaciones Twilight, que buscaba su ayuda para ver si podía entender los acertijos. Pero ve a Luna despierta, mirando como Alphonse que se levantaba después de haber sido atacado por Discord, frente a la puerta mirándolo con unos oscuros ojos rojos que inspiraban miedo, incluso a tan inmensa distancia.

\- Pinkie ¡NOOO! - grita Twilight temerosa

\- ¡AH!, si se llama Alphonse De La Estrella – añade Pinkie sonriéndole a Luna

\- De La Estrella – repite Luna, analizando su nombre

Las palabras resuenan en la mente de Luna hasta llegar al punto que fuerza por recordar algo de él. Provocando que la cabeza de Luna duela atrozmente, luego presenta un dolor que recorrió todo el cuerpo de la Alicornio. Luna grita "AAAAHHHH", el dolor la azota al ver la esfera y al Alicornio que dispara contra Discord, su apariencia era distinta, lo notaba, pero esa mirada e intensidad eran la misma. Luna se tambalea y cae al suelo. Pinkie Pie la abraza para intentar aligerar su carga, Twilight llama a Celestia alterada y a sus amigas para ayudar a Luna. Celestia se acerca a la esfera y la destruye dándole un golpe con su casco. Toma a Luna con su magia y la acerca a ella donde toca su cuerno he intenta calmar su mente que agonizaba al intentar recordar.

\- ¡Pinkie!, ¿porque le dijiste? – grita Rainbow Dash furiosa

\- No era mi intención esa... yo quería ayudarla... ella le hablaba en sus sueños, creí que sería lo mejor para ella – responde Pinkie triste, no tenía malas intenciones

\- ¡Imposible!, Alphonse no le había borrado la memoria antes de ser desterrado – comenta Twilight confundida

\- Chicas tranquilas... Después de que Luna despertara sin recuerdos hace siglos, me di cuenta que sus recuerdos estaban suprimidos en su interior, él no los borro como creían muchos. Sin embargo por mucho tiempo estos recuerdos se presentaron como pesadillas. Por eso no quería que viera ni una imagen de él, por temor a liberar esos recuerdos y exponerla a un dolor como este – explica entristecida Celestia al sostener a Luna inconsciente

**[Antiguo Castillo Del Rey Imperio, Discord]**

Discord desviaba todos los disparos de Alphonse con solo girar sus dedos, forzando una curvatura en el espacio. Alphonse no tenía a donde ir… este se apoyó junto a puerta para levantarse después de ser golpeado por un pequeño rayo. Discord carga su garra con magia y vuelve a disparar contra él, sin dejar que él se mueva de su lugar. Alphonse se mantiene en pie junto a la puerta mientras resiste los ataques. Pero ahora Discord junta sus manos y abre la puerta; ejerciendo su autoridad en la puerta como guardian. Esta se abre hacia adentro lo que deja a Alphonse sin apoyo.

\- ¡Espero que disfrutes del destierro! - grita Discord confiado al disparar

\- Y tú... ¡de tu error! - responde Alphonse frente al ataque

La oscuridad del interior se dispara hacia Alphonse, que recibiría el golpe de magia. Todo en fracciones de segundo pero al final hay una diferencia. Alphonse gira para ver el interior de la prisión y aprecia como solo una cantidad de su poder atravesó la puerta forzando la expulsión de esta y el resto se quedó atrás moviéndose como si fuera fuego negro contra el borde de la puerta. El disparo choco con el poder emergente de Alphonse provocando una explosión que género una nube de humo densa. Ahora Discord se prepara para otro ataque y dispara hacia Alphonse. Sin embargo ahora dentro del humo su disparo es consumido por otro, un rayo de magia que opaca a la oscuridad del interior de la puerta y golpea a Discord derribándolo contra el suelo.

\- Así está mejor – comenta Alphonse emergiendo del humo con sus nuevos poderes

Un Alicornio de tonos lúgubres, piel como la noche, ojos verdes, este alzaba sus alas para mostrar sus colores oscuros con bordes azules acompañado de un crin como nubes de tormenta, mientras liberaba energía a su alrededor.

\- Mírame, a un no tengo todo mi poder, y mi apariencia aún no está en su máxima potencia pero, ¡Aprecia la apariencia de tu asesino! – exclama confiado Alphonse disparando

Discord esquiva el ataque y dispara, derribándole, vuelve a disparar para llevar a Alphonse hacia la puerta y encerrarlo de nuevo. Alphonse dispara pero su rayo que choca contra el de Discord, ambos rayos se conectan y empujan al otro, el de Discord comienza a ganar poder consumiendo el de Alphonse lentamente, a ese paso terminaría en la puerta otra vez. Alphonse mira a Discord; sus miradas se cruzan y miran los ojos del otro buscando algún indicio de debilidad. Discord observa como inclina la mirada hacia la izquierda. Este mira para asegurar que no haya nada, pero un cristal del espejo levita y corta la pierna de Discord, causando que pierda el control de su ataque. Alphonse ve como se tambalea y dispara con todo su poder, arrasando con el rayo de Discord y con él, derribándolo hacia la pared opuesta. Alphonse comenzó a acercarse y a disparar contra el para controlarlo.

Discord en el suelo recibe los ataques mientras piensa en sus amigas y en la vez en que las traiciono, ¿perder sería fallarles? Ahora no puede pensar él debe actuar. Espera que este se acercara para que con su cola golpeara las patas de Alphonse para derribarlo, seguido de golpes a su cuerpo con ella para logar aturdirlo. Discord se levanta y toma a Alphonse del cuello y comienza a estrangularlo, retorciendo su cola en su cuello, apretándola cada vez más contra su cuello... pero por su mente pasa las memorias de su hermano, provocando que suavice su apretón... sin embargo al recordar a Abismo... vuelve a apretar aún más fuerte, pues este le arrebato a su hermano el cual era su única familia. Discord lo toma con sus dos garras y lo azota contra el suelo repetidamente creando un fuerte sonido que recorría los pasillos del castillo y en su exterior; el castillo se tambaleaba al sentir los golpes.

\- En tu estado la petrificación sería la mejor prisión – comenta Discord al pensar en una mejor solución, queriendo perdonar su vida, por ser en parte su hermano

\- ¿Petrificación?... ¡buena idea! - responde Alphonse levantando la mirada para luego liberarse del apretón de Discord con una patada en el rostro y luego se aparta con su salto hacia atrás, donde levanta parte del suelo, golpeando el rostro de Discord, desorientándolo y finalmente Alphonse salta hacia el... apuñalándolo con su cuerno.

Alphonse recoge sus piernas y levanta el cuerpo de Discord sobre el de él, mientras lo empuja hacia la pared... Discord se resiste y lo toma de la cabeza intentando apartarlo mientras avanza hacia la puerta, pero Alphonse comienza a introducir su cuerno en el pecho de Discord más profundo, hasta que siente como choca contra un hueso. Alphonse sonríe al raspar el hueso contra su cuerno, este seguido realiza un hechizo, aún en el interior de su cuerpo, provocando que ambos sean disparados contra las paredes del corredor. La pared de Discord se agrieta por la fuerza con la cual choco. Discord se levanta adolorido y molesto, sin embargo al ver su herida la cual estaba sangrando tiñendo su pelaje de rojo... Pero ahora lentamente su piel comienza a petrificarse provocando el miedo en el... esto se expande por toda su piel, carne y huesos, cubriendo lentamente su cuerpo.

\- Efectivo, "toque de piedra" no es un hechizo útil al matar solo petrifica la piel de su oponente para capturarlo... pero al tocar hueso es diferente, la petrificación es casi fatal...todos los huesos y músculos lo que los rodee se convertirán en piedra... es decir serás una estatua desde el interior hasta el exterior jejejeje – explica orgulloso Alphonse levantándose al ver que Discord no entendía que sucedía, este se apoya contra la pared.

Discord lo ve furioso al estar tan cerca este salta hacia él, rápidamente lo golpea. De abajo a arriba, de arriba abajo, de lado a lado sin medir su tiempo, y ahora al girar ve su cola echa piedra. Esto lo enfurece provocando que gire y lo atraviese con ella. Discord ve como Alphonse deja de moverse y como gran parte de su magia abandona su cuerpo. Alphonse se hace intangible y se libera de su cola... sin embargo la herida continúa abierta mientras el yace en el suelo agonizante. Discord ve su cuerpo con miedo. Este respira profundo y exhala aire como en el picnic con las ponis. Luego da media vuelta y se acerca a la pared agrietada, Discord levanta sus manos que casi eran totalmente de piedra y destroza la pared contemplando el cielo, era un atardecer rojizo.

\- Lo siento Celestia... lo siento chicas... - Discord guarda silencio mientras su cuerpo se petrifica, pensando en que nunca pudo darle algo a Fluttershy, se llamó a si mismo mal amigo y bajo la mirada, estaba muy deprimido

\- ¡Ahh!, ya sé que puedo hacer… algo que no existe en otro mundo y solo yo puedo obsequiar – se dice así mismo alegrándose, Discord levantando la mirada y sus codos para sostener la respiración

\- ¡Hey! Discord, no creerás que te dejare morir por un hechizo como ese – comenta Alphonse que se había arrastrado para apartarse de él y levantarse a sus espaldas.

Alphonse levita con dificultad un trozo de piedra para luego iluminar su cuerno y transformar la piedra en una gran bala de cañón. Este la levita lanzándola a gran velocidad contra el cuerpo casi totalmente petrificado de Discord. Quien miraba horrorizado la bala mientras esta se acercaba. Su boca estaba cerrada por la petrificación, no podía gritar, su cuerpo solo tenía el espacio del corazón aun sin petrificar, solo sus ojos y partes de su cabeza seguían bien. Discord cierra los ojos con fuerza dejando escapar sus últimos pensamientos los cuales eran, "lo siento mucho, espero que sirva de algo", pues ya no podía moverse.

La bala choca contra un costado del cuerpo y destroza el cuerpo de Discord su corazón se detuvo al ser separado de su cuerpo por el impacto. Discord se convirtió en escombros. Y su muerte fue confirmada por Alphonse.

Los pedazos de su cuerpo quedaron en el suelo... Pero una chispa amarilla emerge de estos. Esta tenue luz ilumina todo y desaparece volando por la pared hacia el horizonte. El castillo tiembla... este se sostenía en el cielo por la voluntad de Discord... ahora sin él… caerá. Alphonse se arrastra hasta el portal y maldice su idea. Entrar en la prisión para sobrevivir, pues en su estado no podría sobrevivir a un impacto de esa magnitud. El castillo se desmorona y cae desde las alturas, destrozándose, dejando solo escombros, mientras estremece la tierra al impactarse contra esta. El suelo que mantenía la puerta cae intacto, junto con la puerta que se había cerrado al momento que Alphonse entro de nuevo en su interior... sin embargo después del estruendo la pequeña abertura deja escapar otra vez a Alphonse pero ahora con menor poder y una herida en su cuerpo. Alphonse se sienta junto a la puerta y realiza un hechizo de curación espontanea... pero solo cura la herida pero no le regresa las fuerzas que perdió ni las que gasto. Este se levanta cansado y adolorido, buscando abrir la puerta.

\- Sin guardián... no habrá magia que me impida romper los candados... - se dice así mismo orgulloso Alphonse cargando su cuerno... disparando hacia una cerradura.

Libera mucho humo... pero la cerradura no muestra algun daño.

**[Canterlot, Habitación de Celestia]**

\- ¿Chicas lograron poder descifrar algún acertijo? - pregunta Celestia que sostenía a Luna sobre su lomo en la cama.

\- ¡NOOOO! - responden cansadas las ponis

\- Quizás se refiera a un dragón... por lo del aliento y fuego... - comenta Fluttershy en voz baja

\- ¿Es el segundo cierto? - pregunta Twilight intrigada

\- Claro...El Rey Imperio le confió al Rey de todos los dragones la llave, por ser criaturas que viven mucho tiempo y que un existen aún, resguardando los tesoros más valiosos en su interior, entonces deben ser los dragones – exclama Pinkie Pie, mostrando unos dibujos del Rey Imperio y un Dragón con corona, compartiendo unos pasteles y la llave

\- Pinkie eso suena muy… Pinkie solo tu podrías pensar algo así – comenta Rarity corrigiendo a su amiga

\- ¡Exacto! Por eso el Rey lo hizo, nadie es tan Pinkie Pie para pensar así – exclama Rainbow Dash optimista

\- Cierto, ponis, es posible... mi padre se volvió hacer amigo de los dragones después de que estos perdieran la memoria... y su líder dragón era... Metaformo, un dragón gigante - responde Celestia recordando el pasado

\- ¿Princesa es posible que la llave este con los dragones? - pregunta Twilight

\- Muy posible, estará en donde Reinan los Dragones... El Pico De Fuego – responde Celestia

\- Ese es un volcán activo que erupcióna cada 12 horas, donde habitan todas las especies de dragones conocidas – añade Fluttershy temerosa

\- Bien entonces démonos prisa – exclama Rarity feliz

\- ¿Tantas ganas tienes de ir a un volcán activo? - pregunta Rainbow Dash ante su entusiasmo

\- ¡Hay NOO!, pero es una oportunidad de probar mi nueva línea de ropa... debería ser 100 % aprueba de fuego, es para los bomberos esos trajes amarillos no tienen estilo – responde Rarity, provocando las risas de todos

\- Hermana, ¿cómo se encuentra Discord? - pregunta Luna despertándose por las risas de sus amigas

\- Discord... está bien, porque no duermes, tienes que tener energía para cuidar la noche – responde nerviosa Celestia

Luna mira a todas las ponis y les desea buenas noches antes de que ella levitara el cobertor de Celestia y se cubriera con este acurrucándose en la cama. Las demás ponis sonríen y abandonan velozmente la habitación dirigiéndose a la sala.

\- ¡Cierto!, Discord, debemos ver que no tenga problemas, es el guardián de la puerta si su magia se desaparece la puerta estará indefensa – exclama Celestia alarmada, cargando su hechizo.

Proyecta de nuevo una esfera... pero en su interior se ve el castillo hecho pedazos y escombros, las ponis buscan una señal de Discord... pero nada... sin embargo en la puerta eran dispersados destellos de luz. Celestia acerca la visión de la esfera y ve a Alphonse atacando la puerta furiosa... Este se acerca y golpea con sus cascos la puerta.

\- Princesa, mire él tiene una gran herida y no está totalmente curada, se nota que era letal y que utilizo magia para salvar su vida, además parece que perdió mucha magia – comenta Twilight, señalando el costado de Alphonse

Acercan la visión de la esfera y escuchan las palabras de Alphonse mientras este golpeaba su casco contra la puerta.

\- Creí que Discord era el guardián... ¡No, no, no, no!, su magia aún protege la puerta, pero si él está, él está... - decía Alphonse a si mismo intentando comprender porque la puerta no se rompía

Mientras tanto Fluttershy escucha a un pájaro cantar y no evita salir por el balcón para verlo. Flutthershy abre sigilosamente la puerta del balcón y se asoma... esta era un ave roja.

Fluttershy silva una canción con el ave mientras que en el horizonte ve un destello que se acerca velozmente. Ella grita asustada y se cubre con sus alas al desconocer que era. Su grito llama la atención de las demás y se acercan a auxiliarla. El destello se detuvo frente de Fluttershy. Este giro alrededor de ella, lentamente y luego más rápido hasta crear un anillo de luz a su alrededor. Que aún giraba asustando a la Pegaso amarilla.

\- Fluttershy, ¿estás bien? - pregunta Rainbow Dash preocupada

\- Cuidado dulce, puede ser peligroso – añade Applejack acercándose lentamente

\- Fluttershy ¡Cuidado! - gritan todas al ver un movimiento en el anillo

Sus amigas ven como el anillo se duplica y gira zumbando... Los anillos se contraen y entran cubriendo el pelaje de Flutthershy con un color dorado muy diferente de su pelaje amarillo. Las ponis miran inmóviles como su amiga se levanta sin aletear, mientras que los vientos comenzaron a llegar, junto con nubes de tormenta, los rayos caen sin piedad y dibujan en el cielo la Cutie Mark de la pegaso... Los cielos se calman y un gran destello cubre a todos... Fluttershy se levanta confundida de un suelo blanco e infinito, ya no estaba en un balcón... ella se asusta hasta escuchar la voz de Discord a sus espaldas.

\- ¿Flutthershy aún me temes? - pregunta Discord sonriéndole

\- No, Discord, nunca lo hice – responde Flutterhy alegre de verlo, abrazándolo

\- Me alegra, pero no estoy aquí para hablar, he venido a darte tu regalo – responde confiado Discord sonriente mientras libera serpentinas de sus manos

\- ¿Un regalo? - repite Fluttershy temerosa e impresionada

\- Sí, mi magia – responde Discord, acercándola a su pecho

\- ¿Tu magia? - repite Fluttershy asustada y confundida

\- Flutteshy... yo estoy muerto – responde Discord abrazándola cuidadosamente

\- Mentiras... tu estas aquí... conmigo... - protesta Fluttershy llorando, metiendo su cabeza en el pecho de Discord

\- Solo soy un mensaje... no soy yo en persona... solo soy el residuo de mi voluntad... Fluttershy yo... te quiero más que todas las estrellas existentes – comenta Discord acercándola para besar su frente antes de desaparecer y regresarla a la realidad.

Fluttershy ve como todo vuelve a la normalidad como si se tratara de una broma... sin embargo ella se levanta en lágrimas y vuela a la esfera velozmente.

\- Fluttershy tranquila solo la magia mueve esa esfera en el espacio tu... - decía Celestia tranquila hasta ver como lo hacía agitada

Ella giraba la esfera con su mente buscando con lágrimas en los ojos entre los escombros del castillo... ella pierde las esperanzas hasta que se adentra dentro de los escombros del castillo... encontrando el corredor destruido... y en el fondo una pila de rocas... se acerca temerosa de que sea verdad... y grita al ver la cabeza de Discord entre los escombros, goteando sangre por el cuello aún... Las ponis se acercan a ver lo que buscaba y todas entran en pánico al ver a su amigo...

\- Es Discord... esta…mue... ¡Muerto! - grita Fluttershy furiosa y dolida

Su ira rompió en mosaico del suelo y agito las paredes agrietando los muros... incluso las nubes desataron una tormenta en segundos. Sus amigas intentan calmarla pero es inútil... la ira la domina destrozando la habitación parcialmente.

Sin embargo Luna despierta y dispara un hechizo que deja durmiendo a Fluttershy. Luego ella se acerca y la levita hacia la cama. Luna la observa y llama a todas para que vean su Cutie Mark... había cambiado, dejo de ser tres mariposas y pasó a convertirse en... un tornado creado por tres mariposas que volaban en círculos. Luna ve esto intrigada y se acerca a ella oliendo su melena, notando un mechón gris en su melena.

\- Discord le entrego su magia antes de morir... convirtiéndola en una Ama del Caos – explica Luna analizando la situación

\- Luna, ¿cómo sabes eso? - pregunta Celestia confundida al verla tan calmada

\- Recuerdo algo... solo a Abismo y su ataque a los Alicornios... aparte de eso nada... además de Discord jugando con nosotras y... ¡AHH!... creo que no recuerdo más – responde Luna aún adolorida

\- ¿Princesa Discord está muerto, en realidad fue asesinado? - pregunta Twilight sorprendida y temerosa

\- Me temo que... sí... Alphonse asesino a Discord – responde triste Celestia derramando unas lágrimas por la pérdida de su amigo

\- ¿Hermana, hacia quien debo dirigir mi cólera? - pregunta Luna iluminando su cuerno

\- Luna... creo que es hora que sepas la verdad... no puedes pelear sin saber contra quien y no te impedir hacerlo, sé que sería inútil oponerme - responde Celestia acercándose a ella, lamentando haber ocultado esa información por tantos siglos

\- Comprendo... ¿a quién confrontaremos? - pregunta Luna preparada para toda respuesta

\- Pelearemos contra... Alphonse De La Estrella... tu prometido... - responde nerviosa Celestia esperando el ataque de dolor que siempre le da a Luna al intentar recordar mucho

Luna al escuchar esto, su mente explota e intenta reprimir los recuerdos... Celestia se acerca y utiliza un hechizo de memoria... Luego Celestia le grita a Twilight que la ayude y realice el mismo hechizo para intentar romper el bloqueo.

Fuerzan a Luna a recordar y a desbloquear sus memorias... cada segundo... cada día con Alphonse... Luna se retuerce de dolor en la cama... El hechizo que suprimía sus recuerdos se rompe liberando años antes sus ojos... Como resultado Luna se levanta de golpe y levita papel hacia ella... donde toce sangre... y mira a su alrededor exaltada... Se levanta y va hacia la esfera, girándola para enfocar a Alphonse.

\- Hermana... Al... ¿sigue en su interior? – pregunta Luna limpiándose la sangre de los labios, se sentía muy mal al verlo en esa forma

\- Estuvo prisionero casi 2 mil años... más que tú en la luna – responde Celestia, casi confirmando que no había probabilidad alguna

\- Bien... los deberes de una princesa son primero; su pueblo antes que ella misma – recita Luna firme ante la imagen de Alphonse en la puerta descansando de su batalla anterior

\- ¿Qué significa esto princesa? - pregunta Twilght confundida

\- ¡Que el Abismal caerá! – responde firme Luna destrozando la esfera con su casco

\- ¿Estas segura? - preguntan las ponis mirándola preocupadas por su actitud

\- Hermana, ¿estas segura?, él una vez fue tu prometido... incluso siendo prisionero él te libero de la luna... no será fácil derrotarlo - responde Celestia abrazando a Luna

\- ¿El líbero a Luna de su destierro? - preguntan las ponis sorprendidas ante ese detalle

\- Las estrellas liberaron a Nightmare Moon, recuerdas Twilight - comenta nerviosa Celestia entre risas

\- Alphonse, creo las estrellas para mí... para que no sintiera soledad en las noches - comenta Luna lamentando convertirse en Nightmare Moon

\- Él te libero de un destierro, estando en su propio destierro... eso es tan romántico... un caballero que aún perdido en la tormenta más férrea procura el bien de su princesa aún sobre el suyo - exclama Rarity ilusionada

\- ! Cierto ¡Te libero!... entonces aún existe el Alphonse que amas en su interior... podemos salvarlo - añade Pinkie Pie intentando animarla

\- ¿Pero por cuánto?, antes el evito que asesinara a los Alicornios... ahora no pudo evitar que asesinara a su hermano - añade Applejack preocupada

\- Tranquila princesa... posiblemente solo este durmiendo en su interior lo despertaremos y lo salvaremos - comenta Rainbow Dash apoyándola

\- No chicas, es innecesario... Abismo ha tomado el control... lo mejor sería asesinarlo ahora, y no intentar volverlo a aprisionar - responde desilusionada Luna recordando su error en el pasado

\- Luna... sé que es duro, pero retener las lágrimas solo herirá más tu corazón... lo salvaremos no importa que se oponga... protegeremos su corazón - responde calmada Fluttershy levantándose del hechizo de sueño

\- ¿Cómo estas despierta? - pregunta Luna sorprendida

\- La magia de Discrod es fuerte... pero no se usarla...jeje aprenderé - responde nerviosa Fluttershy secando sus lagrimas

\- Ponis... Luna tiene razón... en parte... debemos evitar que Alphonse recupere todo su poder... incluso si existe la probabilidad de que su parte buena exista aún... dejar que obtenga todo su poder seria por mucho un gran error... él quiere matar a la raza Alicornio y toda raza que presente ser amenaza a su poder; pero eso por el bien de Equestria no ocurrirá - exclama firme Celestia finalizando con la conversación

Las Princesas y las ponis, dejan de discutir sobre si pueden salvar a Alphonse y alegrar a Luna reuniéndolo con él. Mientras las Princesas comienzan a entrenar con Fluttershy para utilizar la magia y a trabajar con los acertijos junto con las demás ponis.

**[Ruinas]**

Alphonse se duerme junto a la puerta unas horas... y entre sus sueños habla con el Alphonse original que estaba atado y encadenado al suelo de su mente, que le impedía actuar o tener alguna influencia en el cuerpo.

\- Alphonse, ¿dónde están las llaves? - pregunta el Abismal tranquilo

\- No te diré nada Abismal... menos aún después de lo que le hiciste a Discord - le contesta Alphonse desviando la mirada

\- Sabes... que no tienes opción... y aún me desafías... no sé si eres estúpido o idiota... jejeje quizás ambas - le responde el Abismal burlándose de él

De la oscuridad unos cristales apuñalan al Alicornio encadenado drenando gran cantidad de magia de su cuerpo... para después los cristales liberar energía eléctrica que atraviesa el cuerpo del Alicornio hiriéndolo gravemente.

Alphonse despierta junto a la puerta... ahora su magia vuelve a ser fuerte y su apariencia cambia a la misma que portaba al combatir con Discord... Este se acerca a la puerta y hechiza todas las cerraduras... sin embargo dos de ellas evitan el hechizo... provocando un mal gesto en su rostro... Este cierra los ojos y piensa, soltando todas las cerraduras excepto una que mantenía cubierta con su magia.

\- Es la más cercana... hacia el desierto... aun volando me tomara tiempo llegar y no conozco esta tierra para teletransportarme - se dice así mismo Alphonse, volando hacia esa dirección. Dirigiéndose hacia el fin del horizonte, una llave lo guiara a las otras y pronto estará libre para cumplir con sus actos


	6. Ojos De Dragón

**[Ruinas del Castillo del Rey Imperio]**

\- Princesa, ¿está segura que Alphonse abandono este lugar? - pregunta Rainbow Dash incomoda

\- Totalmente... se dirigirá hacia la llave más cercana – responde Celestia confiada en eso

\- Princesa, ¿pero al ir por una llave no deberíamos preocuparnos? – pregunta Fluttershy preocupada por eso

\- Al contrario, las llaves no sirven sin la puerta por eso la trasladaremos a Canterdot para impedir que pueda abrir la puerta – responde Twilight acercándose a la puerta

\- Twilight, Luna, y Fluttershy ayúdenme a levantar la puerta, su próximo destino será los jardines reales – comenta Celestia cubriendo la puerta con su magia

\- Princesa yo aún no domino la magia de Discord – responde Fluttershy acercándose a la puerta

\- Tranquila, solo toma la puerta y no la sueltes – comenta confiada Luna acercándose a ella

\- ¿Listas?... bien comencemos – agrega Celestia enérgica

Las cuatro cubrieron la puerta con su magia... levantándola con mucha dificultad. Fluttershy levitaba la puerta con su magia... ella comenzó a pensar que era demasiado pesada... entonces recordó como Discord levito todo el castillo sin ayuda... fue difícil entender pero al final se acercó a la puerta y le ordeno ser más ligera con mucha confianza en ella misma... la puerta se cubrió totalmente por la magia de Fluttershy... levitando sin dificultad alguna.

\- Fluttershy, ¿cómo haces eso? - pregunta Twilight atónita

\- Discord alteraba la realidad de las cosas... creí que funcionaria si pensaba que la puerta era tan ligera como una pluma – responde apenada Fluttershy sobre la puerta

Las ponis volaron hasta Canterlot escoltando la puerta; Rainbow Dash vigilaba los alrededores mientras las princesas viajaban con Fluttershy sobre la puerta. Estas al llegar dejan la puerta sobre los jardines, donde las demás ponis las esperaban. Sin embargo se llevan una sorpresa al ver que Fluttershy levito sola la puerta como si esta no fuera una gran carga, sin embargo al soltarla, la tierra se estremeció por su gran peso. Al llegar todas la felicitaron por dominar sus nuevos poderes... ella negó el dominio temerosa. Twilight se acercó a la puerta y nota rápidamente que la cerradura había sido atacada pues mostraba quemaduras de magia... Celestia se acercó y utilizando un hechizo radar, encuentra el rastro mágico de Alphonse... pero hasta un punto este se perdía en el aire, por la cantidad de magia que rodeaba la puerta.

\- Hermana, ahora iremos por la llave del Rey Dragón, ¿cierto? - pregunta Luna emocionada

\- Sí, y no... Fluttershy, Twilight y Pinkie Pie, me acompañaran por la llave las demás intentaran descifrar el primer acertijo – responde Celestia corrigiendo a su hermana

\- Princesa... iremos con Pinkie... no sería mejor ir con Rainbow Dash que también puede volar – la cuestiona Twilight

\- Al contrario Twilight, Pinkie descifro el acertijo... solo ella puede pensar fuera de lo normal y ayudarnos... ¡Ahh! Y sobre volar... tendremos que levitarla hasta el volcán – responde Celestia cubriendo a Pinkie con su magia para elevarla

\- Hermana no quiero pasarme el día con un acertijo viejo – comenta Luna molesta y disgustada con eso

\- Tranquila princesa...si lo desciframos antes podemos ir por la llave – añade Rainbow Dash animándola

\- Cierto, sería mejor que ir a un volcán hostil – agrega Rarity acercándose a su lado

\- ¿Y qué paso con tu línea de ropa 100% aprueba de fuego… no querías probar su eficacia? – pregunta Fluttershy intrigada

\- Sí, cierto... Sweetie Belle provoco un incendio con uno de sus desayunos especiales… casi pierdo la butti… pero cuando vinieron los bomberos y apagaron el fuego fue entonces que preguntaron sobre los trajes puesto la tela también era bonita y aproveche en hacer cortinas que hicieran juego con los manteles… jejeje no es por alardear pero no sufrieron quemaduras, ahora tengo pedidos descomunales – responde Rarity alegre

\- Princesa puede irse con calma, cuidaremos de Luna y traeremos la llave antes del ocaso – comenta Applejack confiada

\- De acuerdo... listas... será un largo viaje... - dice Celestia levitando a Pinkie Pie sobre ellas

Pinkie Pie comienza a girar en el cielo alrededor de sus amigas. Una vez listas despegan y se aventuran más allá de Equestria. Durante su vuelo Pinkie atravesaba las nubes gritando "Wiii". Al pasar unas horas pueden ver un gran volcán humeante en lo lejos.

\- Debería explotar en 2 horas – comenta Twilight al ver su gran tamaño

\- Al levantarse la luna el volcán erupcióna – comenta Fluttershy como detalle curioso

\- Debemos darnos prisa – dice Celestia aumentando su velocidad

A los momentos llegan a la entrada del volcán, una cueva cubierta de diamantes y joyas... con dos dragones como guardias... ambos dormían, hasta que sintieron el olor de un extraño cerca, esto los alerto y provoca que despierten cerrando la entrada con sus colas... estos ven a las ponis y limitan su paso, incendiando el suelo frente de ellas para frenar su avanzada.

\- Están muy lejos de casa, ponis – dice el dragón de la izquierda

\- No pueden pasar... ¿cuáles son sus intenciones?... - pregunta el dragón de la derecha

\- Vinimos a buscar una llave antigua que le entrego el padre de la princesa, al Rey de todos los dragones hace un par de milenios – responde alegre Pinkie Pie que aun flotaba, hasta ser dejada sobre la tierra

\- Dos mil años... entonces el rey era... Metamorfo... el murió hace 4 siglos...ustedes han venido en balde pueden...- decía el dragón de la izquierda hasta ser interrumpido por su compañero

\- ¿Llave?, existió una llave la llevaba por collar, como gran tesoro... ahora la lleva su hijo, el Rey actual... ¿para que la necesitan? - pregunta el dragón de la derecha acercando su rostro hacia a las ponis, atravesando las llamas para escucharlas y juzgarlas mejor

\- Mi padre, el Rey Imperio, le pidió guardar la llave a Metamorfo... hasta que llegara el momento de usarla para desterrar al asesino más grande de la historia Al... - decía Celestia hasta ser interrumpida

\- Si recuerdo la historia... Metamorfo se alió con un Rey Unicornio, que le pidió cuidar la llave de la prisión de un monstruo... pero tan bien decía que el guardián de la puerta vendría por ella... que sería alguien llamado Discord – añade hostil El dragón de la derecha, dibujando en el suelo con su garra a un Draconequus adulto

\- Bueno Discord... el guardián de la puerta fue asesinado por el monstruo hace poco... me temo que no podrá asistirnos, pero apreciaríamos mucho si nos dieran la llave– responde Twilight amablemente

\- Me temo que no... Pero creo que el Rey sabrá cómo resolverlo, si gustan les permitiremos cuestionar su autoridad y preguntar por su llave – comenta el dragón de la izquierda, apagando el fuego con su garra, abriéndoles el paso hacia el interior

Las ponis aceptaron la amable invitación de los dragones y se adentraron en el interior del volcán. En su interior un gran mar de lava se hacía presente, con pequeñas islas donde dormían dragones... al rededor existían cuevas donde todos los dragones dormían, custodiando sus propios tesoros... y en el centro de la lava existía una isla llena de oro y diamantes... donde dormía un dragón blanco gigante exhalando fuego azul. Las ponis se adentraron lentamente, procurando no despertar a ninguno sin embargo su olor alerto a los dragones... provocando que desde las alturas lloviera fuego que cubre a las ponis. Celestia y Twilight crearon un escudo alrededor de todas. Los dragones vuelven a disparar hasta que su Rey despierta, gritando que paren de inmediato.

\- Alicornios... creí que se habían extinguido todos cuando Abismo ataco hace ya varios cientos de siglos... ese olor es muy exquisito pero difícil de reconocer... al principio pensé que eran "Dragones De La Eterna Noche"... pero todo estos se extinguieron... mi padre fue el último... que las trae por aquí… rarezas... soy el Rey Éxodo – se presenta El Dragón Blanco acercándose a la superficie donde estaban las ponis, Éxodo bajo de su isla para comenzar a nadar en la lava, mientras se dirige hacia sus invitadas y ver quiénes eran en persona

\- Venimos a buscar el... - decía Pinkie Pie hasta ser silenciada por Twilight

\- Deja que Celestia hable Pinkie – le susurra Twilight al oído, nerviosa al ver el tamaño del dragón

\- Rey Éxodo... su padre tenía la labor de cuidar una llave que era capaz de aprisionar a Abismo… Hemos venido por ella – responde Celestia firme ante la autoridad de Éxodo

\- La llave... mi padre dijo que un Draconequus seria quien vendría a buscarla... no le creía entonces por qué sabía que esa raza se extinguió por el mismo Abismo, pero luego lo vi creando caos en los horizontes hace mil años no tuve más opción que esperar que reclamara la llave... pero saben además las llaves no solo son capaces de encerrarlo... también de liberarlo... ¿Cómo pueden probar que ustedes no son mis enemigas? - pregunta Éxodo emergiendo de la lava, acercando sus ojos para verlas mejor

Las ponis se miran entre sí nerviosas. Pinkie se libera de Twilight y grita "¡OHH, yo sé!" gira alrededor de sus amigas y toma a Fluttershy... la levanta y la lleva frente a Éxodo... Pinkie se acerca y se apoya sobre la garra de Éxodo que tenía sobre la tierra, mientras esperaba una respuesta concreta.

\- Ella es... Fluttershy... ella es... la nueva guardiana – comenta orgullosa Pinkie sonriente al dragón

\- ¿Ella es la nueva guardiana? - repite intrigado Éxodo acercando su mirada a la Pegaso que se escondía entre sus alas al ver el gran tamaño y el ojo del dragón

Éxodo se separa del borde y se carcajea sumergiéndose en la lava... todos los dragones siguen a su Rey acompañándolo en las risas. Éxodo detiene las risas y se dirige a Pinkie sin prestar atención al Pegaso tímido.

\- Discord era su nombre si recuerdo, el último Draconequus... hermano de Abismo… incluso más fuerte que muchos Alicornios... Discord era parte dragón… él hubiera vivido dos milenios y medio como mucho, ¿Dónde Está?... se esconde le teme a los dragones... el guardián de la puerta del monstruo no puede venir a buscar la llave en persona y envía a sus mascotas... pero que gran ¡deshonra! - responde Éxodo burlándose de las ponis

\- ¡Discord no era ningún cobarde!... ¡él no le temía a ningún dragón pequeño como tú!... ¡él solo enfrento a Alphonse! y…. murió... ¡como era su deber protegiendo la puerta, debilitando a Alphonse dándonos tiempo para buscar las llaves y poder encerrarlo de nuevo!... ¡y usted no es nadie para hablar así de Discord! – exclama Fluttershy furiosa ante los comentarios de Éxodo

Se levanta del suelo, sosteniendo vuelo, y con su magia toma a Éxodo apretándole el cuerpo como a un pan duro... Impidiéndole hablar, respirar y moverse... ante todos Éxodo está levitando sobre la lava... los dragones disparan fuego hacia Fluttershy, fuego que es convertido en burbujas por la magia de la pegaso. Twilight le pide que pare... pero la ira que sentía Fluttershy la ciega... su furia impide que escuche... Pinkie salta embistiéndola, derribándola con ella... Éxodo cae provocando que salpicara lava por todos lados. Celestia cubre a Twilight y ella cubre a Pinkie que sostenía a Fluttershy en el suelo.

\- Shy... tranquila... Discord no te dio esos poderes para que le infringieras dolor a otros... tranquila tu tía Pinkie está contigo y aligerara la carga por ti – comenta Pinkie abrazándola

\- Pinkie... - lagrimas bajan por los ojos de Fluttershy - … soy un año mayor que tu... yo debería protegerte y no estar llorando... Pinkie...- Fluttershy rompe en llanto al sentir como sus emociones caen sobre ella; llora abrazando el pecho de Pinkie

Los dragones ven como Éxodo comienza a salir de la lava y disparan contra las ponis con todo su fuego... incluso descienden para darle con sus garras... y estos chocan contra los escudos magicos... causando un gran alboroto... Celestia comienza a sentir como su escudo se debilita con cada golpe...del borde de la lava un par de garras se presentan... Éxodo surge de la lava y se acerca a donde Pinkie Pie estaba... este sale de la lava y ruge aplacando a los dragones... que se retiran a sus cuevas... Éxodo desciende la mirada hacia Pinkie Pie molesto... que gruñía feroz al acercarse Éxodo... Quien ve a la poni rosa y rugió rompiendo el escudo de Twilght... Pinkie no se aparta de encima de Fluttershy que se desmallo al escuchar su voz... Pinkie sin miedo ruge abriendo lo más posible su boca, dejando un rugido muy pequeño a comparación de Éxodo.

Twilght siente miedo al ver los dientes blancos y afilados de Éxodo tan cerca de su amiga... y siente aún más miedo al ver a Pinkie desafiar a Éxodo aun sabiendo que están en su dominio.

Éxodo mira fijamente a Pinkie que mantenía una mirada tan ardiente como el fuego, incluso más voraz que el fuego que exhalaba Éxodo... Este toma sus garras y las eleva descendiéndolas sobre ella... causando un gran golpe que estremece al volcán... todo guarda silencio después del golpe.

Celestia y Twilight gritan desviando la mirada al ver, como Éxodo aplasto a sus amigas... el silencio llena la caverna, Incluso los dragones giraron para no ver el acto de su Rey... Twilight se enfurece y su magia sede al odio oscureciéndose... Celestia llena sus ojos en lágrimas y se prepara para pelear contra Éxodo y obtener la llave por la fuerza.

\- ¡GRRRAAAARR! - se escucha desde la posición de Éxodo quien aparta las garras tranquilo

Era Pinkie Pie que estaba en el centro del golpe. Debido a que Éxodo abrió las garras al final para no herir a las ponis. Éxodo se acerca a Pinkie y mira sus ojos serio.

\- Pequeña Poni, retas a el Rey de los Dragones sin temor y sobre todo…. ¡Sin Miedo Ruges en mi Presencia!... acaso ¿Eres normal? - pregunta Éxodo cuestionando los actos de la poni

\- No soy Normal... Soy Pinkie Pie y ella es Fluttershy la nueva guardiana de la puerta... ahora la llave – responde seria Pinkie firme ante Éxodo, extendiendo su casco hacia él

\- ¡Me encanta! - exclama Éxodo sonriendo, llevando su garra a su cuello rompiendo un collar... entregando la llave que resguardaba en su pecho

\- Lamento lo que dije Pinkie Pie, esto es para la guardiana Fluttershy... Tu corazón me impresiona... tienes el valor de un verdadero héroe... - añade Éxodo orgulloso ante su presencia

Éxodo le entrega la llave a Pinkie. Twilight calma su furia al verla a salvo... su magia vuelve a la normalidad. Celestia deshace su escudo y corre junto con Twilight hacia sus amigas.

Pinkie ve en su bolsa de viaje que había traído consigo y busca entre sus cosas un pañuelo... Celestia le agradece a Éxodo el entregarle la llave tan amablemente. Éxodo se disculpa por ser agresivo... pero le comenta que la magia de Fluttershy es inestable y descuidada... necesita más entrenamiento formal. Celestia y Éxodo conversan sobre la muerte de Discord y el regreso de "Alphonse El Abismal" antes de irse. Twilight levita a Fluttershy hacia la puerta mientras Pinkie la limpia de la tierra y de las lágrimas que derramo. Celestia se despide de Éxodo, prometiéndole que Alphonse será derrotado... ante esto Éxodo ofrece su ayuda a la batalla si es necesario como gesto de confianza entre ambos reinos.

Las ponis se van por el corredor que les permitió acceder a la cueva principal.

\- Princesa, ¿Quién cuida la puerta? - pregunta Twilght curiosa

\- Tu hermano y gran parte de la guardia real – responde seria Celestia

\- Shy sigue llorando... debemos regresar rápido – añade Pinkie mirando a Flutthershy

Celestia levita a Pinkie Pie y Twilight levita a Fluttershy. Pinkie vuelve a girar en el cielo creando círculos alrededor de Celestia. Hasta que escuchan una voz a lo lejos acercándose.

\- ¡Alto!, ¡Deténganse! - gritaba un dragón azul, que voló después de recibir una misión por parte de su rey

\- Celestia, ese dragón es de la puerta (el de la Izquierda), viene hacia nosotras – comenta Twilight deteniéndose

\- ¡Princesas, deténganse!... tengo un mensaje para la poni rosa... de parte del Rey Éxodo – grita el dragón azul acercándose a gran velocidad

\- ¡Para mí! - exclama emocionada Pinkie, acercándose haciendo giros hacia el dragón

\- El Rey Éxodo te envía esta carta – comenta el dragón retirándose después de dársela

Pinkie la toma y la abre leyéndola cabeza abajo, girando con esta. Esta alegre se detiene y le grita al mensajero que no esperaba una respuesta... provocando que se detenga a escuchar... "¡Le enviare una invitación para venir a una "Pinki-Fiesta!" grita eufórica.

Pinkie vuelve con sus amigas guardando la carta en su bolsa de viajes. Twilight le pregunta el contenido de la carta... Pinkie se niega atribuyendo que sería un secreto... hasta que todas sus amigas estuvieran juntas para escuchar la carta. Celestia la acerca y le pregunta si pronto seria la próxima "Pinki-Fiesta"... Pinkie gira confirmando que sería pronto, esta se emociona y vuelan más deprisa... pero se detienen al escuchar una descomunal explosión... el volcán erupcióno creando una gran cortina de fuego en el cielo azul.

\- Princesa Celestia el volcán... es hora de bajar el sol... Luna ya ha levantado la luna mire – comenta Twilight señalado la luna en el cielo, acompañada del sol.

Celestia se avergüenza de haber olvidado eso... se detiene y baja el sol... después de esto continúan volando hasta ver a lo lejos a Canterlot. Pinkie Pie y Twilight miraban emocionadas el castillo... pensando el darse una ducha... el olor a azufre las acompañaba hasta llegar a casa.

Al llegar al castillo Twilight ve a su hermano Shining Armor que cuidaba la puerta de metal en los jardines.

\- Twi, ¿cómo estás?, encontraron la... Por Celestia huelen a... - decía Shining Armor, tapándose la nariz por el fuerte olor

\- ¡Azufre! - completa Pinkie Pie la oración alegre de verlo

\- Hermano iremos a darnos una ducha y las demás, ¿dónde están? - pregunta Twilight

\- Por Favor... Están con Cadance, contándole como encontraron la llave - comenta Shining Armor, incomodo por el olor

\- ¿Tienen la llave? - pregunta Celestia intrigada

\- ¿Cadance está aquí?, iré a hablar con ella – comenta Twilight emocionada

\- ¡AH!... Tienen parte de la llave... y no... Iras después de darte un baño – protesta Shining Armor molesto por el olor

Twilight se huele y se avergüenza. Levita a Pinkie Pie y a Fluttershy acompañando a Celestia al baño.

**[En la Sala, 1 hora después]**

Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow y la Princesa Luna, conversaban con Cadance.

\- Luna, ¿fue difícil descifrar el acertijo? - pregunta Cadance intrigada

\- No, fue fácil... al instante lo descifre – responde Luna orgullosa

\- Así, hermanita... ¿cuál era la respuesta? – pregunta Celestia entrando por el corredor acompañada de las demás ponis

\- Era la canción de cuna que nuestra madre nos cantaba – responde orgullosa Luna, mostrándole la lengua

\- ¿Una canción? - pregunta Twilight sorprendida

\- De hecho son 3, solo tenemos una parte de la llave – añade Rarity nerviosa

\- Mientras Luna cantaba hechizamos la canción manifestando la llave... - agrega Rainbow Dash

Pinkie Pie interrumpe emocionada. Quería contar su aventura. Luna apoyo la idea y dejaron escuchar la historia de Pinkie Pie. Contando sobre el volcán... sobre los dragones de la entrada... sobre como Fluttershy derroto a el Rey Éxodo, se apena Fluttershy por esto... como este las ataco... como Pinkie defendió a Fluttershy de Éxodo... sobre la erupción del volcán... Pinkie mostraba dibujos recién hechos para ayudar a sus amigas a imaginarse la escena. Al final Twilght le pregunta a su amiga sobre el contenido de la carta otra vez. Pinkie Pie reacciona sorprendída y corre a buscar la carta entre sus cosas.

\- Carta, ¿cuál carta? - preguntan sorprendidas Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Luna y Cadence

\- Sí, el Rey Éxodo, líder de todo los dragones, al final le envió una carta a Pinkie Pie, ella dijo que la leería a solo cuando estuvieran todas sus amigas – responde Twilight emocionada

Luna mira a las ponis y se levanta, retirándose hacia el corredor... cuando se topa con Pinkie Pie en el camino.

\- Princesa Luna, ¿se dirige a algún lado? – pregunta Pinkie emocionada

\- ¡Ohh!, no solo iré a tomar agua – responde Luna mintiendo para irse y no molestarlas

\- Muy bien... pero no tarde, quiero que escuche la carta – comente Pinkie equilibrando la carta sobre su nariz

\- ¿Pero creí que era solo para tus amigas? - pregunta Luna sorprendida

\- Princesa, no sea tontita, usted también es mi amiga... y sin usted, ¿quién leería la carta? - pregunta enérgica Pinkie entregándole la carta

\- ¿Quieres que la lea? - pregunta Luna sosteniendo la carta

\- Claro, cuando la abrí no la leí, solo la mire de cerca... así será una ¡Sorpresa Mayor! - exclama alegre Pinkie saltando

Luna regresa con Pinkie detrás.

\- Rápido Pinkie quiero saber que dice – comenta Rainbow Dash

\- ¡Si yo también quiero saber que dice! – grita emocionada Pinkie Pie

\- ¿No la leíste cuando te la entregaron? - pregunta Rarity intrigada

\- ¡No!, si la hubiera leído no sería una sorpresa cuando la leyeran para todas – comenta alegre Pinkie corrigiendo a Rarity

\- Hermana, comienza ya me he emocionado – agrega Celestia tomando té

\- Cierto, será una sorpresa – dice Cadance que se recostaba junto a Twilight

\- ¡WIII, COMENCEMOS! - grita Pinkie Pie saltando

Luna lee la carta fuerte y claro:

"Querída Pinkie Pie, soy Éxodo... sabras que he vivido por muchos siglos y nunca encontré una criatura que escuchara mi rugido y no temblara de miedo al escucharlo... cuando pregunte si eras "Normal" esperaba una respuesta más fuerte quizás que eras valiente... pero respondiste con tu nombre... Mi padre Metamorfo, siempre tuvo la idea de que quien pueda rugir contra un dragón era alguien que tenías que tener de aliado y yo sigo su ejemplo... por eso mi padre se unió a el Rey Unicornio Imperio. *Luna toma aire* Tu Pinkie Pie fuiste más allá del valor y protegiste a tu amiga... mostraste un lado sin temor... y en tus ojos pude ver que no eres mala incluso tienes el corazón más dulce que conozco... por eso he tomado mi decisión y te he nombrado "Princesa de los Dragones" después de tu partida. *Luna se emociona alzando la voz* Ahora tú ya no serás más una forastera, serás una líder y los dragones, estos seguirán tus órdenes a pie de letra sin dudar de ti además de que... cuidaran de ti... si quieres hacer algo los dragones te apoyan. Elogio tu valor Pinkie Pie. Princesa me despido y espero que lleves la voluntad de fuego que hoy he presenciado adonde vayas junto con esa determinación que te hizo en primer lugar desafiar a un Rey.

Me despido Princesa Pinkie Pie espero vernos pronto. Adiós... Rey Éxodo"

\- Pinkie, ¿Eres Princesa de los Dragones? - pregunta Rarity impresionada

Celestia derramo su té. Luna que leía se emocionó tanto que brinco sobre Pinkie abrazándola, felicitándola entre gritos... Sus amigas están paralizadas de la emoción... les tomo tiempo volver a moverse... saltaron sobre ella felicitándola. Cadance miraba con felicidad a Pinkie y se reía de la cara de Celestia... esta estaba que no se la creía, ni siquiera podía entender porque Éxodo haría algo como eso.

\- No sabía que fuera posible, que una poni fuera Princesa de los Dragones – comenta Twilight intrigada y muy feliz por su amiga

\- Felicidades Pinkie – dice Fluttershy acercándose a ella

\- ¡Ohhh! Gracias Fluttershy, solo me convertí en Princesa porque tenía que protegerte, después de todo yo fui quien te derribo jejeje – responde Pinkie Pie sonriente

Todas las ponis celebraban, hasta que Luna interrumpe, dirigiéndose a Rainbow Dash.

\- Ahora puedes continuar con tu historia – comenta alegre Luna a Rainbow Dash

\- Jejeje no será tan increíble como la de Pinkie Pie – exclama nerviosa Rainbow Dash tallándose la cabeza

\- ¡OHH quiero escucharla! - comenta en alto Celestia emocionada

**[Ese día en la Tarde, poco tiempo de que se fueran las demás]**

Luna acompañada de las demás ponis se dirigieron a la mesa a pensar la respuesta del acertijo.

\- No lo entiendo, ¿qué es el imperio veloz? - se pregunta Applejack

\- Parece un lugar donde yo viviría – responde Rainbow Dash alegre

\- Cierto parece no tener sentido "la respuesta a un BUMM", '¿qué significa eso? - se pregunta Rarity confundida

\- ¿Cuál es el acertijo?, chicas... puedo resolverlo, soy buena con los juegos verbales – comenta Luna mientras sostiene un pan

\- "Al Final de la melodía del Imperio Veloz, Suena la Respuesta a Un BUMM", ¿tiene sentido para usted Princesa Luna? - pregunta Applejack leyéndolo de una hoja

\- Espero el acertijo... es ese... emh es fácil – dice Luna orgullosa mientras muerde su pan confiada

\- ¡En serio, cual es la respuesta! - preguntan las ponis sorprendida

\- Sí, todo está al final de la melodía... Imperio Veloz, Suena la Respuesta y Un BUMM, son nombres de canciones... canciones muy populares hace siglos, hoy olvidadas – responde Luna terminando su pan, acercándose a explicarles

\- ¡Olvidadas, genial! - exclama Rainbow Dash triste y decepcionada

\- Imperio Veloz, es una canción de cuna, que me cantaba mi madre antes de dormir – dice Luna tomando agua

\- ¿Y de qué habla la canción? - pregunta Rarity intrigada

\- Habla sobre un príncipe del rayo que se dirige a su hogar, pero tiene muchos obstáculos en el camino... pero al final llega y su madre le dice "Bienvenido al Imperio Veloz", Veloz era el nombre del príncipe – responde Luna explicando el origen de la canción

\- ¡Entonces que esperamos vamos por la llave! - Exclama Rainbow Dash

\- ¿Sabes dónde está? - pregunta Rarity sarcástica

\- Yo sí, me pregunto si estará oculta en la melodía... - comenta Luna entonando su garganta

\- ¿En su melodía? - repite Applejack confundida

\- Un hechizo de manifestación, a la canción, podría materializar la llave – responde Luna

Las ponis y Luna se prepararon para ir un poco más lejos de los jardines reales, solo por si ocasionaban algún desastre. Fueron a una pradera donde podrían realizar el hechizo sin riesgos de destruir algo.

Al salir se toparon con Shining Armor que cuidaba la puerta junto con sus guardias.

Este las saludo y pregunto por Twilight... le dijeron que fue más allá de Equestria a un volcán activo. Shining Armor, lo tomo muy bien aun sabiendo que era peligroso. Rarity pregunto por su esposa, la Princesa Cadence... Ella llegaría después aun tenia deberes en el Imperio de Cristal, pero vendría después quizás en la noche, respondió Shining Armor. Las ponis se despidieron y fueron a la pradera.

**[En la Pradera]**

Listas Luna entono su voz y canto una dulce melodía, esta cuando cantaba provocaba los bostezos de las ponis... después de todo era una canción de cuna... Luna hechizo la canción desde el inicio y conforme cantaba... una nube se formaba... esta deja escapar un rayo que libera a un poni amarillo que ataca a Rarity.

Luna deja de cantar para defenderla... pero este desaparece. Luna se molesta y vuelve a cantar... el poni vuelve a aparecer... Rainbow Dash lo ataca y lo derriba... la nube descarga un rayo sobre ella y la electrifica, derribando a Rainbow Dash. Luna se detiene al ver que el poni se acerca. Pero ante esto el poni amarillo desaparece. Luna se molesta y vuelve a gritar frustrada...

\- Parece que tienes que cantar para que aparezca... y seguir hasta que termine – comenta Applejack

\- ¡La canción dura 18 minutos, y el aparece hasta la mitad! - exclama Luna resaltada y molesta

\- Volvamos a intentarlo – comenta Rarity emocionada

**[8 intentos fallidos después]**

\- ¿Qué salió mal?, las ultimas 3 veces si completamos la canción – exclama molesta Rarity

\- Tal vez tenga que ver que lo noquearas Rainbow Dash – comenta Applejack molesta

\- Lo siento, no puedo atraparlo, su pelaje es eléctrico... y golpea bastante fuerte – añade Raibow Dash

\- Tal vez deba atarlo, para que no se mueva – comenta Applejack

\- Applejack... tiene un pelaje eléctrico, quemara tu lazo antes de poderlo amarrarlo – responde Rainbow Dash rechazando la idea de Applejack

\- Tal vez un lazo normal... pero tengo este – añade Applejack quitándose el sombrero sacando el lazo que le había obsequiado Discord

\- Applejack, ¿de dónde obtuviste ese lazo? – pregunta impresionada Luna al verlo

\- Me lo obsequio Discord, dijo que era "Un lazo echo con los hilos de un araña gigante de obsidiana, cubierto por polvos de oro, tejido por un artesano ciego", no tiene sentido para mí pero suena bien y me gusta – responde Applejack desatando el lazo

\- ¡Increíble!, ese lazo es mágico... de hecho debería ser indestructible en realidad – comenta Luna al escuchar la explicación de este

\- Es más largo de lo que parece – comenta Rainbow Dash al ver el gran tamaño del lazo

\- Cierto, quizás deba cortarlo – se dice a si misma Applejack al ver su gran tamaño

\- ¡No!, solo piensa en acortarlo – añade Luna, al escuchar esa idea fatal

\- ¿Pensar en acortarlo? - repite Applejack intrigada

El lazo se reduce hasta el tamaño justo para Applejack. Esto motiva a las ponis a intentar el hechizo otra vez... después de que la voz de Luna se descanse... Unas horas después comenzaron... Al aparecer el poni amarillo, Rarity lo rodeo con el lazo, Applejack y Rainbow Dash apretaron el lazo inmovilizándolo... durante 9 minutos mantuvieron a él poni amarrado... Luna ya se miraba cansada... al final el poni desaparece y deja una nota acompañada de un trozo de metal. "Primera Parte de la llave".

\- ¡Primera parte aún hay más! - grita molesta Rainbow Dash

\- Pues eran 3 canciones la de la lista... tiene sentido pero mejor continuamos mañana Luna no creo que debas esforzar tanto la voz - comenta Rarity al ver la tallarse su garganta

\- Tranquilas solo estoy algo cansada... ¡OHH! Es tiempo de alzar la luna – comenta Luna levantando la luna en el cielo

\- Pero Celestia, aun no baja en sol – comenta Applejack señalando el sol en el cielo

\- Sí, se le habrá olvidado por estar en el interior de un volcán – dice Luna terminado de alzar la luna

\- Vayamos a casa – dice Rainbow Dash

Las ponis se tomaron su tiempo al llegar y saludaron a Shining Armor, quien les dijo que Cadance acababa de llegar que estaba en la sala del castillo. Descansando de las preocupaciones del Imperio de Cristal.

Al llegar las ponis se emocionaban al verla, querían contarle su aventura. Pero antes de ir Luna fue a tomar un baño y les pregunto a las demás ponis si la acompañarían... estas aceptan y se van a darse un relajante baño. Al finalizar van todas a la sala a acompañar a Cadance para contarle la historia... fue poco después cuando aparece Celestia y las demás por el corredor, que salían del baño (otro baño del castillo).

**[Actualmente esa noche]**

\- Eso fue lo que ocurrió, repetimos la canción hasta que nos salió bien. Y tardamos algo en resolver el acertijo... excepto Luna... lo resolvió en cuanto lo escucho – comenta Rainbow Dash

Esa noche las ponis continuaron hablando y divirtiéndose en la sala con Cadance. Al llegar la hora de dormir Cadance se despidió y fue con Shining Armor para desearle buenas noches.

**[Las Fronteras, en el aire]**

Alphonse rastreo el rastro mágico de una de las llaves, y ahora sabe dónde está... en el Desierto de las Ilusiones... resguardado en una pirámide antigua que estaba perdida y olvidada por el tiempo... él se adentraría en su interior... esperando durante el día que la puerta se abriera, pues la puerta solo se abre en la noche así que estaría dentro hasta la noche siguiente, pues durante el día se cierra totalmente. Alphonse espera no ser interrumpido en lo que busca en su interior la llave. Pero no será el único que se encuentre en su interior buscando un tesoro. Aún se encuentra muy lejos de la pirámide, por el momento solo sabe la dirección, pero aún debe llegar a la pirámide donde se esconde la llave, pero por ser un gran tesoro, quizás no sea el único en buscar la llave en el interior de la tumba.


	7. El Tesoro De Muchos

**[Desierto de las Ilusiones, Pirámide Lunar, En la Noche]**

El Abismal, vuela sobre el desierto a gran velocidad cortando el aire al volar... y al paso de unos minutos se detiene sobre un lecho de arena y presencia en lo cercano la gran Pirámide Lunar.

\- Esos ponis, generosamente me ahorraron el trabajo de desenterrarla... solo por su generosidad tal vez no los asesinare – se dice Alphonse trotando por la arena hacia los exploradores que realizaban su trabajo a pies de la pirámide.

\- ¡Hey tú!, no puedes estar aquí es área res... - decía el guardia hasta ser golpeado por el casco de Alphonse y ser proyectado hasta el interior del estudio

\- Buenas noches, esta pirámide contiene un tesoro que puede cambiar al mundo... les aconsejo que se vayan, considérense ser afortunados de no morir, pues debido a su generoso acto al desenterrarla, no tendré que utilizar mi magia para esto, sin más retraso... ¡Largo! – dice Alphonse señalando la puerta

Detrás de Alphonse más guardias aparecen y se lanzan contra él, sin embargo estos quedan suspendidos en el aire por la magia de Alphonse. Los investigadores temen y aceptan irse al terminar su investigación. Alphonse ríe de su idea y añade "No entienden, ya ha terminado". El estudio se ilumina con un rojizo color, pasan unos segundos y Alphonse abandona a los ponis.

Desde la parte inferior de la pirámide puede verse como una figura entra volando por la puerta principal. Alphonse vuela he intenta alcanzarla, pero esta fue muy rápida y esta desapareció en el interior. Alphonse se acerca a la entrada e intenta usar un radar mágico para navegar en el interior de la pirámide pero esto falla rechazando la magia, provocando un golpe en el cuerno de Alphonse.

\- Deseo... aun muerta eres un problema – se dice así mismo Alphonse adentrándose en la pirámide

**[En el interior]**

Daring Doo se adentró en la pirámide, con la intención de tomar el tesoro que resguarda esta tumba antes que los secuaces de Ahuizotl. Mientras avanza por los pasillos oscuros, en su interior se ven como las paredes cuentan la historia de cómo Deseo creo la pirámide como regalo para su hija, sin embargo también cuenta como esta se convirtió en la tumba de Deseo, "La Ultima Gran Reina Unicornio". Las paredes muestran como una criatura solo conocida como "Alpho***" ataco en la antigüedad, además incluía el hecho tenia de pareja a un Rey llamado Imperio. La historia de la pirámide estaba plasmada en sus paredes de oro, Daring Doo miraba maravillada como estas paredes estaban hechas con oro sólido y como las diferentes gemas eran las que daban color a las ilustraciones, era un trabajo de mucha habilidad. Sin embargo, ella ignoraba el hecho que aun más en su interior existía magia ancestral que cuidaba de la Pirámide de cualquier intruso.

Daring Doo se detiene junto a la ilustración de lo que ella cree que es el tesoro de la pirámide, el collar de Deseo que yacía en su cuello de la Reina, el día en que fue sepultada. "Esto será incómodo" exclama Daring Doo al darse la idea de profanar la tumba de una reina.

Sin embargo no era la única en la tumba, aún más profundo en la Pirámide Ahuzotl y sus acompañantes registran las habitaciones, buscando la entrada a la cámara del tesoro, donde podrían encontrar una pieza que lo acercaría más al poder que tanto codiciaba tener.

\- Jefesito... sé que el tesoro de una Reina Unicornio es más grande que el de las princesas pero... tenemos que venir de noche... no es que tenga miedo... no nada de eso... es Francis, no creo que le agrade estar... profanando la tumba de alguien – dice nervioso Kevin, un Pegaso marrón de crin negra

\- ¿YO?, no es cierto... no me agrada la idea de estar en una tumba que tiene aún magia activa – protesta Francis

\- Estas diciendo que no te da miedo poder cargar con la maldición de una reina, solo mira la adoración de sus súbditos y el respeto que tenían hacia ella para crear una estructura gigante de oro solido llena de gemas y tesoros... además la idea de cómo castigaba a los desobedientes no me agrada – añade Kevin señalando las paredes.

\- Silencio, no existe maldición – grita Ahuizotl sin virar la vista

\- ¡Pero jefesito mire las ilustraciones... están partiendo a ese tipo en dos... y a ese lo eleva hasta los cielos, dejándolo caer... además se come los restos eso no es normal! - protesta Kevin asustado ante las imágenes

\- Se llama el Desierto de las Ilusiones porque La Reina Unicornio "Deseo", era la mejor en eso, incluso este desierto es una ilusión que nadie puede evitar ver y tomen en cuenta que han pasado casi un par de milenios y su magia aún perdura, solo imaginen el poder de su collar... además las paredes muestran lo que debes ver... y al ser intrusos vemos cómo podríamos morir aquí... lo cual es probable, pero aun así tomaremos el collar ilusión y con el podremos engañar hasta a el tiempo – comenta Ahuizotl deteniendo su paso dirigiéndose a sus amigos

Los tres avanzan hasta llegar a un gran salón, que tenía como atractivo principal una pirámide de diamantes en su centro. Daring Doo también ve la misma pirámide desde el lado opuesto y vuela hasta ella... pero sus alas son muy pesadas y cae al suelo. Ahuizotl se dirige hacia la pirámide central pero su cuerpo se vuelve torpe y cae por las escaleras junto con Francis, Kevin no soporta el peso de sus alas y cae con ellos.

\- ¡Es una ilusión, todos ignoren su entorno y suban la pirámide! - grita Ahuizotl levantándose

\- ¡Buena idea Ahuizotl, pero el tesoro será mío! - grita Daring Doo volando con los ojos cerrados

Daring Doo vuela hasta la cima acercándose, abre el sarcófago que contenía el cuerpo de Deseo. "Mis perdones Reina" exclama Daring Doo desabrochando el collar.

\- ¡Lo siento Ahuizotl, para la próxima no te hagas ilusiones! – grita Daring retirándose hacia la puerta

Pero se detiene en seco, al ver a alguien emerger de esta, sin ser afectado por las ilusiones de la habitación... Un Alicornio.

\- ¡Quítate! - grita Alphonse disparando un rayo que la golpea y envía hacia la pared contraria a donde estaba Daring Doo, ella se levanta confundida.

Esta pasa por encima de Ahuizotl, quien agradece a quien lo hay hecho, comienza a levantarse por encima de la Pirámide Central para ver cuál de sus hombres lo había hecho, sin embargo... mira a Alphonse acercándose hacia la pirámide central.

\- Daring Doo... rómpelo... ¡rompe el collar no puedo ver bien por las ilusiones! – grita Ahuizotl preparándose para pelear. Sus compañeros se ponen junto a él para equilibrarse y se preparan... esperando que solo sea una ilusión más.

\- Pero este collar crea las ilusiones, que no es este el tesoro – protesta Daring Doo confundida

\- No... Ese ni siquiera es el verdadero sarcófago – comenta Francis serio

\- Cierto... parece que sabes cuál era el verdadero tesoro – comenta Alphonse dirigiéndose al poni terrestre

El collar fue arrojado por Daring Doo hacia Alphonse quien lo destruye con un disparo rápido. Ahuizotl recupera el sentido y salta sobre Alphonse derribándole, les ordena a sus amigos ayudar a Daring Do a mover el sarcófago falso. Pues debajo de este existe el real.

Ahuizotl rueda por las escaleras apretando a Alphonse impidiéndole volar además de estar torciendo su cuello. Alphonse se libera y lo azota contra la pared. Alphonse vuela y atraviesa su pecho con su cuerno una y otra vez hasta que ve como deja de oponerse. Kevin enviste a Alphonse contra la pared… quien lo toma del cuello con su magia lo derriba ante él donde acerca su casco a su rostro y destroza su cráneo con tremenda presión que quebró el suelo de oro sólido. Alphonse separa su casco y se limpia con su cuerpo sin vida... Ahuizotl se levanta y lo toma de las patas traseras y lo azota contra las paredes sin límite... rompiendo sus alas... lo derriba y toma un ala tirando de esta para arrancársela... los gritos de Alphonse llaman la atención de los demás y ven como Ahuizotl, se esfuerza para arrancar una de sus alas... Francis ve el cuerpo de Kevin y evita que Daring Doo lo vea por más tiempo después de ver cómo fue asesinado... ambos abren el sarcófago y desabrochan el segundo collar.

\- ¿Esto es el tesoro? – pregunta Daring Doo mirando un collar de oro

\- No, está en sus cascos – responde Francis señalando la llave

Daring Doo separa los huesos y toma la llave, mirándola intrigada, no parecía estar hecha de algún material existente en Equestria.

Ahuzotl se esfuerza por sus heridas... hasta que el cuerpo de Kevin lo enviste. Alphonse lo utilizo para quitárselo de encima. Alphonse toma una lanza de la pared y la arroja hacia Daring Doo para evitar que huyera.

\- ¡Daring! - grita Ahuzotl intentando evitarlo

Francis escucha el grito y empuja a Daring Doo fuera de peligro. Alphonse ve su intención y redirige la lanza con su magia... Francis se a pánica y salta recibiendo el ataque en su lugar.

\- ¿Pero por qué, acaso estás loco? - le grita Daring por su acto suicida

\- Jejeje Honestamente esperaba tú siguiente libro – responde nervioso Francis tosiendo sangre

\- Lo siento mucho Kevin – exclama Ahuzotl retirando el cuerpo de su amigo de el

Ahuzotl salta contra Alphonse y lo toma de la cabeza, girando sobre él, levantándolo y estrellando su cabeza contra la pared de oro sólido. Ahuizotl se dirige con Daring y Francis que no sabían que sucedía. Toma a Francis y presencian como la pirámide tiembla y se azota fuertemente, provocando que su interior se colapse. Alphonse se despierta rápidamente del golpe y se intenta levantar... pero su cuerno esta atorado en la pared... esta se comienza a oscurecer y se escucha una voz muy dulce. "Abismo, has vuelto", se escucha desde el sarcófago poco después emerge una luz y proyecta un portal de escape para los sobrevivientes, Ahuizotl toma a Daring y la empuja hacia el portal, mientras retira la lanza del cuerpo de Francis

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo, sabes a dónde va? - pregunta molesta Daring resistiéndose a entrar

\- Cualquier lugar será mejor – responde Ahuzotl señalando a Alphonse que intentaba liberarse de su aprieto, emitiendo rayos desde la punta de su cuerno

Ambos saltan, mientras Alphonse se libera y levita los trozos del collar, con los cuales apuñala a Ahuzotl en la espalda lanzándolos a gran velocidad. Alphonse intenta volar pero cae, su ala estaba rota... entonces salta y corre a través de los escombros que caen… para perseguirlos a través del portal.

La pirámide se colapsa y explota esparciendo una onda que se lleva a todas las ilusiones del desierto, dejando solo una pradera de flores y donde estaba la pirámide solo yacían escombros de diamantes y en la cima un altar... y a sus pies las inscripciones, "Feliz Boda Luna". Los escombros brillan en la noche provocando la ilusión de estar sobre el mismo cielo, y las flores brillan de color plateado, mientras liberan una fragancia muy agradable.

**[Canterlot]**

A pocos segundos de haber atravesado el portal caen frente a la puerta prisión; Ahuizotl, Daring Doo y Francis, ninguno esperaba aparecer ahí pues ninguno reconocía la puerta y mucho menos ser recibidos a punta de lanza por los guardias del castillo.

\- ¡Señores, necesitamos ayuda él nos persigue, están heridos ayuda! - grita exhausta Daring Doo sosteniendo a Francis y a Ahuizotl sobre su lomo

Los guardias los ayudan tan pronto como lo pidió. Shining Armor se acerca a Daring Doo apartando a sus guardias, preguntándole quien los perseguía... después de esto Alphonse aparece poco después furioso.

\- No debí haber preguntado – se dice Shining Armor al ver como Alphonse aparecía y levitaba a un guardia que se le acerco intentando apartarlo, sin embargo a este lo azota contra el suelo.

Se activa la alarma y las princesas acompañadas de las ponis se asoman a ver qué ocurre afuera, aún era de noche.

\- ¡ES DARING DOO! - grita Rainbow Dash emocionada, las demás la miran algo preocupadas por ella al notar que no vio a Alphonse asesinar un guardia.

Las princesas y las ponis avanzan para acompañar a Shinig Armor a pelear, gran parte de la guardia está herida, algunos están muertos, y todos atacan con su magia a Alphonse, que se dirige a la puerta. Daring vuela y lo enviste, salta girando sobre él, pone sus cascos en su lomo y lo azota contra el suelo, empujándolo de una patada.

\- Alphonse, ríndete ahora, estas en desventaja – comenta Celestia sería ante su presencia

\- Tu muerte es el único remedio, debes morir y ¡será por mí! – grita Luna disparando contra él

\- Hoy no, princesas – dice Alphonse levantando sus alas astrales que lo protegen de los rayos de la guardia y de Luna

Esas enormes alas intangibles y transparentes lo cubren de los ataques mágicos. Alphonse se eleva con sus alas y cubre todo con una lluvia de plumas plateadas. Twilight y Shinig Armor crean un escudo alrededor de todos... muchas plumas se quedan atrapadas entre el escudo y algunas llegan a matar a algunos guardias al atravesar el escudo. Alphonse abandona Canterlot... pero antes de irse les grita a las princesas, desde las alturas. "Tomar la puerta no evitara su muerte, solo la han compartido con su pueblo". Desaparece volando hacia las montañas más lejanas.

\- Princesa Celestia hay muchos heridos, necesitamos llevarlos rápidos a un hospital – informa Shinig Armor preocupado por sus amigos

\- Cierto, dense prisa primero... - decía Celestia hasta ser interrumpida

\- Princesa, puedo realizar el hechizo de curación espontanea lo he practicado – comenta Twilght inclinándose para verse tierna y le permitiera intentarlo

\- De acuerdo Twilight – responde nerviosa Celestia, sonriéndole tranquilamente, esperando funcione

Twilight se acerca a la puerta y su cuerno se ilumina ferozmente, esta deja escapar una onda que cubre a todos. Muchos se levantan y confirman su estado de bienestar. Twilight se alegra que funcione para todos, al terminar se enorgullece de sí misma y cuando se dirigía con sus amigas... cae. Todos se alborotan y corren a ver qué sucede.

Shining Armor se acerca y mira su pecho para sentir su ritmo cardíaco, se alegra al decir que solo se sobre esforzó. Todos se dirigen al interior del palacio. Donde Ahuizotl reposa de sus heridas.

\- Buen trabajo Princesa, un hechizo de curación espontanea grupal, muy impresionante, pero no llego hasta el interior del castillo - comenta Ahuizotl que reposa en el sillón, con vendajes en su cuerpo

\- ¡Ahuizotl, Tu! - grita furiosa Rainbow Dash volando contra él

\- Tranquila Rainbow Dash, Ahuzotl es mi amigo... él me salvo de... Al... - decía Daring Doo hasta ser interrumpida

\- Alphonse... El Alicornio Abismal – añade Francis débilmente

\- Francis, ¿estás bien, te recuperaras? - pregunta Daring Doo volando hacia el que estaba en una camilla

\- Sus heridas son a un mayores que las de Ahuizotl, la lanza atravesó la mayor parte de sus órganos vitales, será llevado a operación de inmediato – dicen los enfermeros apartándolo

\- Ahuizotl, también tiene heridas graves, será mejor llevarlo inmediatamente – añaden los Unicornios enfermeros

\- Daring, ¿qué paso, por qué estas con Ahuizotl? - pregunta Rainbow Dash confundida al verlos juntos y sin estar en conflicto

\- Escuche que Ahuizotl había pagado para desenterrar una pirámide, que tenía un gran tesoro en su interior y que era la joya del desierto de las ilusiones, sabía que quería el collar de ilusiones de la difunta Reina Deseo – comenta Daring Doo sentándose a explicar

\- ¿Nuestra Madre? - preguntan las princesas Celestia y Luna mirando a Ahuizotl furiosas

\- Tranquilas, eso es en parte cierto... solo quería la reliquia que su madre tenía en sus cascos, debajo del sarcófago falso – responde Ahuizotl intentando calmar la ira de las princesas

\- ¡Estabas saqueando una tumba! - grita Applejack molesta

\- ¡Eso es indecente aun para ti! - comenta Rarity girando indignada

\- Si, como sea, cuando entramos fue que me di cuenta que el collar era mejor tesoro... ver la historia de la Reina Deseo, ver lo que hizo Abismo, fue terrible... lo peor era que yo miraba eso mientras Francis y Kevin miraban muertes – comenta Ahuizotl confundido

\- ¿Kevin? - repite confundida Fluttershy

\- Él era mi amigo, me salvo de ser asesinado – responde Ahuizotl triste

\- ¿Y dónde está? - pregunta Pinkie Pie

\- Muerto, El Abismal le destrozo la cabeza... y yo le destroce las alas – responde Ahuizotl furioso por eso

\- ¿Y tus gatos? - Pregunta Pinkie Pie sería al verlo solo

\- Parecía algo muy peligroso, no los lleve conmigo – responde Ahuzotl alegre de su decisión

\- ¿Tú también podías ver la historia en las paredes? - pregunta Daring Doo intrigada

\- Si – responde Ahuizotl serio

\- Cuando te vi volar herida, y me asome a ver por quien, creí que él era un ilusión... me equivoque... ante todo creí que lo correcto sería evitar que tomara la llave – añade Ahuzotl al recordar las imágenes de su ataque

\- Muy bien, Ahuzotl su operación le aguarda – dicen los enfermeros que regresaron después de llevarse a Francis

\- ¿Qué es esta llave, chicas? - pregunta Daring Doo mostrándoselas

\- Las llaves de la puerta que aprisionan el poder de Alphonse – responde Celestia tranquila

\- ¿Alphonse, creí que se llamaba Abismo? - pregunta Daring Doo confundida

\- Déjame mostrarte la historia de quien es el... Ahora es Alphonse El Abismal... En el pasado fue el prometido y cónyuge de Luna, su mente se licuo por un monstruo vengativo, provocando que se convirtiera en Abismo y atacara a sus amigos, fue desterrado y hoy logro ser más él y volvió – explica Pinkie Pie, dibujando un antes y un después iguales, pero con diferentes apariencias

\- Pinkie, no necesita saber mucho, solo quien es – añade Luna sonrojada al recordar que estaban comprometidos

\- Es malo... está bien. .. ¿Y qué tan profunda era su relación princesa Luna? – pregunta Daring Doo con intención de molestar a Luna

\- Iré a ver a Twilight – dice Luna sonrojada para evitar la respuesta

\- Era intima – le susurra Pinkie Pie

\- ¡Pinkie Pie! - grita Luna desde el corredor al escucharla

Después del breve encuentro con Alphonse, Celestia alza el sol, trayendo un nuevo día. Celestia le comenta sobre el desierto a Daring y a las ponis...

\- Era el regalo de boda de nuestra madre para Luna, lo hizo antes de que Alphonse atacara... miren... es hermoso... utiliza magia muy antigua y perpetua... pero después de su ataque ordeno que fuera su tumba y esta pirámide fuera cubierta y se perdió en el tiempo, ya la había olvidado... Mi madre presentía que Alphonse volvería y creo la trampa para aprisionarlo, pero el paso de los siglos, mezclo ambas magias... provocando esto – explica Celestia proyectando la esfera para que todos vieran el altar sobres los escombros de joyas, rodeado de un jardín casi infinito de flores

\- La Reina Deseo, era especial – comenta Darigng Doo, consolando a la princesa

\- Ella obtuvo su Cutie Mark, al ser capaz de cumplir todos los deseos que le pidan de corazón – responde Celestia mirando por la ventana nostálgica

\- Como pedirle un deseo a una estrella – dice Pinkie Pie en metáfora

\- Mi madre les dio esa capacidad a las estrellas de Alphonse para que todos pudieran tener un deseo, solo si este es de corazón – aclara Celestia mirando como las estrellas se comienzan a desvanecer por la luz del sol, que Celestia comenzaba a levantar

\- ¡Bien, no es tiempo de lágrimas y recuerdos, un nuevo día es hoy y tenemos 2 llaves, parte de una, restan 2! – comenta Rainbow Dash levantando vuelo, lista para salir

\- ¡Estoy con Rainbow, es tiempo de ganar! - exclama audaz Daring Doo motivando a todas

Todas se levantan alegres y muy motivadas, listas para terminar con la búsqueda de las llaves y derrotar a Alphonse. Se preparan para irse de viaje, incluso las princesas están listas para partir y terminar con esta batalla, hasta que un enfermero entra.

\- Princesas, y compañía la cirugía de Ahuizotl fue un éxito, sus heridas internas sanaron por su especie, solo limpiamos la hemorragia interna producida por los cortes – informa el enfermero, después de una hora

\- ¿Y Francis? - pregunta Daring Doo bajando frente a él, preocupada

\- El señor Francis... estaba muy delicado... sufría de hemorragias internas masivas en su cuerpo por la lanza que atravesó sus órganos... la punta de esta corto el corazón... adem… - decía el enfermero hasta se interrumpido

\- ¡¿Cómo está el?! ¡Eso no me hace sentir mejor! – grita molesta Daring Doo al enfermero intimidándolo

\- Mmm... ehhh... Lo siento mucho... él está muerto, su cuerpo no soporto la operación – responde el enfermero lamentando su perdida

\- ¿Lo conoces? - pregunta Twilight, acercándose

\- No como "Daring Doo"... pero él siempre iba a las firmas de autógrafos de mis libros, incluso salí con él un tiempo, pero nunca le dije la verdad... por eso verlo aquí me desoriento... sabía que era un historiador, nunca creí que se involucrara con Ahuizotl – responde Daring Doo, limpiando sus lagrimas

\- Bien ahora, si gustas... no estas obligada a ir... puedes quedarte con él... - comenta Applejack intentando ayudarla

\- Señorita Doo, algo más, esta es su maleta, Ahuizotl nos la proporciono, después de solicitarla del campamento donde trabajaba, tiene muchas fotos con usted, o al menos con su figura.

Los enfermeros le entregan el bolso de viajes de Francis que contenía un álbum con fotos, de él en la convención de Daring Doo, haciendo Cosplay de ayudante e incluso él en la fila para autógrafos. Al frente casi en la mesa, más atrás se ven a Twilight y a Rainbow peleando en la fila, fotos de él y sus disfraces, junto a una réplica de Daring Doo, incluso fotos de la escritora y el cenando en una cita... algo que ella ya había olvidado.

\- Celestia, ¿dónde están las llaves restantes? – pregunta Rarity intrigada

\- Seguiré investigando – responde Celestia firme

\- No hace falta, se dónde están – añade Ahuizotl caminando por los pasillos, cubierto por una bata blanca

\- ¿Enserio? - pregunta Fluttershy sorprendida

\- Si, una está en el fondo del mar, y la otra está escondida entre las nubes – responde cortes Ahuzotl

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso? - pregunta Applejack impresionada

\- No lo sabía, Francis era historiador, el localizo estos tesoros... digo llaves, pero esas dos eran muy difíciles de conseguir. En su maleta están sus mapas y coordenadas – responde Ahuzotl acercándose a ellas

\- ¿Y por qué nos ayudas? - pregunta Rarity confundida por su actitud

\- Francis y Kevin eran más que compañeros, eran mi familia – declara Ahuizotl triste

Daring Doo, sigue mirando el álbum, encontrando fotos de ellos tres jugando pelota, peleando con espadas de madera, durmiendo, todo cuando eran niños, incluso en el colegio, juntos desde el inicio.

\- Entonces, ¿nos llevaras hasta las llaves? - pregunta Twilight entrando con Luna

\- Primero completaremos esa llave fracturada que escuche mencionar, luego iremos lo antes posible por las llaves, Alphonse pagara con sangre la sangre que derramo hoy – responde Ahuizotl molesto y furioso

\- Muy bien... amigo... listo para irnos... - comenta alegre Celestia

\- No del todo, completen la llave y cuando terminen estaré listo, iré a descansar – aclara Ahuizotl

\- Ahuizotl, ¿por qué me salvaste, antes intentabas matarme, ahora me salvaste porqué, algo cambio entre nosotros? - pregunta Daring Doo confundida

\- Francis me hizo leer tus libros, y honestamente, espero el siguiente – responde Ahuizotl atravesando el corredor con una risa, despidiéndose con su cola

\- Chicos tengo una duda... ese era un Alicornio... ¿era Alphonse? – pregunta Cadence emergiendo desde otro corredor

\- ¡Cadence!, estas despierta – grita Twilight sorprendida

\- Si, su escándalo me despertó y ver lo ocurrido, no me dejo descansar... pero ¡Bien es hora de almorzar! - grita Cadence alegre

\- Sucede algo Princesa Cadence, ¿estás de muy buen humor?... aun cuando atacaron anoche – pregunta Applejack confundida

\- Sé cómo derrotar a Abismo y salvar a Alphonse – responde Cadance, meneando la cola junto con Pinkie, dirigiéndose al comedor

**[Montañas]**

Alphonse se había encontrado un refugio temporal en el interior de una cueva donde ha utilizado su hechizo de curación espontanea cinco veces, para curar sus alas, sin éxito completo, lo que lo ha llevado a entablar sus alas y a tomar un descanso para recuperar fuerzas antes de continuar.

\- Pobre y miserable Alicornio, estas muy lejos de casa – se escucha en el interior de la cueva

\- Indefenso y triste Alicornio, herido por tu propia raza, no vales ni siquiera que termine con tu existencia – añade la voz desafiando a Alphonse que yacía en el suelo

\- Puedes intentarlo, pero terminaras como todos los que lo intentaron en el pasado – responde Alphonse iluminando su entorno, lo que le permite ver a sus acompañantes

\- Eres un Alicornio, ¿por qué no estas con tu raza? – pregunta orgullosa Chrysalis rodeada de simuladores

\- Mi "raza"... yo fui quien la extinguió – responde Alphonse disparando a Chrysalis

Ella vuela y dirige a los Simuladores (Changelings) para que tomen su forma y lo derriben, mientras otro grupo lo toma y lo azota contra las paredes rompiendo nuevamente sus alas.

\- ¡AHH, eso es todo, están extintos! – grita Alphonse furioso al sentir el dolor de sus alas

Alphonse ilumina su cuerno y dispara un láser que se torna rojo putrefacto que golpea a un simulador, este se paraliza un momento y se convierte en cenizas. Los Simuladores se alborotan mientras siguen atacando, rasguñando, golpeando e hiriendo a Alphonse mientras este sigue disparando, cada vez se concentra mayor ceniza en la cueva, Chrysalis teme por su pueblo. Ella mira a Alphonse y utilizando su magia toma la forma de su amada. Incluso ella se sorprende al ver que se trataba de Luna, ella elogia su buen gusto e intenta engañarlo para que se detenga y pueda asesinarlo de sorpresa... pero esta forma solo provoca más rabia en él, y comienza a dar apuñaladas con su cuerno a los simuladores, este los aplasta destrozando sus cuerpos, comienza a entrar en un frenesí.

Chrysalis teme e intenta retirarse, sin embargo Alphonse se acerca y la derriba de una patada, disparando su rayo hacia ella...Chrysalis se encuentra adolorida mientras se retuerce, observando como sus simuladores la defienden apartando a Alphonse de ella. Apenas vuela sostenida por algunos de sus simuladores... Alphonse cae herido cubierto de Simuladores, este utiliza su magia y genera una explosión a su alrededor, desapareciendo a cada simulador, dejando solo cenizas a su alrededor. De estas él se levanta cubierto de cenizas, mirando furioso a la Reina que escapa. Aphonse dispara mientras esta escapa, hiriéndola en el mismo lugar. Chrysalis escapa regresando a su forma normal, contemplando la herida de su lomo.

Chrysalis adolorida gira y ve como su piel se desintegra lentamente y asqueada por su idea decide ir a pedir ayuda a alguien, esperando no ser rechazada tan directamente.

\- OHH Chrysalis que piensas, llegar y pedir ayuda a la princesa Luna, "Hey Luna, vimos a tu enamorado, él nos atacó y casi me mata, se nota todo el afecto que tiene hacia ti, y sobre afecto puedes ayudarme", por lo menos no es Cadance, eso sería un cliché uy irónico al necesitar de ella – se dice Chrysalis enojada, mientras vuela con dificultad, sostenida por sus simuladores.

Pasan unos minutos hasta llegar, desde las alturas ella baja frente a los guardias del palacio, Shining Armor la recibe rodeado de guardias que sostenían lanzas con su magia.

\- Chrysalis, ¿qué haces aquí? - pregunta Shining Armor mirándola fijamente

\- Yo también te extraño, enserio me agradaba jugar contigo, era tan delicioso jeje - suelta una risa siniestra contenida; comenta Chrysalis sonriéndole lujuriosamente, ante las palabras de Shining Armor

\- Si fue divertido... pero de igual forma... ¡¿Qué quieres?! - grita Shining Armor hostil apuntando con su lanza

Chrysalis levanta su ala y aparta a sus simuladores que se retiran a su reino, mientras dejan a su Reina a pies de los guardias, esta muestra como su lomo derecho donde su piel se desintegraba, esto le causaba mucho dolor, impidiéndole moverse casi totalmente

\- Hubiera sido peor si no me hubiera transformado en su enamorada – comenta Chrysalis sarcástica

\- ¿Aquí te refieres? - pregunta Shining Armor confundido

\- Disparaba con la intención de matar a un Alicornio, no a mí, es diferente... nuestra estructura molecular se compone por diferentes materiales y enlaces, lo que proporciona que mi células actúen de diferente forma ante un ataque desintegrador en piel de Alicornio, pues mi piel es mucho más resistente – comenta Chrysalis explicando lo más simple que puede

\- Ehh... me lo explicas mejor – cuestiona Shining Armor

\- Trae a tu hermana – responde Chrysalis decepcionada, llevando su casco a sus ojos

Un guardia fue por las princesas para notificarles sobre Chrysalis y su encuentro con Alphonse. Las princesas del interior estaban sorprendidas, pero no iban a negarle la atención médica después de confrontar a Alphonse. Fueron a recibirla con la mejor actitud que pudieron ofrecer.

\- Entonces necesitas atención médica urgente, pero aun un hechizo de esa magnitud puede tener un efecto retardado en tu piel y por lo tanto debes ser tratada de inmediato por médicos – responde Twilight, después de escuchar la misma explicación, y ver la herida de Chrysalis

\- Princesa Cadence sé que intente tomar tu lugar y a tu novio, derrocar a Celestia, además de dañar tu autoestima encerrándote en las minas de Canterlot... pero necesito dos cosas – comenta Chrysalis alegre

\- ¿Qué cosas? - pregunta Cadanse mirándola con cierto rencor

\- Primero, la atención medica de calidad gratuita además de gratis - comenta Chrysalis sonriéndole a Celestia

\- ¿Y segundo? - pregunta Luna curiosa

\- Segundo... Luna, ¿porque eres la enamorada de ese tipo?, ¡Intento matarme aun siendo tú!, acaso rompiste con él... que desconsiderada eres...pero míralo no estaba mal... un poco cruel pero algo lindo – comenta Chrysalis acercándose a Luna

Twilight y Cadance se ríen en silencio, pero esto termina al escuchar la risa de Celestia que no se había limitado, las tres ríen mientras llevan a Chrysalis a la enfermería, mientras Luna las mira algo molesta, pero ella les sonríe al imaginarse terminando con Alphonse y que este huyera triste. Las demás ponis se acercan y se sorprenden al ver como entran cargando la camilla de Chrysalis... aunque era más por la furiosa sonrisa de Luna que intentaba superar la imagen de ella y Alphonse. Chrysalis saludo a todas como si fuera una embajadora, no parecía importarle el hecho que una vez ataco Canterlot. Ella fue llevada a la enfermería por los guardias, donde la trataron con un hechizo de curación directo. Seguido la dejaron descansar, para recuperar sus fuerzas.

\- ¡HEY!, chica, bienes muy seguido por aquí... esta bueno el ambiente – comenta Ahuizolt levantando las manos como en una fiesta disco

Se escucha en los pasillos al guardar silencio: _Por CELESTIA.., ¡¿Qué es esto?!...¡Enfermera traiga la cámara creo que ha parpadeado... o santa Celestia esto de seguro terminara en el casillero de Emilio! – Doctor, ¿Creí que operaba la espalda? - Así es pero mira lo que he pillado, es una masa gelatinosa y creo que me ha llamado Doc!_

\- Lo siento ignore sus comentarios, le administramos tranquilizantes para sus dolores... pero no sabíamos cuánto era lo correcto para su especie y creo que... nos excedimos un poco – informa la enfermera al ver a Ahuizolt jugar con sus manos

\- Oh, no hay problema – responde Chrysalis serrando la cortina molesta utilizando su magia

\- Señorita Chrysalis – comenta el doctor al entrar en la habitación

\- Reina Chrysalis – corrige Chrysalis sonriéndole, mientras sostiene la cortina que Ahuizolt intentaba abrir tercamente

\- Reina Chrysalis, su herida fue superficial, hemos cortado la parte afectada, pero al hacer esto la piel afectada se hizo polvo – informa el doctor

\- Sí, me lo imaginaba, pueden traerme un pastel – responde Chrysalis espiando por la ventana del corredor

\- Chrysalis, ¿hacia dónde se fue Alphonse? – pregunta sería Luna entrando a la habitación

\- Se fue hacia el mar – responde Chrysalis comiendo pastel, que una enfermera le había dado rápidamente

\- Se dirige a la próxima llave – comenta Twilight nerviosa, entrando a la habitación junto con Celestia

\- Chrysalis, tus simuladores pueden transformarse en otras cosas aparte de ponis... algo así como en peces o algo que pueda nadar hasta el fondo del mar – comenta Celestia sosteniendo un ramo de flores

**[En el Mar, en una cueva cercana]**

\- No puedo moverme más, debo descansar y recuperarme – se dice así mismo Alphonse deteniéndose para recostarse

Su cuerpo está muy herido, y ha gastado gran parte de toda la magia que tenía. Se recuesta junto a las rocas y se envuelve en una llamarada de fuego negro que lo cubre para evitar ser atacado mientras duerme. Sin embargo vuelve a ver al Alphonse original en su interior, para drenar más de su poder y esencia.

\- Alphonse mira, se acerca el momento en que seré libre y tu desaparecerás como hace dos mil años – le dice Abismo acercándose a el

\- Sí recuerdo eso y fuiste tú quien desapareció – corrige orgulloso Alphonse desde el suelo orgulloso

\- Espero que a un tengas tanta fuerza como sentido de humor aún, porque las necesitare para asesinar a Luna, junto con Celestia – responde Abismo pateando el rostro de Alphonse

Abismo se acerca y toca su cuerno para comenzar a drenar una cantidad de la magia de Alphonse. Al terminar este acto despierta horas después… pero ahora siente la presencia de alguien más cerca.


	8. El Regreso Del Abismal (Parte 1)

**[Canterlot, Enfermería]**

\- No pueden transformarse en peces... eso sería problemático – responde tranquila Chrysalis a Celestia

\- ¿Por qué? - pregunta Twilight confundida

\- Solo se pueden transformar en cosas orgánicas de tamaño proporcionalmente similar a ellos – responde Chrisalis explicándolo simplemente

\- ¡Hey y si te transformas en mi especie! – exclama Ahuizolt, tallando sus ojos, después de haber pasado algo de el efecto de los tranquilizantes

\- ¿Por qué tú especie? - pregunta Rainbow Dash confundida

\- Su especie es conocida como "perros de agua" - comenta Fluttershy al saber de su especie

\- Entonces está acordado, en cuanto estén en... mejor estado... ustedes... irán por la llave que yace en el fondo del mar, no necesitaran a los simuladores – comenta Celestia retirándose

\- ¿Y por qué debería ayudarlos? - pregunta orgullosa Chrysalis mirando hacia la ventana como molesta

\- Porque si Abismo obtiene todo su poder, no solo los Alicornios estarán en peligro, sino todo lo que pueda amenazar su poder... eso te incluye a ti, Reina de los Simuladores – responde Cadance entrando en la habitación

\- Jah... esa es tu mejor escusa... francamente me sobran razones para querer matarlo... y me horroriza pensar que debo ayudarlos para poder cumplir con mis deseos de venganza – añade Chrysalis mirando pasivamente a Cadance

\- ¿A qué te refieres, con razones? - pregunta confundida Pinkie Pie, asomándose sobre la cama

\- El no solo intento asesinarme... asesino a mis queridos simuladores... los ayudare pero quiero saber quién es el... ¿Por qué es tan fuerte?... estoy segura que su magia no es normal – responde Chrysalis levantando su casco hacia Celestia evitando que se retire, mientras ella intenta bajar de su cama

\- Yo también quiero saber... me uniré a esta aventura. Sí el destruye Equestria no tendré que gobernar – añade Ahuizolt regresando a la normalidad totalmente después del efecto de los tranquilizantes

Celestia se detuvo en la puerta y retiro a todos de la habitación privada donde ellos descansaban, dejando solo a ese par para mostrarles la historia holográfica. Las demás ponis salieron a esperar más indicaciones antes de partir.

Twilight se dirige con su hermano, que junto a otros guardias retiraban las plumas astrales del suelo. La princesa Cadence se acerca a la puerta para intentar abrirla con su magia... pero falla y se sienta sobre está pensando sobre su plan.

**[Flash-Back, en el comedor]**

\- Princesa Cadence, con todo respeto, como puede pensar que es posible derrotarlo, ya sabe de lo que es capaz – comenta Applejack señalando con su casco al jardín destruido

\- Sí, pero hay algo que me resulta familiar en sus ojos – responde alegre Cadance

\- Y bien, ¿Cuál es el plan? - pregunta enérgica Pinkie Pie mientras come serial

\- Es muy simple... usen los Elementos de la Armonía en él – responde Cadence levantándose sobre la mesa emocionada

\- ¿Usar los Elementos de la Armonía? - repite confundida Fluttershy y sorprendida por la idea

\- Princesa, el árbol no sobrevivirá sin ellos – comenta Rarity al analizarlo

\- Además no hay garantía de que funcione – responde Rainbow Dash lamentando no ayudar

\- Puede funcionar – responde optimista Twilight para sí misma después de pensarlo un poco

\- Cierto, los elementos derrotaron a Nightmare Moom, aplacando su furia regresándola a la normalidad – comenta Celestia optimista mientras lo medita

\- ¿Y cómo pretenden usarlos? - pregunta Daring Doo, mientras come una manzana

\- Podemos... bueno atacarlo ahora con ellos y terminar con esto - responde Cadence optimista, apoyándose junto a Celestia

\- No funcionara... su mente esta fracturada entre Alphonse y Abismo, además es muy poca energía la que escapo, aún existe mucho más poder en el interior de la puerta... solo sería posible si liberamos a Abismo completamente – añade Luna acercándose al comedor

\- Luna, me alegra que nos acompañes... pero deberías arreglar tu crin – responde alegre Celestia acercándose a ella para arreglarla con sus cascos

\- ¿De dónde viene esta idea Cadence? – pregunta Celestia, después de analizarla

\- Oh, bueno viene de mi diario de sueños – responde Cadance algo avergonzada

\- ¿Diario de sueños? – repiten todos sorprendidos

\- Si, desde que era pequeña, lo he hecho... y el me recuerda a una de mis pesadillas donde atacaban el castillo, yo era muy pequeña en el sueño, incluso recuerdo ver un gran espejo y al ver a través de este me encuentro envuelta en un arcoíris... no recuerdo desde cuando lo tengo pero sí que Celestia me ayudo a superar muchas de estas pesadillas... pero verlo en persona me hizo pensar que él es más una pesadilla hecha realidad – explica Cadance al recordarlo

Celestia sonríe apenada y avergonzada, ella sabía que Cadance fue enviada desde el pasado por Star Swirl para protegerla de Abismo. Celestia recuerda que cuando apareció traía su bolsa de viajes que su amigo le había dado durante su viaje al futuro y en su interior su libro de dibujos, que paso a ser de sueños. Celestia se esconde detrás de su taza de té nerviosa.

\- ¿Princesa Luna, usted cree que sería mejor matarlo aún? - pregunta Fluttershy nerviosa al recordar sus palabras

\- Honestamente, no puedo tomar una decisión ahora – responde Luna confundida al pensar en Alphonse, al que conoce

De la ventana un humo verde se materializa frente a Celestia, era una carta de Spike.

"¡Princesa Celestia!, Twilight, lleva desaparecida varios días, incluyendo a sus amigas, no las encuentro, pudo haber pasado algo malo, algo terrible, comienzo a temer que Discord, les haya hecho algo malo... ¡Necesito a toda la guardia para buscarlas!"

Atentamente Spike"

\- Twilight, no le dijiste a Spike que estabas en Canterlot, el pequeño esta que explota de la preocupación – comenta Celestia mostrando la carta a Twilight

\- Lo siento princesa fue un descuido – responde avergonzada Twilight, recordando que nunca le dijo a Spike que se fue.

\- Mandare a buscarlo – comenta Celestia, llamando a un guardia

\- No hace falta iré yo en persona – añade Twilight disculpándose

Twilight se levanta de la mesa y la abandona velozmente, ella atraviesa los pasillos y vuela pasando por los jardines reales... era rápida como bala cuando pasa sobre los guardias… Pero se detiene en el aire al recordar la llave que le obsequio Discord... Twilight la mira extrañada que eso fuera lo último que Discord dejara atrás... Sostiene la llave sobre ella apreciando su grabado y lentamente la hunde en el espacio frente de ella, se sobresalta al ver que funciona, luego la gira con mucha naturalidad y aprecia como una cerradura aparece junto con un arco de madera. Ella empuja la puerta abriéndola, entrando en su propio castillo... y observa a Spike, buscando por el telescopio, desesperado buscando un rastro de sus amigas. Twilight avanza y la puerta se cierra... al girar la vista hacia a atrás no existía la puerta por donde había entrado.

\- Spike, buscas algo – comenta alegre Twilight acercándose a sus espaldas

El pequeño dragón salta sobre ella abrazándola agitándole su cabeza por haber desaparecido tantos días. Twilight le explica lo que ocurrió con Discord y lo calma diciendo que le explicara todo en Canterlot. Ella sostiene la llave y la utiliza para abrir una puerta frente al comedor donde estaban sus amigas. El dragón se extraña al ver la llave pero atraviesa la puerta sin miedo pues estaba acompañado de Twilight.

Mientras tanto en el comedor la princesa Celestia ella se levanta iluminando su cuerno al ver como una puerta de madera aparece frente a ellos... sin embargo Celestia se calma al ver a Twilight y a Spike salir de esta.

Celestia se acerca y toma la llave sin preguntarle a Twuilight primero, ella la mira con temor parecía saber lo que era.

\- Twilight... esta llave... ¿Quién te la dio? - pregunta Celestia en voz fría

\- Fue Discord, me la obsequio, ¿Por qué? - responde Twilight confundida ante la reacción de Celestia

\- Esta llave es uno de los objeto más caótico existente, es la llave de todas las puertas – responde Celestia mientras reflejaba la luz en la llave

\- No, de echo puede teletransportarme de un lugar a otro – comenta inocentemente Twilight corrigiendo

\- Te equivocas Twilight – añade Luna seria

\- Esta llave puede romper el espacio – añade Celestia, no mostraba emociones

\- Es magia muy avanzada... fue creada por Star Swirl y...– comenta Luna hasta ser interrumpida

\- ¿Pero cuál es el peligro? - pregunta Twilight sin escuchar bien a Luna

\- Que esta llave tal vez pueda abrir la puerta prisión sin necesidad de las otras cinco llaves – responde Luna seria al ver el riesgo

\- Entiendes, si Abismo descubre que esta llave existe aún... dejará su búsqueda e ira por ella – comenta Celestia temerosa

\- ¿Me la quitaran? - pregunta temerosa Twilight

\- No, Discord la tenía por ser el guardián, si te la entrego... debemos respetar su decisión... pero te aconsejo que no la uses frecuentemente – responde Luna, devolviéndole la llave, arrebatándosela a su hermana que aún dudaba si era lo correcto

Las demás miraron confundidas como las princesas reaccionaron ante la llave, pero no dijeron nada, no tenían conocimiento sobre esta que pudiera hacer la diferencia.

**[Fin del Flash-Back]**

Twilight se acerca a Cadence y le agradece por sugerir un plan para salvar a Alphonse, los ponis regresan al castillo y se preparan para terminar con la búsqueda, después de haber descansado.

\- Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, necesitare su ayuda para terminar las dos sinfonías que faltan para completar esta llave – les dice Luna acercándose, sosteniendo la primera parte de la llave

\- Cierto, pero necesitaremos de más ayuda – comenta Pinkie Pie mientras salta

\- De eso nos ocuparemos nosotras – responde Vinyl en la puerta del palacio esperando confiada

\- Ustedes, ¿cómo pueden ayudarnos? - pregunta Applejack sorprendidas de verlas

\- Somos las mejores cuando de música se trata - responde Octavia mientras entra al palacio

\- Además sabemos las sinfonías – añade Vinyl alegre

\- ¿Cómo las saben? – pregunta Pinkie Pie sorprendida

\- En la escuela de música la sinfonía "La Respuesta", es el último examen de música avanzada... la dificultad de esta la hace casi imposible... pero puedo repetirla – responde Octavia confiada de su habilidad

\- Cierto, es todo un espectáculo... casi se desmalla al terminar... jejeje además "Un BUMM" es un estilo de música muy difícil, originalmente es interpretado por 150 instrumentos, para producir un sonido metálico y acústico de triple tiempo helado... pero mi consola hace lo mismo... El BUMM puede ser interpretado como la mezcla más explosiva creada... solo 5 DJ han podido interpretarla y solo 2 se han mantenido en pie para escucharla terminar y apreciar los aplausos... yo personalmente soy uno de ellos, Neon es algo testarudo no vendrá si no es un concierto – responde Vinyl muy confiada

\- ¿Cómo se enteraron que necesitaríamos su ayuda? – pregunta Applejack al ver que sabían de las canciones

\- Twilight nos llamó después de haber investigado las melodías – responde Octavia seria

\- Bien entonces ustedes completen la llave y nosotras iremos con la Princesa Celestia, a ver si podemos ayudar en algo más – comenta Rarity retirándose

\- ¿Ayudar?, no estas segura de ir por alguna llave – pregunta Pinkie Pie sorprendida

\- Las llaves que quedan son las que se esconden en los cielos, y en el fondo del mar, no estoy segura de poder ayudar... pero de igual forma ofrezco mi ayuda para cualquier otra actividad - responde Rarity alegre

\- Listas pequeñas, esto será difícil, serán melodías mágicas – comenta Luna preparándose

Estas acompañando a Luna se fueron de Canterlot hasta las praderas para evitar causar algún daño colateral, desde la pradera se podía ver el palacio y mucho espacio donde trabajar.

Twlight y Cadence fueron con Celestia para ver cómo sería el plan de acción. Daring Doo estaba sobre la puerta prisión esperando indicaciones, pero vuela hacia la puerta del castillo al ver que Ahuizolt salía acompañado de Chrysalis, conversando, ella le agradece haberla salvado y le informa sobre la muerte de Francis.

\- Estaba con el cuándo el murió, de hecho la cama de Chrysalis era de Francis antes... él me contaba lo emocionado que estaba de estar en una aventura con Daring Doo, parecía ser un niño emocionado: murió sonriendo como todo un gran héroe – responde triste Ahuizolt acercándose a Daring Doo

\- Ehm ¿Cómo se encuentra tu costado Reina Chrisalis, lista para la venganza? - pregunta Daring acercándose golpeando los cascos, lanzando golpes al aire

\- Dime solo Chrysalis. Alphonse sufrirá por haber asesinado a mis simuladores... además si el destruye a Celestia yo no podría hacerlo – responde orgullosa Chrysalis señalando con la nariz a Celestia que conversaba con Shining Armor

Celestia, Twilight y las demás ponis se dirigen hacia ellos, ante esto Chrysalis se esconde detrás de Ahuizolt, temiendo que la haya escuchado.

\- Ahuizolt, Chrysalis ustedes son un equipo, irán al mar a buscar la llave, los acompañaran Twilight y Fluttershy – explica Celestia señalando hacia la dirección, después de ver el mapa de Francis

\- ¿Nosotras? - repiten Twilight y Fluttershy

\- Sí Fluttershy tu magia te permitirá sentir si Alphonse se acerca a ustedes, Twilight... si se presenta Alphonse tomen la llave y regresen a Canterlot usando la llave que te dio Discord... no podrá seguirlos porque no dejaras rastro de magia – explica Celestia el plan

\- ¿Y nosotras princesa? - preguntan Applejack y Rarity

\- Ustedes se quedaran con Shining Armor, donde les enseñara a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo a Applejack y a Rarity unos hechizos de protección y de ataque que le serán muy útiles – responde Celestia calmada

\- De acuerdo – dicen ambas mirando a Shining Armor anciosas

\- Daring Doo, tu iras conmigo y Cadance, buscaremos la llave de los cielos, la llave está escondida en las nubes – comenta Celestia

\- Debe estar en Cloudsdale, será fácil… todas las nubes pasan por su filtro… si la llave estaba en una nube, estará en la fábrica de nubes – comenta Daring Doo confiada

Todos de acuerdo, fueron a prepararse para sus viajes y actividades, Twilight utiliza su llave y abre una brecha, visualizando el mar a través de esta. Celestia, Cadance y Daring Doo igual se despiden y vuelan hasta desaparecer en las nubes. Mientras que Shining Armor llama a Applejack y Rarity para que comience su aprendizaje.

**[Praderas]**

Luna prepara su voz para cantar, pero Octavia le informa que las sinfonías no llevan letra, su dificultad esta en las notas. Luna se enfurece, pues venia preparada para gastar la voz.

\- De acuerdo comenzare – comenta Octavia tomando su instrumento, Luna lo hechizo para materializar la llave

El principio de la canción era una melodía muy rápida y hermosa que se presenta acariciando los oídos de todos, en minutos Octavia ya comienza a sentir el esfuerzo... sin embargo frente de ellas una figura de un poni terrestre se materializa, un potro azul de ojos verde se presenta... saludando... Rainbow vuela y lo intenta envestir... pero este la toma de las patas y la redirige al suelo, estrellándola contra este.

\- Eso no es muy amable... Soy Melodía, protector de una parte de la llave del monstruo Abismal – se presenta la manifestación con firmeza

\- Melodía, ¿nos puedes dar la llave? – preguta Pinkie Pie acercándose a este

\- Inaceptable, la llave es para el ganador de la carrera – responde Melodía disculpándose con Pinkie Pie

\- ¡Entonces perderás! - grita Rainbow Dash volando hacia el

\- La carrera es terrestre... no tengo alas – decía Melodía frenando a Rainbow Dash con un casco

Octavia se detiene y con ella Melodía desaparece. Octavia se disculpa pero comenta que necesitan a un corredor que pueda ser más rápido que Melodía... Rainbow se apunta a la carrera sin dudar. Octavia comienza de nuevo, con mucha determinación se vuelve a manifestar Melodía... ahora se ve más fuerte y mayor.

\- Bien pequeñas ponis, ¿quién correrá? - pregunta Melodía entusiasta

\- ¿Te hiciste más grande? - señala Luna sorprendida al verlo

\- Por cada intento, regresare el doble de fuerte – responde Melodía hostil

Frente a todos una línea de arranque se materializa, la carrera está por empezar, y durara hasta el final de la canción. Rainbow acompaña a Melodía en la línea y se preparan... se escucha una voz decir "Listos... Vayan"... esto distrae a Rainbow pero sale unos segundos después, ambos corren hacia una meta lejana. Rainbow se acerca lo suficiente para ver como Melodía bostezaba, este sonríe y apresura su paso dejando atrás a Rainbow Dash. La carrera termina y Melodía desaparece atravesando la meta.

\- Perdí... - comenta Rainbow Dash sorprendida del resultado

\- Tranquila le ganaras la próxima vez – dice Pinkie Pie intentando animarla

\- No Pinkie... era muy veloz... él será aún más veloz... solo hay alguien que puede alcanzarlo – comenta Rainbow Dash recordando

\- ¿Quién es ese poni Rainbow? - pregunta Luna acercándose

\- Pinkie Pie – responde Rainbow mirando a su amiga

Las tres vuelven con Octavia y Vinyl para volver a intentar ganar. Octavia comienza y materializa a Melodía junto con la línea de salida. Este las saluda gentilmente. Su aspecto es más alto y fuerte, y un resplandor dorado lo envuelve.

Pinkie lo saludo y se prepara en la línea de salida, motivada por ganar. Melodía la acompaña y se preparan.

\- ¡Princesa Luna, si gano quiero organizar su fiesta de cumpleaños! - grita Pinkie Pie al partir

La carrera comienza y ambos salen velozmente. Melodía quema el suelo a su paso. Crean un zumbido que se escucha persistentemente. Pinkie mira a Melodía y le comenta.

\- Melodía... fue divertido... pero si no gano Luna no tendrá la mejor fiesta posible... por eso no te sientas mal si pierdas contra una chica – comenta Pinkie Pie aumentando su velocidad hasta casi desaparecer de la vista de todos, igualando la velocidad de Rainbow Dash en el aire

Pinkie rebasa a Melodía quien esta atónito al ver la facilidad con la cual su oponente lo rebaso. Pinkie pasa la línea de meta y se detiene un poco frente a esta saltando de felicidad. Melodía se detiene al cruzar la meta y se dirige a Pinkie Pie.

\- Buena carrera, pequeña... alcanzaste una velocidad increíble sobre tierra... ¡bien echo! - exclama Melodía brillando mientras desaparece

La luz se sostuvo en el aire un tiempo y se comprimió formando la siguiente parte de la llave. Pinkie la levanta con la boca y la lleva con sus amigas. Estas la celebran... Vinyl se acerca y prepara su consola, para proseguir con la última parte.

\- Bien solo falta una parte... ¡comencemos! – exclama Vinyl comenzando con su melodía, Luna hechiza la canción manifestando a su guardián

Un Pegaso de luz y plumas color azul cielo. Este se acerca y materializa su propia línea de meta.

\- Buenos Deseos a todos... soy Destello... protector de una parte de la llave del monstruo Abismal... si la desean deben ganarme en una carrera aérea – comenta el pegaso

Rainbow se acerca y acepta. Ambos Pegasos se acercan a la línea de nubes y ven como todo un camino de nubes se forma, dando vueltas, espirales, y una gran línea de nubes que los guían hasta casi desaparecer en el cielo, pero regresando a una meta a pies del suelo donde descenderán a gran velocidad.

\- Rainbow, no niegues usar toda tu velocidad incluso un 20% más – comenta Luna, animándola

\- Es mejor que puedas alcanzar la velocidad sónica, de otra forma ni me veras la espalda – comenta Destello retándola

Ambos esperan que la voz de la orden..."Listos... Vayan". Ambos vuelan desde el comienzo con todo. Rainbow se queda atrás... Destello se mueve aún más rápido que Melodía... Rainbow pierde confianza en ella misma al ver que no logra alcanzar a Destello... su mente se nubla... se esfuerza pero es inútil... hasta que la imagen de los Wonderbolt se presenta en su mente, imaginando alcanzarlos en una carrera... el deseo de ganar vuelve, acompañada de los recuerdos del álbum de fotos y del espacio que tiene para ella... Rainbow Dash acelera logrando ver los cascos de Destello, en las curvas lo alcanza... y lo pierde en la espiral... se acerca en la sima que es el último tramo de la carrera, comienza a alcanzarlo.

Ambos sobre salen de las nubes, volando en dirección a la meta... Rainbow se acerca y lo iguala diciéndole a Destello. "Igualar la velocidad del sonido es fácil, yo prefiero sobre pasarla con una explosión".

Ya en la sima, solo resta bajar, esto leda la oportunidad a Rainbow Dash, que pasa junto a Destello creando una Rain-Plosion-Sonica... las nubes se apartan... Destello vuela e intenta alcanzarla... Rainbow Dash se acerca hacia la meta cuando una segunda explosión se escucha a sus espaldas... Destello la alcanza y la persigue velozmente, ambos se acercan hacia la meta, dando lo mejor de cada uno... al final ambos cruzan la meta y Destello se frena justo después de cruzar, Rainbow no puede frenar a esa velocidad y derrapa hacia delante. Luna se acerca velozmente y la atrapa frenando su velocidad, al mirar a Destello imaginan que han perdido.

\- Felicidades... ganaron... - exclama Destello materializando en su casco la última parte

\- Permítanme las demás partes – comenta Destello ofreciendo su otro casco, mientras vuela

Luna le entrega las otras partes y este las toma uniéndolas al volverse luz dejando flotando una llave sola. Pinkie la toma saltando y la lleva con sus amigas musicales para agradecerles, Pinkie ve como estas están recostadas sobre la pradera, cansadas.

\- Tranquila es el efecto secundario de estas melodías – explica Vinyl exhalando

\- Cuando las tocas, estás drenan un poco de tu energía vital... por eso no cualquiera las toca... no completas... muchos han muerto sobre sus instrumentos al terminar y los más afortunados solo se desmayan – añade Octavia acomodando su melena

\- Muchas gracias señoritas – añade Luna mostrándoles la llave

\- ¡Hey Pinkie! Sobre la fiesta de Luna, espero que sea épica – dice Vinyl levantándose a duras penas

\- ¿Fiesta? - repite Luna confundida

\- Si Princesa... no negara su propia fiesta – comenta Octavia levantándose alegre

\- Sera un placer que asistan, pero es hora de volver a Canterlot... están hechas humos – añade Luna, riendo ligeramente

Todas volvieron a Canterlot, para darse un descanso en el spa y esperar a las demás que volvieran con las llaves.

**[Canterlot, Después de que partieron todos]**

\- Chicas les enseñare a pelear contra Alphonse... hemos visto que descuida mucho sus costados al depender de su magia y alas fantasmas, esa es la forma en que lo han herido... por lo tanto les enseñare a pelear... Applejack usas el lazo con facilidad y lo que te dejo Discord puede ser usado como látigo... por eso se te entrenara en combate con armas... Rarity tú igual sin embargo además aprenderás combate y defensa mágico... ¿Listas? - exclama Shining Armor con voz fuerte

\- Sí – responde Applejack entusiasta

\- Quizás – responde Rarity nerviosa

\- Shining, tengo algo que preguntarte – dice Spike, llamando su atención

\- Sí, ¿qué es? - pregunta optimista Shining Armor

\- ¿Los dragones, son parte de su entrenamiento? - pregunta Spike señalando a estos

\- Dragones... no eso sería peligroso además... ¡¿DRAGONES?! - grita alarmado Shining Armor al escuchar lo dicho

Shining Armor mira su entorno y ve que está acompañado por tres dragones.

\- Ustedes Dragones, ¿Necesitan Algo? - pregunta confundido Shining Armor

\- Nuestro Rey Éxodo nos envió a servir a la princesa Pinkie Pie – responde uno de los dragones

\- De acuerdo... ¿pueden cuidar la puerta en lo que voy a comer? - pregunta Shining Armor confiado al ver su tamaño

\- Claro – responden los dragones

\- ¿Ustedes quiénes son? - pregunta Rarity al verlos

Los tres dragones bajan de las torres agitando el suelo al caer.

\- Soy Misty - responde una dragona roja de escamas amarillas, de ojos verdes

\- Cronos, un placer – comenta un dragón grande, de color marrón y tonos rojos en las escamas, de ojos azules

\- Me llamo Cristal – añade la más pequeña, superior en tamaño a Celestia, de color blanco y partes grises, de ojos negros, que estaba sobre Cronos

\- Pinkie salió con la Princesa Luna, no tardaran en volver – responde Rarity

"Señoritas su entrenamiento comienza ahora", gritan los soldados levitándolas hacia el interior del castillo... ambas se negaban al ver el gimnasio pero la magia de los guardias es bastante fuerte y con esta las llevan a entrenar.

\- Éxodo, ¿Quién es él? - pregunta Spike sorprendido

\- Éxodo es el Rey de todos los dragones, incluso tú Rey... no me sorprende que no lo conozcas, has crecido entre ponis – responde Cronos inclinando su cabeza para ver a Spike

\- ¿Eso es malo? – pregunta Spike tímido

\- Al contrario... Metaformo el primer rey creció entre ponis – responde Misty tranquilizándolo

\- ¿Metaformo? - repite Spike confundido

\- Creo que te daré un curso de historia dragón... ¿te parece? – responde optimista Cristal bajando de Cronos, para ver al pequeño bebé dragón y tomarlo en sus garras

Spike va por una pluma y papel para apuntar, regresando emocionado, esta podía ser la única oportunidad de aprender de dragones.

**[Canterlot, actualmente]**

\- Y así fue como organice mi primera fiesta – decía Pinkie Pie entrando en los jardines

\- Pero se supone que nos decías como hacer un pastel – comenta Vinyl acercándose para susurarselo a Luna confundida

\- Está siendo solo Pinkie Pie – responde Rainbow Dash avergonzada

Los dragones escuchan la voz de Pinkie Pie y vuelan para presentarse a sus cascos, esta los mira y le pide que la llamen solo Pinkie. Estos la obedecen y vuelan sobre esta, volando hacia la puerta prisión para terminar las lecciones de Spike.

Luego emergen Applejack y Rarity del castillo, golpeadas, cansadas después de entrenar y aprender de los guardias y de Shining Armor.

\- Se ven terribles chicas – comenta Pinkie Pie feliz

\- No es el momento Pinkie, necesito una ducha – responde Rarity hostilmente

\- Tranquilas chicas solo está cansada... le tomo tiempo aprender a invocar cristales y aún más saber usarlos en combate... digamos que los guardias no midieron límites y la apañaron sin piedad – explica Applejack tallándose un poco el cuerpo

\- Tú no te vez tan mal – comenta Pinkie señalando a Applejack

\- No tuve tanta suerte, dominar mi látigo fue difícil – responde Applejack girando, mostrando en sus costados los golpes que sufrió al girar su látigo a gran velocidad

Sus amigas acompañaron a ambas a la enfermería. Pinkie Pie se acerca a los dragones, quienes se inclinan en su presencia... Spike hace la misma reverencia... como signo de respeto y honor dragón.

\- Chicos ya hay fecha para la siguiente "Pinki-Fiesta"... pueden ir a invitar a Éxodo para que asista - comenta Pinkie sonriéndoles

\- Al momento – responde Cronos, levantando vuelo regresando al volcán, después de recibir la invitación de Pinkie y regresar después

Luego Pinkie invita a los otros dragones a entrar al castillo... estos se niegan... deben cuidar de que Alphonse no se acerque.

**[En el Mar]**

Twilight, se vuelve a impresionar por su llave, ahora la lleva en el cuello en un collar que había invocado para tenerla en acceso rápido. Fluttershy al cruzar la puerta siente como un frio pasa través de su cuerpo.

\- ¿Sucede algo Fluttershy? - pregunta Twilight al verla

\- Alphonse está muy cerca... inmóvil... en el interior de esa cueva – responde Fluttershy señalando con su casco a una montaña cercana

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? - pregunta Chrysalis impresionada

\- Puede sentir el incremento de magia en el entorno... él está aumentando su poder, se recupera – responde Twilight temerosa

\- Entonces démonos prisa – comenta Ahuizolt lanzándose al mar, después de ver las coordenadas

Chrysalis toma su forma y lo acompaña. Ambos buscan en el fondo pero a medida que avanzan la oscuridad es inmensa... comienzan a pensar que deben regresar… pero se detienen cuando ven caer dos piedras que emiten una luz resplandeciente... Desde la superficie Twilight les lanzo esas luces porque creyó que les serían útiles.

\- ¡Hey Fluttershy!, busquemos a Alphonse – comenta ansiosa Twilight dirigiéndose a la montaña

\- Pero es peligroso... y si nos ataca... no podremos frenarlo – responde Fluttershy nerviosa y tímida

\- Tranquila solo quiero verlo de cerca – añade Twilight emocionada

Ambas se acercan a la cueva de la pequeña montaña y ven como el Abismal yacía en el suelo descansando regenerando sus heridas... se acercan y accidentalmente patean una roca que a cierta distancia esta se consume en llamas desapareciendo, debido a que el fuego que lo cubría se había extendido creando una burbuja invisible.

\- Mira Fluttershy, aún dormido puede manifestar un escudo para protegerse – comenta impresionada Twilight analizando el escudo

\- Se protege de ataques externos... podemos irnos ahora – responde Fluttershy nerviosa al estar tan cerca

\- Exacto... significa que el conoce que puede ser derrotado... tiene una debilidad... ¿pero cuál? – decía Twilight hasta ser interrumpida por Fluttershy

La sostuvo y la escondió... ella sintió que estaba por despertar. Guardan silencio mientras intentan retirarse... pero Twilight se detiene al escucharlo hablar solo, abriendo ligeramente sus ojos.

\- ¿Alphonse?... no, imposible... tu estas prisionero... mi prisionero... quien este allí es mejor que te vayas... no me interesa matar a alguien al despertar a sí que largo... ehm ese olor es... esa magia... es extraño... pero... ¡AHH Discord! - El Abismal se cuestionaba y dispara destrozando la cueva al reconocer la magia que lo acompañaba al despertar

Twilight se había teletransportado con Fluttershy, saliendo del rango de explosión... del humo emerge Alphonse caminando sobre las llamas negras... era intimidante pues cuando exhalaba estas crecían hasta alcanzar los cielos... el no sufría daño alguno... Fluttershy lo mira con miedo... pero lentamente su mente se calma y recuerda que él fue quien mato a Discord... lo que le da valor provocando que se acercara un par de pasos y levantara los escombros y golpearlo... este recibe unos cuantos golpes antes de poder frenar todo incinerando las piedras con su magia... esto crea cúmulos de humo que impiden que el vea donde se encuentra ella... al despejarse el humo ve a una Pegaso amarilla embistiéndolo... derribándole, azotándole contra el suelo, liberándolo contra las rocas... este mira impresionado y vuela para enfrentarse, ambos chocan en el aire creando escudos, ambos se repelen y vuelven a chocar.

Ambos se separan y Alphonse ilumina su cuerno y dispara un rayo de color rojo... Fluttershy aún en el cielo se mantiene firme mientras eleva sus alas juntándolas sobre ella generando una esfera amarilla con la cual dispara un potente rayo dorado que consume el de Alphonse, este queda atrapado en su poder y es enviado al suelo herido... Alphonse se levanta del suelo agitando su cabeza y habla con la Pegaso amarilla.

\- Esos poderes... son de Discord... esa es la razón por la cual la puerta aun es fuerte... desgraciadamente, pequeña y linda pegaso tu... entenderás que debo asesinarte – comenta Alphonse levantándose, incitado a matar

Alphonse ilumina su cuerno y se teletransporta a sus espalda y girando sobre ella golpea a Fluttershy derribándola hacia el suelo... seguido de un rayo de magia... La Pegaso cae y se desorienta al impacto... Twilight crea un escudo para protegerla del rayo... Alphonse mira a Twilight y dispara... desapareciendo detrás del rayo... Twilight crea un escudo para defenderse de este... sin embargo a su costado aparece Alphonse y la enviste derribándola... sube sobre ella e intenta apuñalarla con su cuerno pero este es frenado por la magia de Twilight... lo resiste y se acerca al pecho de ella cada vez más... Un chorro de agua emerge y derriba a Alphonse de encima de Twilight... Fluttershy lo encierra en una burbuja de agua y lo contiene intentando ahogarlo... Alphonse ilumina su cuerno e intenta salir... pero esta burbuja se congela casi instantáneamente... Fluttershy lo mira confiada al ver que no hay movimiento... sin embargo la esfera de hielo explota, Alphonse respira con dificultad... ambos muestran estar agotados... Twilight le manda un mensaje a Chrysalis telepáticamente. "Chrysalis, dense prisa, Alphonse despertó nec...", es interrumpida por un disparo que la derriba.

\- Ahh, no estás muerta... mira me has hecho gastar mucha magia pequeña poni – comenta Alphose limpiándose la sangre de la boca, después de cortarse con el hielo, dirigiéndose a Fluttershy

\- Tú, no podrás vencerme... estas herido y cansado – responde Fluttershy acomodando su crin, dejando ver el mechón gris que ocultaba entre su melena

\- Y tú no sabes usar esa magia – responde Alphonse invocando un mar de rocas punzantes que emergen del suelo atravesando todo lo que está a su paso

Estas se vuelven flores al movimiento del casco de Fluttershy y atacan a Alphonse apretando su cuerpo, mientras lo azotan contra algunas de sus piedras que no habían sido transformadas. Alphonse se libera y se teletransporta frente de la Pegaso amarilla tomándola de la cabeza abrazándole el cuerpo ambos se teletransportan muy alto, ambos caen, mientras descienden Alphonse ajusta el golpe contra el suelo a gran velocidad contra la cabeza de Fluttershy... Alphonse golpea su cráneo contra el suelo provocando un estruendo impactante. Alphonse se separa del cuerpo de la Pegaso... espera ver la muerte reflejada en sus bellos ojos... sin embargo al retirarse ve como la magia de Twilight contuvo el impacto, salvando su vida... dejándola solo inconsciente ante el miedo.

Twilight lo derriba y lo apuñala con su cuerno en su lomo... Alphonse se enfurece e invoca sus alas astrales, que usa para atacar a Twilight, este comienza a disparar una lluvia de plumas... Twilight las esquiva teletransportándose... hasta estar lo suficientemente cerca de él, es cuando lo derriba golpeándolo con su magia... se escucha como recibe el golpe directo... y el zumbido que provoco al chocar contra el suelo, pues Twilight no había medido su fuerza y le había dado con mucha energía al generar un casco de magia que utilizo para golpearlo en el rostro.

\- Menuda fuerza tienes pequeña... No conozco mucha magia que sea tan fuerte para herirme así – decía Alphonse levantándose mientras regeneraba su rostro masivamente herido que se encontraba con el lado izquierdo casi mostrando el hueso de su cráneo mientras derramaba sangre

Alphonse se teletransporta sobre ella y la toma del cuello con sus patas traseras, cortándole el aire... se teletransporta cerca del suelo y la enviste contra este al girar hacia atrás, luego sobre ella la monta mientras intenta romper su cuerno a golpes mientras la asfixia con su collar al retorcerlo en su cuello... Alphonse la mira y carga en su casco su magia cubriéndolo para aumentar su fuerza y arremeter contra el cuerno de Twilight...

Chrysalis emerge del agua volviendo a su forma normal... y dispara contra Alphonse derribándolo, salvando a Twilight de morir... Fluttershy logra despertar y ve como Chrysalis sostiene una lucha de rayos contra Alphonse muy pareja... ella vuela junto con Ahuizolt para ayudarlo a salir del agua... este le entrega la llave y rápidamente salta sobre ella, hacia Alphonse derribándolo para exponerlo al rayo de Chrysalis.

\- ¡Fluttershy nos vamos! – grita Twilight abriendo una brecha, apenas sosteniéndose por los golpes

Twilight llama a todos para que crucen... Fluttershy cansada mira a ambos pelear mientras vuela y cruza la brecha... Chrysalis se niega al inicio pero al ver como Ahuizolt tomo a Alphonse azotándole contra el suelo presionando su garganta… decide irse. Ahuizolt lanza lejos a Alphonse y rápidamente se dirige a Twilight para irse... pero frente a él ve como Alphonse aparece junto a Twilight sin que ella lo notara por sus heridas... Alphonse levanta su casco y lo alza listo para desfigurar a Twilight de un golpe... Ahuizolt aumenta su velocidad y lo derriba girando en el suelo... el golpe solo roza la cabeza de Twilight de arriba a abajo, quien se sorprende del sigilo de Alphonse.

\- Twilight vete regresa a Canterlot... yo lo detendré hoy... no regreses por mí – exclama Ahuizolt empujándola al portal, después de arrojar a Alphonse contra las rocas

Twilight lamenta su decisión y cruza la brecha ahora se propone a cerrar la puerta... pero no tiene su collar... se asusta y llama a los guardias para que cuidaran de la brecha... se separa un poco y manifiesta la esfera que Celestia utilizo antes para ver qué sucede con Ahuzolt, Chrysalis se acerca junto con Fluttershy para ver qué era lo que ocurría del otro lado. Este hechizo fue difícil al ser inexperta.

Ahuizolt se oponía para que Alphonse se levanta, apretando su cuello para terminar con el mientras retuerce su cuerno... en pocos momentos Alphonse deja de moverse... y Ahuizolt presiona aún más fuerte... el cuerno de Alphonse brilla un poco, este toma su cola, levantándolo sobre la tierra, permitiéndole levantarse... Alphonse gira y mira el rostro de Ahuizolt antes de sonreír, pues este arranca su cola desde el tallo al sostenerlo del cuerpo y lo amarra del cuello con esta... lo levanta sosteniendo su cuerpo con su magia. Alphonse se eleva en el aire y se acerca para presenciar cómo se apaga la luz de sus ojos, pues este le arranca las extremidades sin mostrar ningún estímulo de piedad... Ahuizolt aún se mantiene con vida, Alphonse le da un giro a su cuello con su cola y la cubre con magia para luego tensarla, cortándole la cabeza.

Twilight al ver cómo le arranco las extremidades, rompió la esfera y corrió hacia la brecha... horrorizada, esperando a que este se acercara.

Chrysalis y Fluttershy corren hacia la brecha junto con Twilight para ver como Alphonse se acercaba sosteniendo la cabeza de Ahuizolt... la mirada de Twilight y el Abismal se cruzan a través de la brecha mostrando un rencor entre ambos... Alphonse cubre con su magia el cráneo de Ahuizolt y lo aplasta cubriendo la brecha y a él con sangre que aun goteaba... Alphonse inclina la mirada hacia sus cascos y mira la llave en el suelo, este sonríe y levanta la llave, rápidamente la brecha se cierra. Alphonse mira la llave y deja escapar una risa siniestra. Este respira profundo y examina la llave que sostiene... luego piensa en el interior de la prisión donde estuvo desterrado y hunde la lleve, abriendo la brecha. Alphonse ríe al verlo y entra al interior de la prisión, Fluttershy siente el cambio de energía y gira hacia la puerta que yacía en los jardines. Alphonse se envuelve en sus poderes, recuperando sus fuerzas, lentamente cierra la primera brecha y se acerca a la puerta prisión que se proyecta en un vacío sostenida por la oscuridad. Alphonse hunde la llave en medio de la puerta esperando que actuara como él lo deseaba... la llave se hunde totalmente y desaparece en el interior de la puerta, Alphonse la gira, pues aun siente que la sostiene con su magia. Al sentir el suave movimiento no evita sonreír y soltar la llave.

\- ¿Por Celestia que he hecho? - se pregunta para sí misma Twilight asustada

\- No lo sé tú dímelo – responde Pinkie Pie acercándose para verla

\- Le di a Alphonse la llave para recuperar sus poderes... – responde Twilight con pánico

\- Eso no es bueno... guardias fijen un perímetro para... la llegada de Alphonse... prepárense para la evacuación – se escucha la orden de Celestia al escucharla

\- Twilight no te culpes yo sabía que esto podría pasar... ahora hay que estar listos para el momento – responde Celestia acercándose a Twilight, intentando evitar que llore por su error

Los guardias se alarman al ver como los dragones invitados se levantan y rugen ante la puerta prisión, ellos sabían que pasaría... Cada seguro se ilumina con una luz blanca... los dos inferiores vibran y se abren soltando una presencia maligna al caer... le siguen los dos laterales... estos se iluminan y se abren provocando un silencio total... el ultimo sello se ilumina era el superior este se abre produciendo un ruido metálico al desaparecer... Todos miran sorprendidos como la puerta esta desbloqueada.

\- La puerta está abierta... – se dice Cadance desde el interior del castillo, al escuchar esos sonidos

Desde el horizonte la luna se eleva por los cielos ocultando el sol... eran pocos los rayos de luz que habían y los que cruzaban la oscuridad hacen de este ambiente el peor al mostrar un cielo apocalíptico.

\- Princesa... ¿su hermana levanto la luna? - pregunta Twilight temerosa

\- Ella no es la única que puede levantar la luna... esto solo confirma que él ha regresado... - responde Celestia angustiada, mirando hacia la puerta

\- Twilight, chicas... ocúltense... guardias... ustedes también... esta pelea es nuestra... - añade Luna acompañada de Cadance, acercándose a Celestia que está a un costado de la puerta

La puerta suena al abrirse y ese sonido inquieta a todos y notifica a todos que la pesadilla ha comenzado... una vez abierta el aparece y deja su voz presente en el silencio.

\- Por fin llegó el día... la luz se extinguirá. He estado desterrado por mucho tiempo Princesas... ¡Miren las sombras tenues y las estrellas sin fin!, porque ustedes saben que aunque el sol me amenace... ¡la puesta final es hoy! - grita Abismo emergiendo de la puerta sonriendo, rodeado de sombras.

Era un Alicornio un poco más bajo que Celestia de pelaje gris, crin de nube de tormenta cargada de energía eléctrica, cascos firmes sobre el suelo, ojos dilatados con un brillo amarillo... este levanta sus alas y muestra las plumas rojas que sobresalen de su pelaje... acompañado de su brillante Cutie Mark.

Las Princesas respiran profundamente al verlo, tenían miedo pero no debían demostrarlo, se encontraban desde un costado de la puerta de donde emergió. Las Princesas se acercan y lo miran con cuidado, sus ojos se encuentran llenos de valor mientras se dirigen a él.

\- ¡Pues entonces que comience una verdadera batalla sin cuartel! - grita valiente Luna acercándose mientras ilumina su cuerno

\- ¡Que las héroes de Equestria saben que tienen que hacer! - añade Cadance acercándose, junto con Celestia

\- Que comience la batalla... adelante Princesas, ¡vengan y derrótenme! - responde furioso Abismo girando hacia ellas

\- ¡No esperes que estas Princesas se rindan, luz y fuego será tu condena! - responde Luna firme ante él, golpeando el suelo con su casco, agrietando el suelo

\- Soy demasiado fuerte para ustedes – responde Alphonse cargando su cuerno, este se cubre con energía

\- ¡El cielo será nuestro campo de batalla! - comenta Celestia firme junto a su hermana y Cadance comenzando a iluminar su cuerno

\- Cuídense... porque pronto estarán bajo tierra – responde Abismo comenzando a volar aceptando la condición, a este le gustaba la idea de pelear contra ellas

\- Vamos... que pasa con tus modales... nunca te han enseñado que respetes a tus superiores – comenta Cadance ante las palabras hostiles de Abismo, iluminando su cuerno

Los Alicornios se elevan sobre las nubes y se preparan para combatir, como había dicho Luna, sin cuartel, hasta morir.

Twilight y sus amigas ven con miedo como Abismo desafía a las princesas. Se miran entre ellas temerosas... Twilight teletransporta a todas y abandonan el castillo. Spike está acompañando a los dragones que sobre vuelan girando alrededor de Alphonse y a las Princesas para limitar su perímetro. Cristal cuida de Spike, ella permanece escondida entre los árboles al ser la menor de los tres. Los guardias miran desde las afueras del castillo como sus princesas ascienden en el cielo junto con aquel monstruo, Shining Armor, teme por Cadance, pero solo puede ver desde el suelo.

Las Princesas cargan sus cuernos generando electricidad en el ambiente mientras miran a Abismo sonreír... Disparan chocando todos los rayos. Alphonse vuela e intenta envestir a Celestia... lo esquiva y dispara... esta falla y ve como Luna igual dispara junto con Cadande hacia Alphonse, que esta sobre ella apunto de disparar un gran rayo, este se había teletransportado sobre ella... sin embargo los rayos chocan y dispersan las nubes... las princesas regresan a una posición defensiva... Alphonse regresa a su posición ofensiva y dispara hacia el castillo... Ante esto las Princesas utilizan su magia y frenan el ataque... lo que las expone a otro rayo de Alphonse... este las derriba unos segundos, estas vuelven a los cielos generando rayos y tormentas para atacarlo.

**[Twilight y sus amigas]**

\- Sé que es peligroso, pero solo esto lo puede detener, eso espero – comenta Twilight a sus amigas

\- Tranquila entendemos... los elementos de la armonía, son solo la última opción – responde Applejack mirando al árbol

\- Espero que las princesas resistan – añade Rarity imaginando la batalla al escuchar los choques de energía que se alcanzaban a escuchar a pesar de la distancia

\- ¡Vamos regresemos a terminar con Abismo! - grita Rainbow Dash enérgica

\- Lo siento, fue muy difícil teletransportarnos a todas... esta distancia es inmensa para mí, no podré hacerlo de nuevo – comenta Twilight respirando con dificultad después de intentar teletransportar a todas de nuevo

\- Regresaremos a pelear contra el Abismal – dice Rarity entusiasmada

\- Tranquila Twilight, las Princesas estarán bien, en toda Equestria ellas son las más fuertes – añade Pinkie, intentando animarla


	9. El Regreso Del Abismal (Parte 2)

**[Canterlot, En los cielos]**

Cuatro Alicornios sobre vuelan el castillo trabando golpes y rayos entre ellos. Los cielos se iluminan al chocar estos rayos y los golpes de los cascos resuenan en el ambiente de toda Equestria. Los Alicornios no muestran alguna debilidad. Luna vuela sobre Abismo mientras que este le dispara a Celestia bloqueando sus rayos, Luna lo toma de las alas y gira lanzándolo hacia arriba de ella, iluminando su cuerno con el cual le dispara un rayo que despejo el cielo al atravesarlo rápidamente, este disparo golpea el ala astral de Abismo al protegerse, lo que provoca que los cielos llenos de humo y nubes se despejen creando un gran vació. Abismo retira su ala y se teletransporta por debajo de Luna, mientras esta intenta ubicarlo en el cielo; Celestia lo mira y lo embiste intersectándolo antes de disparar desde abajo hacia Luna, Celestia le proporciona una combinación de golpes en el cuerpo y rostro con sus cascos cubiertos de magia y finalizándolo al derribarlo con un impacto mágico. Mientras tanto Cadance esperaba sosteniendo las nubes para aprisionar a Abismo dentro de una gran cantidad de nubes.

Cadance ilumina su cuerno y lo ataca desde las paredes de nubes provocando que emerjan de estas, filosos trozos de hielo; Abismo no se mueve, las nubes lo paralizan evitando que escape, Cadance contrae la nube atravesándolo. Los trozos de hielo cubren el cuerpo de Abismo generando heridas por todo su cuerpo hasta que la nube se queda sin agua, debido a que aún seguía creando hielo que era proyectado hacia el cuerpo de Abismo, la nube se disuelve en el aire y deja ver a Abismo suspendido en el cielo sosteniéndose con sus alas astrales: todas las heridas en el cuerpo de Abismo eran graves, pues de cada fragmento de hielo goteaba sangre. Cadance sonríe orgullosa de ella al ver el daño que le dejo, pero este solo le comenta que si esto era todo su poder; Abismo vuelve su cuerpo intangible y los trozos de hielo caen sin dificultad: Abismo sonríe mientras una energía recorre sus heridas, su cuerpo comienza a regenerarse velozmente.

Después Abismo ilumina su cuerno dispuesto a disparar, Cadance está inmóvil pues trozos de nubes negras evitan que ella se mueva, fue muy rápido pero esas nubes negras son solo nubes manchadas con la sangre de él, utilizadas para inmovilizarla el tiempo suficiente, Abismo sonríe y dispara a matar contra Cadance, sin embargo su rayo es interceptado por un escudo de magia. Celestia ahuyenta y distrae a Abismo al llamar su atención con sus rayos, mientras que Luna libera a Cadance de las nubes de Abismo. Ambas miran hacia el castillo y ubican que desde la torre Shining Armor creo el escudo que protegió a Cadance anteriormente.

Celestia desviaba cada rayo de Abismo con su magia; hasta que Abismo comenzó a desaparecer y aparecer junto a ella para darle un golpe certero con sus cascos al darse cuenta que no la derrotaría con rayos. Abismo cubrió sus cascos de magia para producir un daño interno al golpear a Celestia y el aparecer junto a ella, aumentaba la precisión del golpe. Ambos comienzan a volar más rápido hasta el punto de predecir donde aparecería el otro por puro instinto natural. Celestia gira y golpea el rostro de Abismo antes de que este desapareciera y apareciera sobre Celestia, donde levanta sus cascos mientras aún regeneraba su rostro herido. Abismo desciende sus cascos sobre Celestia con gran fuerza, intentando romper su cuello; sin embargo Abismo es golpeado por un par de rayos que le hieren los ojos evitando que continuara, además del costado provocando que se teletransportara: Cadance y Luna protegieron a Celestia al ver como estuvo cerca de ser asesinada. Continúan y Celestia se teletransporta frente de Abismo quien gira mientras se inclina para evadir la patada lateral de Celestia al momento pero es inútil ante la segunda patada que no puede esquivar, esta termina dándole y lo derriba provocando que cayera hasta el suelo a gran velocidad hacia el reino: este crea un gran cráter al impactarse a gran velocidad. Pero Abismo se recupera y se levanta del agujero mientras regenera su cabeza, este mira confundido el cielo al ver tres rayos de magia que chocan contra él, generando una gran explosión que deja todo en desastre; todo guarda silencio por un momento y las Princesas descienden para ver el resultado de su esfuerzo.

\- ¿Ya lo hemos derrotado? – pregunta Cadance dudosa al ver la tierra levantada junto con rocas de las casas destruidas

\- No. Abismo deja de jugar – responde sería Celestia dispersando el humo con su magia

\- Vaya, ese último ataque pudo haberme herido en realidad – comenta sarcástico Abismo deshaciendo su escudo de magia

\- Será mejor que comiences a pelear enserio, de lo contrario tú serás quien terminara muerto – decía Luna al disparar un rayo desde un costado del cráter

Abismo dispara y lo bloquea con su rayo sin embargo Celestia dispara junto con Cadance al ver que no podía defenderse de ellas; sin embargo desde el rayo que utilizo para frenar el de Luna dos más emergen y bloquean los demás rayos: las Princesas se esfuerzan para ganarle, pero Abismo ríe siniestramente; desde el rayo que había ya dividido... dos rayos más emergen, girando en el cielo, chocando con Luna y Cadance apartándolas por el impacto. Estás salen disparadas hacia los lados, dejando sola a Celestia contra Abismo, luego los cuatro rayos de Abismo se retuercen en el que bloquea a Celestia y se retraen aumentando el poder del rayo que frenaba a Celestia, provocando que este superara a Celestia y la envolviera en su rayo, hiriéndola con su poder e embistiéndola contra la pared de una casa cercana.

Luna ve esto y se levanta rápidamente hacia Abismo, esta corre para apuñalar a Abismo con su cuerno pero este la nota e intenta frenarla con su propio cuerno, provocando que ambos golpearan sus cuernos tratando de atravesar al otro mientras se empujan mutuamente. Luna lo frena y lo derriba, subiendo sobre él, levantando sus cascos con furia pero estos chocan contra los de Abismo al descender; Luna comienza a lanzar golpes sin frenar y todos estos son frenados por los cascos de Abismo; Cadance se levanta cansada y agita su cabeza para retirarse el vértigo producido por el golpe... ella mira aturdida como Luna golpea los cascos de Abismo, quien parecía solo estar jugando con ella. Cadance mira más atentamente y nota como Abismo ilumina su cuerno suavemente, invocando un surtido de espadas y cuchillos sobre Luna sin que ella lo notara. Abismo sonreía al impulsar sus cuchillas hacia el cuerpo de Luna que estaba sobre él. Cadance mira esto aterrorizada, por lo que toma a Luna con su magia y la aparta rápidamente. Las cuchillas chocan contra el suelo y las que estaban sobre Abismo se detienen antes de herirlo. Este las levita nuevamente sobre él y se levanta disparando las cuchillas hacia las Princesas Luna y Cadance. Ambas esquivan las cuchillas utilizando su magia, y cubriéndose con un fragmento del suelo que yacía sobre la tierra después del impacto de Abismo.

Sin embargo mientras son atacadas una lanza cae y corta la mejilla de Abismo... este se detiene molesto y fija su mirada en el poni terrestre que se la lanzo: un poni terrestre que no le temía y lo desafiaba. Abismo lo mira mientras ilumina su cuerno para tomarlo.

Celestia emerge de la casa donde se encontraba y después de pensar en un plan, pero al emerger ella ve a Abismo levantando al poni con su magia del cuello, intentando estrangularlo.

Luna gira y nota que Abismo ya no las miraba, da media vuelta y vuela hacia el intentando arrebatárselo de un golpe en su rostro pero este lo esquiva mientras la toma del casco derecho con el cual lo iba a golpear, se lo cubre en magia y la hace girar alrededor de él, derribándola ante sus cascos.

Cadance dispara su rayo para frenarlo pero este crea una barrera que bloquea este disparo. Abismo ve a Luna frente a sus cascos temerosa, él levita una espada larga dirigida hacia su delicado cuello; aunque Luna la frena con un cuchillo que había utilizado él anteriormente. Ella confiada sonríe hasta que mira a su alrededor y nota docenas de cuchillas se levanta apuntando hacia ella su sonrisa se desvanece.

Celestia se teletransporta frente de Abismo provocando que este fije su atención en ella por ser una mayor amenaza, generando que olvidara a Luna permitiéndole escapar. Celestia levita unas espadas y ataca a Abismo sin detenerse sin embargo Abismo la imita bloqueando sus cortes y atacando. Abismo utiliza la máxima cantidad de cuchillas para poner a Celestia en dificultades pero Celestia no cedía ante él no importa cuántas espadas este utilizara... sin embargo otras dos espadas atacan, desde las espaldas de Abismo, era Luna que ataca furiosa. Rápidamente Cadance se acerca desde un lateral y levita otras dos espadas; todas juntas comienzan a atacar y a cortar su pelaje.

Abismo comienza a tener que saltar y esquivar los cortes además de atacar... ya no era tan fácil bloquearlos. Pero mientras peleaban Abismo miraba a Cadance analizando su rostro con cuidado por desconocer su identidad, sin embargo al regresar su vista a Celestia nota desde su otro costado una espada que apenas logra evitar: esta corta su rostro al girar para verla... era Shining Armor sosteniendo otras dos espadas mientras dirigiré las lanzas de sus soldados Pegasos que estaban sobre ellos esperando indicaciones. Estos disparan hacia Abismo unas lanzas largas de acero que este esquiva pero que ahora limitan aún más su movilidad... ante esto Abismo intenta teletransportarse al notar que comienza a ser superado por las Princesas, pero un domo mágico verde evita que pueda huir... era Chrysalis que desde el fondo utilizo este hechizo para evita que huyera.

Todos comienzan a cortarlo: las Princesas y Shining retraen una de sus espadas mientras lo atacan con la otra y sin pensarlo dos veces atraviesan el cuerpo de Abismo de lado a lado. Generando que Abismo gritara y se agitara adolorido. Este inclina su cabeza molesto y retrae todas las cuchillas. Celestia ve su intención y teletransporta a todos a un plano más apartado de él. Abismo retrajo las espadas y cuchillos para dispersarlos hacia los lados para quitárselos de encima. El domo de Chrysalis aún contiene a Abismo, pero este ilumina su cuerno y mira a Chrysalis sin apartar la vista de ella: esta siente miedo al ver esos ojos amarillos, sedientos de poder, alimentados con furia y en un segundo "puff", siente un fuerte golpe justo entre los ojos... provocando que el domo se fuera al instante... Abismo ilumina su cuerno y regenera sus heridas lentamente. Al ver esto las Princesas disparan sus rayos para evitar que se regenere pero un par de alas trasparentes frenan los rayos y cubren a Abismo mientras este recupera su salud. Estas alas se retraen un momento y disparan hacia el cielo por varios segundos una lluvia de plumas plateadas... estas comienzan a ascender hasta desaparecer en las nubes. Celestia esperaba el resultado del ataque de Abismo junto como todos que miraban al cielo esperando ver cuando cayeran las plumas. Ocurrentemente Cadance baja la mirada y ve como Abismo se disparó a gran velocidad contra ella intentando golpearla, ella no puede actuar está paralizada por el miedo sin embargo Shining lo nota y se interpone creando un escudo entre ella, él y Abismo que venía con un casco cubierto por magia, propuesto a matarla.

El casco de Abismo choca contra el escudo y lo rompe como cristal, fracturándolo en pedazos, Shining no se retira aún y recibe el golpe de Abismo que debió destrozar su tórax enviándolo contra la pared; un gran estruendo se escucha antes del golpe contra las casas. Cadance lagrimea con odio al ver como Abismo sonreía después de haberlo golpeado y apartado. Cadance desliza un casco sobre el cuello de Abismo derribándolo ágilmente, este se teletransporta y aparece a sus espaldas: Cadance bloquea los golpes de sus cascos con sus alas al envolverlas en magia, sometiéndolo a una serie de golpes con sus alas. Abismo queda desorientado pero aun así levita a Cadance arrojándola contra Shining Armor que yacía en el suelo entre escombros inmóvil. Cadance se detiene en el aire para evitar herirlo más, ella se le acerca y les pide a los soldados llevarlo a un hospital.

Abismo aún desorientado dispara contra Luna fallando al inicio, pero luego se vuelve certero y apunta a sus ojos: Luna dispara bloqueando los rayos. Celestia corría a sus espaldas para luego saltar sobre ella, esta gira retrayendo su cuerpo... y deja caer una patada sobre el cráneo de Abismo generando un gran sonido al impactarse: esta patada sumerge la cabeza de Abismo en la tierra y este queda paralizado mientras su cuerpo se recuesta en la tierra inmóvil. Celestia lo mira esperando haber terminado sin embargo se escucha una explosión en el cielo y al girar ve como un millar de plumas se dirigen a cada ciudadano de Canterlot que aún no ha evacuado. El sonido del zumbido de las plumas al cortar el aire mientras se acercan la atemoriza horriblemente: Celestia abre sus alas y se eleva sobre las casas; ella deja a Luna sola un momento. Celestia ilumina su cuerno, la luz era brillante y destellaba al igual que el sol que se encontraba eclipsado. Un gran destello surge seguido de una onda que cubre a todo Canterlot y sus fronteras. Como resultado Celestia se sobre esfuerza y cae hasta el suelo: afortunadamente Chrysalis la sostiene justo antes de lastimarse al chocar contra el suelo, ella estaba junto con Cadance que levita a Shining Armor dirigiéndose a la enfermería.

\- Cadance, estoy bien solo estoy algo aturdido – le dice calmado Shining Armor tallándose la cabeza

\- ¿Pero creí que te había roto el tórax? – pregunta Chrysalis preocupada por él

\- No, solo impacto contra mi armadura de magia astral... sin ella no solo me hubiera roto el tórax... me hubiera partido en dos, además ¿y mis soldados? – comenta Shining Armor explicando su estado de conciencia

\- Las plumas eran demasiadas para solo frenarlas... teletransporte a todo habitante en Canterlot fuera de esta hacía diferentes ciudades, incluyendo a tus guardias – responde Celestia que se encontraba suspendida en el aire por Chrysalis

\- ¿Pero era necesario enviar también a todos los soldados? - pregunta Shining Armor sorprendido

\- Sí, Abismo es muy fuerte, no tiene caso que peleen contra alguien que los puede matar o herir – responde Celestia firme

\- ¿Entonces por qué nos dejaste aquí?, no somos tan fuertes como ustedes – comenta Chrysalis intrigada señalando a Shining Armor y a ella

\- Él puede dividir un rayo en cinco rayos para defenderse si es superado en número... pero no puede dividirlo en seis... esto se debe a que no utilizo otro rayo para atacarme, a diferencia de Cadance y Luna. Además no esperaran que me rinda sin darle entender porque soy Princesa de toda Equestria – responde orgullosa Celestia poniendo firmes sus cascos en el suelo, recuperando la orientación

\- Princesa Celestia no ent... - comenta Chrysalis hasta ser interrumpida

\- No... Solo Celestia... una princesa no fomenta la violencia entre sus habitantes... y desde hace muchos siglos no tengo el placer de liberarme de esas ataduras legales, y hoy solo seré Celestia – añade entusiasmada

\- Celestia, no entiendo ¿no has usado todo tu poder? - pregunta Chrysalis confundida

\- Luna, ¿dónde está? - pregunta Celestia sorprendida de su ausencia, retirándose sus joyas

**[En el Exterior]**

Luna mira el cráneo de Abismo sumergido en la tierra, y al escuchar la explosión en el cielo gira para presenciar a Celestia ejecutando un hechizo seguido de una inmensa lluvia de plumas que chocan contra las casas de Canterlot, provocando explosiones en masa en todo el reino. Luna vuelve a ver hacia Abismo, pero este ya no estaba. Ella se alborota y se acerca hacia el espacio vacío esperando presenciar algún ataque sorpresa... ella se espanta al escuchar la voz de Abismo, justo detrás de ella.

\- Princesa Luna, mírate aquí sola, tan vulnerable, no tienes poder ante mi presencia – le dice Abismo acercando su rostro, reduciendo la distancia entre ellos

\- Yo... yo no estoy sola, no soy vulnerable... y también tengo todo poder ante ti – le responde Luna furiosa, invocando cristales que los separan

Abismo se eleva y se aparta de ella. Luna lo persigue de cerca y no se detiene hasta llegar a las nubes: Abismo desaparece, engañando a Luna un momento, para luego disparar desde el interior de una nube; Luna gira esquivándolo, se propulsa con su magia y en segundos esta nuevamente frente Abismo liberando una tormenta de golpes mágicos, y en un momento Luna gira para ejercer una patada como su hermana; aunque Abismo la esquiva y frena los ataques de Luna. Rápidamente Abismo toma los cascos de Luna y le descarga una corriente eléctrica que estremece el cielo iluminando las nubes. Como resultado Luna permanece por unos segundos paralizada, esta levanta la mirada y esquiva una patada, se libera de la parálisis totalmente y se desliza de bajo de Abismo otorgándole un golpe en el estómago, seguido lo toma y lo arroja hacia el suelo seguido de un gran disparo de magia.

El cuerno de Luna disparo un rayo azul que partió el cielo cortando las nubes y chocando contra el cuerpo de Abismo dirigiéndolo con mayor velocidad y fuerza contra el suelo; creando un cráter con el gran impacto, pero en su interior Abismo resistía el ataque que aun perduraba desde el cielo, Luna disparaba sin detenerse aumentando su poder, deseando cada vez más derrotarlo... inconscientemente su cuerno comienza a emitir burbujas negras... su magia se tornaba negra y oscura... ella se detiene al notar el cambio de magia e intenta calmarse. Ella respira y se tranquiliza hasta escuchar sobre ella.

\- Lindos colores _Princesa Luna_ – comentaba Abismo firme en el interior del humo producido por la destrucción de Canterlot, este ilumina su cuerno y dispara derribándola

Luna cae velozmente pero gira estabilizando su vuelo descendiendo hasta el suelo delicadamente, ella cansada de sus juegos ilumina su cuerno y materializa una espada azul brillante, diseñada solo para matarlo a él, Abismo la mira impresionado y materializa una de sus alas astrales, esta dispara una cantidad de plumas similar a la lluvia que destruyo Canterlot, pero todas dirigidas a Luna. Ella levita su espada y golpea el suelo fuertemente levantando un trozo de piedra que recibe los impactos de las plumas, rápidamente Luna invoca sobre su cuerpo unas espadas astrales que se disparan contra la ala astral de Abismo, hiriéndola provocando que se retirara y desapareciera exponiendo a Abismo, Luna salta sobre la piedra y vuela hacia Abismo apuntando con su espada hacia el corazón de Abismo.

Mientras ella volaba su cuerpo comienza a emitir fuego negro que la cubre rápidamente: ella se convierte en "Nightmare Moon" y su espada brilla intensamente... esta se rodea de pequeños resplandores que forman más espadas a su alrededor para asegurarse de matarlo. Abismo se impresiona y levanta su segunda ala en frente de su camino, provocando que todas las espadas que acompañaban a Luna se clavarán en ella deteniéndose; aunque ella atraviesa el ala junto con su espada original como si no existiera el ala astral, Abismo se sorprende al ver que esa espada no fuera frenada como el resto, y rápidamente se levanta en patas traseras para esquivar el corte de Luna pero era demasiado tarde, Luna soltó su ataque cortando el pecho de Abismo, seguido de una patada giratoria que lo derribo hacia el suelo. En el suelo Abismo invoca una espada y frena el segundo corte que se dirigía a su cabeza, pero Luna frenética continua atacando.

La espada de Abismo se rompe sorpresivamente con un corte de Luna, él se teletransporta detrás de ella; ella se teletransporta sobre el golpeándolo con el casco en su rostro. Abismo se vuelve a teletransportar apartándose para regenerar su rostro herido.

\- Te he subestimado Princesa Luna... eres mucho más fuerte que aquella vez cuando llorabas... pero esta vez Alphonse no te salvara. Me he asegurado de eso – comenta Abismo, sonriéndole maliciosamente

\- ¡Soy la Princesa de la Noche!... - grita furiosa Luna disparando su rayo hacia él

Abismo lo frena con su ala astral y dispara su rayo dirigiéndolo para perseguir a Luna. Ambos se teletransportan frente o cerca del otro para intentar golpearse mutuamente. Luna aparece sobre este y lo toma apretando su cuello con su magia, ella acerca su espada a su cuerpo, pues la dirige hacia su garganta, ella estaba lista para terminar con él.

\- ¡Luna basta soy yo Alphonse! - se escucha una voz con temor

\- ¿Al? - se detiene confundida Luna preguntando; regresando sus ojos a la normalidad

\- Sí... algo parecido... ¡Abismo! – responde atravesando ambos cuerpos con un trozo de cristal que invoco debajo de ellos. Esto tiene como resultado que Luna por la herida pierda la concentración y su espada se desvanezca, dejándola vulnerable. Abismo ríe al ver que la ha engañado otra vez.

Ambos caen heridos; aunque Abismo se teletransporta en el suelo solo para ver como Luna se estrella contra el suelo con tremenda fuerza; este se acerca e invoca un trozo de cristal azul que afila y distorsiona creando una espada similar a la que utilizo Luna, él se acerca sosteniendo la espada arrastrándola en el suelo para intimidar a la Princesa. Luna mira aterrada, intentando moverse pero sus heridas internas la dominan impidiendo que escape, y se encuentra muy débil para usar magia ahora, ella derrama unas lágrimas de miedo, al ver a Abismo levantar la espada sobre él.

\- Princesa de la Noche... es hora de dormir – le dice suavemente Abismo descendiendo la espada... esta choca contra la tierra

\- Celestia... - gruñe molesto Abismo destruyendo la espada con su rayo comenzando a regenerar sus heridas y órganos

**[Canterlot, Enfermería]**

\- ¡Luna... mira esa herida que pensabas! – grita Cadance preocupada al verla herida

\- Hermana... me derroto incluso en mi forma de Nightmare Moon – comenta Luna sorprendida de casi haber muerto

\- Si... no me sorprende... esa forma es oscuridad y él domina la magia negra, no existía forma en que lo derrotaras así – responde Celestia mirando por la ventana

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunta Chrysalis confundida

\- Su dominio en la magia negra es muy impresionante, incluso si peleas con otro tipo de magia... el solo estar cerca de él, es suficiente para que involuntariamente utilices magia negra – aclara Celestia - y nunca lo derrotaras en magia negra – añade finalmente

\- ¿Eso es posible? – pregunta Shining Armor confundido por la extraña habilidad

\- No es fácil... su esencia es la de un "_Corruptor_" por eso puede corromper la magia de otros – responde Celestia sería

\- Luna quédate quieta curare tu herida – dice Cadance acercando su cuerno a la herida de Luna

\- Pero es interna... - responde Luna, entre lágrimas al ver el charco de sangre que ha dejado

\- "Curación Espontanea" - añade alegre Cadance iluminando su cuerno

\- ¿Dónde aprendiste ese hechizo? - pregunta Chrysalis sorprendida

\- Lo estudie con Twilight, no creí llegar a utilizarlo tan pronto – responde Cadance acercando su cuerno a la herida de Luna

La habitación brilla y desaparecen las sombras... y ante todos Luna se levanta sana y lista para terminar lo que empezó.

\- Princesa, Abismo se acerca... y parece molesto – dice Misty por la ventana acercando su ojo

\- Nuestro pequeño ejército de Dragones Alfa está listo para combatirlo – informa Cronos señalando a los dragones del exterior

\- Spike, ¿aun estas aquí? - pregunta Celestia confundida al ver a el pequeño dragón morado sobre Cristal que entraba a la enfermería

\- Sí, princesa estaba con Cristal – responde Spike confiado

\- Bien. Cristal llévalo a Poniville y mantengan posición allí, por si Abismo intenta escapar no pueda ir a donde pueda ocasionar más problemas; ustedes movilicen a los dragones quiero un par en cada ciudad y los demás que rodeen Canterlot; si ven a Abismo déjenlo continuar hacia al castillo... una vez dentro del perímetro reduzcan el diámetro y limiten sus movimientos y actúen... ¿Entendido? - ordena Celestia firme ante los dragones

\- Esta hecho princesa – responden los dragones elevando vuelo, siguiendo las órdenes de Celestia

Pasan unos segundos y todos salen del castillo a esperar, pero a lo lejos se escucha una explosión: era un rayo rojo que cruzaba el cielo, este atraviesa a un par de dragones: estos caen convirtiéndose en polvo. Chrysalis recuerda es hechizo y carga su cuerno furiosa. En el cielo se ve como un rayo se eleva y luego desciende: fracturándose disparando una lluvia del mismo ataque. Rápidamente Shining Armor crea un escudo y protege a los dragones de este ataque... este resiste el ataque hasta que un cuerpo atraviesa su escudo provocando que Shining Armor sintiera el golpe en su cabeza y presencien todos como todo el escudo se fractura en pedazos desapareciendo. En lo lejano Abismo vuela y derriba a unos dragones mientras avanza después de haberse alejado en la pelea con Luna. Abismo se detiene sobre ellos y con sus cascos dispara una onda eléctrica en sus grandes cuerpos que detiene el corazón de los dragones.

Algunos dragones lo rodean y lo cubren en llamas: este se cubre con sus alas astrales para protegerse, mientras que otros disparaban ácido que es frenado por la magia de Abismo, los dragones no se detienen ante su poder y disparan todo tipo de proyectiles: púas, lava, rocas incendiadas, plasma e incluso hielo.

Las púas se detienen junto con la lava y las rocas ante las alas astrales; el plasma las atraviesan golpeando el cuerpo de Abismo y el hielo lo envuelve dejándolo caer contra las casas de Canterlot. Abismo se impacta y nota que ha regresado a Canterlot, o lo que queda de ella después de atacarla.

Abismo se recupera del hielo y dispara sus plumas hacia los dragones del cielo. Durante esto Celestia lo toma por sorpresa y le lanza un rayo de su magia derribándolo, Shining Armor y Luna invocan espadas y cuchillos que utilizan como proyectiles, mientras que Chrysalis toma la forma de Cadance y ambas vuelan sobre Abismo mientras disparan cambiando de lugar para confundirlo y no saber cuál era la verdadera.

Abismo permanece cubierto de humo y luz, mientras intenta protegerse; después todos se detiene al no saber de él y ven como sus alas astrales se retiran cansadas: dejando ver a Abismo herido por los cuchillos y quemado por los rayos; este se regenera lentamente y respiraba con poca dificultad. Abismo eleva la mirada y se teletransporta sobre las Cadance y dispara contra ambas; Chrysalis esquiva su golpe apartándose, sin embargo Abismo la toma con su magia y le comienza a retorcer el cuerpo suprimiéndole el aire. Rápidamente Luna se eleva y dispara más cuchillos... estos son frenados por sus alas astrales... pero detrás de Luna pasan sobre ella una de las espadas astrales de Shining Armor que retiran el ala de Abismo hiriéndola, Luna se acerca de un salto y lo golpea en el rostro; este se detiene y suelta a Chrysalis, tomando a Luna intentando detenerla, pero esta dispara un rayo a muy corta distancia de ambos.

Abismo carga su cuerno y dispara un segundo rayo que choca contra este, provocando una explosión separando a todos... Celestia disparo desde un lado salvando a su hermana de un tercer rayo que disparo Abismo mientras era expulsado por la explosión. Luna toma a Chrysalis y se teletransporta con Cadance que yacía en el suelo recuperándose del golpe anterior que ella no pudo esquivar. Abismo aparta el humo con sus alas y deja ver su rostro quemado: regenerándose por la pequeña explosión producida al chocar el rayo de Celestia contra el suyo.

Abismo se acerca a ellos y dispara; Shining Armor protege a Celestia, este captura la atención de Abismo al creerlo muerto; Shining Armor carga su cuerno invocando desde el cielo una bola de fuego seguida de llamas que se dirigen a él, esta choca contra Abismo. Celestia crea un domo que captura la explosión concentrándola solo en Abismo; se escucha su agonizante grito, este se teletransporta fuera y deja ver sus heridas... Abismo comienza a regenerarse pero un dragón cae sobre él y lo comienza a cortar con sus garras. Seguido lo toma y lo lleva a su boca masticándolo como alimento. De pronto este deja de moverse y se petrifica... seguido su cabeza explota y Abismo emerge sangrando, regenerándose lentamente hasta regresar a su estado normal. Celestia lo mira y dispara contra él seguido de los demás: Cadance, Chrysalis, Luna y Shinig Armor: bloqueando sus cinco rayos impidiendo que Abismo se mueva más o continué atacando.

Afortunadamente unos dragones pasan de lado a lado cortando el lomo de Abismo y quemándolo antes de llegar a él y cortándolo con sus garras al estar sobre él. Abismo se teletransporta hacia los cielo y sin regenerarse carga su cuerno disparando a los dragones, matando a los que no estaban cerca de Shining Armor para ser protegidos con un escudo; mientras que Luna volaba hacia él esquivando sus rayos, ella comienza a golpearle el rostro ascendiendo mientras lo golpea a gran velocidad. Esta lo toma con su magia y lo arroja seguido de un disparo muy potente. Después de esto Abismo cae dentro del castillo muy rápido y apenas recupera el sentido, después del impacto siente como el rayo de Luna lo hiere al caer sobre él, generando una explosión en el interior del castillo que causa eco en Canterlot.

\- Cadance se buena y cubre todo con tus cristales, Luna utiliza tu _rayo lunar_, y yo utilizare _el eclipsado_ – ordena Celestia indicando que hacer, lista para terminar con esto

\- ¿Qué es todo eso? - pregunta Chrysalis sorprendida

\- La razón por la cual son las Princesas y Gobernantes de toda Equestria – responde Shining Armor emocionado al ver a Cadance cargar su cuerno con magia ancestral, la cual era de un color muy puro

Cadance se acerca un poco y fija su mirada hacia al castillo: ella respira lentamente mientras sus pupilas se dilatan y se levanta en dos patas cargando su cuerno, esta desciende golpeando los cascos delanteros contra el suelo fuertemente: provocando que frente a sus cascos el suelo se partiera, es de aquí de donde emergen cristales de color rosa gigantes, que se dirigen al castillo... estos lo rodean creando un circulo de cristales a su alrededor, luego desde el exterior del circulo emergen cristales hacia el interior, todos estos atraviesan el castillo hasta la última habitación, apuñalando y destruyendo el interior.

Luna se levanta en el aire y carga su cuerno con magia de color blanco... la luna oscura se comienza a tornar de color blanco en forma de una espiral; sorprendentemente la espiral gira, decolorando la oscuridad de su interior, la luna se ilumina intensamente y dispara un rayo que cae en el interior del castillo, la luz era tan potente que corta algunos cristales y revota en otros para iluminar cada centímetro del interior, cortando todo en pedazos. Salen emitidas del castillo ondas de luz que parten el cielo ahora nocturno. El suelo se estremece fuertemente al sentir el impacto del rayo.

Celestia respira profundo y mira el anillo de su sol que se mantenía detrás de la luna: ella ilumina su cuerno con colores ardientes; esto provoca que el sol brillara creando un anillo de fuego alrededor de la luna, el sol era más grande, esto brilla sin piedad, mientras se torna la luna de un color rojo, y a todos llama la atención que en su centro de la luna hay una esfera dorada que se genera, esta esfera dispara un rayo amarillo, y este rayo entra en el castillo y hierve cada célula y molécula dentro del castillo, los cristales se fundieron por el calor generando una evaporación masiva del cristal. El castillo se cubre en luz y agita hasta los cimientos de Canterlot al sentir el impacto de cada onda de energía que descendían de la esfera.

Al finalizar estos ataques las Princesas, se miran entre ellas mientras respiran con mucha dificultad; desde lejos se ve como el castillo está destrozado, emitiendo humos de color rosa mientras trozos del castillo caen, este comienza a colapsarse después de haber sufrido esos ataques masivos. Las Princesas se preguntan si todo ya ha terminado.

\- ¿Esta... Muerto? - pregunta Shining Armor impresionado por los ataques

\- No creo que este vivo después de eso – responde Chrysalis intimidada por los ataques agresivos de las Princesas

\- ¡Se equivocan... su corazón aún late! - grita Flutthershy desde una locomotora voladora

**[Flash-Back]**

\- Twilight, incluso si vamos a toda velocidad en el tren este tardara mucho – comenta Rarity preocupada por las Princesas

\- Cierto, podemos ir volando mientras levites a las demás con tu magia – sugiere Rainbow Dash nerviosa

\- Dashi, Twilight está muy cansada para utilizar su magia de esa forma – le responde Pinkie Pie inclinándose para acariciar la melena de Twilight

\- Podemos ir sobre la locomotora – sugiere Flutthershy

\- ¿A qué te refieres caramelo? - pregunta Applejack confundida

Flutthershy se acerca a esta y comienza a emitir magia que cubre el cuerpo de la locomotora alterando su forma transformándola, ahora era blanca emitiendo humo de colores, propulsándose con burbujas de chocolate y emitiendo burbujas de jabón.

\- ¿Cómo lo hiciste? - pregunta Twilight sorprendida

\- La magia es fácil, es algo de caos... pero el diseño fue de Pinkie – responde Fluttershy tomando un dibujo con su boca

**[Fin del Flash-Back]**

\- ¿Estas segura? – pregunta Chrysalis sorprendida por eso

\- Completamente, siento como late aún... es rápido... está muy herido además de que comienza a cargar magia – pregunta Fluttershy cerrando los ojos sintiendo los cambios de magia en el entorno, enfocándose únicamente en el cuerpo de Abismo

\- Deprisa, hay que derrotarlo antes de que recupere toda su fuerza – sugiere Twilight desde la locomotora

\- ¿Derrotarlo, enserio crees que es posible? - pregunta Chrysalis al pensar que sobrevivió esos ataques y que aún pueda dar pelea

\- Sí... un 85 % segura que lo salvaremos sin matarlo – responde Twilight sosteniendo una libreta

\- ¿Y el otro 15 %? - pregunta Shining Armor nervioso

\- Lo asesinamos – responde Rainbow Dash nerviosa

\- Bien es mejor que perder, vamos – comenta Luna elevándose hacía Twilight para indicarle que bajaran

Celestia se acercó a todos preparando su teletransportación. Mientras que las demás ponis dejan sobre la tierra la locomotora. Ya reunidas se miran preparadas antes de irse.

\- Listos todos, Abismo no se dejara ganar ahora – les dice Celestia cubriendo a todos con su luz - Esta batalla ya ha durado demasiado - añade molesta

**[En el interior del Castillo]**

Un resplandor ilumina todo el interior del castillo, todos aparecieron en el corredor hacia el trono o en lo que queda de este. Los suelos están agrietados y cubiertos por una capa de cristal que se solidifico sobre este, las paredes están quemadas hasta un nivel molecular lo que las vuelve muy delicadas. Todos mientras más se acercan ven el daño era más claro, los cristales debilitaron las paredes y los rayos incineraron todo. Al llegar a la sala del trono ven el trono de Celestia y Luna hecho pedazos, y sobre estos escombros un trono negro con delineaciones rojas donde descansaba Abismo mientras regeneraba su cuerpo.

\- ¡Abismo, este es tu fin! – grita enérgica Celestia mientras se acerca a su trono

\- Esos hechizos... se los ha enseñado Star Swirl, ¿Cierto? - pregunta intrigado Abismo acelerando su regeneración

\- De hecho me los enseño a mí, yo se los enseñe a ellas – responde orgullosa Celestia firme

\- Correcto, al parecer ese viejo anciano logro completar mis hechizos – añade Abismo moviendo sus alas un poco

\- ¿Tus hechizos? - repite Twilight confundida ante sus palabras

\- Alphonse diseño muchos hechizos, todos eran teóricos... Star Swirl solo termino su trabajo haciéndolos prácticos y funcionales. Sabes... ya es muy tarde para mirar al pasado o siquiera recordarlo... ahora terminare lo que he comenzado – responde hostil Abismo levantándose

Abismo se levantó sobre su trono de escombros y manifiesta sus alas astrales con las cuales dispara sus plumas. Rápidamente Shining Armor y Twilight generan un escudo deteniendo las plumas exitosamente. Abismo vuela y golpea con sus cascos el escudo rompiéndolo, levanta vuelo y vuelve a manifestar sus alas astrales para repetirlo; este las levanta preparando su próximo ataque, sin embargo desde abajo un lazo atrapa el par de alas derribándolo al tirar de estas, Applejack levanto el lazo y lo azota contra las paredes, luego retrae el lazo y lo estrella contra el suelo destrozando el cristal solidificado, Abismo desvanece las alas astrales para liberarse.

Celestia dispara su rayo ocasionando nubes de humo blanco y un leve daño al cuerpo de Abismo: él dispara creyendo ver la posición de Celestia pero falla al desaparecer en el humo: desde abajo Rarity se desliza y lo levanta de un golpe seguido de una serie de patadas en el aire, para luego arrojarlo hacia una pared de cristal, Rarity utiliza su magia e invoca diamantes que se incrustan en el lomo de Abismo. Este furioso dispara, sin embargo Rarity se desvanece en el humo. De la nada una mancha rosa corre alrededor de Abismo, girando a sus alrededores dejando una inocente risa mientras salta esquivando los rayos, esta gira más rápido creando un anillo rosa a su alrededor, seguido esta se detiene y quedan dos manchas rosas a los costados. Abismo se desorienta al ver dos objetivos y dispara a la izquierda confundido, sin embargo la mancha se desvanece, él gira hacia la derecha y ve de frente a Pinkie Pie. Abismo se sorprende y gruñe furioso, mientras sus pupilas se dilatan al verla tan cerca; Pinkie gruñe, seguido le muestra la lengua y sonríe simpáticamente... Abismo dispara hacia ella molesto... Pinkie lo esquiva torciendo un poco el cuello, luego retrocede un poco provocando que Abismo la siga; ella se detiene y comienza a avanzar hacia él.

Abismo retrocede confundido ante el gesto inexpresivo de Pinkie. Abismo se detiene y confronta a Pinkie... ella se detiene al tocar su nariz con su nariz, respirando el mismo aire; Abismo la mira furioso mientras ilumina su cuerno para atacarla. Pinkie sonríe y se inclina besando los labios de Abismo... este retrocede impresionado y confundido por la acción Pinkie se desvanece en el humo mientras que una patada entra en su lugar golpeando el rostro de Abismo directamente. Era Rainbow Dash quien lo hizo retroceder para luego comenzar a lanzar golpes con sus cascos antes de que este retrocediera más, y por su velocidad golpeo a Abismo muchas veces, adornándolo al final con una patada inversa... levantándolo del suelo sobre el humo. Ya él en el aire recibe los golpes de magia de Cadance, Chrysalis, Celestia, Luna, Shininig Armor, Twilight, Rarity: los rayos chocan entre si provocando que el humo se disperse y Abismo caiga contra el suelo herido.

Este se levantó con dificultad, agita su cabeza iluminando su cuerno: generando que el suelo comenzara a temblar. A sus costados y atrás de él se generan unas esferas negras que crecen y toman la forma de él.

\- Aprecia Celestia mi hechizo de "Esencia compuesta" – le dice Abismo iluminando su cuerno desapareciendo

Un Pegaso de alas negras, un Unicornio de cuerno negro afilado, Un Poni Terrestre con los ojos rojos brillantes todos de pelaje gris, alrededor del él Alicornio Abismal que desaparecía, introduciendo su esencia en ellos. Los tres corren hacia las esquinas y escapan de la habitación. El Pegaso destroza una pared y vuela fuera del castillo, el Terrestre corre por los pasillos, el Unicornio atraviesa una pared, y una esfera oscura que representaba a Abismo vuelve a su trono y se desvanece en el aire.

\- Chicas sepárense en grupos: Rainbow, Luna y Cadance vayan por el Pegaso, y desplúmenlo, Flutthershy, Twilight y Chrysalis irán por el Unicornio, rompan su cuerno, Rarity, Pinkie, Applejack y Shining Armor vayan por el Terrestre, tengan mucho cuidado no sé qué tan peligrosos puedan ser – ordena Celestia rápidamente

-¿Y usted Princesa? - pregunta Applejack antes de irse

\- Esperare a Abismo aquí, él solo está ganando tiempo en lo que recupera sus fuerzas – responde Celestia, mirando hacia el trono vació

Todos se miran de acuerdo, para luego ir a perseguir a sus presas, siguiéndolos por las mismas rutas de escape que utilizaron.

**[Pegaso]**

Este se encontraba volando a gran velocidad derribando a los dragones que lo perseguían al intentar evitar que huyera, el Pegaso Abismal pasaba cerca de los dragones y con sus afiladas plumas partía el cuerpo de los dragones. Mientras lo buscaba este apareció en frente de Rainbow Dash quien comenzando a perseguirlo por el cielo, Luna le disparaba rayos de magia acompañada de Cadance. Sin embargo ambos dan giros sobre los dragones y sobre las nubes oscuras, y en un momento El Pegaso desapareció de la vista de Rainbow Dash, este se escabullo hacia las Princesas y de una patada desoriento a Luna, Cadance esquivo el corte de sus alas, sin embargo solo un mechón de su crin fue cortado. Los dragones ya no podían volar estaban muy heridos. Rainbow Dash busco entre las nubes al Pegaso pero no encontró su rastro: ella regreso angustiada y vio como Cadance esquivaba con dificultad los ataques de las alas afiladas mientras que Luna esquivaba las alas al girar y recibía constantemente golpes de sus cascos al bloquear los del Pegaso. Rainbow vio esto y pensó en una solución, luego se elevó lo más alto que pudo para luego descender girando para tomar mayor impulso y acelerar más, y cuando estaba a centímetros del Pegaso crear una Rain-Plosión-Sónica que golpea al Pegaso en el pecho derribándolo y convirtiéndolo en polvos de estrella.

\- Eso fue efectivo – le dice Luna tallándose los golpes

\- Iré a ver cómo les va a las demás... ¿ustedes irán con Celestia cierto? - pregunta Rainbow Dash despidiéndose

**[Unicornio]**

Mientras tanto el Unicornio recorría los pasillos del castillo atravesando las paredes, hasta que este se encontró con Twilight que bloqueaba su paso, este intento apuñalarla con su cuerno; sin embargo Fluttershy levanto una pared donde su cuerno se atoro, pero el unicornio la destruye al iluminar su cuerno, seguido dispara hacia Twilight. Chrysalis frena el disparo con su propio rayo: ambos se bloquean temporalmente pero el unicornio levanta del suelo unos trozos de cristal y lanza los cristales contra Chrisalis, para su fortuna Fluttershy los convierte en flores salvándola, esto provoca que él unicornio vea furioso a Fluttershy y dispare contra ella después de superar el rayo de Chrysalis. Twilight se interpone creando un hechizo de protección para defenderla... sin embargo el rayo del unicornio gira y se redirige en "**zit-za**t" atravesando el cuerpo de Twilight y a Fluttershy, ambas se sorprenden al ver el rayo pasar de lado y lado, seguido de un destello blanco, ambas son teletransportadas hasta una de las torres del castillo, ambas creían haber muerto. Sin embargo Chrysalis mira al unicornio furiosa al creer que había asesinado a sus nuevas amigas: ella ilumina su cuerno y dispara; el unicornio lo bloquea con su propio rayo pero este es consumido por la ira de Chrysalis provocando que este cayera confundido, luego ella vuela sobre el unicornio y con sus cascos destroza su cuerno, terminando con él, este se convierte en polvos de estrella. Ella regresa con Celestia entristecida hasta que ve por la ventana a sus amigas en la torre hablando con Rainbow Dash esto le alegra y relaja, no estaban muertas.

**[Poni Terrestre]**

Este se encontraba corriendo por los pasillos, el poni destrozaba las paredes al atravesar los muros y el piso con sus fuertes cascos. Rápidamente se encuentra con Pinkie Pie y este cambia su dirección, ella lo comienza a perseguir, en unos momentos después el Poni Terrestre choca contra una barrera invisible echa por Shining Armor para frenarlo; este lo mira impresionado sin embargo detrás del Poni Terrestre, Rarity invoca unos cristales, Applejack saca su lazo y comienza a usarlo como látigo mientras Pinkie Pie que estaba en medio de ellas mostrando un rostro de maldad fingida para asustarlo.

El Poni Terrestre gruñe y salta sobre ellas, pero en respuesta Rarity invoca un escudo de cristal y frena su ataque, este comienza a golpearlo hasta romperlo y caer sobre ellas. Applejack lo toma con su látigo y lo azota contra el suelo, Pinkie Pie toma una extremo del lazo y tira de este amarrando al Poni Terrestre, Rarity ilumina su cuerno y levanta unos trozos de cristal, gira la mirada y lo apuñala con estos hasta que este explota convirtiéndose en polvos de estrella. Todos celebran hasta que las chicas se desvanecen y aparecen en la torre, cayendo sobre sus amigas en la torre. Shining Armor de igual forma desaparece y aparece junto a Celestia junto con las demás Princesas que habían regresado.

Abismo aparece luego de haberse regenerado completamente, este ilumina su cuerno y bloquea la sala real para que no puedan huir esta vez, luego dispara contra todos dividiendo su rayo en cinco: Celestia dispara y arrasa con los rayos protegiendo a todos; luego dispara al rostro de Abismo para desorientarlo y volar hacia él y comenzar a golpearlo con sus cascos en el rostro, finalizándolo con una patada que lo envía hacia la pared opuesta, es ahí donde le dispara acompañada de todos. Abismo resiste y se desvanece en el aire para luego emerger del suelo, sorprendiendo a todos al estar apuñalando con su cuerno a Celestia levantándola frente a todos para luego arrojarla hacia su hermana quien está paralizada por la escena, sin embargo Chrysalis salto sobre él disparando hacia su cuerpo, pero este se teletransporta evitando en daño; el rayo destruye parte de la habitación provocando que un trozo de la pared caiga dejando ver a Twilight y sus amigas que aún no comprendían como habían llegado ahí. Shining Armor defiende a Celestia que yace en el suelo herida, perdiendo sangre lentamente, el utilizaba su hechizo para crear una burbuja ente Abismo y Celestia. Luna reacciona e intenta proteger a Celestia fortificando el escudo mientras Cadance cura lo más rápido que puede las heridas internas de Celestia: Chrysalis le dispara a Abismo desde las alturas evitando que se acerque más a ella.

Twilight logra ver desde la lejana torre como su hermano junto con Luna evitan que los rayos de Abismo terminen con la vida de Celestia: esta se sorprende al ver la escena de Chrysalis protegiendo a Celestia de Abismo.

\- Chicas es tiempo de usar los elementos de la armonía y terminar con esto – comenta firme Twilight iluminando su elemento

\- De acuerdo Twilight – responde confiada Applejack mientras regresan a sus collares los elementos

\- Ya era tiempo – responde aliviada Rainbow Dash, ajustando su collar

Toman sus posiciones, permitiendo a los elementos elevarlas sobre la torre mientras se acercan a Abismo cubiertas por la magia, todas son suspendidas en el aire mientras se dirigen a la sala del trono; se topan con el bloqueo de Abismo que les impide que pasen, Twilight hace un gesto de disgusto junto con sus amigas y disparan un rayo arcoíris que lo destroza fácilmente. Abismo nota como su escudo desaparece, gira hacia Chrysalis y la derriba apartándola, luego este se eleva y observa a sus inusuales invitadas, él ilumina su cuerno y dispara contra ellas; ellas hacen lo mismo y disparan un rayo arcoíris que detiene el rayo de Abismo un segundo antes de arrasar con este. Abismo sorprendido por la fuerza de sus poderes se teletransporta evitando ser herido con el rayo de los elementos de la armonía que se impacta generando residuos de energía de varios colores, Abismo aparece en su trono e intenta volver a atacar pero ahora por sorpresa, este ilumina su cuerno: gira para ver si aun Celestia estaba herida y previniendo que interfiriera, pero al regresar su mirada... pero solo puede ver como un arcoíris se dirige hacia él, fue detectado por el "Pinkie-Sentido"

Este cae a los pies de Abismo sorprendiéndolo, e inmovilizando sus cascos... la energía gira a su alrededor y genera un tornado de colores. Abismo intenta teletransportarse fuera de este, pero es inútil sus hechizos y rayos no surten efecto ante el gran poder que lo comienza a aprisionar. El tornado de colores lo cubre totalmente mientras lo levanta en el interior de una esfera brillante, la cual comienza a girar y a brillar más intensamente mientras comienza a contraerse... en su interior se escuchan los gritos de Abismo: intentaba escapar pero ya no podía hacer nada; sin embargo sorprende a todos un destello en el centro de la esfera que anuncia una explosión próxima; mucho aire es expulsado y mucha energía es dispersada. Provocando que toda la habitación se cayera en pedazos; Luna y Shining Armor crean unos escudo para proteger a todos de los escombros que caían… y las portadoras caen cansadas y dejan solo a Twilight que disparaba su rayo mágico para estabilizar la esfera que aún estaba ahí aprisionando a Abismo.

La esfera continuaba girando comprimiéndose, lanzando ráfagas de aire hasta que una segunda explosión se desata terminando con la habitación. Twilight se cubre con un escudo: la esfera se vuelve inestable y explota totalmente, disparando varios trozos de la esfera que terminan contra las paredes, solo quedan humo y escombros, y en el centro donde estaba la esfera ya no había nada. Twilight se acerca al centro y mira las quemaduras luego gira hacia los lados al escuchar una voz familiar que generaba temor al hacerse presente.

\- Tú... eres valiente debo admitirlo pero esto aún no termina - se escucha serio y cansado – mmm ... solo has vuelto esto más divertido – se escuchan de las paredes cubiertas por el humo

De ambos lados emergen un par de alas astrales... las de la izquierda disparan plumas de fuego... y las de la derecha se mueven hacia Twilight, quien estaba confundida, perpleja ante todo. Ella solo cierra los ojos ante su error, creyendo que todo había terminado para ella, que este sería su último error.

Sin embargo un ala protegió a Twilight y la otra protegió a los demás de las plumas que ahora eran más potentes, Twilight abre los ojos al escuchar una voz diferente a la de Abismo.

\- Impresionante... una Alicornio con Cutie Mark de magia, debes estar muy orgullosa – le dice la voz emergiendo del humo y polvo, elogiando su poder

\- Tú... ¿eres Abismo? - pregunta Twilight temerosa ante la figura emergente

\- No, él está frente tuyo, espero no estés decepcionada – responde alegre señalando a un Alicornio de pelaje negro, crin rojo con destellos dorados, ojos rojos y una firme Cutie Mark de magia negra

\- Alphonse, esta es la primera vez en siglos que tengo el placer de verte frente a frente – comenta enérgico Abismo retirando el humo con sus alas observando a un Alicornio de pelaje gris, ojos verdes, crin color plata y con destellos azules, y una Cutie Mark de magia

\- Agradezco a todos por su esfuerzo... pero terminare con esto – añade Alphonse teletransportando a todos fuera de peligro

\- No creerás que cuando te vas por milenios y el día en que vuelves deje que me apartes así de fácil, "Al" yo terminare esto contigo – responde Celestia saliendo de un escudo propio de magia que realizo para evitar ser teletransportada fuera de Canterlot, su herida ya había sido curada exitosamente

\- Princesa Celestia, no has cambiado nada, a lo que se refiere en el carácter aun eres de fuerte temperamento. Pero tú eres más especial de lo que pareces lograste realizar el mismo hechizo en segundos – le dice Alphonse saludando a Celestia y señalando a Twilight con su casco, al verla aún a su lado

\- ¡Vamos Alphonse quiero romperte el cuello ahora! – comenta fuertemente Abismo acostumbrándose a su propio cuerpo

\- Manténganse detrás de mí – añade Alphonse alzando sus alas sobre su cuerpo y sobre estas sus alas astrales, mientras ilumina su cuerno ferozmente

Abismo se lanzó contra él creando un sónico a solo centímetros de haber saltado. Alphonse lo teletransportó con dirección de colisión contra el suelo. En respuesta Abismo se teletransporto antes de chocar y envistió a Alphonse sosteniéndolo mientras se elevaban por encima de los escombros del castillo.

Fuera de este los demás se recuperaban de lo anterior y de la teletransportación de Alphonse que fue tan inesperada.

\- ¿Todos están en una pieza? - pregunta Applejack acomodándose el sombrero

\- ¡Eso fue increíble!... ¿qué ha pasado? - exclama Rainbow Dash levantándose del suelo rodeada de una estática de colores

\- No tengo idea... pero esa voz era muy... familiar – comenta Luna recogiendo su crin del rostro

\- Sí... Alphonse de la Estrella... Princesa Luna no lo recuerda – le dice tiernamente Pinkie Pie agitando su cabeza para arreglar su crin

\- Emh... Pinkie no creo que sea el mejor momento para jugar ahora – comenta Rarity cepillando su melena con un peine de cristal que había invocado

\- ¡Alphonse... esta aquí!... Hermana mira él está... - decía Luna emocionada señalado a dos rayos de luz que chocaban sobre los escombros

\- Celestia no está con nosotros – comenta Cadance levantándose, junto con Shining Armor

\- Tampoco está Twilight, deben seguir con Abismo – añade Shining Armor preocupado por ella

\- Están en los cielos con Abismo – comenta Fluttershy retirándose el polvo de sus alas

Alphonse cubrió su cuerpo con su propia magia (de tono Azul), mientras que Abismo cubrió su cuerpo con su magia (de tono Rojo) generando esferas a su alrededor, por donde comienza a disparar a las Princesas mientras envestía a Alphonse. Celestia y Twilight realizaron el mismo hechizo cubriéndose de magia: Celestia tomo la apariencia de un rayo al dirigirse hacia Abismo (ella era de tono Amarillo), Twilight (de tono morado) rodea a Abismo evitando que huya mientras Celestia lo golpeaba, Alphonse genero un escudo que protegía a Twilight de cualquier ataque, pues Abismo continuaba disparando rayos. Abismo recibía los golpes que cortaban su cuerpo ligeramente, y en un momento esquivo a Celestia tomándola de su melena girando sobre ella para envolverle el cuello y estrangularla con su propio crin. Twilight se acercó y disparo contra él; pero su rayo fue detenido por una de sus alas astrales que lo protegían. Alphonse se teletransportó frente de Abismo sorprendiéndolo, este soltó a Celestia al ver como unas alas astrales ajenas a él se dirigían a su cuerpo. Celestia cayó agotada y Twilight fue quien la atrapo antes de caer. Alphonse dirigió una serie de cortes hacia Abismo sin éxito; ambos utilizaban sus alas astrales para bloquear sus ataques y para atacar.

\- Twilight... estoy bien – le dice Celestia al despertar de un micro sueño

\- De acuerdo – responde aliviada Twilight ayudándola a levantarse en vuelo

\- Twilight... Abismo es muy fuerte... ahora que se encuentra sin Alphonse que reprimía su poder antes... parece imposible derrotarlo. Twilight terminare con esto – Celestia se arregla la melena y tambalea su cabeza mirándola entristecida

\- Princesa, ¿que planea hacer? - pregunta Twilight confundida

\- Utilizare el hechizo de "Fragmento Mental" es un hechizo de una vez en la vida... lo he reservado para Abismo desde que Star Swirl me lo enseño antes de irse al Reino de los Unicornios y dejar lo que una vez el Reino de Alicornios fue... este hechizo destrozara la mente de Abismo haciéndolo incapaz de respirar – responde Celestia decepcionada al tener que usarlo

\- ¿Por qué no lo utilizaste antes? - pregunta Twilight confundida

\- Tenía esperanzas de que Alphonse derrotara a Abismo en su mente y que evitara toda esta batalla... además es de corta distancia – responde Celestia sonriéndole

\- De acuerdo – añade Twilight apartándose, dejando a Celestia volar hacia Abismo

Los Alicornios volaban y chocaban en el cielo, generando chispas y rayos al chocar sus alas; sus cuernos se entrelazaban y ambos se empujaban al tratar de asesinar al otro. Abismo le corta la mejilla derecha era una pequeña herida.

\- Alphonse es inútil pelear, nuestras mentes están conectadas, se cual será tu próximo movimiento antes de que lo realices – añade Abismo confiado al ver como este regeneraba su herida

\- Eso no será ninguna ventaja para ti – responde entusiasmado Alphonse ante sus palabras

Celestia vuela pasando detrás de Alphonse; en ese segundo él logro ver el cuerno de Celestia... y por instinto logro descifrar su hechizo. Celestia se acercaba a Abismo y lo sorprende porque este esperaba ser atacado por Alphonse, no por ella. Celestia toca su cuerno con el suyo comenzando su hechizo: se genera un silencio muy molesto, era total: la punta del cuerno de Abismo se ilumina y una corriente eléctrica blanca pasa por su cuerpo inmovilizándolo, Celestia se aparta dirigiéndose con Alphonse mientras esperaba que funcionara. Pasan 15 segundos hasta que Abismo comienza a agonizar por un fuerte dolor que comienza a desgarrar su mente; los demás que estaban apartados ven Alphonse sufriendo el mismo castigo, mientras que Celestia observa el agonizar de Abismo aterrada y paralizada. Los ojos de Luna se dilatan y se teletransporta junto a Celestia empujándola a un lado, cancelando su hechizo al tocar el cuerno de Alphonse al tratar de ayudarlo; el pequeño rastro de magia que unía sus cuernos se rompe y Abismo regresa a la normalidad.

Alphonse se desmalla y cae junto con Abismo, ambos sin conocimiento; Luna se paraliza al verlo caer, era un miedo que la invadía, pero reacciona y vuela para atrapar a Alphonse, aunque este se teletransporta y aparece sobre todos con los cascos trabados en una confrontación con Abismo. Ambos regresaron a los cielos y comenzaron su combate de nuevo; ambos se apartan y disparan un rayo gigante... su impacto despeja el cielo seguido de una gran explosión: esta hace vibrar la tierra y a Equestria incluso agita más haya de ella; ambos invocan espadas de magia que chocan entre sí, mientras las alas astrales chocan generando entre si ondas de magia que alejan a las Princesas y las espadas de ambos; ambos redirigen las espadas y atraviesan sus cuerpos. Alphonse se teletransporta sobre él y dispara un rayo que parte al cielo en colores azules, dejando solo un el cielo lleno de estrellas mientras impacta a Abismo contra el suelo. Abismo invoca diamantes del suelo y los eleva hacia Alphonse, disparándolos a gran velocidad, este los esquiva y desciende hacia él generando un cráter al caer sobre él.

Abismo se teletransporta frente de él y disparan sus rayos provocando una explosión masiva, la cual los proyecta a ambos a los lados heridos. Abismo ilumina su cuerno tomando la luna retirándola del eclipsado, para fijar su figura en ella: Alphonse ilumina su cuerno y toma el sol. Cargan su magia y ambos disparan un rayo desde estos gigantes del cielo. El suelo se destroza ante la fuerza de ambos rayos al impactarse contra ellos, estos se hieren y vuelven a disparar sus rayos hacia ellos: esta vez chocan bloqueándose, se apartan e iluminan sus cuernos disparando desde los cielos, un rayo que cae sobre ambos, ambos se levantan cansados, cargando sus cuernos, para luego dispararse, apartándose uno del otro. Estos sueltan a los gigantes del cielo después de haber sido heridos gravemente, ambos se miran a lo lejos furiosos: Alphonse sonríe y genera una gran presión sobre Abismo similar a la solar; destrozando el suelo donde estaba parado, hundiéndolo entre rocas. Abismo emerge herido y levita a Alphonse y lo sostiene mientras invoca a un basilisco hambriento: esta lanza su mordida hacia Alphonse que no se podía mover. Para su suerte Celestia y Luna frenan la mordida y destrozan la mandíbula del basilisco; Alphonse genera una explosión a su alrededor para liberarse, luego continua manifestando una de sus alas astrales con la cual aparta a las Princesas, sin embargo antes de hacerlo no evita verlas a los ojos.

Alphonse carga su cuerno y dispara un rayo que supera su tamaño. El rayo pasa y cubre el cuerpo de Abismo dañándolo masivamente, Abismo cae contra el suelo muy débil... este respira lentamente. Alphonse baja a su nivel para terminar con él. Abismo ilumina su cuerno y genera del suelo unos cristales negros; Alphonse esquiva los primeros pero estos lo empujan a otros que lo atraviesan, y ante sus ojos solo puede ver un trozo de cristal atravesando su mejilla de lado a lado, y el resto de su cuerpo apuñalado masivamente por estos cristales. Alphonse ilumina su cuerno y genera una explosión para romper los cristales y liberarse. Ambos se encuentran en el suelo, mientras se desangran, y respirar sin permitirse parpadear, ambos se enderezan y cargan sus cuernos mientras miran al otro. Ambos Alicornios disparan hacia el otro, con la intensidad de un rayo gigante provocando un impacto entre ambos que termina de destruir las paredes del castillo. Mutuamente son derribados por la fuerza del impacto, pero eso no les impide levantarse después y acercarse un poco al otro, esto debía terminar, ambos cargan su cuerno con energía y corren hacia el otro gritando al llevar al límite a sus cuerpos.

El choque de sus cuernos crea un vacío que adsorbe la luz para luego explotar y apartar a ambos llenos de herida; ambos intentan levantarse pero sus fuerzas les fallan. Lentamente Abismo gira su cuerpo para observar a Alphonse en la tierra herido, este utiliza su magia para levantar unos trozos de roca que transformo en cristales para terminar aplastando a Alphonse; este ya no puede moverse e intenta teletransportarse, pero su fuerza es nula y mira horrorizado como descienden los cristales sobre él, sin embargo estos son destruidos por Twilight que se acerca para auxiliarlo; Celestia y Luna bajan cerca de Abismo: ambas Princesas lo miran furiosas, iluminando sus cuernos... aterrando a Abismo al ver sus claras intenciones.

\- Ustedes... "extrañas"... esto aún no termina – responde Abismo ante a su amenaza, para luego teletransportarse dejando una chispa explosiva que destruye su rastro mágico, evitando que lo siguieran

\- Escapo pero... ¿por qué no regeneraba sus heridas? – pregunta Cadance acercándose acompañada de los demás

\- Él no gastaría magia regenerando sus heridas; su oponente era Alphonse de hecho el igual lo hizo – responde Celestia explicando el resultado

\- El regenero su cráneo y órganos vitales después de ser apuñalado por los cristales; por eso no tenía la fuerza para defenderse de Abismo al final – responde Luna mirando hacia él, que yacía en el suelo

\- Tranquilo te ayudaremos – le dice Twilight curando sus heridas con el hechizo de curación espontanea Tanta era la gravedad de sus heridas que aun utilizando este hechizo resultaba difícil tratarlo

Alphonse miraba su alrededor... todo era borroso... sin embargo a los segundos comenzó a recuperarse y fijo su mirada en Twilight, este la mira desorientado... y por reflejo se teletransporta apartándose de ella; él aparece frente a ellos, mientras este mira su alrededor, las ruinas del castillo, el humo, las casas destruidas, los dragones muertos, no comprendía que ocurría. Chrysalis intenta acercarse para calmarlo; este retrocede al ver como todos lo miran: levanta sus cascos delanteros y dispara un rayo que utiliza para limitar sus pasos.

\- Atrás Extraños... ¡Apartarse! - grita hostil Alphonse disparando sus rayos como advertencia hacia el suelo, provocando una cortina de humo

Este gira e intenta volar, pero este tropieza, está aún muy cansado y herido: mira hacia los demás y se teletransporta aún más lejos; este comienza a apartarse utilizando la teletransportación como modo de escape.

\- Princesa Celestia, ¿qué le ocurre? - pregunta Rarity confundida ante sus acciones

\- Fue por el hechizo de "Fragmento Mental" - responde Celestia apenada

\- ¡Hechizo... ¿qué hechizo?! - grita molesta Luna a su hermana, recordando la escena cuando cancelo en hechizo que atormentaba a Alphonse en el cielo

\- Ese hechizo destroza la mente de su víctima... fracturando su mente en pedazos que desaparecen... por cada segundo el daño es peor: entonces Alphonse carece de sus recuerdos más valiosos, por... - decía Celestia hasta ser interrumpida

\- Si destroza su mente... ¿cómo sobrevivió?... además si olvido, ¿cómo conoce tantos hechizos? – la cuestiona Applejack confundida

\- Lo más lógico sería que es porque olvido lo que fue su infancia hasta momentos después de su destierro. Los demás siglos debieron ser fracturados es por eso que no fueron olvidados totalmente, además Abismo compartió mente con Alphonse por siglos... es posible que aun después de que los elementos de la armonía los separaran siguieran conectados; lo que provoco que su mente fuera afectada igual... al parecer además de borrar los primeros años de su vida borro todo lo relacionado con estos, es decir con ustedes y trozos de toda su memoria incluso este día... pero parece que no olvido que Abismo es malo... lo interesante seria saber ¿Cuánto daño sufrió su mente y si daño su personalidad? - responde Twilight sosteniendo una libreta previamente invocada, escribiendo hipótesis – Y el Conocimiento no son exactamente recuerdos – añade Twilight sorprendida

\- No nos recordara – comenta Celestia sorprendida

\- Me ha olvidado – se dice así misma Luna entristecida

\- Canterlot está destruida... ¿adónde vivirán? - pregunta Chrysalis al ver el humo salir del castillo, que termina de colapsar

\- Cuando teletransporte a todos los habitantes, los envié a diferente ciudades, acompañados de soldados... tendrán refugio en lo que Canterlot se reconstruye – responde Celestia mirando entristecida los escombros de su hogar que ardían en silencio

\- Por otra parte movilizare a los dragones para buscar a Abismo y Alphonse... con sus heridas no debieron ir lejos – comenta Pinkie Pie escribiendo una carta pues frente a ella un dragón muy delgado de escamas azules cae para llevar el mensaje a Éxodo.

\- ¿Pinkie, que estás haciendo? - pregunta Rainbow Dash al verla

\- Escribo una carta para Éxodo, pidiéndole movilizar los dragones para buscar a ese par, además de eso le comparto una receta de un pastel de diamantes – responde Pinkie Pie entregando la carta al dragón que se hizo humo, volando en forma de nube densa

\- A veces olvido que eres una Princesa– comenta entre risas Fluttershy alegre

\- Yo también lo olvido – añade Pinkie Pie acercándose a Fluttershy para abrazarla

\- ¿Fluttershy puedes rastrear a esos dos como antes? - pregunta Luna, con esperanzas en los ojos

\- No, sus esencias han cambiado mucho... y al irse estaban tan débiles que no dejaron un rastro solido – responde Fluttershy lamentando no ayudar

\- Debemos darnos prisa en capturar a Abismo antes de que use su hechizo de curación y regenere su poder – comenta Rainbow Dash preocupada

\- Para realizar ese hechizo necesitas usar la cuarta parte de la magia total, Abismo no tenía ni siquiera una décima parte de su poder después de esa pelea, Alphonse tiene mayor probabilidad de realizar el hechizo primero, solo es cuestión de tiempo – comenta Chrysalis al ver por donde escaparon

\- Y si tienen hambre... cuando tengo hambre no puedo ni moverme porque no tengo la "Pinki-Energía" para moverme... por eso como muchos dulces – comenta Pinkie sonriendo

\- Linda eso es tan… - decía Rarity ante la idea hasta ser interrumpida

\- ¡Brillante!, después de todo también tienen esas necesidades... y no se expondrán a un mundo que no conocen... pero se expondrán para buscar alimento – exclama Cadance alegre

\- Bien, Ustedes regresen a Poniville: Cadance y Shining Armor regresen al Imperio de Cristal y mantengan sus fronteras vigiladas... Chrysalis... - dice Celestia, pensando sobre donde mandaría a Chrysalis

\- ¿Quieres que acompañe a Shining Armor al Imperio de Cristal? - pregunta Chrysalis viendo a Cadance que estaba atrás de él

Cadance ilumina su cuerno y genera electricidad acompañada de una mirada hostil, Shining voltea a verla y Cadance mira a Chrysalis iluminar su cuerno sonriéndole mientras saborea sus labios, ambas se miran furiosas y sonriendo; queriendo quererse lanzarse un cuchillo al cuello.

\- A veces no sé si ocurrió algo entre ellos cuando Chrysalis tomo el lugar de Cadance, o simplemente le gusta molestar a Cadance – comenta Twilight al verlas pelear pasivamente

\- Chrysalis, acompañara a Twilight a su castillo, sin Simuladores – continua Celestia seriamente

\- De acuerdo... ellos están viviendo su propia vida en una aldea que vive en las montañas… y algunos ya tienen familia y se alimentan de su propio amor – responde Chrysalis tranquila

Todos se preparan para irse, Flutthershy llamo su locomotora con un silbido y la abordaron para llevar a todos a sus destinos.

A las afueras de Equestria Abismo se refugió en una cueva para regenerar su cuerpo lentamente, sin embargo cuando le dio hambre invoco comida, esto retrasaba su regeneración un poco. Abismo sabía que su memoria fue destruida... porque al intentar recordar la identidad de las Alicornios sentía un dolor, este no lograba nada en recordar.

Y en el interior del Bosque Everfree, Alphonse descansaba sobre las rocas de un lago, levanto un refugio con rocas, este invoco comida y comenzó su recuperación, su refugio era similar a una pequeña cueva. En su cabeza recordaba a quienes fueron los que lo salvaron pero no lograba identificar a nadie, pero sentía algo familiar en uno de ellos. Su mente era una tormenta insaciable.

**[En la Locomotora]**

\- Twilight, ¿crees que Alphonse no me recuerde? - pregunta Luna temerosa de ser cierto

\- No estoy segura, es posible... pero no se deprima, si usted logro enamorarlo una vez podrá hacerlo de nuevo – responde Twilight intentando animarla

\- Sí, pero eso fue hace siglos... tal vez ya ni me ame – comenta Luna triste

\- ¡No amarla, el utilizo las estrellas para liberarla de la luna cuando usted fue Nightmare Moon! y ¿dices que no te ama? – exclama dramáticamente Rarity emocionada

\- Cierto, además nuestra relación fue intima, eso sí lo recuerdo – comenta Luna con determinación

\- ¿Intima? - pregunta Pinkie Pie desde la ventana de la locomotora

\- Me refiero a que conocía todo de él – ríe incomoda - le gustaba estar cerca del agua y volar de noche, le temía a la oscuridad cuando era pequeño y se sume si respiran en su cuello – responde Luna entre risas nerviosas, al no querer describir su intimidad

_*Nota: Cuando Celestia mostró los hologramas del ataque de Abismo a su raza, las ponis miraban solo el ataque y algunos recuerdos de Celestia, nunca mostró la intimidad de Discord y Alphonse, por eso ninguna sabe que tan íntimos eran*_

\- Flutteshy, ¿ya no se te dificulta utilizar la magia verdad? - pregunta sorprendida Celestia al ver el interior de la locomotora

\- No, es fácil, Discord se divertía mucho jugando con ella... y es cierto es divertido – responde alegre Flutthershy invocando un vaso de vidrio con leche de chocolate el cual toma Pinkie Pie de un salto

\- Discord era muy bueno contigo... me alegro que su magia no se haya perdido. Fluttershy ¿Algunas vez él intento algo contigo? - pregunta Celestia tímida ante esa posibilidad

\- Ehm... cuando recibí su magia él me beso pero desapareció antes de que yo pudiera reaccionar – responde Fluttershy tímida y temerosa

\- ¿Querías besarlo? - pregunta Celestia ansiosa pero disimulando confianza

\- Emh... no lo sé, siempre le escribía y me divertía con él cuándo me visitaba, nunca pensé en él como pareja; pero me incline hacia él en el momento – decía Fluttershy sonrojada, riéndose débilmente

Ambas rieron un poco antes de cambiar de tema.

\- Princesa Celestia ¿y Daring Doo? - pregunta Rainbow Dash al recordarla

\- Fue evacuada junto con La Guardia Real... debe estar en Cloudsdale, tranquila estará bien, de seguro ya está en su casa durmiendo... - responde Celestia confiada

\- ¡Luna, olvidamos alzar la luna y bajar el sol! - grita Celestia alarmada

\- Sera solo bajar – comenta Luna señalando la luna en el cielo

\- ¡Ahora comienza otro tipo de caza; Luna ira por el afecto de Alphonse!, ¿lo conseguirá o alguien más se lo arrebatara?, Luna utilizara sus encantos femeninos y ¿yo comeré unos cupcakes antes de ir a dormir? Descúbranlo en el siguiente episodio – narra Pinkie Pie alegre a la nada

Esto provocó las risas de todos.

\- ¡Hey Pinkie!, ¿cómo fue que distrajiste a Abismo antes que yo golpeara su rostro?, fue increíble él no tenía idea de que ocurría - pregunta Rainbow Dash al recordar cuando lo golpeo

\- Ahhh... sí, fue divertido no creo que esperara eso...- ríe mientras se acerca a la ventana y se apoya en ella mientras toma su leche y responde – ya sabes Dashy, solo lo bese en sus labios - responde confiada Pinkie Pie sonriéndoles a todos mostrando sus labios lanzándoles besos, sus labios estaban humedecidos por el chocolate

Todos miraron a Pinkie sorprendidos.

\- ¿Y cómo saben sus labios? - pregunta Chrysalis interesada por el dato

\- ¡CHRYSALIS! - gritan todas entre risas


	10. Estrella Sobre El Crepúsculo

**[Bosque Everfree]**

Dentro de este Alphonse se refugiaba mientras recuperaba sus fuerzas, regenerando sus heridas que sanaban a un ritmo constante pero lento, sin embargo él no era el único en aquel bosque.

\- Será mejor que te retires... no quiero problemas – comenta cansado Alphonse desde el interior de su pequeña cueva sin abrir sus ojos

\- Muy extraño es, un Alicornio es lo que eres, y herido sobre todo... debo pensar que eres ¿amigo o enemigo? – pregunta Zecora asomando su reflejo en el lago que esta frente a la cueva, para ver hacia el interior de la cueva

\- Eso depende de ti – responde hostil Alphonse perturbando su regeneración, iluminando su cuerno para defenderse de su invitada

\- Jeje Amiga, de mí no debes temer... pero este bosque peligroso puede ser – comenta confiada Zecora mostrándose ante la luz de la cueva

\- ¿Una Cebra? - la mira asombrado -... estas muy lejos de tu hogar... ¿o soy yo quien se ha alejado del suyo? - pregunta Alphonse continuando con su regeneración

\- Eso yo lo desconozco... ¿Dónde está tu hogar? - pregunta Zecora acercándose, extendiendo su casco hacia él

\- Ya lo he olvidado... ahora solo vivo en el tiempo presente – responde Alphonse sin abrir sus ojos, extendiendo una de sus alas hacia Zecora

\- Pues mucho tiempo no te quedara si continuas aquí, tus heridas curare, de la magia no solo debes depender – responde Zecora revisando el ala herida

Alphonse respiraba tranquilo mientras se levanta, agradeciendo a la cebra mientras la acompaña a través del bosque. A un paso lento y firme avanzaron sin comentar nada hasta llegar a la casa de Zecora.

\- Linda decoración, es muy tradicional – comenta Alphonse al ver las máscaras del interior

\- Gracias... ven toma asiento, entablar tus alas debo, si mejorar es lo que quieres – responde Zecora tomando unos trozos de madera y frascos con una loción verde

Alphonse se inclinó un poco y estiro lo más posible una de sus alas. Zecora se disculpó primero antes de comenzar para luego tomar su ala y estirarla para reacomodar los huesos rotos. Alphonse dejaba escapar algunos gestos de dolor pero este no se permitía emitir un sonido... y una vez reacomodados los huesos de su ala, esta fue cubierta por una crema verde, entablada y cubierta por vendas blancas, pero solo era la primera ala, Alphonse tomo aire y no cambio su rostro al sentir los tirones y el movimiento de sus huesos otra vez. Al finalizar él dejo escapar un suspiro lento y pero firme, recostándose un momento. Zecora se acerca y arranca un pelo de su crin, llevándolo a una caldera.

\- ¿Por qué ha sido eso? - pregunta Alphonse confundido al ver la acción

\- ¿Quisiera saber que te ocurrió?, y esto me lo dirá... por tu rostro muestras que no me dirás y no planeo obligarte... pero debo saber dónde están tus mayores heridas – responde enigmática Zecora mientras observa un humo azul elevarse sobre su caldero, mostrando pequeños fragmentos de su infancia (con Discord), charlas con Abismo en su mente, y su reciente pelea en Canterlot

\- ¿Vez algo que sea útil? - pregunta intrigado Alphonse levantándose y acercándose a las imágenes que Zecora miraba impresionada

\- Tu mente fue destrozada, temo que remedio no existe, solo el tiempo te ayudara, además tus heridas debo atender - responde Zecora soplando hacia el humo dispersándolo, ella toma a su invitado y lo lleva a recostar

\- ¿Porque eres amable conmigo?, ni de la misma especie somos, puedo ser un monstruo, ¿qué te obliga a ayudarme? - pregunta Alphonse intrigado por la actitud de Zecora, al recostarse como ella se lo pidió

\- Desconfías de quien te ayuda, por desconocer sus motivos... - comenta Zecora sonriéndole levemente - Mi motivo fue tal que cuando regresaba de comprar suministros pase por entre unas flores... y me topé con algo muy peculiar, una rara flor de invierno, yo le pregunte si necesitaba algo, la flor no me respondió verbalmente pero entendí que debía seguirla a través del bosque... sin embargo al continuar la flor me llevo hasta el otro lado de la laguna donde tú descansabas, continúe y la seguí hasta que notaste mi presencia, pero cuando regrese mi vista a buscar la flor, esta no estaba, fue entonces que entendí que debía ayudarte, sobre todo debía saber quién eras, pero ahora eso secundario es – responde Zecora frotando en el cuerpo de Alphonse con una crema transparente, dándole unos jarabes para curar sus órganos y restaurar su salud

\- Bien, muchas gracias... soy Alphonse de la Estrella y sabes algo, tus jarabes saben extraño - se ríe ligeramente - antes habías mencionado que te reabasteciste... ¿Dónde esta este mercado? - pregunta Alphonse mientras gruñe su estomago

\- Apetito pareces tener, tristemente mis alimentos los he olvidado en el bosque cuando comencé a perseguir a aquella flor fugaz – responde Zecora tranquila

\- ¡Oh!, entonces regresare por ellos y volveré – comenta alegre Alphonse levantándose mientras se acerca a la puerta

\- Además podrías prestarme algo para cubrirme, me ha comenzado a dar algo de frio – añade gentilmente Alphonse deteniéndose frente a la puerta

Zecora se acerca a su perchero y le ofrece su abrigo. Alphonse lo toma y se marcha caminando con cuidado de no golpear sus alas con las ramas emergentes... y a pocos minutos encuentra las bolsas en el suelo, este las toma y regresa... pero lo asalta un olor... una suave brisa trajo con ella el aroma de algo muy peculiar. Alphonse mira su alrededor buscando su origen... pero lo abandona al no poder ubicarlo y regresa con Zecora... al llegar nuevamente a su casa este le agradece por todo, se aleja un poco e invoca una bolsa con semillas, como gesto de agradecimiento hacia ella, y le pide que le preste su abrigo en lo que va a buscar alimento propio al mercado. Zecora le ofrece alimentarlo, pero este lo rechaza agregando que quiere ir por el mismo al mercado. Alphonse sale por la puerta muy confiado. Zecora mira extrañada la puerta unos momentos y recita en voz alta, "Continua hacía adelante y gira en el árbol marcado hacía la derecha", se escucha del otro lado un "Gracias...". Ella entre cierra ojos y sonríe entre risas, seguido dice su propio nombre... "Gracias Zecora" añade Alphonse antes de irse.

Alphonse camina con las indicaciones de Zecora y sale de entre los árboles hacia Poniville. Camina cubriéndose la cara con el gorro del abrigo para evitar alguna sospecha, pero mientras avanza por las calles mirando impresionado la arquitectura moderna y los habitantes que eran tan variados en especies, se detiene al ver un puesto de manzanas.

\- Unas manzanas señoritas – les dice amablemente Alphonse acercándose a las vendedoras hambriento

\- Claro serian dos monedas – responde alegre Apple Bloom mostrando 2 manzanas rojas y gordas

\- ¿Monedas? - repite confundido Alphonse virando su cabeza al no comprender, este invoca un trozo de diamante azul e intenta pagar con esto

\- Diamante no, unas monedas – comenta Scootalo levantando una moneda como ejemplo

\- ¿Ahora es una moneda? - pregunta Alphonse confundido, distorsionando la forma del diamante, imitando la de la moneda

\- Genial... pero no una moneda es de oro y eso es diama... - decía Sweetie Belle hasta detenerse al ver como convertía el diamante en oro solido

\- Deben ser... dos – comenta Apple Bloom impresionada

\- Dos "monedas" - responde alegre Alphonse dividiendo su moneda, creando dos, para dejarlas en sus cascos y tomar las manzanas

Las tres potrillas miran impresionadas como Alphonse se retira su gorro y levita una manzana comiéndola, seguida de la otra... para después volver a cubrirse con su gorro para finalmente retirarse.

\- Espere señor... ¿me puede enseñar eso? – pregunta tímida Sweetie Belle deteniéndolo con un tirón de su abrigo

\- Este es un hechizo muy avanzado... cuando seas mayor podrás hacerlo – responde amablemente Alphonse retirándose finalmente

Alphonse continuo caminando por el pueblo observándolo todo, conversando con algunos ponis cuando algo le llama su atención. Y es que pasa sobre él un dragón blanco cortando el aire a gran velocidad; este se refugia debajo de un árbol esperando a que este se alejara más; es entonces cuando ve con cuidado como se dirige al castillo de Twilight. Alphonse da media vuelta y se aleja hacia el bosque, regresando con Zecora para devolverle su abrigo.

\- Haz vuelto... ¿algo más necesitas? - pregunta Zecora impresionada de verlo tan pronto

\- Gracias por esto... ya no lo necesito – responde Alphonse entregándole su abrigo

\- ¿Ya puedes volar? - pregunta Zecora intrigada

\- No... Pero mis fuerzas son las suficientes para hacer esto – responde Alphonse materializando sus alas astrales, retrayéndolas para cubrir sus alas naturales... este ilumina su cuerno y se solifican en forma de un abrigo largo que rosaba el suelo

\- De acuerdo, buena suerte – añade Zecora sonriéndole, mientras este abandona su casa

**[Castillo de Twilight]**

Cristal llega acompañado de Spike sobre su espalda, entrando por una gran ventana, las ponis los saludan gentilmente al verlos llegar. Cristal se acerca a Pinkie e inclina su cabeza, ella se levanta de su silla y abraza su cabeza para que Cristal la levante llevándola sobre ella.

\- ¿Adónde iremos ahora? - pregunta enérgica Pinkie Pie desde lo alto de la cabeza de Cristal

\- Podemos ir a las fronteras... el ultimo rastro de Abismo informaba que se encontraba escondido alrededor de estas montañas... sin embargo Alphonse parece haber desvanecido su existencia – responde Twilight desde su trono mientras revisa diferentes informes

\- Pueden ir a buscarlos casa por casa por toda Equestria si quieren... pero porque no usan mejor el rastreo de Flutterhy en un mapa y así ubicar la zona donde se encuentren ocultos – comenta Chrysalis jugando con las plumas de Fluttershy

\- No hay mapa que cubra toda Equestria y sus fronteras... - responde Applejack seria

\- De hecho existe uno... a sus lugares – comenta Twilight desde su trono, esperando a sus amigas para iniciar

Twilight ilumina su cuerno y materializa en el plano dentro de los tronos un gran mapa holográfico. Twilight le da una señal a Fluttershy para comenzar a rastrear, lo que tiene como resultado que el mapa comienza a girar mientras buscaba y aislaba zona por zona, hasta que al final quedan dos manchas rojas brillando sobre el mapa. Twilight acerca la primera y ven a Abismo regresando a Equestria en dirección hacia la segunda luz... que representaba a Alphonse, rápidamente la segunda zona se acerca y lo muestra saliendo del bosque Everfree con un abrigo de plumas blancas que cubrían sus alas naturales y que lo disfrazaba de un Unicornio normal. Alphonse se aleja del castillo con cada paso, no parece estar interesado en regresar a ese pueblo por ahora.

Fluttershy cierra sus ojos gentilmente y aísla las dos imágenes, luego ella analiza a cada uno con su magia y de sorpresa abre los ojos impresionada, dilatando sus pupilas... ella se levanta y vuela fuera del castillo perseguida por Rainbow Dash.

\- ¿Qué sucede Fluttershy? – pregunta agitada Rainbow Dash confundida al verla salir tan deprisa

\- Debemos ir con él... no tiene oportunidad contra Abismo... tiene sus alas rotas – responde Flutthershy volando más rápido

Rainbow Dash se detiene y regresa con Twilight con sus amigas para informarles sobre lo dicho por Fluttershy. Twilight se altera al escuchar que Alphonse tiene sus alas rotas... esto lo que lo hace incapaz de huir por el aire. Twilight se pierde en sus pensamientos.

\- Twilight deja de pensar y vamos a buscarlo – le dice Rarity agitándola para regresarla a la realidad

Cristal toma a Applejack, Rarity y a Pinkie con sus garras dejándolas junto a Spike sobre ella... Cristal sale y sigue a Rainbow Dash y a Twilight que se habían adelantado.

Mientras tanto Flutthershy lo había alcanzado, pero ella se detiene al sentir que está demasiado cerca de Alphonse y que podría perderlo... ella comienza a buscarlo pero no lo encuentra por más que busca... esto es lo que la obliga a descender para ver entre los árboles cercanos... sin embargo se detiene en frio al sentir una mirada detrás de ella, esta gira y ve a Alphonse levitando trozos de piedra afiladas a su alrededor.

\- ¿Quién eres? - pregunta hostil Alphonse, al reconocerla vagamente

\- Soy... Flutthershy – tartamudea al ver la expresión en los ojos de Alphonse, sedientos y atormentadores

\- Señorita Fluttershy usted... me huele familiar - Se acerca a ella e inhala un poco del aire - ¡Discord! - grita Alphonse disparando las piedras contra ella al pensar lo peor

En respuesta Fluttershy las convierte en flores, ella avanza y vuela derribándolo cayendo sobre sus alas rotas, Alphonse grita y se retuerce ante el dolor forzando un rostro que intimida a Fluttershy, ella en un reflejo de miedo lo golpea, seguido Fluttershy se disculpa y se aparta de él mientras le dice que no era enemiga... Alphonse se levanta y respira pidiendo una explicación más clara, seguía a la defensiva.

\- No recuerdo mucho... pero veo a Discord como mi familia... y siento una herida al pensar que tienes su magia... ¿cuál es la verdad? – pregunta Alphonse hostilmente

\- Discord es tu hermano, "básicamente", y tu memoria fue dañada por un hechizo que era para Abismo... él fue quien asesino a Discord y él me otorgo su magia como último gesto de amabilidad... y he venido porque tú no puedes ir contra Abismo en tu estado ahora... yo sé que tan herido estas... permite que te ayudemos...- responde Fluttershy explicando más a detalle cuidando sus palabras.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que llegaron Rainbow Dash y las demás, quienes ven a Alphonse estirando una de sus alas hacia Fluttershy para que ella revisara que tanto daño tenían, mientras ella cuidaba de no herirlo más... sin embargo Alphonse siente la presencia del dragón y materializa sus alas astrales desapareciendo totalmente el abrigo, mostrando sus alas entabladas... este gira y dispara unas plumas de advertencia... pero estas son frenadas por la magia de Twilight que genero un escudo rápidamente.

\- La Alicornio morada... entonces ustedes son amigos – comenta Alphonse hacia Fluttershy, desapareciendo sus alas astrales al reconocerla

\- Alphonse mira tú estado – comenta Cristal, bajando a su nivel

\- Debiste dejar que Twilight te sanara antes de huir – añade Rarity alegre de verlo

\- Pero eres un tonto... y escapaste en cuanto nos viste – comenta orgullosa Rainbow Dash al ver los entablados de sus alas

\- Escapaste más rápido que las ventas de Sidra en Temporada – comenta Applejack en risas

\- Cristal toma a Alphonse con tus garras y llévalo al Castillo de Twilight – ordena Pinkie desde la cabeza del dragón

Cristal se acerca y lo toma con cuidado de no lastimarlo. Alphonse no se opone a esto y deja que se lo lleven a pesar de lo de repente que aparecieron, su mente seguían analizando lo ocurrido.

\- ¿Cuándo hiciste esos entablados Fluttershy? - pregunta Twilight impresionada al notarlos

\- Yo no los hice... esta crema es de Zecora – responde Flutthershy oliendo uno de sus cascos que aún tenían un poco de esta crema, luego ambas se elevan y vuela hacia Twilight para acompañarlo hacia al castillo de regreso

**[En el castillo de vuelta]**

\- Listo Alphonse utilizare mi hechizo de Curación Espontanea, no quiero que te muevas – comenta alegre Twilight iluminando su cuerno

\- Totalmente... ¿Cuantas veces lo has hecho completo? – pregunta Alphonse dudoso, al escuchar que no se moviera

\- Una vez y se desmallo – le susurra Pinkie Pie, poniendo nervioso a Alphonse que intento moverse un poco

Twilight se inclina y toca su cuerno con el cuerno de Alphonse iniciando su hechizo... seguido una carga de energía pasa por el cuerpo de ambos, emitiendo el impulso de magia que electrifica sus cuerpos. Alphonse cerro sus ojos confiado al sentir el efecto sanador en su cuerpo... pero este lentamente abre los ojos y nota como Twilight se comenzaba a sobre esforzar por el hechizo, y en la punta de ambos cuernos se crea un destello que posteriormente crea una explosión que los dispara contra la pared a ambos. Twilight mira su cuerno echar humo mientras se sostiene con dificultad... ella se encontraba agotada y suspiraba intentando no caer por el cansancio. Las demás ponis miran la nube de humo blanco que cubría a Alphonse al salir disparado contra la pared. Twilight intenta sostener su mirada para ver lo que ha ocurrido con él, yacen en el suelo unos trozos de madera y en la pared una nube de humo inmensa que capturaba la atención de todos, rápidamente su vista se nubla y Twilight cae al suelo agotada, sin que nadie la mirara caer. Pero un par de alas y cascos la sostienen, evitando el golpe contra el suelo, era Alphonse que despejo el humo al aletear en su interior al volar hacia Twilight para evitar que ella se golpeara.

\- Gracias, lamento haber dudado... pero necesitas estudiar más – le dijo alegre Alphonse sosteniendo la cabeza de Twilight viendo como ella cierra sus ojos, durmiendo por el esfuerzo

\- Gracias... estudiar más... - es lo que escucha Twilight confundida, antes de caer bajo el cansancio del hechizo

\- Se ha sobre esforzado - se estira un poco para incinerar las vendas y el entablado que aún tenía en una de sus alas - señorita Fluttershy ¿dónde se encuentra Abismo? - pregunta Alphonse levitando a Twilight para cargarla sobre el con sus alas y no utilizar su magia

Flutershy traga saliva al verlo tan fuerte de nuevo, pero se concentra en buscar en el ambiente el rastro de Abismo... ella permanece inmóvil, estática mientras busca en la zona marcada anteriormente, permitiéndose solo hablar para responder.

\- Lo he perdido, no logro encontrarlo ahora – responde Fluttershy temiendo ser reprochada por Alphonse

\- Entonces no esta tan débil como creía... se ha escondió de tu rastreo... él planea algo - Twilight intenta despertar pero provoca el agitar de las plumas de Alphonse al acomodarse en ellas - debemos dejar de buscarlo, Abismo no saldrá hoy ni mañana, pero cuando emerja esta vez terminare con él... - golpea el suelo con su casco agrietándolo - ¿Dónde descansara ella? - pregunta Alphonse mientras acomoda a Twilight sobre sus plumas para que durmiera cómodamente antes de dejarla

\- Si quieres puedes dejarnos a Twilight, nosotras la llevamos a su cama – responde Rainbow Dash confiada

\- ¡Oh!, de acuerdo – comenta Alphonse mirando el rostro de Rainbow Dash a detalle - ¿Eres quien pateo el rostro de Abismo cuando aún estaba en su interior, cierto? - pregunta sonriente, al recordar ese fragmento de memoria – Muy buena patada, incluso la sentí en su interior pero no fue todo por ti... la poni señuelo... fue – comentaba Alphonse intentando recordar su rostro

\- ¡Fui yo! - grita entusiasmada Pinkie – fue divertido - añade acercándose

\- Cierto, rompiste la concentración de Abismo totalmente, pude haber tomado el control del cuerpo en ese momento debido a que tampoco pudo impedir la patada de ella, de hecho yo pude haber tomado el control del cuerpo en ese momento, pero esta también me afecto... tú tienes mucha determinación y coraje ya veo por qué los dragones te siguen – responde Alphonse sonriendo ante el recuerdo de cuando Abismo fue pateado en el rostro y apoyando sus palabras en la forma en que Cristal la obedecía totalmente

\- ¿Por qué intentabas perseguir a Abismo estando tan herido? - pregunta Applejack al analizar su actitud

\- Es muy simple... sabía que yo ganaría, muy bien es hora de irse – responde Alphonse intentando apartar a Twilight de encima de él utilizando su magia, pero Pinkie lo detiene antes de comenzar

\- ¡Alto! La despertaras, ella no ha dormido desde que todo este asunto de Abismo comenzó, se merece un largo descanso, ¡ya puedo ver sus ojeras!, permítele que descanse sobre ti un ratito – le comenta Pinkie Pie, permitiéndole a Alphonse ver a Twilight dormir sobre sus alas que sostienen su peso con facilidad – Además ella te curo, le debes una, y ya te había intentado curar antes pero escapaste así que le debes 3 – añade Pinkie negociando con Alphonse

\- Tres, ¿no deberían ser dos? - pregunta Alphonse confundido

\- Debes ser amable y ofrecer una de tu parte – responde alegre entre risas tiernas Pinkie frente a Alphonse que la miraba sin cambiar su rostro, analizando lo dicho, seguido ríe levemente

\- Me parece un trato justo – responde Alphonse sin protestar, sonriendo mientras acepta

\- Es hora de irnos, ya está atardeciendo – comenta Rainbow Dash al ver el sol descender

\- ¿Llevas a Twilight a su cuarto? - pregunta Rarity antes de irse

\- Suena fácil, claro... - responde Alphonse confiado

\- Está en la torre sur en la última puerta – le dice Rarity retirándose a su casa alegre

\- ¿Ustedes se irán? - pregunta Alphonse antes de verlas partir

\- Sí, tenemos nuestras propias casas y ya ha oscurecido, recuerda no utilizar magia o la despertaras – responde Rarity riendo suavemente

\- Buena suerte – comenta Applejack despidiéndose entre risas

**[Cuarto de Twilight]**

Alphonse llego algo cansado, debido a que no podía usar sus alas por traer a Twilight cómoda en ellas... y usar su magia para teletransportarse podría despertarla. Pero al llegar mira la puerta y se detiene recordando lo último que le dijo Pinkie antes de irse.

**_[Flash-Back]_**

"Primero pasa por la cocina y toma la caja de chocolates que tengo escondida dentro de la caja de vegetales, "es especial" - le susurra - luego ve al horno en este hay un pastel, este lo dejas en la habitación inferior a la de Twilight. Dentro de su cuarto deja en su cama a Twilight, luego deja los chocolates en un costado de su cama, puedes tomar solo uno el que tenga una estrella, luego revisa el estante de su cuarto en la letra M, y finalmente deja de reprimir tus emociones, esa fachada tuya solo te hace más daño a ti... pero si quieres te puedes ahorrarte todo esto y dejar que yo la lleve hasta su cuarto, pero luego me tendrás que acompañar a mí a dormir... - lo dice maliciosamente"

**_[Fin del Flash-Back]_**

\- Eran demasiadas instrucciones detalladas... ella de seguro tenía algo en mente... ¿Verdad Abismo?... oh cierto, ya no estamos unidos – ríe al pensar en esas vagas memorias - la costumbre, bien primero el pastel listo, ahora terminemos con esto – se dice Alphonse a sí mismo mientras entra a la habitación de Twilight – esto es una habitación parece una biblioteca privada – exclama sorprendido al ver todos los libros en estantes y mesas.

\- Tienes un problema de lectura, incluso yo tenía un límite, el cual era dormir en la biblioteca privada hasta hartas horas de la noche, pero no llevarme la biblioteca a mi cuarto – se dice Alphonse deslizándola hacia su cama mientras la cubre. Luego deja la cajita de chocolates en una mesa de noche que estaba junto a su cama – Ahora debo tomar uno... jirafa, sol, piedra, jirafa, hoja, ¡estrella! - decía calmado Alphonse al buscar entre los chocolates para luego tomarlo y comerlo esperando degustar el sabor; este se sorprende pues estaban deliciosos, seguido este gira y camina hacia los estantes – Libros, ninguno esta empolvado, ¿serán nuevos?, ahora la letra M, buscare algo que leer... y "luego le contare una historia para dormir mientras acaricio su melena para ayudarla a dormir prometiendo... le... que... estaré... por siempre"... – decía en broma y quebradamente, el sentía algo al decirlo tan vagamente, sin embargo esto para hasta encontrar un libro muy familiar - Magia Elemental... este libro es, estos libros, ¿De dónde los obtuvo? - se pregunta Alphonse dejando de jugar al ver los libros que el leyó en el pasado, como resultado los breves recuerdos de él leyendo ese libro junto con Discord llegan muy puntuales

\- Cuando revisábamos los escombros de la pelea de Abismo y Discord encontramos la biblioteca de tu madre, estos libros estaban destruidos debido al tiempo que estuvieron abandonados; Celestia me dio un hechizo para restaurarlos y poder entender que es lo que sucedió contigo entonces, hasta ahora no he podido romper el hechizo que protege ese libro – responde Twilight despertando mientras come uno de los chocolates - Están muy buenos. ¿Alphonse que era eso de leerme y contarme una historia para ayudarme a dormir? - pregunta entre risas Twilight, repitiendo lo que él dijo anteriormente

\- No lo sé, pero se siente muy rutinario, tanto que evitarlo me proporciona una confusión, pero no puedo recordar su origen – responde Alphonse girando para retirar ese libro del estante donde se encontraba, mientras se acerca a Twilight

\- Tienes algunas lágrimas en tus ojos – comenta Twilight acercando una de sus alas para retirársela

\- Este libro estaba prohibido, por eso tiene un seguro mágico, de hecho este libro es el que utilice para obtener mi poder; solo funcionara si tienes el deseo de aprender con una buena intención, si es así el libro se abrirá y te mostrara el hechizo que quieras o el que necesites, no necesitaras conocer el hechizo, el libro sabe lo que te falta o necesitas; además de que puedes modificar estos hechizos para obtener diferentes efectos, desde la petrificación a la reanimación, muchos de mis hechizos son de este libro – comenta Alphonse, recordando escenas aleatorias de ese libro

Alphonse deja el libro cerrado sobre la cama y pone uno de sus cascos sobre este y le pide a Twilight hacer lo mismo, juntos iluminan sus cuernos mientras descargan una chispa en el libro, lo que provoca que este se abra agitando sus páginas en el aire... de pronto este se detiene en un hechizo avanzado.

\- "Ojo del Mañana, este hechizo te permitirá ver al futuro, gastando un drástico nivel de magia", ¿este hechizo es el que utilizo el Rey Imperio contigo verdad? - pregunta Twilight sorprendida

\- Si, él fue quien lo público en este libro mi madre se lo enseño – responde Alphonse sentándose cerca de la cama, recordando ese momento con dificultad

\- ¿A qué te refieres? - pregunta Twilight acercándose, tomando un chocolate

\- Si algún hechizo existe fuera de este libro su autor o su maestro puede venir y solo poniendo su casco sobre el libro creando un capítulo de su hechizo, sin la necesidad de escribir – responde Alphonse abriendo el libro mostrando las hojas en blanco

\- ¿Creí que habías perdido la memoria? - pregunta Twilight al escucharlo recordar tantas cosas y al ser capaz de explicar ese libro con facilidad

\- Perdí mis recuerdos, no mi conocimiento este está muy aparte de mis emociones – responde Alphonse sonriendo al estar seguro de eso

\- ¿Aquí están tus hechizos? - pregunta entusiasmada Twilight tomando el libro buscando entre las páginas en blanco

\- No, yo estuve fuera mucho tiempo y nunca los publique, el único que yo cree y está en se libro es sobre la invocación de armas masivas, es el que utiliza Abismo para defenderse – responde Alphonse recordando como las uso contra sus oponentes

\- Y tus Alas Astrales, ¿por qué no lo publicas aquí también? - pregunta Twilight acercando el libro a su rostro para leer el hechizo del "Ojo del Mañana", deteniéndose para escucharlo

\- Mis Alas Astrales son un arma definitiva, son muy diferentes a invocar una armadura o armas astrales, estas son tan filosas como para cortar hasta el tiempo, y tan suaves para detener un impacto masivo, estas funcionan de tal manera que ningún rastro de magia las atraviese, ni rayos ni explosiones; sin embargo armas comunes las atraviesan sin dificultad, a menos que estas tengan algún rastro mágico, es decir que si has utilizado la magia para levantar el cuchillo este no podrá pasar; además de que las alas son tan fuertes como lo sea su propietario... por eso Abismo las utilizaba mucho, pero usarlas en exceso puede gastar mucha magia – explica Alphonse girando su mirada hacia Twilight mientras materializa una de sus alas, para que ella pudiera verla de cerca

\- Y pueden ser usadas como el arma más letal con esas plumas – comenta Twilight recordando las plumas de Abismo al asesinar

\- Plumas Letales, no existe magia que las pueda destruir o las detienes con un escudo muy fuerte o mueres por ellas. Twilight... ¿tú no siempre fuiste una Alicornio, cierto? - Alphonse gira levemente su rostro mirándola con un ojo derecho al preguntar

\- Sí, ¿cómo lo sabes? - pregunta Twilight intrigada

\- Es un detalle del ojo del mañana, usando este ojo nunca podrás ser engañado, además de poder ver información importante sobre los demás cuando lo desee... Es útil si lo que quieres es saber quiénes son tus verdaderos amigos – responde Alphonse mostrando una espiral en su ojo izquierdo

\- Bien, mi coronación fue hace tiempo, pero aún no me acostumbro a ser Princesa – responde apenada y entre risas Twilight al recordar ese evento

\- ¿Quieres aprender algo? - sonríe Alphonse bajando el libro a sus cascos que estaban apoyados en la cama

\- ¿A qué te refieres, me enseñaras uno de tus hechizos... las alas astrales? - pregunta emocionada Twilight

\- Las alas astrales son un hechizo de alma como todos los hechizos astrales, pero podrás realizar el hechizo pero, tus alas necesitan ser activadas por separado por tu deseo más anhelado que será su color, y su fuerza vendrá de tu voluntad – responde sonriente Alphonse corrigiendo a Twilight

\- Eso sería increíble, ¿entonces que me enseñaras? - pregunta Twilight curiosa

\- El Ojo del Mañana – responde Alphonse abriendo el libro en su capitulo

\- ¿Por qué solo es el ojo y no los ojos? - pregunta Twilight intrigada, al ver en las ilustraciones del el libro, los dibujos de un Alicornio, con una sola espiral en uno de sus ojos

\- Solo se puede desarrollar en un ojo por la cantidad de magia que necesita pero si quieres otro... tendrás que quitárselo a otro portador – responde Alphonse acercando su rostro mostrando su ojo izquierdo en espiral - además no cualquiera puede portar este ojo, solo es para ciertos individuos que pueden desarrollarlos, deberías estar orgullosa por ser una de los pocos que lo pueden desarrollar - añade entre risas

\- Ahora que lo pienso eres muy joven – comenta Alphonse desactivando su ojo mientras mira a Twilight frente a frente

\- ¿Muy joven?, - Ella se enoja ante su comentario - Tu eres muy viejo – responde Twilight riendo mientras se burla de él

\- jajaja - Alphonse se ríe sarcástico al escuchar esto y al ver el rostro de Twilight sutilmente molesta - Sabes que Celestia es incluso mayor que yo, ahora imagina quien es el viejo - Twilight lo piensa y se arrepiente, Alphonse se ríen mientras cierra el libro para retirarse, pues ya era tarde para estar acompañándola

\- ¡Ja, Lo dice quien estuvo comprometido y se fue! - grita Twilight al intentar molestarlo y al no pensar en otra forma de molestarlo se le escapa...sin embargo lo piensa un momento y se tapa la boca intentando borrar lo ocurrido

Alphonse se detiene serio y gira hacia Twiligth diciendo - "Comprometido"... Tu sabes más de mí que yo mismo... - exclama alegre, riendo levemente - ¡Lamento haberte dejado en el altar, esta vez estaré contigo, Twilight! – responde Alphonse amablemente, inclinado su cuerno ante ella, sonriendo entre dientes

\- Yo no fui tu prometida, ella era la... ahh muy listo, no te diré quién era – responde Twilight al notar el juego de Alphonse

\- Vaya eres muy astuta, creí que serias más fácil de engañar... pero veo que será mucho más difícil – Alphonse desaparece después de haberse levantado e inclinado hacia ella, mientras sonreía en su presencia

\- Alphonse, deja de jugar – comenta Twilight al verlo desvanecerse tan repentinamente

\- Ahora dime o... – decía Alphonse al levitar a Twilight sobre su cama, mientras él estaba recostado en el aire, sosteniéndose así mismo con su magia

\- ¡O qué! – grita desafiante Twilight, mientras intenta escapar de él

\- Te are cosquillas hasta que te desmalles por la falta de oxígeno, y luego desacomodare tus libros en diferentes estantes y finalmente hurgare en tu memoria, además que no te enseñare mis hechizos – responde Alphonse aterrándola

\- ¡NO! - grita Twilight ante la amenaza, agitando su cabeza hacia atrás golpeando el rostro de Alphonse, que comía un chocolate tranquilo

\- ¡Hey eso no fue amable! - responde Alphonse cayendo sobre la cama. Twilight cae sobre él y ella toma sus patas con su magia sometiéndolo rápidamente mientras acerca su rostro al suyo exigiendo que se rinda. Alphonse ilumina su cuerno y comienza a levitar sus libros revolviéndolos, mientras lentamente rompe sus ataduras mágicas que lo sujetan, para luego envolver el cuerpo de Twilight y levantarla sobre él, este a un recostado la mira desafiante esperando su siguiente movimiento... ella sonríe y se acerca, respirando cerca de su cuello... Las pupilas de Alphonse se dilatan y su magia comienza a parpadear hasta desactivarse, soltando a Twilight sobre él.

\- ¡Twilight, basta, basta, es suficiente, esto es tan indecente por parte de una Princesa!, está bien, te... disculpo - Twilight se detiene y lo mira con una cara de, "Enserio", para luego continuar hostigando a Alphonse - ... está bien, está bien, ya entendí, lo lamento, tu ganas – se rinde Alphonse ante su situación de rehén

\- ¿Enserio te... rindes? – pregunta Twilight al ver que Alphonse ya no se oponía... pues este respiraba agitado, sonriente y ruborizado – Entonces arregla mi cuarto – añade Twilight como primera condición

\- Sera un desperdicio – responde Alphonse sonriendo mientras se acerca a Twilight

Se levanta con la fuerza de sus alas, derribándola al suelo junto con él, ella se sostiene suavemente con sus cascos y su magia a Alphonse que cae sobre ella... este se aparta un poco y se pone frente a Twilight abriendo sus alas firmemente, ella se esconde sorprendida al pensar que la atacaría... en un segundo Alphonse vuela levantando su cuerpo y el de ella para luego derribarla de nuevo contra su cama... ella toma su almohada y lo golpea con ella en el rostro hasta apartarlo, este la mira sonriente mientras invoca sobre él más almohadas y las dispara contra Twilight emocionado, ella las atrapa recibiéndolas y se las regresa, en momentos ambos se acercan y se golpean en el rostro. Sin embargo Alphonse mira su cobertor y lo levanta cubriéndola mientras la levanta sobre él y sobre su cama... este se acerca triunfante mientras ríe glorioso, este se gira y toma un chocolate de la caja confiado. Sin embargo dos cascos cubiertos con el cobertor lo toman del cuello abrazándolo, derribándolo hacia el suelo cubriéndolo a con el cobertor... es entonces cuando Twilight lo cabalga haciéndole cosquillas en sus costados con sus alas... Alphonse ríe a gritos, no soporta las cosquillas de Twilight y se teletransporta fuera de su improvisada prisión... apareciendo frente de ella agitado.

\- ¡Hey sin teletransportación! - grita Twilight mientras saltan sobre él, sosteniendo una almohada con su magia

Alphonse toma la almohada y seguido apaga la luz con su magia, rápidamente atrapa a Twilight, antes de volver a prender la luz, la levita en frente a él con su magia sosteniéndola en el aire por sus cascos delanteros y estirándola hacia abajo para inmovilizarla. Alphonse sonríe mientras acerca sus plumas a su pecho dispuesto a provocarle un ataque de cosquillas. Pero se detiene dejándola en el suelo terminando con todo, esto es lo que sorprende a Twilight, pues era un cambio muy repentino ante la conducta infantil que tenían ambos hace unos momentos. Alphonse se acerca hacia la ventana, tomando otro chocolate y ofreciéndole otro a Twilight.

\- ¿Sucede algo? - pregunta Twilight recuperando el aire después de su previa lucha

\- Ya no es divertido – responde serio Alphonse comiendo el chocolate

\- ¿Por qué, yo aún me estoy divirtiendo? - pregunta Twilight afirmando su diversión, mientras ella estira sus alas para continuar

\- Antes había dicho que eras muy joven... me refería a ser una infante... ahora veo que me he equivocado con eso – comenta Alphonse viendo discretamente a Twilight en el reflejo de la ventana

\- ¿Te refieres a...?, bueno, si lo suficientemente madura – responde Twilight pensando en cuando la levanto y miro su cuerpo, contestando a lo más evidente

\- Buenas noches Princesa Twilight Sparkle – comenta Alphonse volviendo toda la habitación a la normalidad con su magia, retirándose hacia la puerta

\- Alto, ¿Por qué esto te detiene? – pregunta Twilight confundida

\- Porque me estoy divirtiendo mucho y quisiera dejarlo así por ahora – responde Alphonse en voz alta, girando para verla mientras muestra una sonrisa sincera

\- Lo entiendo, yo también me estoy divirtiendo, nunca hice algo como esto cuando era más joven – comenta Twilight alegre, devolviéndole la sonrisa

\- ¿Necesitas algo más antes de que me marche? – pregunta cortes Alphonse

\- ¿Marcharte?, bueno, necesito que alguien me acompañe esta noche a estudiar, y vigile que Chrysalis no entre a mi habitación, ella quiere hacerme una broma desde que se instaló, y no te puedes negar me debes una – responde Twilight, inclinando su cabeza mientras sonríe alegre

\- Dos, te debo dos aun, esta sería solo una. Bien entonces me quedare esta noche – responde Alphonse, suspirando mientras sonríe y la mira de reojo alegre

\- Ahora que lo pienso... como sé que tú no eres Chrysalis cambiando de forma – Twilight se acerca a Alphonse intrigada por la posibilidad, intentando sorprender a la posible Chrysalis

Él avanza un poco, acercándose a ella para luego darle un delicado beso en los labios retirándose después – No soy Chrysalis, Twilight – responde Alphonse ruborizado, intentando no desviar la vista de la vacía expresión sorprendida de Twilight, sin embargo ella traga saliva y humedece sus labios antes de decir – No estoy segura aún, quizás deba averiguarlo – se acerca ruborizada y le regresa el beso apartándose un poco solo para que él se adelante para volver a sus labios, este la empuja contra la mesita donde se encontraban los chocolates.

Twilight se aparta y toma un chocolate endulzando sus labios con su sabor antes de volver a sus labios humectados de Alphonse. Este se aparta de sus labios mientras la dirige hacia el balcón, sosteniéndola sobre él con su magia.

\- No, aquí afuera – comenta Twilight abrazándolo del cuello intentando no alejarse al ser levitada por este

\- Vamos, es una noche perfecta para volar, además deseo volar contigo esta noche – responde Alphonse invitándola a volar mientras extiende sus alas sobre el balcón, Twilight acepta encantada, saltando junto a él hacia el vació.

Alphonse vuela sobre las nubes acompañado de Twilight que estaba sobre él mientras se miraban girando en círculos alrededor de las nubes, mientras las atraviesan para luego tomarse de los cascos y lanzarse hacia el lado opuesto para luego gira hacia arriba y ascender. Ambos suben por los cielos hasta desaparecer en las nubes nocturnas. En el punto más alto se acercan y juntos guardan sus alas para caer hacia el suelo viéndose uno al otro durante su trayecto descendiente, Twilight gira y se pone de espaldas, permitiendo que Alphonse la abrace fuertemente con sus cascos y alas, impidiéndole moverse libremente. Ambos caen mientras se acercan al suelo a gran velocidad; Alphonse guarda su cabeza en el cuello de Twilight y comienza a besarla suavemente, y a pocos metros materializa sus alas astrales parando su caída instantáneamente y permitiéndole volver a elevarse junto con ella. Alphonse suelta a Twilight y comienzan a perseguirse en el cielo entre risas de alegría, Twilight se acerca y permite que la abrace de nuevo hasta que esté la lleve a su cuarto, ya que está cansada de tanto volar. Alphonse deja a Twilight sobre el balcón mientras esta lo arrastra hasta su cuarto por sus alas... Ella permanece ruborizada mientras se sube a su cama y lo invitaba a dormir, cerrando con seguro la puerta, cubriéndose con el cobertor hasta los francos. Alphonse la mira sonriente, este respira y gira para cerrar la ventana que llevaba hacia al balcón, él guarda los chocolates y se acerca a la cama, este sube sobre esta y besa la cara de la ya dormida Twilight, Alphonse sube a la cama y duerme junto a ella, cubriéndola con una de sus alas y por encima de esta su cobertor, Twilight se acomoda junto a él y duerme tranquila, mientras ambos disfrutan del aroma del otro que los arropaba. Alphonse la mira y descansa su cabeza junto a la suya, cerrando los ojos feliz.

**[Por la mañana]**

Cristal es la primera en despertar, por lo que comienza a revisar el castillo buscando intrusos, pero encuentra a Chrysalis durmiendo en la sala, se acerca y le pregunta la razón de encontrarla durmiendo allí.

\- Creí haber visto dulces en la cocina, y cuando fui por ellos... bueno no había dulces, luego no sabía cómo regresar, este castillo es bastante diferente de noche – responde Chrysalis limpiándose la cara con su casco

\- De acuerdo, por lo menos sabes ir a la cocina, ven acompáñame y te daré un desayuno... creo que hay un pastel en el horno tómalo, prefiero las gemas al desayunar... además tu cuarto está subiendo esas escaleras – comenta Cristal señalando hacia donde ella dormía

La dragona continua revisando el castillo, hasta que se encuentra con Spike que sostiene un pastel de gemas y diamantes, esto llama la atención de Cristal por lo que lo levanta junto con él y le pide un poco

\- Spike, sabes me gustan las gemas pero los diamantes, son algo que solo pruebo en mi cumpleaños, son una rareza y un deleite ¿puedo comer contigo? - pregunta Cristal emocionada

\- Son Diamantes, ¿Comenzaba a preguntarme qué clase de gema eran? - responde Spike sosteniendo un diamante entre sus garras

\- Debemos comer un poco para comer más después – añade Cristal intentando contener su emoción

\- No puedo, mis dientes no las rompen – responde Spike mordisqueando un diamante sin éxito

\- Es porque aun eres un bebé dragón – Cristal toma un diamante del pastel y se lo come fácilmente

\- ¿Cristal tu eres una adulta o una adolescente? - pregunta Spike al ver como lo muerde con facilidad

\- Adolescente, aun no soy mayor como Cronos y Misty que son dragones maduros... ellos son mis hermanos mayores. Cronos me enseñó a comer los Diamantes, y yo te enseñare a ti – responde Cristal emocionada

\- ¿Cronos y Misty son dragones especiales? - pregunta Spike comiendo un trozo de pastel con gemas mientras extraía los diamantes

\- En cierta manera, Cronos tiene el golpe más fuerte pero aún es débil contra el Rey, y Misty mi hermana es de vuelo ligero, no podrás sentir si te persigue, ella suele desaparecer en el cielo y aparecer con una presa – responde Cristal comiendo un trozo de pastel

\- ¿Y tú? - pregunta Spike intentando comer un diamante otra vez

\- Bueno disparo plasma, solo soy especial, porque mi plasma se apaga después de 3 horas - responde Cristal orgullosa

\- ¡Vaya es mucho tiempo!, preguntaba porque una vez conocí a otros dragones pero eran unos... - comenta Spike hasta ser interrumpido

\- Patanes, tontos, inmaduros, maníacos, crueles, sádicos – añade Cristal - Los conoces, son machos menores, y tienen sus hormonas por las nubes – comenta disgustada

\- ¿Cristal sabes por qué no tengo alas como otros dragones? - pregunta Spike

\- Si, eres un bebé, cuando seas mayor te crecerán – responde Cristal mostrándole sus largas alas, que mantenía contraídas en su espalda

\- ¿Y el diamante como lo comeré? - pregunta Spike

\- Eres un bebe, primero hay que molerlo, pero eso es muy difícil, solo Cronos lo puede hacer con su garra, yo primero tengo que calentarlo para que se rompa en trozos y poder mezclarlos con el pastel como si fuera escarcha – responde Cristal mientras lo hace ofreciéndole un trozo de pastel a Spike

**[Cuarto de Twilight]**

Ella se despierta tranquila y lo primero que ve es el cielo a través de la ventana, luego busca en su habitación alguna anormalidad... pero al no encontrarla se vuelve a acomodar entre el pecho de Alphonse, esto la escandaliza al momento, ella no lo había notado, Twilight ve a Alphonse durmiendo con ella abrazándola gentilmente, ella al momento se aterro sin embargo luego comenzó a recordar la noche anterior, Twilight se acercó a él y acurruco su cabeza junto a la de Alphonse despertándolo con el movimiento.

\- ¿Hicimos algo anoche? - pregunta tímida Twilight murmurándole en la oreja

\- Te dormiste y si te refieres a algo aparte de pelear, no– responde alegre Alphonse retirando sus alas y su cobertor

Twilight respira y suspira calmada – es tiempo de desayunar, ¿nos acompañas? - pregunta Twilight acercándose a los labios de Alphonse, hasta que escucha algo detrás de la puerta, una conversación.

\- Está cerrada – les dice Spike - Ábrela – responde Chrysalis molesta – Tiene seguro – añade Spike - ¿Seguro, qué estará haciendo encerrada, donde esta Alphonse? - se cuestiona Chrysalis – Creo que se quedaron estudiando juntos dentro – responde Cristal – _Anatomía Pony_ – comenta Chrysalis entre risas – Twilight es hora de desayunar, Chrysalis puedes abrir debió quedarse dormida hasta tarde estudiando... otra vez – comenta Spike

Twilight se levanta del susto de poder encontrarla despeinada, junto Alphonse... él toma unos libros y los distribuye sobre el suelo abriéndolos... este se baja de la cama despidiéndose con un beso en su mejilla, mientras se recuesta sobre el suelo, pone unos libros sobre la cama, en la ventana, desacomoda el estante y cubre a Twilight con su cobertor dejándole un libro en sus cascos, este le indica que finja dormir, él se pone junto a la pared con unos libros a su alrededor, sosteniendo uno al revés sin que él lo notara... Twilight se lo quita, lo gira y lo golpea en la cabeza con el libro antes de devolvérselo. La puerta se habré por el hechizo de Chrysalis y estos entran.

\- Ven les dije que se durmieron estudiando, parece que esa Cutie Mark tiene algo más en común en ambos, ninguno de los dos sabe cuándo dejar de estudiar – comenta Spike al verlos

\- Será mejor despertarlos, se supone que buscaríamos a Abismo – comenta Chrysalis – los despertare al _estilo de una Reina_ – añade al carga su cuerno y dispara hacia Alphonse

Twilight ve de reojo el acto de Chrysalis, ella se impacienta esperando que Alphonse se defienda pero el rayo se acerca cortando el aire mientras ilumina la habitación a su paso... Rápidamente Twilight se levanta de un salto y genera un escudo a centímetros del cuerpo de Alphonse impidiendo el disparo.

\- ¡JA!, sabía que estaban despiertos – comenta Chrysalis señalando a Spike y a Cristal

– La apuesta fue que ambos estuvieran despiertos, solo Twilight esta despierta – responde Cristal orgullosa

\- ¡Rayos le aposte a Alphonse! - comenta Spike decepcionado

– Son 3 gemas por favor – añade Cristal extendiendo sus garras a Chrysalis y a Spike

\- ¿Que se supone que apostaron? – pregunta Twilight confundida

\- Aposte que solo tu estarías despierta, Spike aposto a Alphonse y Chrysalis aposto que ambos estarían despiertos, el ganador podría exigir el premio que gustara – explica Cristal mordiendo una esmeralda que le había dado Chrysalis

\- Despierta a Alphonse, la Princesa Celestia quiere que "_socialice_" con otros ponis, después de su destierro sería lo mejor – comenta Spike mostrando un pergamino

\- De acuerdo lo despertare... ¡Chrysalis no revises mis cosas! – grita Twilight al ver como esta se acerca a sus cosas, mientras lee sus papeles

\- No las reviso, solo realizo una investigación sobre el interior de tu cuarto, esta es la practica luego haré el ensayo – responde de Chrysalis, ojeando los apuntes de su escritorio

**[Fuera del castillo, horas después]**

Twilight llevo a Alphonse por un recorrido mientras ella explicaba la historia del Poniville, la historia de Equestria, el Reinado de Celestia, El ataque de Discord, la identidad de Celestia y Luna debido a que su memoria era vaga en ciertos detalles desde nombres, años y palabras. Una reeducación bastante completa. Por otra parte Chrysalis tomo la forma de una Pegaso para caminar por la calles sin asustar a los habitantes del pueblo, Spike viajaba sobre Cristal que caminaba viendo la ciudad mientras escuchaba las palabras de Twilight, sin embargo Chrysalis se separaba para saludar a los habitantes y coquetear con algunos machos que se le quedaban viendo al pasar.

Continuaron hasta llegar a "Sugarcube Corner", donde se encontraron a los Señores Cake que salían a ser un envió, ambos se postraron ante Twilight debido a su título de Princesa... pero al ver a Alphonse, sus alas y su cuerno, no supieron cómo actuar y lo trataron igual que a la realeza ofreciéndole algo de la tienda.

\- Gracias, pueden continuar solo aceptare su oferta tomando algo delicioso, aunque todo parece delicioso – responde Alphonse ante la oferta de los Señores Cake, mientras miraba los pasteles desde la ventana

\- Todo es muy rico – comenta Twilight alegre

\- Me gustan los Cup Cakes – añade Spike desde la cabeza de Cristal

\- ¿Tendrán Muffin de nuez? - pregunta Chrysalis, acercándose a la ventana interesada

\- Quiero más gemas, debí comer más pastel – comenta Cristal, al sentir como gruñe su estómago al ver la comida

\- Para La Noche de Nightmare podrían disfrazarse uno del otro, su marca es idéntica podrían fácilmente pasar ante todos sin que estos lo notaran, además yo podría pintarme la melena y utilizar dulces para crear mi disfraz, este año seré una piñata o quizás me disfrace de Luna o Celestia como Fluttershy y Rarity, aún no tomo mi decisión – comenta enérgica Pinkie Pie desde la puerta, mientras se despide de los Señores Cake, saludando a sus amigos al mismo tiempo, regresando al interior rápidamente

\- ¿La Noche de Nightmare? - pregunta Alphonse interesado por la festividad

\- Si luego te lo explico, porque no van con Pinkie y comen algo… aunque ya desayunaron – comenta Twilight molesta al arruinar su apetito de esa forma

\- ¡Pero siempre es tiempo de Dulces! - grita Pinkie desde el interior

\- Señores Cake, gracias por esto, pero... bueno mi título de Princesa no exige que me traten diferente a otros... además Alphonse no es de la realeza – explica Twilight apenada

\- Pero es un Alicornio, incluso es más alto que usted, tendrá la altura de la Princesa Luna – dice el Señor Cake sorprendido

\- Bien, lo tendremos en cuenta, ahora debemos llevar esto al sur, al parecer Canterlot fue destruida y sus habitantes están en diferentes ciudades, y nos pidieron ayuda para alimentarlos, por eso dejaremos a Pinkie a cargo unos días junto con los niños... sobre eso... podrías vigilar que no se meta en problemas con ellos, ella los cuidara solo dos días antes de que Lyra y Bom Bom los recojan – comenta la Señora Cake, pidiéndole ese favor

Twilight acepta y se despide, entrando al interior de la tienda tranquila... pero al entrar encuentra a Spike y a Cristal jugando con unos Muffin, ha Chrysalis conversando con Derpy que le explicaba una teoría sobre los Muffin y su balance físico en un espacio. Mientras que Pinkie Pie jugaba desde el mostrador ajedrez con Alphonse que movía las piezas que Pinkie decía mientras atendía a los demás clientes, Alphonse comía helado mientras analizaba el tablero.

\- ¡Twilight!, bueno verte, quieres algo... ¡Caballo a Alfil blanco! - grita Pinkie desde el mostrador

\- Jaque mate, con este he ganado 5 juegos seguidos, Torre a Caballo – responde Alphonse continuando con su turno

\- Muy bien el siguiente lo ganare, y como iniciativa apostare un favor – comenta Pinkie lanzando pasteles a las mesas entregándolos. Estos se arman al caer sobre la mesa en segundos, esto sorprendía a sus clientes

\- Dame un pastel de chocolate, esperare que todos terminen – responde Twilight sentándose cerca de Alphonse para ver el juego, pensando en lo rápido que gano 5 juegos

Varios minutos después, todos habían terminado de comer sus delicias para luego irse, mientras dejaron a Pinkie atendiendo el negocio; Spike se ofreció a cuidar de los gemelos y Cristal decidió ayudar a Pinkie en la cocina. Twilight llevo a Alphonse a la "Boutique Carrusel" para presentarle formalmente a su amiga Rarity, sin embargo al llegar ven la infraestructura sobresaliente por su forma seguida de una pequeña explosión que llama su atención seguido de un grito, "¡SWEETIE BELLE!", esto llama la atención de ambos por lo que se acercaron a la ventana volando, pero Alphonse se detiene al ver un vestido de noche.

\- Es un diseño antiguo, formal y elegante... esto muestra el nivel de profesionalismo que tiene al igual que su respeto por la vestimenta antigua – comenta Alphonse impresionado por el vestido de su época

\- Un nuevo diseño, ha estado ocupada – responde Twilight entrando en la Boutique, junto con él

Rarity sale con manchas de comida acompañada de su hermana que arrastraba fuera de la cocina, sosteniéndola con su magia, la potrilla reconoció a Alphonse acercándose a saludarlo, ambos conversaron sobre lo ocurrido y conociéndose un poco más, Twilight entro con Rarity a la cocina para ver lo que había ocurrido.

\- ¿Ahora que intento hacer, un estofado? – pregunta Twilight al ver las manchas en la pared

\- Puré de papa, aun no entiendo porque se incendió todo. Lo bueno es que mis cortinas son de la tela a prueba de fuego, creí que esto podría pasar otra vez y las perfeccione cuando tuve tiempo, honestamente, creo que esa tela tendría más de un uso si se lo busco, pero el tiempo con Sweetie Belle me ayudo a notar que también son aprueba de agua casi totalmente, y que no se deben secar en máquina, porque se encogen, pero al encogerse se vuelve más resistente, utilice la tela encogida para hacer un sombrero de copa... FABULOSO, aunque lo digo yo misma, pero la verdad se vendió solo – comenta Rarity recogiendo los cubiertos con su magia

\- Eso me alegra Rarity, traje a Alphonse para que socialice y conozca la cultura actual – comenta Twilight mientras limpia la ventana

– Creí que ya se lo habías enseñado, después de todo tú también fuiste una desadaptada cuando llegaste... huf... perdón por el termino linda... además Alphonse parece conocer a Sweetie Belle – risa leve - te pediría que cuidaras de ella pero creo que es suficiente con un niño – comenta Rarity entre risas

\- No es un niño, es incluso mayor que nosotras, solo no está adaptado a esta sociedad, él de echo no conocía los cubiertos y discutió con su reflejo por imitarlo – cometa Twilight entre risas

\- ¿Enserio, creí que al ser un genio en la magia lo haría más listo que todos? - pregunta Rarity sorprendida

\- Solo fue un par de segundos, se adapta rápido, ya le enseñe sobre las princesas, no me cuestiono nada pero evite comentarle sobre el destierro de Luna y su transformación a Nightmare Moon, e incluso sobre su matrimonio con Luna ade... ¡Oh por Celestia lo había olvidado! - grita Twiligth alarmada al recordar eso

\- ¿Sucede algo, no le dijiste sobre su compromiso con la Princesa Luna? - pregunta Rarity confundida al ver su reacción

\- Twilight, me tengo que ir ahora, Spike dice que la Princesa Celestia quiere mi ayuda para reconstruir un castillo, Cristal me guiara... - comenta Alphonse asomando la cabeza por la puerta iluminando su cuerno arreglando la cocina, dejando a Sweetie Belle y a Spike jugando con los gemelos Cake y una estrella fugaz miniatura que había invocado Alphonse previamente. Este desaparece y aparece afuera sobre la calle en el cielo acompañando a Cristal, mientras se dirigen a Canterlot

\- Spike, porque no sales con Sweetie Belle y los bebés Cake a jugar con esa estrella fugaz, mientras hablo con Rarity – le comenta nerviosa Twilight mientras finge una sonrisa tiesa

El dragón salió acompañado de la potrilla y de los bebes mientras los cuatro perseguían la estrella que destellaba evitando ser atrapada.

\- Rarity... creo que hice algo terrible, despiadado y cruel... algo que si se entera no sé qué pueda pasar – comenta Twilight con pánico

\- Tranquila, no puede ser tan malo, además él comprenderá – responde Rarity, retirándose hacia la sala, para hablar más cómodamente

\- Es por ella... A noche converse con Alphonse, estudiamos, y me enseño algunos hechizos de un libro antiguo, incluso algunos que solo él sabe, pero... no sé comenzamos a jugar, y a pelear con almohadas... y accidentalmente se creó una atmósfera romántica entre nosotros y sin saberlo... lo besé – comenta Twilight apenada

\- ¡Twilight!... estoy sorprendida... pero no creo que Luna se moleste, Pinkie, lo hizo y lo dijo en frente de ella, y no pareció afectarle – comenta Rarity recordándolo

\- Ella lo beso, pero... él "me" besó a mí primero... luego yo lo bese, luego nos besábamos... el problema es que fue mutuo – responde Twilight sonriendo mientras se preocupa

\- ¡Enamoraste a Alphonse!... eso puede ser grave pero ella lo comprenderá, después de todo ella intento matarlo antes, creo que esta lista para terminar con él – comenta nerviosa Rarity, intentando animarla

\- Luna aún lo quiere, desde que ella recupero totalmente su memoria, recupero esos sentimientos hacia él... podría hacerle daño si se entera – añade Twiligth viendo a Rarity buscando una respuesta positiva

\- Deberías discutirlo con las chicas, yo no sé cómo ayudarte... si fuera yo y me arrebataras a mi prometido, estaría furiosa – responde Rarity sin cuidar sus palabras – pero te perdonaría, supongo – se ríe nerviosa - porque somos amigas – añade Rarity, en tono de broma

\- Busquemos a las chicas y lo conversamos... sería mejor – responde Twilight riendo ante el intento de alegrarla

\- No es necesario, ya estamos aquí – responde Applejack, junto con las demás ponis, entrando por la puerta después de escuchar todo desde la ventana

\- ¿Escucharon todo verdad? - pregunta nerviosa Twilight sonriéndoles

\- No escuche que fuera asombrosa, ni que fuera la mejor Pegaso existente, pero si lo de que besaste a Alphonse – responde orgullosa Rainbow Dash acercándose a ella

\- ¿Cómo nos encontraron? – pregunta Rarity sorprendida

\- Fluttershy buscaba rastros de Abismo pero encontramos los de Alphonse, y accidentalmente te confundimos con Abismo, porque al notar dos grandes cantidades de magia, creímos que serían ellos, pero luego Alphonse se fue pero él otro rastro continuaba... y bueno te encontramos – explica Applejack señalando a la Pegaso amarilla que se había apenado

\- No es justo ¡yo! Lo bese primero... aunque creo que fue a Abismo, pero la intención fue la misma, creí que le gustaría si le daba eso chocolates especiales – comenta Pinkie comparando dos dibujos de ellos

\- Eran tus chocolates, eso explica porque eran tan ricos – responde alegre Twilight

\- ¿Los comiste? - pregunta confundida Pinkie, al recordar la característica afrodisiaca de los chocolates

\- Él me invito – responde alegre Twilight

\- Él no parece diferenciar las insinuaciones, yo le dije que lo hiciera, para que no lo hiciera, y luego hacer algo con él... tal parece que siguió todo lo que dije, incluso le dio el pastel que le prepare a Cristal, aunque eso si era cierto, fue un plan muy complicado, creí que funcionaria, los cálculos eran perfectos – responde Pinkie Pie revisando una libreta llena de dibujos, palabras, colores y dulces en la portada

\- De acuerdo, eso fue muy amable aunque no fuera tu intención Pinkie – comenta Twilight entre risas

\- Sí, bueno, no importa, no quería nada serio con él, solo divertirme un poco con él, quizás un par de años o bueno solo por hablar una década... ¡pero todo es mejor en docena! – comenta Pinkie respondiéndole a Twilight alegremente

[Una discusión, o debate sobre lo acontecido con Twilight]

El pequeño Spike perseguía la estrella hasta que se detiene para recibir un pergamino de Celestia, este lo toma y lee, sin embargo al terminar corre hacia el interior para decirle a Twilight sobre su contenido... este la encuentra riendo con sus amigas, con débiles lágrimas en sus ojos que Spike no notaria.

\- Twilight, Celestia mando esto, parece urgente...- Spike recita - "Querida Twilight... Cadance y Luna van para Poniville, están buscando a Alphonse, bajo ninguna manera les digas donde se encuentra... entretenlas hasta el anochecer", ¿Que haremos? - pregunta Spike, después de leerla frente de todas

\- Yo tomare su lugar – comenta Chrysalis que atravesó la puerta tranquila

\- Chrysalis, ¿Dónde estabas no te había visto desde que fuimos a comer? - pregunta Twilight al verla

\- Conocí a un chico, un joyero, me pidió una cita, acabo de regresar... era muy lindo pero no es mi estilo – responde Chrysalis regresando a su forma normal

\- ¿Por qué te ofreces, planeas algo? - pregunta Rainbow Dash intrigada por su ofrecida ayuda

\- Lo hago porque somos amigas... además sí, quiero molestar a Cadance un poco al llegar – comenta alegre Chrysalis tomando la forma de Alphonse

\- Excelente – responde Pinkie chocando sus cascos lentamente

\- Dime Twilight como me veo más sexy, de lado, de costado, serrado, boca abajo, ofrecido, durmiendo, en beso, furioso o indiferente – comenta Chrysalis realizando diferentes poses, para ruborizar a Twilight

\- ¿Ella también sabe que se besaron? – pregunta tímida Fluttershy

\- ¡Uhh! se besaron no me sorprende, después de todo él es, como tú... y tú eres como él, tarde o temprano llegarían a relacionarse... y como tú "amiga más cercana te apoyo", sabes vivo contigo y puedo ayudarte... pero recuerda que él es mayor y él tendrá otras necesidades, además soy mucho mayor que tú y se de estas cosas, ¡Soy una Reina! – responde Chrysalis acercándose a Twilight sentándose junto a ella mientras acaricia su melena suavemente

\- Chrysalis, ¿sabes que él está comprometido con Luna cierto? - le pregunta Rarity confundida

\- ¡Ohh!, eso será un problema, pero según las leyes de Equestria, si aún no han contraído matrimonio, aun siendo comprometidos, aún no es oficial su amor, además que si él te ama a ti, Luna deberá entender... aunque no sé cómo pueda resultar esto – responde Chrysalis intentando ayudar a Twilight - Además, han pasado siglos desde que se comprometieron, técnicamente hablando, están solteros después de 10 años de compromiso

\- Entonces solo debes hacer que Alphonse te amé a ti, será fácil, esta licuado de su mente, no recuerda a Luna – añade Rainbow Dash enérgica

**[Más tarde ese día]**

Las Princesas llegaron en su carruaje escoltadas por sus guardias sin embargo estos pronto se retiraron dejando en la plaza central a las Princesas, que fueron recibidas por Pinkie Pie.

\- Pinkie, ¿has visto a Alphonse? - pregunta Luna directamente

\- No, lo estaba buscando también, quiero invitarlo a comer – responde Pinkie enérgica

\- Uhh... pareces interesada en él – comenta Cadance algo nerviosa, haciendo algunos gestos de que escapara

\- Solo un poquito, una docena de años es suficiente para repartir, y suficiente para que sobre – responde Pinkie, hablando en un doble sentido

\- De acuerdo iré a buscarlo a los arroyos – comenta entre risas Luna ante lo dicho por Pinkie, dejando a ambas atrás

\- Pinkie sabes que te quiero y que te estimo pero no deberías hablar así, Luna se encuentra cableada ahora, debido a que tuvo una discusión con Celestia sobre cómo afrontar a Alphonse ahora que regreso y fue algo incomoda – comenta Cadance, acercando a Pinkie para susurrarlo a espaldas de Luna que se apartaba

\- ¿Y para que te necesita a ti? - pregunta Pinkie confundida al verla

\- Mi hechizo de amor, planea hechizarlo solo un tiempo para intentar recordar lo que paso entre ellos, pero ella quiere que use todo mi poder... y sé que el incremento de amor provocara un acto entre ellos – ríe nerviosa - creo que de igual forma lo sabe pero lo hace para molestar a Celestia, principalmente es por eso – responde Cadance imaginándose la cara de Celestia si pasara

\- Actúa muy tranquila – comenta Rainbow Dash descendiendo hasta ellos

\- Es por que el ciclo de vida de un poni normal es más corto que el de los Alicornios, por eso, actúa con tranquilidad… lo mejor sería que Alphonse se escondiera en lo que se le pasa lo furiosa a Luna, esto es pasajero así es ella, hizo lo mismo cuando tome la última paleta helada de la nevera en el Imperio de Cristal – responde Cadance alegre

\- ¿Por qué fue a los arroyos? - pregunta Applejack que se acerca desde un costado

\- Me había comentado que a Alphonse le gusta el agua, y que estaría cerca del agua – responde Cadance

\- ¿Por qué fue la pelea entre ellas exactamente? - pregunta Rarity uniéndose al grupo

\- No lo sé estaba ocupada con Shining Armor – responde amablemente Cadance

\- ¿Con mi hermano? - pregunta Twilight apareciendo junto a ellas - ¿Qué hacían? - añade intrigada

\- Cosas de esposos – responde enérgica Cadance explicándolo mejor con esas palabras

\- ¿A qué te refieres con ciclo de vida corto? - pregunta Spike acercándose, después de dejar a los gemelos en el castillo durmiendo

\- Luna y Alphonse pueden vivir miles de años más, a diferencia de ustedes que no pueden, por eso no le preocupan ustedes – responde Cadance indicando claramente que Luna esperaría sus muertes si fuese necesario

\- Pero Twilight también es Alicornio como ustedes y más joven, podría incluso vivir más que ustedes...y ahora que es la interesada de Alphonse, ¿cómo terminara esto? – comenta Pinkie llevando su casco a su boca pensando a detalle

\- ¡Está interesado en ti!... esto es malo, bueno para ti, pero Luna no está en su mejor estado para afrontar esa noticia... Celestia me contó que la última vez que se molestó así fue capaz de declararle la guerra a los arcoíris y todo debido a no poder salir en la noche... después de un tiempo se crearon las luces de invierno... lo mejor sería que dejáramos que se tranquilice y sobre todo... ¿Dónde está Chrysalis cuando la necesitas? – pregunta Cadance al notar su ausencia

\- Chrysalis, se disfrazó de él, para ganar tiempo – responde Rarity

\- Tranquila bebé, aquí estoy para saciar cada parte de tu cuerpo y bendecirte con mi esencia – responde Chrysalis en la forma de Alphonse

\- Chrysalis ya le contamos que eres tú – comenta Applejack riendo ligeramente

\- ¡Ah entonces ya no es divertido! - grita Chrysalis, regresando a su forma original

\- De hecho seria incomodo, porque soy casada... - comenta Cadance nerviosaal ver su gesto serio

\- Sería divertido para mí – responde enérgica Chrysalis, sonriendo al ver su rostro

\- Chicas, no es por molestar pero Luna viene – les dice Fluttershy apareciendo sobre ellos y desapareciendo después

Todos desaparecen al correr para esconderse y quedan solo Pinkie y Cadance hablando de los Cup Cakes, un tema sugerido por Pinkie. Luna se acerca a sus amigas y respira tranquila.

\- No lo he pillado... Pequeña Pinke Pie en este pequeño pueblo, ¿Dónde hay un establecimiento donde pueda relajarme y disfrutar de un placentero tiempo para mí misma? - pregunta Luna ante la poni rosa, que la miraba confundida

\- Ahhhhhh... - Pinkie la mira intentando responder

\- Se refiere a un Spa – le susurra Cadance, al ver que no entendía

Pinkie salta al entenderlo y se dirige hacia este saltando invitando a ambas a imitarla, Cadance la sigue saltando e invitando a Luna hacer lo mismo para intentar calmarla. Luna sonríe y las sigue de igual forma entre brincos... las demás ponis esperan que entraran para realizar un plan para entretener a Luna en el Spa todo el día. El plan era introducir música por parte de Octavia, las palabras de Rarity son las órdenes para elaborar sus movimientos las cuales eran: "Luna es muy sofisticada, su forma de hablar la delata, necesita música clásica, Colores oscuros pero no negativos, frutas húmedas y jugosas, mascarillas, debe sentirse relajada les pedí a las chicas el tratamiento especial". Mientras todo esto ocurre Twilight entra discretamente y cambia las cortinas, en lo que le ponen la mascarilla, Fluttershy utiliza su magia y aparece fruta que luego se le ofrece, Rarity introduce la música, Rainbow trae nubes para acojinar a Luna después, Applejack trae su mejor sidra y lo sirve, Pinkie y Cadance distraen a Luna para que no escuche los cambios que ocurren en su alrededor. Luna intenta mantenerse alerta pero el tratamiento especial la domina dejándola en un estado estático de tranquilidad... poco a poco se van uniendo las ponis al Spa. Por otra parte Spike regreso con Cristal y Sweetie Belle a jugar con la estrella fugaz y para cuidar a los gemelos Cake, que estaban en el palacio aún.

Después de haber logrado calmar a Luna, entran al Spa saludando a Luna esperando no incomodarla... rápidamente comienzan a conversar... todo iba de acuerdo al plan. Posteriormente cambian al masaje, Fluttershy y Rainbow solo lo reciben en sus alas, las demás ponis lo reciben completo, Luna estaba con su melena húmeda y caída sobre el respaldo de la cama donde esta se comienza a sentir mejor, pero le surge una pregunta y no evita preguntarle a Twilight su interrogante.

\- Crees que deba seguir intentando conquistar a Alphonse... de hecho traje a Cadance solo para eso, debido a su hechizo de amor... ahora que lo medito no sé si sea lo correcto... lo fuerzo a amarme, eso es incorrecto, e impropio para una Princesa... pero ¿él aún me ama o solo es mi imaginación? – se cuestiona Luna al pensarlo un momento

\- Princesa Luna, Alphonse estuvo prisionero de Abismo por dos milenios y te libero del destierro en la luna con sus estrellas aun estando en su propio destierro, y ahora que regreso el perdió todos los recuerdos... tal vez no debió perder sus sentimientos... pero aún si no te ama ... deberías respetar su decisión porque si tú en realidad lo quieres podrás tolerar que se aleje de ti, además siempre puedes acercarte e intentar algo con él pero si él no te corresponde solo agradece el tiempo que estuvieron juntos, porque solo estos recuerdos te pertenecen a ti – responde Twilight forzando una sonrisa, pues se sentía incomoda al hablar de eso

\- Los eventos que ocurrieron estaban fuera de su poder, el destino fue quien actuó así, quizás él no era para ti al final, de cualquier forma tienes aun muchos años para encontrar a tu pareja ideal. Es cierto que Alphonse aún puede regresar contigo pero eso solo el tiempo lo dirá, en nuestro caso, es el destino pues el tiempo no tiene algún valor para nuestra raza – responde Cadance, apoyando a Twilight

\- Princesa Luna su cumpleaños es pronto desea alguna decoración en especial, ahora que Canterlot sea reconstruida, pues planeo una fiesta increíble, invitare a... Chezi Sanwictt para planear la fiesta mejor – comenta Pinkie Pie, acercándose con su mascarilla

\- ¡Cheese Sandwich! - gritan sus amigas corrigiéndola

La oreja de Luna se dobla y les pide a sus masajistas que le permitan levantarse, esta se asoma por la ventana y levanta la luna con mucha facilidad, ahora ya era de noche. Luna regresa y se acuesta para terminar con su masaje.

\- ¿Fluttershy no puedes sentir a Alphonse con tus poderes? - pegunta Luna cambiando de tema

\- No, Abismo bloqueo su rastro mágico y Alphonse también, no puedo ubicarlos si no sé dónde estuvieron antes – responde Fluttershy arreglando su melena con su casco

\- Es tarde, ya es hora de irse – comenta Luna al darse cuenta que estuvo en el Spa toda la tarde, ella insistió en pagar aun cuando le ofrecieron la cortesía, Cadance esta impresionada al ver a Luna muy tranquila a diferencia de esa mañana y tarde

Todas salieron fuera del Spa para caminar bajo la noche, Luna señala el castillo de Twilight que a lo lejos se pueden ver a Spike, Cristal y Sweetie Belle jugando con los gemelos a pies del castillo.

\- Las estrellas brillan sin ser apreciadas una noche más, porque los ponis de Equestria se han ido a dormir – comenta Luna al ver las calles vacías

\- Las estrellas brillan sin ser opacadas por su luna, Princesa, eso es impresionante – responde Applejack al ver como brillan, aún más fuerte que hace varios días atrás

\- Esa estrella estar mareada – comenta Pinkie Pie, señalando una estrella que volaba dando giros y curvas muy cuidadosamente en el cielo nocturno

La estrella cae al suelo, como un rayo frente a ellas... sin crear un cráter... lentamente la luz deja de brillar mientras se vuelve cada vez más tenue... hasta que de esta surge Alphonse que se presentaba ante las ponis, sin embargo en su espalda trae un ramo de rosas sin espinas él mira hacia el cielo e ilumina su cuerno provocando el destellar las estrellas mientras busca una en especial. Luna está emocionada al ver a Alphonse acercarse lentamente sosteniendo las flores, sonriendo muy gentilmente, sus ojos verdes destellaban incluso en la oscuridad de la noche, Luna da unos pasos hacia adelante, esta sonríe y suelta una leve risa, derramando una leve lagrima de alegría. Pero queda congelada al ver como Alphonse pasa junto a ella, dirigiéndose a Twilight ofreciendo las flores inclinando su cabeza sonriéndole desde abajo.

Sus amigas miran impresionadas el acto romántico. Twilight libera una lagrima de felicidad, ella nunca había recibido flores de esa forma, Rarity retrocede maravillada, Pinkie sonríe liberando destellos desde sus ojos, Rainbow incluso se impresiono, Applejack tuvo que apartarla pues inconscientemente se acercaba para ver el rostro de su amiga, Fluttershy se cubrió con un ala impidiendo que vieran su sonrisa ruborizada... Cadance la miraba desde lejos orgullosa por ella, sin embargo gira su mirada hacia Luna que estaba atónita. El cielo se nublo sobre ella, los vientos comenzaron a azotar el cielo, un circulo de energía aparto a Luna de todas, su única lagrima se evapora. Twilight mira a Luna y se sorprende al ver como esta se levantaba en el aire disparándose a sí misma hacia ella.

Rápidamente Applejack toma su lazo y aparta a sus amigas y Cadance empuja fuera de peligro a Twilight y a Alphonse, al saber que no la podrían parar. Luna cruza derrapando al frenar, luego continúa y ubica otra vez a Twilight antes de volver a embestirla, Twilight no podía creer la oscura mirada que Luna tenia, una mirada que esparcía desprecio y odio en toda su descripción, ella en realidad quería asesinarla. Sin embargo Alphonse aparece enfrente de su trayecto, sosteniéndose en sus patas traseras para atrapar a Luna y derribarla hacia el suelo mientras desciende con ella, este la abraza intentando suprimir su ira, mientras ella lo arrastra contra el suelo por la velocidad que llevaba, deteniéndose poco después. Alphonse yace en el suelo y Luna sobre él, que lo miraba con una sonrisa helada y enferma. Las ponis miran aterradas como Luna comienza a apuñalar a Alphonse en el pecho con su cuerno, Alphonse regeneraba su cuerpo rápidamente, desviando el cuerno cuando este se dirigía hacia a su corazón. El rostro de Luna se cubre de la sangre de Alphonse que la salpicaba, y él la abraza impidiendo que se separe de él y pueda seguir apuñalándolo. Twilight intenta acercarse al ver como gotea la sangre de su cuerpo. Alphonse ilumina su cuerno y desaparece con Luna dejando un pequeño charco de su sangre.

\- ¿Twilight te encuentras bien? - pregunta Cadance preocupada acercándose para verla

\- Alphonse al parecer es más fuerte de lo que luce, ni siquiera mostró dolor ante las apuñaladas de Luna – comenta Rainbow acercándose a Twilight

\- ¿Adónde se fueron? - pregunta Pinkie Pie, asombrada y preocupada al ver la sangre fresca

\- Están en las fronteras, cerca del mar, pero no puedo ver que hacen, es muy lejos incluso para mí – responde Fluttershy rastreando a Alphonse, intentando ver qué ocurre con ellos

\- Alphonse hablara con Luna, él intentara calmarla... solo espero que no sea asesinado por ella – comenta la Princesa Celestia apareciendo en un resplandor de luz en el cielo, para luego descender junto a las ponis

\- Ella no puede hacer eso, Alphonse es un maestro en magia no..., ¿Es posible que ella lo asesine? - pregunta Applejack sorprendida

\- Si hay alguien que puede matarlo es Luna, él no la atacara, no puede hacerlo – responde Celestia acercándose a Twilight

\- ¿Princesa he hecho algo malo? - pregunta triste Twilight frotando su rostro junto a ella, para esconder sus lágrimas y su rostro entristecido al ver esa rosas

\- Twilight, no hiciste nada malo, todo esto fue por la causa de Alphonse, su desesperación lo llevo a utilizar magia negra – responde Celestia consolando a Twilight

\- ¿Por qué es su culpa, acaso no es culpa de Abismo? - pregunta Rarity confundida

\- Alphonse... cuando él huyo del imperio se llevó un libro, donde encontró un hechizo de magia negra, un hechizo que por seguridad tenía un código para aislarlo, él sin embargo lo descifro y lo aprendió. El hechizo era muy simple, triplicaría su poder y el único precio era asesinar a su peor miedo, formado de su propia oscuridad. Alphonse no lo utilizo al momento porque incluso él sabía que no estaba listo para eso, pero esto cambio la noche en que se enfrentó al Corruptor, según muchas investigaciones hechas, estas criaturas tenían la capacidad de romper el alma, herirla, y forzar el "suicidio" en su víctima, pero la mayor característica era que al encontrar un cuerpo o individuo lo suficientemente poderoso, estos literalmente se apoderaban de su cuerpo, corrompiendo la mente y enviando su propia personalidad al interior de su víctima para luego habitar en este. Es por eso que eran tan peligrosos, porque al encontrar un ser más poderosos que ellos, hurtaban su cuerpo para sobrevivir y Alphonse se enfrentó al último e intento derrotarlo. Pero fallo, el Corruptor, empezaba a tomar el control de su cuerpo, esa fue la razón por la cual utilizo este hechizo, para separar al Corruptor de su identidad y expulsarla junto con sus miedos y oscuridad. Su mente se separó entre la suya, su miedo y oscuridad, y el Corruptor que lo invadía, sin embargo su miedo fue la victima del Corruptor, este tomo al miedo y lo corrompió, destruyéndolo y adoptando su poder para luego transformarse en Abismo. El hechizo explicaba y exigía que asesinara a su miedo el cual era tan fuerte como él en ese entonces pero ahora se había convertido en Abismo, sin embargo Abismo no podía sobrevivir sin Alphonse, si este lo abandonara, por eso se escondió en su interior y desde su interior intento tomar el control día tras día, atormentando a Alphonse cada segundo hasta el punto de ruptura donde tomo el control. Abismo intento consumir a Alphonse durante estos dos milenios, sin éxito, pero ahora que son dos cuerpos diferentes, Abismo necesita asesinarlo para que él no muera con el tiempo y él se convierta en un ser real que ejercerá el poder triplicado. Sé que cada vez que Alphonse tomaba el control de su cuerpo de nuevo, él perdía algo ante Abismo, un poco de su personalidad, un poco de sus sueños y ahora con su mente fracturada, no tiene ningún sentimiento que le impida disfrutar de la ignorancia de saber que dejo de amar a Luna tras tantos siglos en conflicto contra Abismo. Sin embargo Abismo se deshizo de este sentimiento de amor hacia Luna porque él también estaba anclado a este debido a que el amor de Alphonse era tan grande que Abismo le arrebato parte de este sentimiento durante todo el destierro y cuando yo utilice mi hechizo en ambos, termine con los sentimientos de Alphonse hacia mi hermana y con los de Abismo por la compasión que había tomado de Alphonse. Hoy cuando le pedí venir, le mostré el pasado y le mostré lo que él olvido... - explica Celestia a sus amigas – de alguna forma, yo también soy responsable de que Alphonse se haya enamorado de ti, le di esa libertad – comenta Celestia abrazando a Twilight

**[Flash Back, Canterlot esa Tarde]**

\- Alphonse gracias por ayudarme a reconstruir mi castillo y las casas de mis súbditos, sé que debe ser difícil ayudarme si no tienes recuerdos de nada – comenta Celestia descansando en una silla viendo a lo lejos el castillo levantarse de nuevo, mientras come un trozo de pastel

\- No es problema, Twilight me ha enseñado lo básico – responde Alphonse levantando su trozo de pastel mordiéndolo tranquilo, mientras reconstruye con su magia las casas a distancia

\- Sabes que para eso están los cubiertos – se ríe al verlo comer - esa antigua costumbre ya no es bien vista hoy – comenta Celestia ofreciéndole un pedazo de pastel sostenido por una cuchara

\- ¡Ohh!, fue lo primero que me enseño, pero es algo de costumbres y es difícil de olvidar, aún recuerdo algunas cosas del pasado – añade Alphonse disculpándose, sosteniendo el cubierto

\- Alphonse, no solo te llame para que me ayudaras con esto, tengo que restaurar tu memoria, o al menos intentarlo – comenta Celestia levantándose de su silla, mientras se acerca a él

\- ¿Por qué?, estoy bien así, conocía a Twilight y eso es perfecto, no necesito nada más – responde Alphonse tranquilo sin inmutarse ante la idea

\- ¡Ohh! ella debe ser muy especial, para que la menciones tan orgulloso, - ríe levemente - el amor es tan curioso te mantuvo esperando cientos de años jeje – responde Celestia bromeando con él

\- No lo siento así, porque cuando estas desterrado y en conflicto eterno con Abismo el tiempo es lo último que notas – comenta alegre Alphonse

\- Pero... sabes que ya estabas comprometido con mi hermana, y ella sufrió mucho cuando te transformaste en Abismo, y ahora que volviste, lo mejor que pudiste, - ríe al pensar en su estado - quiere terminar de esperar y continuar con su relación... pero al parecer tú tienes otros interés – responde Celestia, esperando su respuesta tranquila

\- Como dijiste "El amor es curioso" si solo pudiera recuperar lo que he perdido ante Abismo – comenta Alphonse, para luego explicar cómo funcionaba su hechizo

\- No olvidaste ese hechizo, ¿porque olvidaste todo lo demás? – pregunta Celestia intrigada

\- Ese hechizo aún no termina, aún tengo que terminar con Abismo, para concluir con el hechizo – responde Alphonse dejando de comer

\- Bien... Alphonse te ayudare a recordar, ven y mira lo que una vez fue tu pasado – Celestia proyecta una esfera donde le muestra sus recuerdos, los recuerdos de Luna que anteriormente fueron tomados mientras dormía, y los recuerdos de Discord, que yacían en la magia de Fluttershy, todos estos formaban los recuerdos de Alphonse que Celestia recopilo para ayudarlo a recuperar su pasado

Alphonse se sienta y mira las escenas con cuidado, analizando su comportamiento y los sentimientos que Luna tenía en estos recuerdos. Fueron horas de recuerdos.

\- Esto será aún más difícil, de lo que pensé, yo tome su virgi... – comenta Alphonse lamentándose entre risas, siendo interrumpido por Celestia

\- Alphonse, no necesitas decirlo en voz alta, es incómodo para mí, debido a que es mi hermana menor – responde Celestia ruborizada y tenuemente molesta

\- Tú la perdiste con mi "Hermanito Discord", ¿eso si lo puedo decir?, Jejeje, sabes este humor solo pospone lo innegable... ella me golpeara y si su carácter es el mismo que la vez que le di un susto en su cumpleaños - ríe nervioso al recordar esa memoria - intentara matarme, solo que en esta ocasión sabe cómo hacerlo – añade Alphonse enérgico

\- Además tiene los poderes de "Nightmare Moon" creo que no podrás razonar con ella, aunque logres inmovilizarla – comenta Celestia

\- Esos poderes son oscuros, fueron originados por la exposición masiva que tuvo conmigo al estar unido con Abismo, cuando me abrazo antes de ser desterrado, me ocupare de eso... Ahora el plan – responde Alphonse confiado

\- ¿Tienes un plan?, pueden pasar siglos y te organizas incluso cuando tú peligras de muerte, no puedes dejar que pase todo por si solo – comenta Celestia sorprendida

\- Seria desperdiciar mi ojo, ¡Cristal ven es urgente! – grita Alphonse

\- Alphonse ¿qué es lo urgente? – pregunta Cristal agitada

\- Necesito que lleves este regalo al cuarto de Twilight y esta nota, además que lleves a Spike y a Sweetie Belle a dormir están en el castillo junto con los gemelos, a estos llévalos con Pinkie ella los cuidara, mientras tanto déjalos jugar. Celestia ve y cuida de ellas, yo me llevare a Luna de ahí, al forzarla a embestirme, y solo utilizare estas flores para hacerlo, además será una buena oportunidad para dárselas a Twilight. Cristal sé que no era tan urgente pero agradecería mucho si me ayudas – añade Alphonse observando como la luna se eleva, comenzando su plan al teletransportar a Cristal a Poniville.

**[Fin del Flash-Back]**

**[A orillas del mar]**

Ambos Aliconrios aparecen en una costa, Luna levanto del suelo a Alphonse con su magia para darle una patada en el rostro, Luna giraba toda su cintura para que al darle la patada esta tuviera mucho más impulso al golpearlo, sin embargo Alphonse no se defendía ante sus golpes, incluso cuando Luna lo soltó este permanecía frente de ella sin abrir los ojos por el dolor de los golpes, sin embargo al recibir los golpes incluso la arena brincaba por el golpe... Luna derramaba algunas lágrimas al ver que este no se defendía, Luna lentamente se transforma en Nightmare Moon, duplicando sus fuerzas inmensas que liberaba el choque del golpe. Luego Luna con sus alas aparta a Alphonse al golpearlo con estas, seguido ilumina su cuerno y dispara un rayo que destruye una de las patas de Alphonse, este cae al suelo al ser una delantera, rápidamente su sangre cubre la arena.

Alphonse se levanta regenerando su pata rápidamente, Luna repite y dispara de nuevo, Alphonse materializa una de sus alas astrales y detiene el ataque, Luna corre hacia él y lo derriba golpeándolo con sus cascos en el rostro. Ella estaba totalmente transformada, seguido caen rayos a su alrededor, y sus lágrimas no paran de caer, Luna repite varias veces, "Idiota", al montarse sobre él. Alphonse detiene sus cascos con su magia antes que ella golpeara su rostro pero ella era muy fuerte y esto no la frena, lo que obliga a Alphonse a crear una barrera que separa los cascos de Luna de su rostro, la barrera se comienza a fracturar por tantos golpes y Alphonse mira entristecido a Luna, este se levanta utilizando sus alas, para caer sobre Luna, y poder estar sobre ella, Alphonse la sostiene con sus alas astrales de sus cascos y alas impidiendo que lo atacara. Luna gruñe, mientras intenta liberarse de la opresión de Alphonse, sin embargo este se inclina y la mira a los ojos. Luna deja de pelear y simplemente mira a otro lado, mientras llora de rabia. Alphonse acerca uno de sus cascos a su rostro y la fuerza mirarlo, ella solo no puede contenerse y cierra los ojos para no verlo, involuntariamente lloraba.

Todo en su mente era una tormenta. Aunque Alphonse se acerca y la besa, Luna reacciona ante esto y se resiste pero lentamente acepta el beso, mientras sus lágrimas se deslizan por su rostro, mojando sus mejillas. Rápidamente se calma y su forma de Nightmare Moon desaparece en el aire. Alphonse ya no necesita sostenerla pues ella ya no oponía resistencia, Luna permanecía con los ojos cerrados, sin embargo al abrirlos, mira como Alphonse tenía su mirada entre abierta mientras extraía una esencia oscura desde el cuerno y boca de Luna, ella lo mira angustiada pero no se puede oponer está muy cansada para moverse. Alphonse se separa al extraer toda esa oscuridad de su interior, esta oscuridad ardía sobre ambos como fuego, Alphonse ilumina su cuerno y crea una esfera azul oscura con esta energía que cae sobre su casco, este ilumina su cuerno y la desaparece en el aire.

\- Luna... lo lamento... lamento haberme ido y dejarte atrás, lamento regresar y no estar para ti como hace siglos prometí – se levanta Alphonse de ella, y se aparta permitiéndole levantarse

\- Eso no es pretexto, se supone que tú me cuidarías siempre, y ahora que vuelves no puedes hacerlo. Por eso eres un ¡Idiota!, un idiota porque me prometiste cuidarme pero no eres capaz de cuidarte a ti mismo, y por eso yo quería cuidarte a ti, pero era muy débil para hacerlo entonces, y ahora no sé qué hacer – comenta Luna que yacía recostada en la arena

\- Yo no recuerdo todo lo que tu recuerdas, pero pronto lo recordare – le dice Alphonse acercándose tocando el cuerno de Luna con el suyo, revisando su memoria, cuando ellos estaban juntos en el pasado. Los días pasan en segundos, los momentos duran eternidades, ante los ojos de ambos esos recuerdos fuerzan una lágrima fugaz. Alphonse se separa al terminar, necesita aire, se encontraba sofocado. Luna lo mira agitado y mira en sus ojos rastros de lágrimas después de que se las había limpiado con su magia, Alphonse termina de limpiar sus ojos con sus alas intentando que Luna no las notara. Luna se acerca y lo acompaña mientras el miraba el mar oscuro y las olas a lo lejos.

\- ¿Qué significa todo esto, ya no serás más mi prometido? - pregunta nostálgica Luna, llevando su casco al rostro de Alphonse para que la mirara

\- Rompí mi promesa al no estar para ti todos estos años, y ahora tengo mis sentimientos ausentes, y me duele pensar que te he lastimado – comenta Alphonse mirando con la cara inclinada a Luna

\- Eres honesto y no quieres serlo pero, Alphonse te extrañare mucho – responde Luna recostando su cabeza en él

\- Luna después de mi destierro, ahora comprendo lo que es la eternidad del tiempo, "un segundo entre infinidades", es donde habita el silencio en la oscuridad, y en donde amanece la esperanza. Y creo que este es el fin para nuestra historia – comenta Alphonse cubriéndola con su ala

\- No, no quiero que me dejes, al menos no esta noche, acompáñame hoy... sin relacionarnos solo déjame descansar a tu lado esta noche, estoy muy adolorida ahora. Sabes no me tocaste ni me heriste y fuiste el que dejo la herida más dolorosa y profunda... tú en serio eres un Idiota... pero al menos aún eres tú, eso es bueno – responde Luna al recostarse en el suelo bajándolo junto con él

\- Solo descansa mañana será otro día y estaré aquí para acompañarte cuando despiertes - añade Alphonse cubriéndola con su ala astral, generando un escudo sobre ellos para luego descansar la cabeza junto a la suya, acobijados bajo las estrellas.

**[Castillo de Twilight]**

\- Chrysalis, ¿Dónde estabas, no nos acompañaste al Spa? - pregunta Applejack al verla

\- No soy muy fanática de eso, prefiero dormir en una tina en agua caliente, como la del baño de Twilight, además me tomo mi tiempo en ella, además ahora sé dónde está cada cosa en este castillo – responde Chrysalis enérgica y relajada con una toalla en su crin

\- ¿Lo recorriste hasta aprendértelo? - le pregunta Pinkie Pie alegre

\- En cierta forma... en realidad hice un mapa, ahora no me perderé de nuevo – responde Chrysalis orgullosa

\- ¿Por qué no vives en la biblioteca? – pregunta Cadance señalándola desde el balcón

\- Mi antigua casa, creí que estaba destruida – responde Twilight confundida

\- Ah, Twilight, se me olvido decírtelo, ese árbol ahora tiene rastros de la magia de Alphonse – comenta Flutthershy, escondiéndose en sus alas al no decírselo antes

\- Lo reconstruyo él solo, es muy atento a tu persona Twilight – comenta Rarity al verlo como nuevo

\- Mañana me mudare, esta noche quiero darme otro baño largo y confortable – comenta Chrysalis retirándose a la cocina para luego volver

\- ¡AHH!, ya es tarde ¡Sweetie Belle, despídete es hora de irnos! - grita Rarity, esperando a su hermana

La potrilla llega montada sobre Cristal acompañada de los gemelos y de Spike con la estrella fugaz entre sus garras. Las amigas de Twilight se despiden saliendo del castillo dirigiéndose a sus casas. Pinkie se despide de Cristal que dormía con Twilight mientras ella se lleva a los gemelos sobre ella, aunque Cristal se ofreció a llevarlos, Pinkie se negó. Celestia conversaba con Cadance mientras tomaba una taza de té, Chrysalis se acerca a Twilight ofreciéndole una taza de té, Spike continuaba jugando con la estrella mientras Cristal comía los diamantes del pastel que había guardado y Spike comía sus gemas por separado mientras jugaba.

\- Twilight ¿estas preparada para cargar con la responsabilidad de una relación con Alphonse? - pregunta Celestia seriamente

\- Fluttershy me comento que Alphonse estaba muy tranquilo, herido y algo sorprendido antes de irse – comenta Cadance tranquila

\- Sus poderes pueden sentir sus emociones estando tan lejos, debe estar practicando – comenta Chrysalis impresionada, arreglando su crin

\- Creo estarlo, es mi primera relación romántica después de todo, y Alphonse es un poco más maduro que yo – responde Twilight nerviosa

\- ¡Un Poco! - grita sarcástica Cristal ante lo dicho, lanzando una insinuación de que él era cientos de años mayor

– He leído muchos libros al respecto, sobre como relacionarse con tu pareja, los leí porque mi hermano los leía cuando comenzó a salir contigo – añade Twilight, señalando a Cadance

\- Eso explica por qué actuaba tan confiado entonces – responde Cadance sorprendida y saciando una vieja duda

\- No deberías regresar al Imperio de Cristal con él, ¿o prefieres que yo vaya a acompañarlo? – pregunta Chrysalis, levantando insinuaciones a Cadance, quien la mira celosa

\- Leer sobre amor, no es lo mismo que practicarlo, solo deja que suceda, el amor es "curioso" – comenta Celestia, riendo un poco ante su metáfora

\- Twilight recuerda que no importa que pase, siempre estaremos aquí para ti, de alguna forma lo digo literal, es muy tarde no hay trenes al Imperio de Cristal – responde Cadance, inclinándose sobre Chrysalis para mirarla furiosa entre sonrisas

– Y estoy muy cansada para teletransportarnos hasta el Imperio, que es donde me alojo en lo que reconstruyo Canterlot – comenta Celestia tranquila, cubriendo su boca al bostezar

– Yo vivo aun aquí – comenta orgullosa Chrysalis levantándose de un salto

– Te debo el alojamiento y tu amistad – añade Cristal acercándose para verla sobre el sillón donde descansaba

\- Eso es muy amable de su parte chicas y ¿Spike? – Lo busca y lo encuentra junto a la ventana – durmiendo, Cristal podrías llevarlo a su cama – responde Twilight ante las palabras de sus amigas

Las cuatro continuaron hablando sobre temas de la realeza, Celestia sobre la reconstrucción de Canterlot, Cristal de la alianza con los dragones por parte de Pinkie Pie, Cadance sobre formas de besar, y Chrysalis sobre la cita que tuvo en la tarde con el joyero.

Twilight estaba de nuevo alegre conviviendo feliz con las Princesas, Chrysalis y Cristal. Mientras esperaba la hora de dormir, y cuando se fueron a descansar las Princesas subieron a acompañar a Twilight en su habitación, Chrysalis fue a su cuarto a empacar, y Cristal se fue a su habitación. Twilight al entrar ve claramente el obsequio sobre la cama, la etiqueta era clara, "Para Twilight de Alphonse".

Cadance se emocionó al ver el tamaño de la caja, pequeño, compacto, ella esperaba una propuesta, podía apostarlo. Celestia incluso pensó lo mismo pero eso no sería muy romántico de parte de Alphonse, Twilight lo toma y respira tranquila al tomarlo, mientras nerviosamente lo abre imaginando que podía ser, sus ojos se dilataron, Celestia lo mira impresionada, Cadance suspira y se desilusiona.

\- Un broche de estrella - comenta desilusionada Cadance

\- Es un lindo gesto, pero creo que es hora de dormir – añade Celestia apareciendo una cama junto a la de Twilight

\- Muy cierto, no quiero despertar con ojeras, eso es poco atractivo – comenta entre risas Cadance esponjándose la melena mientras se recuesta entre Celestia y Twilight

\- ¿Por qué no invocas una cama propia Cadance? - pregunta Celestia incomoda

\- Twlight durmió con Alphonse y yo dormiré entre ustedes – responde alegre Cadance – además creo que puedo dormir y dejarles espacio – añade Cadance acomodándose entre ellas

\- ¿Dormiste con él? - pregunta intrigada Celestia, dirigiéndose a Twilight, que miraba nerviosa a Cadance

\- Twilight, no soy la Princesa del Amor solo por palabras, creo que puedo distinguir las plumas de Alphonse de las tuyas, y ese cobertor aún tiene sus plumas – señala Cadance levantando un par de plumas ajenas a Twilight

\- Tengan buenas noches. Twilight mañana recibirás un curso sobre educación sexual intensivo – añade Celestia algo molesta apagando las luces recostándose junto a ellas

\- Excelente, yo te enseñare como hacerlo... después de todo soy la Princesa del...- decía Cadance en la oscuridad del cuarto hasta ser interrumpida

\- No lo digas, no puedo evitar pensar en mi hermano y en ti – comenta Twilight incomoda al imaginárselo

\- Del Amorrrrr – le susurra Cadance al oído de Twilight, generando las risas de Celestia

**[Bosque Everfree]**

En lo profundo oculto por los árboles en el interior de un vacío en el suelo, Abismo continuaba con sus planes, preparándose para avanzar, una vez que sus fuerzas se habían restaurado y su salud había regresado.

\- Muy bien, es suficiente, dejen de duplicarse – ordena Abismo - esta laguna es fantástica, su poder es incalculable, pero aún es menor al mío – mira el estanque espejo - pronto será el momento para atacar, si ellos creyeron que combatir con un Abismo era difícil, imaginen combatir con miles de Abismos – comenta a sus copias que estaban en fila esperando indicaciones

\- Primero los hechizos de protección, pues solo tienen una debilidad y es ser incompletos, imperfectos. Pero espero que al menos uno de ustedes pueda matar a Alphonse – añade Abismo hablando ante su ejército de copias

\- ¡Alphonse no tiene la fuerza para combatir con nosotros! - gritan las miles de copias

\- Estas piedras bloquean mi rastro mágico, son fabulosas, en realidad ellos no esperan nada de esto esos ilus... - se detiene al toser un poco de sangre que sostiene con su casco, limpiándose contra el suelo molesto

\- Mañana estaremos listos. Y Alphonse De La Estrella morirá. Y con él muerto la raza Alicornio perecerá y ¡Este infame mundo se someterá ante mí o morirá! – grita enérgico Abismo sonriendo ante sus copias que sonreían igualmente, pues su ataque estaba por comenzar.


	11. Un Lúgubre Amanecer

**[A Orillas del Mar]**

Ambos Alicornios se despiertan por los rayos del luminoso sol que chocaban contra sus ojos al elevarse sobre el mar. Luna al despertar mira nostálgica la cara de Alphonse que descansaba sobre ella e intenta despertarlo agitándolo suavemente al acariciar su pecho con su rostro; alrededor se escucha el sonido de las olas golpeando la orilla adornando la mañana. Poco después Alphonse despierta y contempla el sol en el horizonte bañando la tierra con su hermosa luz dorada. Luna al notar que este despertó lo saludo alegre, esperando algún comentario de su parte. Alphonse se inclina tocando su cuerno contra el suyo mientras le da los buenos días, para luego levantar su escudo de magia que explota como si fuera una burbuja de jabón. Ambos se levantan y comienzan a estirar sus cuerpos del sueño anterior, Luna lo acompañaba feliz mientras sus articulaciones suenan en sinfonía. Alphonse termina poco después y respira profundo mientras mira hacia la inmensidad en dirección al mar.

Luna se acerca a él con la intención de preguntarle algo sin embargo, contempla como su ojo derecho estaba cerrado mientras que el izquierdo tenía una distinguida espiral hacia su interior, Luna se alarma al pensar lo peor, "Esto Podría ser Obra de Abismo", ella levanta su casco y lo dirige a hacia su rostro, sin embargo su casco se detiene por una de sus alas que se había desplegado en unos segundos. Alphonse suspira al notar su intención, y le pide que se tranquilice, su ojo izquierdo se mantiene en espiral pero ahora Luna le exige saber que ha ocurrido.

\- Solo eche un vistazo al futuro, pero... - responde Alphonse, sin terminar de hablar, guardando silencio ante ese "pero"

\- ¿Pero, sucede algo? – pregunta Luna al notar como sus palabras se cortaban

\- No existe futuro después de este día – responde Alphonse en seco, mirando hacia Luna sin alterar su rostro ante la realidad

\- ¿A qué te refieres? - pregunta Luna alarmada

\- Abismo destruirá toda vida existente hoy, incluso la suya... y todo ocurrirá, al elevarse la luna, es entonces cuando comenzara su ataque – responde Alphonse desactivando su ojo izquierdo regresándolo a la normalidad

\- Abismo no están fuerte, ¿cómo puede hacer eso? – pregunta Luna, recordando los poderes de Abismo

\- No lo sé, tal vez necesitemos de un ejército para resistir este día, – mira a unas aves volar sobre ellos - es hora de volver al castillo – comenta calmado Alphonse, caminando junto a Luna

\- ¿El castillo? - pregunta Luna confundida - ¡Ah!, el castillo – añade con desagrado Luna no muy emocionada por la idea

\- ¿Sigues molesta por eso? – pregunta Alphonse mirando a Luna pasivamente, mientras caminan alejándose del mar

\- Molesta no sería el termino correcto, como Princesa no puedo sentir tal emoción – responde Luna girando la mirada indignada

\- Pero sí que la demuestras – comenta Alphonse sonriéndole, sin que ella lo viera

Luna lo mira discretamente por lo que ella se detiene un momento, provocando que Alphonse se acercara a ella para ver que ocurría: Luna retrae su casco hasta su pecho y lo golpea en el pecho provocando que este cayera al suelo por el impacto generando que Alphonse se riera por su carácter infantil mientras yace en el suelo, este se levanta y se dirige con Luna para regresar por medio de la teletransportación al castillo de Twilight. Luna se acerca a él, lista para regresar. Alphonse ilumina su cuerno y por medio de un resplandor que cubre a ambos se retiran en un destellar.

**[Castillo de Twilight]**

Celestia es la primera en despertar para cumplir con su deber de levantar el sol diariamente, ella espera un tiempo para ver si su hermana baja la luna, pero esto no pasaba. Celestia suspira al pensar que su hermana sigue aún dormida, por lo que se ve obligada a bajar la luna por ella. Luego Celestia baja hasta el comedor, donde se encuentra a Cristal comiendo un pastel de gemas; Celestia le pregunta si tiene algún alimento que ella pudiera comer antes de regresar a terminar de reconstruir Canterlot, Cristal hace memoria estirando su garra a sus labios y estira su cola hacia el horno, sacando un pastel normal adornado con Flores, Celestia toma un plato y una rebanada, mientras se dirige a sentarse junto a Cristal a comer.

\- Princesa, ¿usted nunca pensó en, casarse con alguna pareja?… después de todo usted vivirá mucho más que todos nosotros – pregunta curiosa Cristal, intentando no incomodarla, pero era una duda que a ella le intrigaba

\- Sí, pero es eso mismo, viviré incluso más que mi pareja, y cuando me quede sola... ¿qué haré?, ¿buscar alguna otra pareja?, no, eso no es para mí – responde Celestia, entre risas al imaginarse cambiando regularmente de pareja

\- ¿Usted nunca vio a Alphonse más allá que como un amigo, cuando ustedes eran jóvenes? – pregunta Cristal, al saber que ambos se conocían desde muy jóvenes

\- Sí, mi padre quería que el fuera mi pareja en un principio, pero Luna era quien tenía el corazón de Alphonse en sus cascos en aquel entonces y simplemente no podía hacerle eso a mi hermana, por eso acorde con mi padre que Luna seria quien tomara su lugar en el trono, al ser la primera en casarse... mi padre no estuvo de acuerdo al principio, porque ella era la menor... además Alphonse siempre me trato muy amable, sin embargo eso era poco en comparación de cómo era con Luna – ríe confiada - y honestamente ahora que perdió casi totalmente su memoria, pensé que podía "intentarlo"... pero Twilight fue más rápida que yo – responde entre risas dulces Celestia mientras punzaba su pastel con su cuchara

\- Twilight es mucho menor que ustedes, eso no la hará vivir más tiempo – comenta Cristal al analizarlo

\- Eventualmente, Sí – responde Celestia, llevando un trozo de pastel a su boca y comiéndolo

\- Yo sé que a Twilight, si le late el corazón por Alphonse, pero no evito el pensar que mi Princesa Pinkie Pie se haya rendido en pretenderlo tan rápido y no creo que sea por el título de Twilight,… después de todo también ha sido proclamada princesa entre dragones – comenta Cristal confundida por esa actitud

\- Pinkie es muy amable y comprendió los sentimientos de Twilight antes que ella misma, y como toda Princesa los puso sobre los suyos – responde Celestia tranquila – Tienen a una buena Princesa

A partir de eso comenzaron a conversar sobre Alphonse y Twilight sin embargo Chrysalis se había despertado y las escucho reír desde su habitación, esta se arregló y se dirigió hacia donde ellas estaban para acompañarlas, y al verlas comiendo y riendo en el comedor se acercó para unirse a ellas en su conversación mientras abre la despensa y toma el cereal junto con la leche para luego sentarse con ellas a comer.

**[Cuarto de Twilight]**

Twilight se despierta por la presencia de las plumas de Cadance que revoloteaban en su espacio al moverse, Twilight se levanta sobre su cama, mientras limpiaba sus ojos con uno de sus cascos y escucha a Cadance murmurar, _"Shining, así, más, ahhh, Shining más_" entre pausas. Twilight se ruboriza al darse la idea de lo que está soñando Cadance, quien estaba sobre la cama de Celestia con sus alas abiertas retorciéndose involuntariamente, meneándose de lado a lado, frotando su cara sobre la almohada, sonriendo ruborizada y soltando unas leves risitas. Twilight se levanta sobre ella y vuela hacia la puerta, esta se mira al espejo antes de salir y ve su melena despeinada, ella mira a Cadance como la culpable e ilumina su cuerno tomando su cepillo, ella gira para ver a Cadance que jugaba en la cama aún dormida.

Al terminar de cepillar su melena sale de la habitación, dirigiéndose al baño para hacer sus necesidades además de lavar su cara, ella humedece su crin para terminar de arreglarla y peinarla con otro cepillo para que su crin tome su volumen normal, al finalizar se detiene frente al espejo para ver su reflejo un momento, esta acerca su rostro e intenta hacer el hechizo del ojo del mañana pero solo se esfuerza hasta que logra diferenciar cuál de sus dos ojos es el que puede desarrollar esta habilidad, una vez identificado acerca su ojo derecho y ve como comienza a crearse una pequeña espiral alrededor de su ojo hacia el interior de su pupila: Twilight se emociona al ver que ya ha comenzado a desarrollarlo y sale del baño alegre, para dirigirse al comedor.

**[Comedor]**

\- ¡Hey chicas miren lo que puedo hacer, es el hechizo de Alphonse! - grita eufórica Twilight acercándose al comedor emocionada al verlas juntas

\- ¿El de alas astrales? - pregunta Cristal intrigada

\- No, a un no puedo hacer eso, es el de su ojo – comenta alegre Twilight

\- Solo práctica, sé que el práctico hasta el cansancio para usarlo a diario – añade Celestia, felicitando a su amiga

\- Twilight, ya no hay cereal si querías desayunar – comenta Chysalis levantando una caja vacía

\- ¿Pero si había una caja nueva ayer? - pregunta Twlight confundida

\- Ayer exactamente, hoy no hay - sonríe maliciosamente - ahora me iré, no olviden pasar a verme – comenta Chrysalis tomando la forma de la Pegaso con la cual había paseado anteriormente

Chrysalis caminaba hacia la puerta central antes de despedirse hasta que un resplandor ilumino toda la habitación y el interior del castillo. Alphonse acompañado de Luna aparecen sorpresivamente, ambos avanzan hacia sus amigas muy calmados, sin embargo Celestia se levanta sorprendida y salta sobre su hermana alegre de verla para comenzar a revisar su cara, sus costados, su cascos y sus ojos, seguido Celestia se acerca a Alphonse y le reclama por traerla hasta estas horas. Luna se ríe alegre, seguida de Celestia que no estaba molesta con él en realidad, Alphonse los acompaña en sus risas, mientras gira para acercase a Twilight para saludarla. Cristal la mira emocionada, conteniendo las ganas de gritar por ella, Chrysalis se acerca a Luna y comienza a conversar con ella antes de irse. Mientras Alphonse se inclina hasta su nivel, gira su rostro suavemente y la mira solo con su ojo izquierdo, este se activa un segundo y se desactiva después, sin embargo Twilight había notado este cambio rápido pero no le dio mucha importancia, mientras tanto Alphonse regresa a su posición anterior y felicita a Twilight por comenzar a desarrollar el ojo del mañana.

\- Twilight tu ojo se desarrolló en el derecho, enfócate en eso y pronto serás más fuerte de lo que eres hoy – añade Alphonse sonriéndole entre sonrisas

\- ¡Alphonse!, ¿cómo que no existe mañana después de esta noche? - le grita Celestia furiosa por no decírselo inmediatamente cuando llegó

\- Luna, te lo contó – responde serio Alphonse en frente de Twilight mirando de reojo a Celestia al responder

\- Aún podemos hacer algo para enfrentarnos a él – comenta Luna con esperanzas en sus ojos

\- Abismo terminara con esta "_guerra_", esta noche, lo mejor sería proteger a los civiles, ya que solo quiere matarme a mí – responde Alphonse, girando hacia Celestia

\- Sí, y luego a ellas por ser Alicornios, a mí por ser la Reina de los Simuladores y finalmente... ¡A todo ser con vida! – grita Chrysalis alarmada al ver la calma extrema de Alphonse

\- ¿Cómo lo hará, como nos derrotara? – pregunta Twilight impresionada y aterrada al saber que la muerte se acerca tan rápidamente

\- No lo sé, él me asesinara antes de comenzar todo esto, y si estoy cerca de ustedes, él las utilizara para matarme, pero si me alejo las tomara como rehenes forzándome a actuar como él lo desea causando la muerte de todos, lo mejor es que él me asesine en el interior de la puerta prisión – comenta Alphonse, mirando hacia al suelo, imaginando las escenas de homicidio

\- ¿Pero esa puerta no lo detuvo la primera vez? – se cuestiona Chrysalis, al recordar que ya ha escapado de esta

\- Ya la he modificado, cuando estuve reconstruyendo Canterlot, ahora las cinco llaves son las únicas que podrán abrirla desde el interior o exterior, solo las cinco llaves podrán abrirla puerta, la ausencia de una ocasionara que esta no se abra jamás, por esa misma razón me llevare una al interior de la prisión para morir con ella y lueg... - decía Alphonse hasta ser golpeado en el rostro por un casco furioso

\- ¡Acaso enloqueciste!, no puedes simplemente morir para terminar con esto... eso es – comentaba Twilight al golpearlo con su casco en la boca para luego refugiarse en su pecho sofocada por el estrés

\- Es lo que necesita Equestria, no es justo que por mi culpa mueran millones, mi vida vale tanto como la de cualquier poni, sé que estas preocupada pero ya es tiempo de terminar con lo que empezó hace más de dos milenios – comenta Alphonse cubriéndola con sus alas para que los demás no vieran sus lágrimas de terror

\- Alphonse aún tengo una pregunta ¿Cómo abrió la llave que le obsequio Discord a Twilight la puerta, creí que era imposible? - pregunta Luna recordando cuando Abismo escapo

\- Es la llave del "Espacio", hermana de la llave del "Tiempo": estas llaves permiten viajar entre las diferentes dimensiones, y quien las use es capaz de cambiar el orden de la realidad en segundos o incluso cambiar la misma realidad, pero solo si actúan juntas, separadas tienen diferentes efectos – ríe nervioso al recordar - Discord, Star Swirl, junto conmigo creamos estas llaves con la esperanza de proteger el Reino de Imperio por si alguna amenaza se presentaba y esta fuera demasiado para nosotros, pero poco después de varios experimentos decidimos cancelar el proyecto de las llaves, debido a que estas aún separadas son muy poderosas pero juntas eran invencibles, fue poco después que entendimos que cada vez que utilizamos las llaves juntas, destruíamos una realidad al saltar hacia otra, esto nos hizo responsables de millones de muertes, sin que nadie supiera que habían desaparecido. Star Swirl nos pidió cuidar las llaves porque éramos seres que viviríamos mucho más tiempo que él, además de ser los más poderosos y quien quisiera ambas tendría problemas al conseguirlas. Discord, bueno te entrego su llave "Espacio" y yo tengo la otra – explica Alphonse apareciendo una llave azul con detalles negros brillantes – esta corresponde a "Tiempo"

\- Utilízalas y destruye a Abismo con ellas, no importa cuánto destruyas de esta dimensión – comenta Chrysalis en broma pero como alternativa

\- Ya lo he hecho antes, durante los experimentos dejábamos un objeto sobre la mesa y cuando nos movíamos de lugar por medio de las llaves, este era otro, luego intentamos algo distinto marcando a Star Swirl con una X debajo de su cuerno pero al regresar del viaje, este la tenía en uno de sus francos. Al terminar todos concluimos que era otra dimensión con pequeñas variaciones, y estas se hacían más grandes con cada viaje, de hecho en realidad de dónde vengo originalmente, Celestia tenía sus ojos azules y Luna grises, estos saltos te cambian la forma de ver la realidad y te enloquecen con el uso – comenta Alphonse apenado de la realidad que escondía y del secreto de las llaves que lo marcaban

\- ¿Entonces tú no eres originalmente de esta dimensión? - pregunta Cadance que bajaba por las escaleras adormecida, pero sorprendida al escuchar lo anterior

\- El "Alphonse" de esta dimensión realizo un viaje y desapareció de esta realidad dejando un espacio donde yo tome su lugar, una ley es que solo puedes viajar a las dimensiones donde tú no existas pero exista un espacio vacío, - responde Alphonse serio ante todos - sin embargo al hacer esto destruyes toda una realidad paralela a esta

\- ¿Cuándo exactamente fueron estos cambios? - pregunta Luna, totalmente sorprendida

\- El último viaje lo realizamos unos meses después de conocer a Star Swirl, durante el periodo que escapamos del Reino durante el año de ausencia, debes en cuando regresábamos para trabajar con él en secreto, pero solo realizamos este salto entre dimensiones tres veces, porque lo que a mí me aterraba era encontrar una dimensión donde no estuvieras a mi lado, sin embargo en todas tú estabas comprometida conmigo, lo que me hacía amarte cada vez más, porque al tener la posibilidad de perderte por un error tan tonto me enloquecía. Sin embargo todo lo que hemos vivido y compartido es real, incluso cuando nos unimos antes de mi transformación en Abismo – responde Alphonse intentando no asustarlas

\- Alphonse, espera ¿cómo sabes y recuerdas todo eso, aunque yo te compartí mis recuerdos, yo no sabía eso, como es posible que lo sepas? – pregunta Celestia, iluminando su cuerno al sentir a Alphonse como una amenaza demasiado peligrosa, él ocultaba muchas cosas

\- La verdad es que todos estos recuerdos y conocimientos, Discord y yo los hemos suprimido en las llaves y solo cuando estamos en contacto con ellas, los recuperamos, es una medida de seguridad para evitar que se vuelvan a utilizar, además que esta llave se mantiene escondida de cualquiera, solo es posible invocarla si se conoce su existencia, y cuando me adentre en el interior de la prisión logre sentir su presencia, y al tomarla cuando esta se escondía en el espacio de la prisión, yo recupere estos recuerdos al tocarla, sin embargo, la llave de Discord ahora tiene un nuevo dueño y no me pertenece – explica Alphonse la verdad sobre estas llaves - ¡Oh! Twilight toma, esto ahora te pertenece ahora – añade, devolviéndosela

\- ¡Mi llave!, gracias la utilizare adecuadamente – comenta Twiligth, analizando la historia de Alphonse, mirándolo confundida después de saber el poder de las llaves y de sus poderes

\- Bueno, linda explicación e historia eso explica porque Abismo no las utilizo cuando obtuvo una y era debido a que tú no tenías conocimiento sobre estas, y ahora ¿cuándo será el ataque de Abismo? - pregunta Chrysalis, olvidando la historia del pasado, para enfocar a todos en el presente que se acercaba

\- Al emerger la noche Abismo comenzara todo – responde Alphonse serio

\- Muy bien, Cristal ve con Pinkie, dile que necesitamos a todos los dragones que pueda conseguir para enfrentar a Abismo y terminar con esta pesadilla – comenta Celestia, aceptando al Alphonse que conoce mientras se enfoca en la amenaza que ahora tiene presente

Cristal se levantó de la mesa para abrir sus alas y elevarse rápidamente para salir por una ventana superior e ir con Pinkie inmediatamente. Spike se quedó mirando comiendo en silencio sin que lo notaran, este traga el bocado y mira su espalda preguntándose cuando le crecerán sus alas, este bajo poco después y solo escucho parte de la conversación mientras comía del pastel de Cristal que no había terminado.

Mientras tanto Alphonse se acerca a Twilight un poco para besarla mientras todos están distraídos discutiendo distintas formas de defensa. Pero entre los pensamientos de Twilight pasaba el hecho de que él no era originario de esta realidad, sin embargo ella solo conocía a este Alphonse, quien la había hecho reír, y con quien durmió abrazada anteriormente, era este el que conoció, ante todo esto, ella sonrió y devolvió el beso ruborizada, sin embargo Cadance nota la tranquilidad que él tenía y se acerca para tomar a Alphonse de su crin: los interrumpe, arrastrándolo para hablar en privado.

\- Alphonse, será mejor que tengas un ejército listo para esto, te recuerdo que la última vez que estuvo libre Abismo erradico la raza Alicornio, y no era totalmente libre – le dice Cadance sonriéndole fríamente, recordándole eso

Ambos continuaron discutiendo, mientras Chrysalis se acerca al comedor para a acompañar a Twilight.

\- ¿Estas nerviosa?, él sabe que morirá hoy y no se ve nada preocupado, al contrario parece emocionado y entusiasmado… esta algo loco – comenta Chrysalis sentándose con Twilight para acompañarla

\- El no morirá, no se lo permitiré – responde Twilight mirándolo con determinación activando su ojo del mañana solo un poco viendo en dirección hacia Alphonse

Fueron pocos los segundos pero este se desactivo desatando unas lágrimas, Twilight entre cierra los ojos y se desmalla ante la pérdida de tanta energía en tan corto tiempo, Chrysalis nota como esta cae y la atrapa antes de chocar contra el suelo. En los pocos segundos que logro usar su poder, solo pudo ver a Alphonse de pie mientras le sonreía a su propia muerte que se presentaba como un destello inmenso que se acercaba a gran velocidad.

\- ¿Twilight que le sucede? – preguntan las Princesas al verla caer en los cascos de Chrysalis

\- Utilizo su ojo hasta su propio limite – comenta Alphonse, observando como intenta mantenerse despierta

En la puerta se escuchan unos golpes suaves, seguido de un regaño, la puerta se abren y entran Rainbow Dash seguida de Fluttershy, Rarity, Applejack, quienes discutían sobre la descortés forma en que entro Rainbow Dash.

Las Princesa las saludan acercándose a ellas, Rainbow Dash se acerca a Alphonse y lo regaña por abandonar a Twilight la noche anterior, Rarity lo llama descortés y Applejack intenta tranquilizar a Rainbow Dash para que no lo ataque mientras que Flutterhsy se acerca a Celestia preocupada.

\- Hay un cambio en la magia del bosque, justo ayer no podía sentir la presencia de Abismo, pero hoy, todo el bosque Everfree está cubierto de su esencia, algo anda mal – le dice Fluttershy preocupada y temerosa de no saber qué era lo que enfrentaban

\- Su poder es inmenso, ¿y Pinkie? - pregunta Celestia al notar su ausencia

\- Pinkie, cerro la tienda y se subió a Cristal, dejando a los bebés Cake en casa durmiendo, me parece que se dirigía con Éxodo – responde Rarity al recordad como esta se iba

\- Abismo atacara esta noche chicas – comenta seria Luna, dándoles la noticia

\- ¿Y qué estamos esperando?, preparémonos nuestro estado "Rainbow" para pelear – responde Rainbow Dash enérgica

Las ponis comenzaron a discutir sobre cuál sería el mejor movimiento para la defensa de Equestria, Fluttershy los detuvo y sugirió retirar a todas los habitantes de Equestria fuera de esta para protegerlos, alejándolos del Bosque Everfree hasta que termine la confrontación. Twilight ya había despertado pero no podía calcular el nivel de magia requeriría para retirar a todos los habitantes de Equestria fuera de esta por medio de una teletrasportación. Celestia la calmo sugiriéndole que usarían la magia de todos los Alicornios para realizar esto, Rarity se introdujo en la conversación añadiendo que no era la única magia disponible.

\- Princesa Celestia, además de utilizar sus poderes, podemos usar la magia del árbol de la armonía, nuestro estado "Rainbow" añadiendo el poder de los elementos de la armonía y la magia de Fluttershy, podemos facilitar su esfuerzo, no tienen que hacerlo ustedes solas – comenta Rarity enérgica

\- Es incluso demasiada magia, podríamos usarla para enfrentarlo, lo mejor sería solo sacar a los civiles y todas las fuerzas armadas podrían limitar y evacuar mientras hacemos los preparativos para esta noche – responde Luna sugiriendo una evacuación normal

\- Un momento el Árbol de la Armonía está en el bosque Everfree y si Abismo está allí ¿cómo utilizaremos su magia contra él? – Pregunta Applejack - además el árbol no tiene magia que podamos usar, y ahora Fluttershy tiene control sobre el crecimiento del bosque, no creo que ayude mucho el árbol

\- Cierto… además el árbol fue llevado a Canterlot… ahora que lo estaba reconstruyendo pensé que sería la mejor oportunidad para llevarlo a los nuevos jardines… que son todo un deleite verlos – responde Celestia recordando la imagen del árbol en sus nuevos jardines

\- Alphonse ¿puedes usar tu ojo del mañana para ver si funcionara? – pregunta Applejack confiada

Alphonse la mira esperando que fuera una broma, sin embargo ella se acerca y lo apresura, este suspira nervioso y activa su ojo, la espiral se forma dejándolo en un estado estático... pasan unos segundos y Alphonse vuelve a la normalidad, desactivando su ojo y agitando su cabeza intentando arreglar su vértigo temporal.

\- Funcionará, toda esa magia frenara a Abismo es incluso mejor, será derrotado por todas ustedes – responde enérgico Alphonse sonriéndoles tranquilo

\- Muy bien comencemos, Cadance ve con Alphonse a Canterlot y pídeles a los guardias evacuar toda Equestria, incluyendo el imperio de Cristal, si Abismo lograra derrotarnos, al menos las demás ciudades estarán a salvo y eso nos dará tiempo para reagruparnos, Luna cuando regrese Pinkie pídele que nos ayude a evacuar las ciudades con ayuda de los dragones – ordena Celestia

\- ¿Mientras que haré yo? - pregunta alegre Pinkie desde la ventana sostenida por Cristal

\- ¡Pinkie!, has vuelto, podrías enviar a tus dragones a las ciudades para... - decía Luna hasta ser interrumpida por ella

\- Tranquila Princesas, ya los he enviado, regrese hace unos momentos y pude escuchar todo el plan – comenta Pinkie bajando para entrar por la puerta principal - ¡Miren chicas la armadura que me dio Éxodo para hoy! es ¡muy linda verdad! – comenta la poni rosada entrando, mostrando su armadura de colores rosa, rojo y azul, portando un casco rosado que dejaba escapar su crin, estaba toda echa de cristales, gemas y diamantes, una armadura tan resistente y tan ligera que pareciera no existir - es en realidad muy ligera, es como si no llevara nada puesto

\- En efecto es muy hermosa, casi un deleite – comenta Rarity viendo el resplandor de las gemas

\- Princesas, hemos rodeado el bosque solo esperamos actividad para empezar a... bueno terminar con la vida de Abismo – se escucha una voz familiar, asomando un ojo por la ventana, era Éxodo saludando a las ponis del interior

\- ¿Éxodo, eres tú el Rey de todos los Dragones? – pregunta Alphonse al ver su tamaño

\- Rey de toda la Especie Dragón que habita en el Pico de Fuego de todos los dragones que no maduraron por codicia e incluso los codiciosos saben que mi voz es su ley, y también organizo la migración cada año, además ahora Pinkie es la segunda al mando – comenta Éxodo presentándose al Alicornio

\- Es cierto, pero ahora es tiempo de comer, y pronto será hora de merendar, _espero desayunar con ustedes mañana_ – comenta Pinkie Pie acercándose al comedor poniendo un casco firme sobre este

\- Tranquila Pinkie mañana comeremos todos juntos – responde Fluttershy, acercándose a ella para abrazarla

\- Cierto chicas, ¡Yo las cuidare, solo dejen esto a Pinkie! – les dice la poni rosa abrazando a la Pegaso amarilla con fuerza

Posteriormente, todos se organizaron y se retiraron fuera del castillo, para organizar su defensa. Sin embargo al salir pudieron ver el cielo infestado de Dragones y las calles llenas de todos los ponis que eran escoltados hasta las fronteras para ser evacuados.

\- Spike, tú debes irte, cuida de los gemelos hasta que vuelva – le dice Pinkie llevando su casco a su boca silbando, para llamar a Cristal

Cristal bajo tomando a Spike desde los aires, subiéndolo rápidamente a ella, debido a que sobre ella viajaban los gemelos Cake acompañados de sus padres que habían sido recogidos en otra ciudad y vuelto solo por ellos. Twilight continuaba nerviosa, ella tomo su llave y la puso de nuevo en un collar que invoco. Luna la mira un momento hasta que se acerca a ella con las intenciones de disculparse por intentarla asesinarla la noche anterior, ella la perdona agradeciendo que comprendiera la condición actual. Celestia se les une mencionando algo que noto hace poco en Alphonse.

\- Twilight, ¿Crees que Alphonse oculte algo más?... – pregunta sería Celestia señalando discretamente a Alphonse con su casco mientras este conversaba con Cadance

\- Oculta algo, pero es porque no quiere que nos preocupemos por él – responde Twilight, señalando que ya se había dado cuenta de su comportamiento

\- Entonces es grave, ¿crees que aún con esto, él aún pueda morir? – pregunta Luna algo preocupada ante la posibilidad

\- Luna, no lo menciones, no puedo imaginar lo que sería de… sí... él muriera – responde Twilight en tonos grises y tristes

Twlight termino con la conversación retirándose fuera de la vista de las Princesa, no quería hablar más sobre lo que podía ser, Luna y Celestia se miraron preocupadas ante la reacción de su amiga.

\- Tiene miedo – responde Luna comprendiendo sus emociones

\- Tú lo tendrías si él que fuera a morir fuera tú primer amor – comenta Celestia mirándola sonriente, lanzando una indirecta porque técnicamente lo era

Los preparativos para la noche estaban listos, cada inocente habitante, incluyendo a Zecora; estaban a kilómetros del bosque y alejándose mientras eran protegidos por varios dragones. El Bosque Everfree estaba rodeado por los dragones más fuertes de Éxodo y los guardias de la realeza. Sin embargo algunos guardias de Celestia aún recorrían las calles revisando que nadie se hubiera quedado atrás. Ya era tiempo de que el sol descendiera, esto preocupaba a todos pues se acerca el momento tan esperado. Celestia se acerca al borde de Poniville y toma al sol bajándolo lentamente, este se ocultó y desapareció del horizonte dejando solo la oscuridad. Luna ilumina su cuerno y levanta la luna, esta era diferente, su resplandor blanco era ausente porque esta tenía un anillo blanco brillante que limitaba su contorno del cielo debido a que su interior era negro, adornado en el centro con un par de puntos rojos carmesís, mientras emitía miedo al dibujar una sonrisa después de crearse una ondulación debajo de los puntos creando una sonrisa tétrica, la luna sonreía traumatizando al que la viera desde lejos. Esto solo aclaraba que la noche había comenzado y que sería muy difícil.

Se guardaban unos momentos de silencio pues todos esperan el primer movimiento de Abismo, hasta que muy puntual se escucha un ruido fuerte proveniente del bosque, el suelo que limitaba al bosque se levanta sobre la superficie, dejando un cráter inmenso en su lugar, rápidamente el bosque flotaba sobre el cielo oscuro emitiendo un aura de miedo y horror a quien lo viera. Ya sobre el cielo el bosque comienza a separar de su perímetro unos trozos de tierra y rocas que se incendian espontáneamente con un fuego verde putrefacto, estas eran pequeñas estrellas artificiales que flotaban alrededor de la isla girando a su alrededor, la cantidad de estas aumentaba conforme se dividían, estas se detienen un momento y se disparan a gran velocidad hacia la defensa de Equestria, los pegasos buscan refugio, las Princesas ilumina sus cuernos preparadas para frenar algunas.

Los dragones se levantan y exhalan fuego hacia estas, incinerando las rocas deteniéndolas en el aire, sin embargo a través del fuego se escucha un zumbido inquietante, todo iba bien hasta que el fuego es atravesado por una pluma astral, esta cruza el cielo descendiendo pasando a través del fuego para luego atravesar la cabeza de los dragones que intentaron incinerarlas para detenerlas. Éxodo se sorprende y les ordena a todos un despliegue, destruir la isla flotante fue la orden siguiente. Seguido los dragones se elevan volando a gran velocidad dirigiéndose a la isla cargando sus alientos de fuego generando una cantidad de calor, solo comparable con el sol. En el interior del bosque se escucha el sonido de unos cascos chocando contra la tierra, seguido de esto una onda de fuego negro se extiende limitando el cielo de la tierra, los dragones que no alcanzaron a elevarse sobre esta fueron partidos a la mitad y posteriormente incinerados, sin embargo los que no lograron detenerse, se impactaron contra la onda de fuego que los quemo incinerándolos, los sobrevivientes esperaron que la onda se esfumara para continuar. Alrededor de la isla se iluminan unas luces, seguidas de estas una lluvia inmensa de rayos de magia. Shining Armor invoca un escudo que atrapa la mayor parte de los rayos bloqueando su ataque, Twilight detiene los demás con el mismo hechizo.

\- Princesa Celestia, ¿cómo es posible, este número de rayos es imposible es incluso mayor que la primera vez que se liberó, cuando él lo dividía en cinco rayos? - pregunta Shining Armor sorprendido por la cantidad de rayos, eran miles de estos que disparaban en frenesí

\- Tranquilo, solo es uno podemos detenerlo - responde Celestia, confiada

\- ¡Chicas, hay un problema siento más de una presencia! - grita Fluttershy al escucharla

\- ¡En efecto niña!, - se escucha en la cima de la isla - ¡Somos muchos más, nunca pensé que tuvieras esa habilidad, siempre pensé que era Alphonse quien me rastreaba! - grita Abismo rodeado de sus clones que alzaban sus alas, iluminando sus cuernos para intimidar a sus oponentes

\- Son demasiados – comenta alarmada Rarity al no poder contarlos

\- ¡Ahora mátenlos a todos! - grita fríamente Abismo regresando al interior de la isla

Los clones saltaron al vacío, abriendo sus alas al descender y cortar los árboles cercanos, estos clones partieron la noche en pedazos con las luces de sus cuernos al disparar. Los guardias unicornios disparan intentando derribarlos, desde la isla unos rayos verdes atacan a los guardias, los guardias se distraen al ver como los atacan desde arriba y no logran ver a los Alicornios que los parten con sus alas al volar hacia ellos, sin embargo uno de ellos va hacia Luna sin que ella lo notara, este es golpeado por el rayo de Celestia provocando que este callera detrás de Luna quien aún no lo notaba, porque se encontraba protegiendo a sus guardias de los rayos, disparando hacia la isla, sin embargo el clon se levanta y corre hacia ella iluminando su cuerno para apuñalarla, Luna gira y lo nota demasiado tarde, se encontraba a centímetros de su pecho. Fluttershy es quien levanta una pared para protegerla, solo a momentos de lastimarla, el clon queda atorado en la pared y Éxodo de un bocado lo atrapo entre sus dientes masticándolo y destrozándolo, para luego escupirlo contra la misma pared, ahora era una bolsa de carne mutilada, Luna se estremece al ver como Éxodo masticaba pero rápidamente recupera la razón y regresa a defender a sus soldados.

\- Estas cosas no son Abismo, solo son una copia... no tienen todo sus poderes – comenta Éxodo levantado su cola destrozando a un clon en el aire

\- ¡Son cientos!, necesitare las serpentinas – responde Pinkie disparando su cañón atrapándolos en serpentinas de colores y son sus dragones terminan con ellos destrozando su carne con sus filosos dientes y garras

Twilight se encontraba con su hermano deteniendo la lluvia de rayos, mientras tanto Alphonse era perseguido en el cielo por los clones, mientras este derribaba a los clones que se entrometían en su camino. Rarity, disparaba cristales junto con Cadance hacia los cielos atravesando los cuerpos de los clones, desplumándolos e hiriéndolos para que los dragones en el cielo los atraparan con sus dientes y terminaran con su corta vida. En el borde de la isla los clones iluminan sus cuernos de un color rojizo verdoso, mientras disparan hechizos que destrozaban los grandes cuerpos de los dragones. Fluttershy levita trozos de roca para evitar que estos rayos asesinaran a los dragones, sin embargo estos clones la reconocieron como una amenaza y comienzan a perseguirla: Fluttershy utiliza las nubes para formar una pared que los atrapa e impide que escapen, Alphonse se acerca a estos y los quema convirtiendo la nube en llamas, luego la toma y la redirige para quemar a sus perseguidores. Applejack desde la tierra lanza latigazos hacia los clones que volaban asesinando a los guardias pegasos, debido a que el choque de su látigo paralizaba las alas de los clones: estos eran derivados para exponerlos a los guardias que terminaban con ellos.

\- ¡BUMM! con ese van 16 bajas, ¿cuantos llevas Rainbow Dash? - pregunta Applecjack orgullosa

\- Nada mal, llevo 20 bajas, debes esforzarte más – responde Rainbow Dash victoriosa

\- Chicas no es una competencia – comenta molesta Twilight, al escuchar que competían por el número

\- Cierto esto es serio; además si esto fuera una competencia yo ganaría, ¡32 bajas! – grita enérgica Chrysalis

\- ¿Cómo lo haces? - pregunta Applejack al escucharla

\- Utilizo mi rayo para perforar sus pechos – responde Chrysalis, cambiando de forma para recargar su magia, después de tanto usarla

Chrysalis ilumina su cuerno y se transforma en un clon de Abismo para descansar un momento, pero desde el cielo desciende un clon verdadero que utilizaba sus alas para cortar todo a su paso, el clon separa a Chrysalis de las demás mientras ataca a las ponis, sin embargo se detiene frente de ellas, creando confusión entre ellas al ver como se dirige hacia Chrysalis que estaba aún transformada, este notaba algo raro, ella le sigue el juego y dice que matara a las ponis, el clon vira su mirada un poco y rápidamente abre una de alas hacia ella, este corta las patas delanteras de Chrysalis derribándola rápidamente, esta se gira y la comienza a patalear de dolor, regresando a su forma normal. Para su suerte un dragón se acerca e intenta detener al clon, pero este dispara unas plumas hacia él. Por lo cual él dragón las esquiva deteniéndose, volando hacia arriba, él dragón se aleja para luego detenerse y notar que estas plumas no brillan, y al tocar su piel estas no lo cortan como las verdaderas. Fue entonces cuando regresa su mirada a él clon que intento detener, este ya sostenía a Rainbow, Applejack y la herida Chrysalis del cuello con su magia. El clon se acerca a Chrysalis sonriendo mientras pone una de sus alas cerca de su estómago, este mira a sus amigas, sonriente y frenético mientras comienza a revolotear sus brumas, destrozando el torso de Chrysalis, esta grita de dolor al sentir como las plumas afiladas la cortan sin piedad, su sangre salpicaba a los presentes. La Reina Chrysalis deja de moverse y muere, seguido él clon la arroja como basura hacia el suelo mientras se acerca a la Pegaso, este pone en su cuerpo el ala manchada de sangre, lentamente mueve su ala cortando la piel de Rainbow, torturándola psicológicamente al decirle que la asesinaría suavemente, en ese momento Applejack llama su atención al insultarlo, este gira y le dice que no se acelere porque ella pronto morirá de la misma forma. El clon luego regresa la mirada a Rainbow sin embargo desde las espaldas del clon, un dragón pasa cruzando el cielo tomando al clon: levantando para lanzar su cuerpo contra otro que volaba cerca, para que otro dragón de un golpe los despedazara a ambos.

Era Cristal, que baja y se acerca para ayudar a sus amigas a levantarse y recuperarse, después de haber sido soltadas de la atadura mágica del clon.

\- Se encuentran bien, ese clon estuvo cerca...- decía Cristal, pero se detiene al ver el rostro de sus amigas, estaban aterradas y sin palabras por lo visto

\- Cristal, Chrysalis ella... – Applejack intenta decirlo pero no puede

\- ¿Les ocurre algo a ustedes? - pregunta Cadance acercándose al ver a Cristal con ellas

\- ¿No estabas con Rarity? - pregunta Cristal confundida al verla y perpleja aun por el rostro de sus amigas

\- Parece que la costura le ha dado mucha puntería con pequeños blancos – comenta Cadance señalando a una Rarity, que emocionada disparaba cristales a velocidades increíbles

\- Cadance... Chysalis está... - comenta Rainbow señalando su cuerpo, Cadance gira y contempla el cuerpo de Chrysalis, su destrozado torso cubierto de sangre, junto con el charco de sangre donde se encontraba

\- ¡CHRYSALIS! - grita Cadance horrorizada al verla hecha pedazos

Mientras tanto en el cielo vuela Celestia disparando hacia los clones que se dirigen hacia sus guardias, Luna la acompañaba protegiendo a los pegasos en el aire, mientras que Abismo sale de su escondite en la isla, este ilumina su cuerno con colores brillantes y dispara hacia las Princesas. Fluttershy lo nota e invoca una pelota justo frente al disparo provocando que esta explotar al chocar con su rayo, dañando gravemente a Abismo, su rostro sangraba, sus dientes se rompieron, este ilumina su cuerno y sana sus heridas rápidamente. Seguido levanta un casco señalando a la pegaso amarilla y ordena matarla, sin embargo este se distrae y no nota a Alphonse que deja caer una patada sobre la cabeza de Abismo enterrándola en la tierra, este se teletransporta y aparece junto a él para regresarle la patada añadiendo un disparo para apartarlo, Alphonse lo resiste y escapa, Abismo comienza a perseguirlo, disparando rayos de furia.

Fluttershy contempla esto y se emociona al ver como Alphonse atacaba sin temor, esto la motiva a pelear, sin embargo a sus espaldas un grupo de clones dispara pero ella invoca una bolsa y atrapa los rayos en su interior, los amarra y se los lanza de regreso: la bolsa explota dañándolos levemente; Fluttershy juntas sus alas sobre ella y crea una esfera de magia con la cual dispara hacia ellos, derribándolos muy heridos. Luego cubre sus alas con magia y vuela lo más rápido posible para cortar los pechos de los Clones que estaban cerca, estos comienzan a buscarla para perseguirla sin embargo ella se esfuma en el aire y aparece sobre ellos golpeándolos en sus costados congelándolos al contacto provocando que cayeran al suelo donde los guardias terminan con ellos. Twilight llama a sus amigas para usar los elementos, rápidamente se juntan y disparan un rayo hacia la isla... provocando que esta explotara y dejando en el cielo solo escombros de esta que aún flotaban.

\- ¡Miren chicas el estanque espejo, eso es lo que permitió que se multiplicara! – grita Pinkie señalando con su casco

\- Imposible si lo fuera, el hechizo para devolverlos funcionaria – comenta Twilight disparando el hechizo que choca con un clon sin hacer efecto, pero rebela un sutil campo que protege a los clones de este hechizo

\- Éxodo, ¡ve e incinera esa laguna! – grita firmemente Pinkie Pie, mientras regresa al suelo después de usar los elementos junto con sus amigas que se reirán a su posición anterior

El gigantesco dragón se acercó volando y disparo su fuego, el calor se sintió hasta la superficie donde se encontraban los guardias, rápidamente cientos de clones volaron hacia Éxodo subiendo sobre él enterrando sus cuernos disparando magia hacia su interior. Sin embargo sus dragones dispararon plasma, hielo, fuego y agujas, protegiendo a su Rey, este termina y ahora la laguna está destruida. Cristal se alegra hasta que ve por un segundo una mancha oscura en su visión, era un clon que volaba hacia ella que pretendía cortar su cabeza sin embargo Cristal lo atrapa desde el cuello, lo pone contra el suelo; sin embargo si hubiera sido un segundo más lenta ella hubiera perdido la cabeza: el clon comienza a disparar rayos pero esto para cuando ella rompe su cuello pero este comienza a regenerar su cuello lentamente, esto lleva a Cristal a levantar su garra y atravesar su corazón para terminar con él.

Cadance seguía enojada por lo que invoca una inmensa cantidad de cristales con los cuales dispara hacia los cielos buscando asesinar a Abismo que peleaba con Alphonse, este detiene los cristales y los redirige hacia Alphonse, estos lo toman por sorpresa y los recibe completamente provocando que este callera herido. Fluttershy invoca un grupo de sus nubes para atraparlo mientras peleaba aparte, sin embargo Abismo no está satisfecho por lo que este ilumina su cuerno y dispara un rayo que cubre todo el perímetro de la nube, este rayo cruza el cielo, chocando contra la nube, para luego impactarse contra el suelo. Twilight grita preocupada, Luna ilumina su cuerno furiosa y carga una esfera en la punta de su cuerno. Celestia quiere detenerla, pues se trataba de un ataque muy poderoso para un blanco móvil, Luna no la escucha y dispara hacia Abismo, pero este ilumina su cuerno creando una barrera que provoca que revote el rayo hacia Fluttershy que peleaba con otros clones. Ahora el rayo blanco se dirige hacia ella y en segundos explota al entrar en contacto; creando una esfera de luz seguida de un choque sónico que deja sordos a todos unos segundos.

\- ¡FLUTTERSHY! – gritan sus amigas al verla desaparecer en la masiva explosión

\- Twilight estoy bien - responde la Pegaso detrás de ella

\- ¿Cómo sobreviviste? - pregunta Celestia impresionada

\- Él me salvo – responde entre suaves risas Fluttershy señalando con un casco a Alphonse que volaba hacia Abismo – este se teletransporto antes de que el rayo de Abismo lo tocara, luego se volvió intangible para retirarse los cristales, regenero sus heridas, para luego teletransportarse frente de mí, tomarme y teletransportarse aquí, dejando a los clones en mi lugar para que explotara el rayo, yo pude sentir cuando realizaba estos movimientos pero ahora debo ayudarlo – comenta Fluttershy volando hacia ellos sin dejar que sus amigas hablen

Alphonse tomo a Abismo de sorpresa y disparo contra él, este utilizo sus alas astrales y bloqueo su ataque... ambos invocan sus alas astrales y comienzan a pelear con estas chocándose entre ellos, provocando que se disparatan rayos sin piedad, buscando matar a el otro. Fluttershy dispara su propio rayo mágico y golpea a Abismo que no la detecto al acercarse, ella vuela cerca de Alphonse; ambos se miran entre ellos sonriendo. Luego ambos vuelan contra él. Alphonse dispara provocando que Abismo se cubra con sus alas astrales, Fluttershy pasa a través de sus alas astrales y lo golpea en su rostro con una patada y un casco cubierto de magia dentro de las alas, este último lo derribo hacia el suelo. Fluttershy se emociona al ver su actuación bajo un combate contra Abismo, era muy diferente cuando peleo contra él anteriormente, ella se emociona y sonríe hacia Alphonse quien le agradece su ayuda pero sin previo aviso Alphonse recibe un golpe de un rayo que lo eleva más en el aire y fueron sus alas astrales las que frenaron el impacto, pero un segundo rayo rojizo pasa ascendiendo por el aire atravesando un cuerpo de lado a lado. El rayo termina tan sorpresivamente como cuando comenzó, a diferencia de que ahora la Pegaso amarilla cae herida, esta se desploma en el cielo inconsciente, Rainbow Dash vuela rápido y la atrapa antes de chocar contra el suelo. Twilight ve furiosa a Abismo que se regeneraba en el suelo, ella carga su cuerno con su odio, lágrimas y dolor con lo que le dispara hacia Abismo quien lo detiene con una de sus alas astrales. Celestia intenta detener a Twilight al ver que se dirige contra él, iluminando su cuerno con magia negra.

Celestia se interpone frente de ella intentando detenerla, pero Twilight no se detiene e intenta avanzar sedienta de venganza, seguido Abismo desaparece y Twilight es derribada por un par de clones y Celestia es tomada por varias direcciones para ser inmovilizada completamente, Twilight intenta quitarse a los clones de encima pero la magia negra no les afecta, ante esto ella intenta calmarse y regresar a un estado pacifico, mientras recibe los golpes de los clones; los clones iluminan sus cuerno hacia Twilight propuestos a disparar, sin embargo unas garras los toma y los destroza aplastándolos con estas, era Éxodo quien protegía a Twilight mientras sus amigas y guardias pelean contra los demás clones. Mientras tanto Celestia nota que sus clones empiezan a iluminar sus cuernos hasta un punto crítico, ella comienza a quitárselos uno por uno de encima pero el último no la soltaba, los demás clones saltan hacia Éxodo tomándolo del cuerpo mientras se convierten así mismos en una bomba.

Celestia toma a Twilight con su magia y la teletransporta lejos despidiéndose de ella. Éxodo se eleva y se dirige hacia otros clones, para que fueran afectados por las explosiones masivas que sufriría. El clon de Celestia explota generando una bola de fuego ardiente seguida de un estruendo, acompañada de los gritos de dolor de la Princesa. La explosión deja solo un profundo cráter y en su interior muy herida se levanta Celestia. Los clones de Éxodo explotan en el aire llevándose a otros con él, sin embargo después de todo eso Éxodo sale del humo herido ligeramente, este vuela hacia los escombros de la isla, donde se pueda sostener para disparar fuego hacia los clones que invadían el cielo. Sin embargo Celestia intenta recuperarse del daño anterior, Luna se preocupó al ver la explosión pero al verla salir de pie se relajó y continuo peleando contra otros clones. Celestia avanza hacia el borde del cráter, su respiración ya era difícil y para empeorar su condición, caen varios clones que esperaban el momento perfecto para atacarla, estos iluminan sus cuernos disparando contra Celestia atravesando su cuerpo con sus rayos, Celestia cae al interior del cráter de nuevo.

Se distinguen los clones que sonríen al iluminar sus cuernos de nuevo para luego inclinarse y hundir sus cuernos en la tierra para detonar la zona con Celestia en su interior. Luna gira su vista un momento y se horroriza al ver a Celestia rodeada de clones, esta grita por su hermana, mientras vuela hacia ella intentando salvarla. Pero fue muy tarde, los clones, dispararon, elevando desde el interior del circulo donde Celestia se encontraba, una gran cantidad de energía que fue disparada hacia al cielo. Los clones se apartan triunfantes hasta que son golpeados con sus cascos y rayos de Luna, estos son ahuyentados. Luna se acerca al interior del cráter con lágrimas en sus ojos y ve a su hermana agonizando al límite de su vida... ya rozando la muerte. Y no era el único, porque en frente de ella cae Alphonse herido y a sus espaldas baja Abismo cubierto de grandes heridas, hechas por Alphonse que yacía en el suelo.

\- Princesa Luna, usted no debería estar aquí, esta oscuridad me pertenece a mí y ahora su hermana morirá y Alphonse la acompañara en la muerte, pero, usted nunca comprenderá que es ser tan fuerte como ellos porque tú, eres más débil que nosotros, no eres nada ante nosotros, incluso esa Alicornio morada tiene más poder que tú, además… tiene lo que una vez fue tuyo ¿verdad? - comenta Abismo desafiando a Luna

\- Tú no sabes nada, la oscuridad es parte también de mí… y hoy no es diferente a otra noche, yo soy mucho más fuerte – responde Luna mientras sus ojos se contraen y su pelaje se oscurece, esta se gira hacia Abismo, su melena comienza a brillar como un cielo estrellado: se convierte en Nightmare Moon rápidamente

\- Luna, no lo puedes derrotar con esa forma – comenta débilmente Celestia mientras agoniza, antes de caer ante sus heridas

Luna dispara su rayo el cual se dirige hacia a Abismo, quien no se molestó en detenerlo, pero gran sorpresa se llevó al sentir que el rayo que lo golpeo y lo daño en gran cantidad. Abismo, la subestimo, este regenero su herida antes de alzar vuelo. Luna toma a su hermana y la lleva con Twilight para curarla, esta se encontraba atendiendo las heridas internas de Fluttershy después de ser atravesada con ese disparo. Mientras tanto Alphonse se levanta regenerando su cuerpo, agradeciendo que Luna ya no tenga rastros de oscuridad.

\- ¿Por qué esta vez lo he dañado? - pregunta Luna al verlo de pie alegre

\- No existe maldad en ti ahora y en efecto la oscuridad es parte también de ti, es por eso que esa forma es natural en ti – responde Alphonse invitándola a volar y perseguir a Abismo

Luna se acerca a Twilight, sus lágrimas corrían sin parar al llevar el cuerpo de Celestia para ser curado. Alphonse continúo y persiguió a Abismo, evitando que este se acercara y terminara con la vida de Celestia, Luna lo acompaño luego para evitar que se acercaran a su hermana. Twilight se acerca a Celestia he intenta curar sus heridas, pero ella tenía sus dificultades, su maestra tiene heridas masivas. Celestia se acerca a Twilight y acaricia su rostro gentilmente, que se adornaba con sus frescas lágrimas.

\- Twilight, gracias por cada momento, en serio disfrute mucho tu compañía, y agradezco tus esfuerzos, en serio fuiste mi mejor alumna y mi favorita. Siempre te voy a querer Twilight, pero hoy te has esforzado para mucho y eso me enorgulleces mucho. Twilight ten dulces sueños, yo siempre los tuve – le dice Celestia en el oído con cuidado, acariciando su rostro, despidiéndose

Twilight derrama lágrimas en fuente y sus pupilas se dilatan, al ver que la respiración de Celestia se detuvo por completo. En todo el ambiente se escucha un largo y desgarrador grito, este llanto llama la atención de todos, pues los gritos de dolor ante la pérdida de Celestia son más fuertes e intimidantes que cualquier tambor de guerra, y cualquier explosión producida: estos gritos eran agonizantes y sufridos, los llantos aterraban a los clones al sentir la ira y tristeza de Twilight. Luna derrama lágrimas en el cielo mientras combate contra Abismo, ante esto Alphonse la cubre y le permite ir con su hermana, ella no lo duda y desaparece dejándolo solo. Al aparecer encuentra a Twilight realizando su hechizo de regeneración espontanea a gritos, esforzándose hasta el cansancio, más allá de su propio limite intentando cambiar la realidad.

Luna cambia su aspecto a su forma original y se acerca a Twilight, ella le pone uno de sus cascos sobre su hombro y le permite llorar sobre ella. Luna la abraza y dirige su vista para ver el cuerpo de Celestia siendo afectado por el hechizo de Twilight regenerándose después haber muerto, ahora solo pareciera que dormía y que volvería a despertar. Fluttershy que estaba cerca se regenero completamente y creo una burbuja para aislar a Twilight del resto de la batalla. Rarity abandona su posición dejando a Cadance en su lugar, y acompaña a Twilight durante su gran dolor. Ella se encontraba llorando rodeada de sus amigas que comprendían su dolor al ver a Celestia. Mientras Shinig Armor dirigía a sus unicornios para limitar a los clones que intentaban atacar.

Los clones comienzan a disparar al escudo fracturándolo, y Éxodo que se encontraba sobre los escombros de la isla fue derribado por cientos de clones que se subieron sobre él, inmovilizando sus alas para caer sobre él: los clones comienzan a iluminar sus cuernos drásticamente, el sentimiento de una explosión lo invade, él no resistiría una explosión generada por cientos de clones, le tomó un momento para pensar en la solución, este respira y dispara fuego a sus pies, cubriéndose con fuego, calcinando a los clones que tenía sobre él... sobreviviendo a ese momento.

Mientras tanto Alphonse continua combatiendo contra Abismo quien continúa disparando sus plumas para atacar y defenderse con sus alas astrales... ambos cargan sus cuernos, y disparan provocando que sus rayos chocaran y crearan un vacío que chupa el aire.

\- Parece que ya ha llegado el momento – comenta Abismo, al ver la posición de la luna

\- Sí, la luna está en su punto más alto, pero no te pertenece a ti – contesta Alphonse, señalando la luna que había regresado a la normalidad

Abismo suspira furioso, y mira a Luna culpándola, pero al regresar su mirada a Alphonse este le disparo en la fracción de segundo que giro. Abismo fue muy rápido y se cubrió con sus alas astrales para no ser herido... seguido ambos disparan creando otra explosión en el cielo al chocar sus rayos, ambos se cruzan al lado opuesto chocando sus alas astrales, generando una cortina de rayos.

\- _¡Lluvia de Estrellas!_ \- gritan ambos iluminando sus cuernos críticamente adquiriendo el brillo del sol, la oscuridad del cielo se hace sólida y profunda, las estrellas brillan aún más.

Desde el suelo se ve como ambos brillan desapareciendo en el resplandor de luz. Luna le grita a todos que se cubran, Twilight, Shining Armor cubren una gran área con sus escudo juntos, Cadance y Rarity crean un escudo de cristales debajo de este, todos los dragones entran y cubren la superficie del domo con hielo, los clones continúan atacando la superficie del domo sin saber sobre la amenaza que se encuentra sobre ellos, Fluttershy crea un segundo escudo sobre el primer domo mágico, Luna lo refuerza y los unicornios ayudan a su capitán y a Twilight a darle resistencia a su escudo.

En el cielo la luna se detiene en medio de los Alicornios, las estrellas brillan hasta blanquear totalmente el cielo y en su lugar, puntos rojos y azules se crean en el cielo, la luz de las estrellas se pacifica y todo termina en una oscuridad que provoca que la luna desaparezca del cielo. Alphonse y Abismo se mantenían en el cielo sin moverse, sin parpadear, ambos elevan sus alas naturales y las dirigen hacia el otro: se sostienen en el aire solamente con sus alas astrales. Su hechizo comienza con un millar de rayos de luces rojas y azules que descienden y chocan contra la tierra destrozando todo el pueblo, los clones fueron hechos pedazos y sus cuerpos se destrozaron, los sobrevivientes intentaban evitar ser golpeados por los rayos de luz que chocaban con una superficie destrozándola generando un rebote hacia otra superficie, era un baño de luz masivo. Los rayos de Abismo eran bloqueados por los de Alphonse quien tenía la misma situación.

Dentro del domo se escuchan los golpes constantes, Luna y Fluttershy resistieron lo más posible pero su escudo fue destrozado después de un minuto, haciéndose pedazos, ambas sintieron un golpe entre los ojos, desorientándose gravemente al perder su escudo. Twilight, su hermano y sus unicornios recibieron los golpes después, sin embargo rápidamente los unicornios comenzaban a ceder ante la presión, Twilight intenta resistir pero su hermano la llama disculpándose con ella, porque acto seguido el cae inconsciente, Twilight resiste unos segundos más pero rápidamente su escudo se rompe y colapsa ante el cansancio. Ahora el domo de cristales parece resistir unos segundos, hasta que comienzan a sonar más fuertes los impactos, el domo se fractura proyectando miedo en el rostro de los que se refugiaban en el interior, pero en el límite de este, se detienen los golpes. Twilight ilumina su cuerno y destroza el domo para ver el exterior.

La isla desapareció, todo era un plano lleno de escombros, humos y ruinas, los clones estaban muertos o refugiados en sus propios domos. Desde lo lejos se puede ver a Alphonse sangrando de una herida que comenzaba a regenerarse, mientras que Abismo tenía la mitad de su rostro destrozado, este regeneraba rápidamente su herida, ambos iluminaban sus cuernos disparando sus rayos y chocando entre ellos, sin embargo sobre Alphonse hay unos cientos de clones que escaparon, estos disparan derribándolo contra los escombros, la luna comienza a moverse otra vez. Twilight se intenta acercar con sus amigas para ver su estado, pero Alphonse las detiene creando una barrera entre ellas y él, para que no se acerquen, este ilumina su cuerno para cubrir sus cascos de magia, seguido se levanta en sus patas traseras y choca los cascos delanteros contra el suelo: provocando un gran circulo que se manifiesta instantáneamente, este invoca la puerta prisión que estaba anteriormente en Canterlot, ahora con cinco nuevas cerraduras. Alphonse sonríe mirando a Twilight y rápidamente se teletransporta frente a ella, se despide y se disculpa por todo y sin dejarle responder la besa en la frente, antes de desaparecer ante todas; este aparece en frente de Abismo que lo recibe con un golpe pero este es frenado por su casco, sus clones comienzan a disparar contra él pero sus alas astrales lo defienden de los rayos, la cumbre de la guerra se presenta.

\- Abismo, recuerda, que mientras yo siga con vida, tú no eres más que un parásito que se alimenta de mi poder y estos son aún menos que eso – comenta Alphonse provocando que este se molestara aún más después de toda la pelea que han tenido

\- ¡Mantenlo! - grita furioso Abismo dirigiendo a todos sus clones contra él, quienes comienzan a perseguirlo iluminando sus cuernos furiosos, seguidos por Abismo, este estaba ciego por la ira, él deseaba tanto matarlo

Alphonse comienza a volar sin frenarse, dando giros en el aire mientras es perseguido por Abismo y sus clones, sin embargo Alphonse desciende hasta el suelo dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, este se toma su tiempo y reduce su velocidad para que lo alcancen, luego se detiene frente a la puerta abriéndola hacía el interior y se teletransporta sobre esta rápidamente, los clones entran sin problemas al interior de la puerta, sin embargo Abismo enviste a Alphonse apuñalando su pecho con su cuerno, disparando un rayo que atraviesa su cuerpo expulsando gran cantidad de sangre antes de caer. Rápidamente Alphonse se teletransporta junto con Abismo a pies de la puerta, y por la velocidad del golpe que ambos llevaban, ambos entran dentro de la puerta seguido ambos caen en su interior, Alphonse cae sobre su espalda, este sostiene a Abismo y de una patada se separan al ser empujado hacia sus clones, Alphonse termina frente a la puerta herido. Sin embargo Twilight ve desde lejos como Alphonse sangraba sin regenerarse ante esa gran herida en su pecho y para empeorar la invade el miedo al ver como él ilumina su cuerno cerrando la puerta desde adentro.

\- ¿Este era tu plan, reducir tus números?... mira bien Alphonse somos cientos contra ti – le dice Abismo alegando su victoria ante Alphonse

\- Esto termina aquí, tu mueres por vivir... – ríe sádicamente - pues es hora de despertar – comenta Alphonse sonriéndole

Abismo lo levita y lo arroja hacia sus clones quienes lo reciben con disparos de sus rayos, hasta que este cae en el suelo donde recibe cada impacto otra vez. Alphonse solo reía mientras recibía el daño en sus alas astrales, burlándose de Abismo quien estaba molesto por volver a su prisión sin embargo solo había algo que más lo molestaba de esa condición y era ver la actitud de Alphonse... este reía ante la muerte, él no podía disfrutar su muerte y que se burlara de él.

**[Exterior, el otro lado de la puerta]**

Twilight vuela hacia la puerta; golpeándola, pidiéndole que se abra desesperadamente, le dispara furiosa intentando hacer que se abriera.

\- Twilight, solo las cinco llaves la pueden abrir – comenta Applejack acercándose a ella, intentando calmar su desesperación

\- ¡Rápido!, podemos salvarlo... aún no está muerto – añade Twilight golpeando la puerta con su casco, sus lágrimas eran abundantes

Twilight ilumina su cuerno esforzándose para realizar un hechizo que solo ha visto y realizado una vez, pero para ser primeriza proyecta una esfera que muestra el interior de la puerta. Desafortunadamente observa a cientos de clones disparando contra Alphonse que se defendía con sus alas astrales que comenzaban a ser inútiles contra los cientos de rayos. Alphonse enfurecía a Abismo cada vez más al reírse de él.

**[Interior, dentro de la prisión]**

Alphonse despliega sus alas cubriéndose de los ataques que aumentaban de poder, mientras habla de lo débil que fue Abismo al no ser capaz de matarlo cuando estuvo fuera. Buscaba dañar su orgullo y voluntad al recordarle que perdió.

\- Abismo, nunca tuviste el poder para derrotarme; si no pudiste en mi mente cuando me tenías dominado, como llegaste a creer que podrías derrotarme en persona... solo eres otra parte de mí, ¡No! ni siquiera eso, solo eres un mal sueño – comenta Alphonse sonriendo, burlándose mientras agoniza en el suelo

\- ¡Cállate, soy bastante real, todo el daño que he creado, es real y el miedo que infunde mi nombre prevalecerá! – grita Abismo disparando un rayo letal, el cual fue desviado ligeramente por Alphonse

\- Pero el destino aún tiene planes para este mundo y tú no perteneces a ese mañana, – responde Alphonse – Además tú nombre será olvidado con el tiempo como todo lo que fue y será

\- Solo eres un Alicornio que perdió la motivación por vivir, eso lo muestran sus alas astrales, ya no tienes porque vivir – añade Abismo, señalando sus alas astrales que comenzaban a sangrar y a desaparecer

\- No soy el único que morirá, mira tus alas están incluso peor, porque ya te ha invadido el miedo – comenta enérgico Alphonse señalando las alas astrales de Abismo que comenzaban a desplumarse

\- Esto no es el final, ¡yo existiré aun después de que mueras! – grita Abismo furioso

\- No, – responde fríamente - ya es este el fin de la eternidad... - ríe enérgico para luego guardar silencio y añadir - ¿sabes cuál es la última fase de una estrella? – pregunta Alphonse sonriendo amigablemente, lo cual incomodo a Abismo

\- ¿La muerte de una estrella? – responde dudoso Abismo a la actitud de su rival

Alphonse se teletransporta lejos de la puerta, en el interior de la oscuridad del vacío donde se recuesta sobre está dejando escapar una risa de victoria, esto molesto a Abismo, porque aún no entendía cuál era su alegría. Alphonse ilumina su cuerno suavemente, sin embargo la magia que utilizo en el apartado era su pequeño secreto, él quedo casi totalmente sin magia, seguido este lleno sus mejillas con una energía y expulsa una esfera blanca, que sostenía con dificultad con la poca magia que aún tenía disponible. Alphonse se levanta victorioso, sus heridas eran ya graves, sus huesos ya estaban cansados de tanto pelear, su aliento era muy escaso, ya no podía mantenerse despierto. Y como último acto dispara la esfera hacia Abismo a gran velocidad.

\- ¡LA MUERTE DE UNA ESTRELLA! - grita emocionado Alphonse sonriendo a la muerte que se disparó con Abismo aproximándose

Abismo ilumina su cuerno preparándose para el ataque, pero al acercarse la esfera este nota como se fractura al aproximarse, liberando energía casi infinita a su alrededor, la esfera alcanzo a detenerse en frente del rostro de Abismo, quien solo pudo dejar escapar una palabra ante la situación extrema que presenciaba, "_Supernova_", dijo con miedo, pánico y perdiendo casi toda esperanza de sobrevivir. Seguido esta explota.

Alphonse mira maravillado la inmensa explosión que se acerca destrozando todo lo existente dentro de la prisión, ningún clon sobrevivió ni escapo... sin embargo Alphonse se mantiene firme mientras se acerca la explosión y como último gesto, le sonríe a la energía que se acerca a gran velocidad, él derrama unas lágrimas al presenciarlo.

A sus espaldas se crea una puerta de madera y un lazo lo toma del cuerpo y lo jala fuera de la dimensión prisión. Applejack lo toma y lo extrae a pies de la puerta. Twilight la cierra y retira la llave rápidamente, seguido la puerta explota haciéndose pedazos al sentir la explosión de la estrella al otro lado.

\- ¿A caso enloqueciste?, ninguna razón para vivir... parece que olvidaste qué es lo que importa verdad – le reclama furiosa Applejack, sosteniéndolo con sus cascos

\- ¿Applejack, chicas?... - pregunta Alphonse confundido al verlas a todas

\- Parece que si eres vulnerable después de todo... comenzaba a pensar que eras indestructible... - responde Rainbow Dash enérgica al verlo aturdido por los golpes

\- ¿Enserio considerabas morir y dejar a Twilight atrás? - pregunta Rarity indignada

\- Parece que estas muy herido, ¿necesitas algo de ayuda? – pregunta Pinkie pie sonriéndole

\- Se refiere a Twilight – responde Fluttershy, al ver que seguía sin comprender la situación

\- Alphonse, eres tan estúpido – comenta alegre Luna llorando al verlo vivo después de creer que casi muere dentro de la puerta

Rápidamente Alphonse se levanta acercándose a Twilight, quien estaba aún afectada por las pérdidas anteriores.

\- Twilight, necesito...- decía Alphonse hasta ser interrumpido

\- ¿Necesitar?,... ¡mira esto!,... ¡todo está en ruinas!,... ¡muchos han muerto hoy, Chrysalis murió y Celestia murió en mis cascos!... y tú casi me dejas sola para irte a morir con Abismo,... Luna tiene razón,... ¡eres un verdadero idiota!,... yo en realidad no soy tan fuerte como tú para resistir esto,... tú solo... - decía Twilight hasta ser silenciada por un abrazo de Alphonse que la cubrió con sus alas para que desatara sus lágrimas en él, además de mancharle de su sangre que el derramaba aún. Las lágrimas de Twilight expresaban su tristeza por las pérdidas y su impotencia al no poder ayudarlos a todos, se reprochaba y lloraba en su pecho.

\- Twilight... no es eso... aún no termina esto – comenta Alphonse tomando la llave "Espacio" de su cuello, abriendo otra puerta al interior de la prisión, - De hecho... no sabía que fuera posible hacer esto con la llave,... tú me salvaste esta vez,... muchas gracias – añade Alphonse abriendo la puerta mostrando a un cuerpo en el suelo de la prisión

\- Abismo aún tiene vida...yo,... ¡lo haré pagar por todo esto! - grita furiosa Twilight corriendo hacia él seguida de sus amigas

Alphonse las detiene con sus alas y avanza hacia este que se encontraba arrodillado cubierto por estática regenerando varias partes de su cuerpo a la vez, incluso su propia piel y huesos, debido que solo tenía parte de su torso y parte de su rostro. El daño era peor que masivo.

\- Alphonse... como estas vivo,... la llave mágica,... claro,... esa ponis te salvaron – comenta Abismo levantando su rostro mostrando como regeneraba su ojo derecho, piel y músculos

Alphonse ilumina su cuerno e invoca una esfera negra sobre su casco, era la antigua magia negra de Abismo, la que había infectado a Luna en el pasado, Alphonse se baja hasta su nivel y toca su cuerno con esta, iluminando la punta... seguido mancha la frente de Abismo con una luz blanca, luego Alphonse acerca la esfera y la cubre con esta magia blanca.

\- Alphonse esto es todo,... he perdido ahora,... buen juego,... tú eres el real – responde Abismo convirtiéndose en polvo de estrella entrando dentro de la esfera, desapareciendo

\- ¿Qué le ocurrió a Abismo? - pregunta Luna confundida al ver eso

\- Abismo solo era la manifestación de mis miedos y oscuridad corrompida por el Corruptor... y por el hechizo uno de nosotros era real y el otro solo existía para aumentar el poder del otro al asesinarlo... él solo se fue – responde Alphonse abandonando la habitación prisión dejando un rastro de sangre continuo, seguido de las demás ponis

\- Luna ya es hora de levantar el sol – comenta Cadance incomoda al mencionarlo, habían pasados horas desde que la guerra comenzó para haber terminado en el amanecer

\- Celestia... mi hermana... - responde Luna entristecida

\- Yo lo levantare... es lo mínimo que puedo hacer ahora – comenta Twilight igual de triste

En Equestria ningún poni sabe sobre la perdida de Celestia, ellos creen que todo está en calma al ver el sol salir en el día que decían no volvería a emerger, esto provoca en todos los habitantes de Equestria una alegría al ver que si existe un mañana para todos, al estar en las fronteras por la evacuación, todos comienzan a regresar a sus hogares. Todos excepto los de la destruida Poniville que se resguardarían en la reconstruida Canterlot mientras su pueblo es reconstruido.

Pero ahora en la destruida de Poniville, nadie celebra, nadie ríe, nadie llora, todos están en luto mientras ven a Twilight levantar el sol con un gran pesar sobre ella. Poniville está hecho pedazos y los guardias, las Princesas, todos los presentes llamaron a este día. "_Un Triste Amanecer_".


	12. El Crepúsculo Sobre Estrella (Final)

**¡ADVERTENCIA!... EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO CONTIENE CONTENIDO EXPLICITO. SE RECOMIENDA DISCRECIÓN DEL ESPECTADOR.**

Hoy el sol está muy puntual en el cielo, brillando incandescentemente mientras anuncia una victoria vacía sobre El Abismal, donde los presentes se miran entre sí, buscando alguna palabra que exprese su pena y dolor, pero nadie puede decir nada, son incapaces de emitir un comentario. Twilight observa como Alphonse ya no puede regenerarse y aun siendo sus heridas de gran profundidad él no muestra dolor ante estas. Cadance mira a Shining Armor buscando su consuelo al pensar en todas las pérdidas de la noche anterior. Mientras que los demás ponis esperan que todo sea solo un mal sueño, y que cuando despierten ella este de nuevo con ellos.

\- Luna, los habitantes de Poniville volverán pronto y encontraran esto, ¿haremos algo al respecto? - pregunta Cadance al ver los escombros a su alrededor

\- Cadance... soldados, vayan a buscar a cada poni que se alojaba aquí, infórmenles a estos que se hospedaran en Canterlot mientras Poniville es reconstruida, hasta entonces que disfruten su estadía en la ciudad. Fluttershy, restaura la tierra para comenzar la construcción, Twilight cura las heridas de Alphonse y luego lleven el cuerpo de mi hermana a Canterlot, procuren que nadie se entere de esto, haremos un homenaje en honor a los caídos – exclama Luna seria, tomando el liderazgo

\- Celestia, ¿enserio murió, no creí que fuera posible? – comenta exaltado Shining Armor al ver el cuerpo de Celestia inmóvil

\- No se supone que tú puedes ver los acontecimientos futuros, ¡por qué no lo evitaste! - le reclama Rainbow Dash a el Alicornio que miraba hacia el horizonte, ausente de la situación

\- Lo que veo son solo ecos, de lo que probablemente puede pasar, y lo que yo vi, fue mi propia muerte por la supernova junto con la de Abismo, pero esto cambio, cuando Abismo se fijó en la amenaza potencial de Fluttershy, tomando esto en cuenta cambio él rumbo que originalmente debía tomar para, bueno matarme – responde Alphonse – Los eventos del presente afectan a los eventos del futuro, por eso Abismo tuvo tiempo para realizar un hechizo que evitara que muriera ahí adentro, incluso siendo víctima de una explosión de tan grande magnitud

\- El futuro no está escrito como un libro, este puede fluir como un arroyo, cambia con cada "Piedra" que le arrojen, no es algo en que se pueda confiar completamente – exclama Éxodo, entendiendo lo dicho, dirigiéndose a la pegaso azul

\- Esto no sé si se pueda celebrar correctamente – responde Pinkie Pie mirando los rostros de todos con leves lágrimas en los ojos, esforzándose en mostrar una sonrisa tenue

\- Éxodo, funde esto por favor y no reprimas tu máximo poder – comenta Alphonse levitando la esfera negra – Todos apártense de aquí

El gran dragón sigue la esfera negra que se levitaba fuera del alcance de todos. Estos se apartan para ver cuáles eran las intenciones de Alphonse con esta esfera. Seguido Éxodo respira profundo, provocando que sus ojos se dilataran, este abrió ligeramente su boca de la cual sobresalió un fuego intenso de color blanco adornado con destellos color oro que emitían una luz muy intensa. Seguido Éxodo lo expulso creando una flama larga e intensa que se extendía hacía la esfera. El calor se esparció provocando un golpe intenso en todos, aún después de que se habían alejado a una distancia mayor; por lo que Luna creo un escudo para protegerlos de esta onda de calor, mientras Alphonse se mantuvo firme frente del fuego, reprimiendo el fuego de Éxodo al encapsularlo en una esfera de magia que cubría a la esfera negra. Fue poco después en un momento que el dragón paro debido a que ya estaba cansado, su boca hervía a temperaturas infinitas y sus dientes brillaban por la intensidad del calor que los calentó, por otra parte Alphonse sostenía la esfera con el fuego en su interior que aún ardía bravamente: esta esfera tenía por núcleo la esfera negra donde se encontraba Abismo aprisionado. Alphonse levanto sus alas astrales y comenzó a utilizar su magia para comprimir la esfera de fuego hasta moldearla al tamaño de la negra, este utilizaba una presión similar a la del sol con la cual le dio nueva forma a la esfera negra que yacía en el interior del fuego ardiente. Alphonse comprime aún más el fuego, apagándolo para ver lo que ahora era una pequeña joya negra, que brillaba con gran fuerza, mientras emitía energía a su alrededor. Todos miraron sorprendidos esa gema, pero esto cambio cuando Alphonse se colapsó repentinamente, escupiendo sangre y cayendo sobre sus cascos inconsciente.

Twilight se sorprende y rompe con facilidad el escudo de Luna para correr seguida de sus amigas para auxiliarlo, Rarity lo levanta con su magia del suelo mientras Twilight realiza su hechizo de curación espontanea, para sanar las heridas internas que se habían vuelto a abrir por el último esfuerzo. Twilight se sorprende al sentir el estado mágico que tenía Alphonse en ese momento.

\- ¿Sucede algo Twilight? – le pregunta Applejack, al ver como lo miraba confundida

\- Alphonse no se curaba,... no porque quisiera ser más fuerte ante nosotras,... simplemente él era incapaz de hacerlo – responde Twilight al no sentir magia en su cuerpo – Fluttershy revisa su cuerpo, solo tú puedes saber si estoy en lo correcto – añade Twilight señalando su pecho

La Pegaso amarilla se acerca y cubre una de sus alas con su magia con la cual acaricia su pecho, analizando y revisando, buscando una anomalía en él, esta se sobresalta al notar lo que Twilight decía.

\- Su magia, se ha terminado. La gasto hasta el punto del colapsó – responde Fluttershy separándose de él y girar para mirar a Twilight para afirmar sus sospechas

\- ¿Eso qué significa, eso es bueno, o todo lo contrario? - pregunta intrigada Rarity al no saber su significado

\- Significa que utilizo toda su magia en crear una supernova,... él estará bien, no es la primera vez que se queda sin magia – responde Luna recordando su infancia con él, tranquilizando a todos un momento

\- Sí, pero es la primera en la cual casi se muere – añade sarcásticamente Cadance, al verlo en su estado

Repentinamente Alphonse se liberó de la magia de Rarity que lo sostenía al sentir que dejaba de respirar, este cayo contra el suelo donde agito un poco su cabeza y miro el resultado de su esfuerzo. La joya se sostenía en el aire aún, sin necesitar su magia, porque esta tenía su propia magia para sostenerse sobre el suelo. Alphonse se levantó y avanzo hacia la joya, donde la tomo con su casco para darle un toque con su cuerno, luego la devolvió al espacio donde flotaba, mientras esta comenzaba a parpadear entre sus luces. Alphonse camino hasta alejarse de las ponis, que aún no comprendían que hacía en realidad, este avanzo por el camino plano rumbo hacia el sol, hacia donde reposaba Celestia, los guardias que la iban a llevar a Canterlot, se apartaron al ver como Alphonse se dirigía hacia ella sin inmutar su rostro, en respuesta pronto los guardias se retiraron para darle privacidad. Este se le acerca y mira su rostro, en efecto pareciera solo dormir y que en cualquier momento despertaría. Alphonse intenta usar su magia pero esto falla... él solo sonríe al sentir que estaba casi totalmente sin magia, porque solo había recuperado un poco de magia después de haberla gastado toda. Alphonse levanta su casco hacia su cuerpo y acaricio su crin, arreglando el mechón que cubría su rostro.

Alphonse se aparta de ella y mira a la infinidad del cielo azul, sin embargo este comienza a reír a carcajadas, sin ningún límite, derramando sus lágrimas mientras su risa cubría el ambiente. Ninguna entendía lo que ocurría pero Pinkie actuó en respuesta a su risa comenzando a correr hacia él y comenzando a reír junto con él. Alphonse se detiene un momento y mira el rostro de Pinkie que sostenía una sonrisa adornada con lágrimas que no dejaban de caer. Ambos comienzan a reír aún más fuerte, con la única intención que hasta las estrellas escucharan sus risas.

\- Han enloquecido – comenta Cadance al verlos reír de esa forma

\- No exactamente, simplemente es su forma de expresar su tristeza – responde Éxodo al verlos reír entre lagrimas

\- "No importa que tan fuerte puedas golpear, lo que en verdad importa es que tan fuerte te puedan golpear y tú puedas seguir de pie ante todos" – comenta Cristal al verlos recordando una antigua lección – Ese es el principio de la voluntad del fuego, dictada por Metaformo, el Primer Rey Dragón

Las demás los miraban entristecidos pero con una sonrisa en sus rostros que confirmaba que comprendían sus sentimientos, pero esto se detiene cuando un resplandor negro llama su atención, este brillo provenía de la joya negra. Como un cruel giro ante todos surge Abismo totalmente regenerado, sosteniéndose con dificultad al levantarse del suelo. Luna y Twilight lo miran con odio y ambas disparan sus rayos sin pensarlo dos veces, sin embargo Abismo se cubre con una de sus Alas Astrales. Este señala la condición en la que se encuentra Alphonse, comenzando a burlarse de la muerte de Celestia y de la intensa risa de Alphonse, sin embargo este es interrumpido por el golpe de Twilight seguido de la patada de Luna que lo derriba, más allá de donde apareció.

\- Tranquilas chicas, ya no puedo pelear, no tengo magia para defenderme de sus ataques – responde Abismo levantándose del suelo, tallándose el rostro por el golpe de Twilight

\- ¿Y para que has regresado? – pregunta Cadance furiosa al verlo actuar tan arrogantemente

\- El me convoco, tampoco es que me interese la Princesa Celestia... después de todo yo soy responsable de su muerte – responde Abismo desafiando a las Princesas al inclinar su rostro y sonreír maliciosamente

Twilight se molestó ante las palabras de Abismo y se proponía a atacarlo, pero se detiene cuando un cristal pasa cortando el aire, pero este se detiene al chocar contra el ala astral de Abismo, todos miran a Cadance que estaba furiosa, sin embargo ella aún no se detenía y continuo disparando más cristales que emergían del suelo al ser invocados por su furia, Abismo permanecía inmutable ante su ataque mientras los cristales se quedaban atorados en el ala astral. Sin embargo este retrae su ala rápidamente, asustando a las ponis que lo miran confundidas, seguido Abismo extiende su ala disparando los cristales rosas hacia ellas con mucha fuerza, pero rápidamente Luna y Shining Armor crean un escudo que detiene los cristales. Abismo sonríe macabramente, al poder sentir ese cosquilleo en el cuello que le causaba excitación al poder enfrentarse a oponentes tan fuerte, él estaba emocionado de volver. Applejack se acerca, levantando su casco sobre ella, provocando que su lazo sea disparado hacia el rostro de Abismo cuando ella lo baja en dirección a él; el lazo cae dañándole y derribándolo, seguido Applejack regresa el lazo y toma a Abismo del torso levantándolo y azotándolo contra el suelo, sin que este se opusiera de ninguna forma.

\- ¡Has tenido suficiente, porque aún tengo más dolor que puedo infringirte! – comenta Applejack mientras su lazo regresaba retrayéndose para amarrarse a su casco

\- Adelante, pequeñas ponis – responde hostil Abismo levantándose, mientras se limpia el polvo del cuerpo

\- ¡Basta Abismo!, no te he permitido salir para matarte,... aun no – comenta Alphonse desde el otro lado del destruido campo de escombros, acompañado de Pinkie Pie que regresaba con sus amigas

\- Eso es tan confortable,... saber que no me mataras ahora - responde Abismo sarcásticamente mirándolo cuidadosamente mientras se acerca a él – ¿Acaso me has traído para compartir con una de estas yeguas?, no crees que son un poco jóvenes para nosotros, aunque Luna,... tú eres de una edad cercana a la nuestra – añade sarcástico Abismo señalando a las ponis, inclinándose sobre Luna para tentarla a atacarlo, mientras este olía el aroma de su crin

\- Deja de jugar, sabes para que te he traído – responde Alphonse mirándolo fríamente – necesito invocar a El Señor de la Muerte y traer a Celestia de vuelta - añade recordando a ese ente

\- Eso es interesante e impresionante de tu parte, pero según las reglas tienes que sacrificar algo de mucho más valor, nuestra propia vida es equivalente a la suya – responde Abismo señalando con su mirada a Twilight como un sacrificio potencial – Alphonse, tengo casi todos tus hechizos pero ese hechizo es mortal para quien lo use incorrectamente – añade al recordar su dificultad y su riesgo

\- Alphonse, ¡casi te mueres y planeas suicidarte! – comenta Luna furiosa al escuchar las vagas palabras de Abismo

\- Shining Armor, ¿Que tan valiosa es la vida de un soldado para sí mismo, en vuestro caso, para un Capitán de la Guardia Real, acaso los soldados valoran su propia vida? - pregunta fríamente Abismo intentando expresar su idea, en palabras que ellos pudieran entender.

Shining Armor lo miro sorprendido y lo analizo, lamentando la respuesta que resguardaba en sus palabras. El recordaba el momento en que recibió el golpe en su pecho para proteger a Cadance, él comprendía a lo que Abismo se refería, "la cosa más importante para un soldado". El continuaba reteniendo sus palabras, hasta que su hermana le habla.

\- Hermano, ¿qué significa eso? - pregunta Twilight, ella no comprendía a que se refería Abismo pero por su oscuro tono de voz, sentía que no era nada bueno

\- ¡Para nosotros, nuestra propia vida significa lo mismo que nada, lo único que importa para un guardia es servir y proteger a las Princesas y a su Realeza, incluso si nuestra muerte hace constancia de eso! – Responden los soldados, Unicornios y Pegasos que los acompañaban al notar que su Capitán no lo diría – ¡Valoramos cualquier vida inocente sobre la nuestra, Proteger y Servir es nuestra ley!

Twilight intenta comprender lo dicho, sin embargo su mente se sorprende ante la realidad de esas palabras, mira a Alphonse esperando que sea mentira, sin embargo su rostro no mentía. Este miraba calmadamente a los soldados que comprendieron lo que Abismo había dicho; este inclino un poco la mirada al ver a Twilight y a las Princesas, afirmando que era cierto.

Alphonse sonrió y le indico a Abismo con los ojos la dirección a donde deberían ir para realizar la invocación, ambos se dieron vuelta sin darle importancia a las miradas entristecidas que yacían a sus espaldas. Caminan en dirección al cuerpo de Celestia. Luna se teletransporto hacia ellos y les ofreció su ayuda de alguna forma, sin embargo Abismo la llama "Nighmare Moon" rechazando su ayuda mientras que Alphonse le decía que todo estaría bien, y que no tenia de que preocuparse. Luna entendió y regreso con sus amigas para evitar que estas se acercaran. Ambos pusieron un casco sobre el cuerpo de Celestia y lo levantaron utilizando la poca magia que ambos tenían para llevarla a lo apartado.

\- Éxodo, has algo podrían necesitar ayuda – le dice Pinkie Pie al dragón gigante, estaba preocupada por el resultado del hechizo

\- No Pinkie,... Abismo fue derrotado y Alphonse ha prometido asesinarlo después, nuestra guerra ha terminado y aunque disfruto de su compañía, necesito volver a mi reino, mis dragones están heridos y muchos no volverán a casa con sus familias,... de alguna forma comprendo su perdida, esta victoria es vacía, pero nuestra. Nos veremos pronto. – responde Éxodo dando la espalda a los Alicornios que se alejaban hacia lo apartado, mientras observaba a sus dragones que estaban muy cansados

Las ponis se despidieron de los dragones que regresaban a su hogar, excepto de Cristal porque a esta Éxodo le ordeno quedarse junto con Spike para proteger a Poniville y a la Princesa Pinkie porque desde que ella llego a Poniville su única misión era proteger a su Princesa, y esto no había cambiado, sin embargo ahora Cristal se tuvo que despedir de sus hermanos que habían peleado junto con todos los grandes dragones, ella prometió visitarlos pronto. Mientras tanto los guardias de la realeza realizaron su reporte de perdidas, pasando lista para saber que compañeros no habían despertado en este día, luego estos rápidamente se dirigirían a Canterlot a mantener el orden en la ciudad en la ausencia de su princesa. Por otra parte Cadance junto con Shining Armor tendrían que volver a su Reino de Cristal, Luna acompañaría a los guardias después de ver si Alphonse y Abismo podrían resucitar a Celestia, teniendo en cuenta la poca magia que tienen incluso actuando juntos. Twilight y sus amigas esperan junto con Luna, Cadance y toda la guardia, el resultado del "hechizo" de Alphonse y Abismo.

Mientras tanto los Alicornios discutían sobre la prisión de Abismo y las razones que tenía para obedecer a Alphonse ahora, las cuales fueron que la voluntad de Abismo ya no le pertenecía a él y él tenía que obedecer aunque este no quisiera. Abismo al no tener más opciones, se la paso criticando a las Princesas y a sus amigas para molestar a Alphonse hablando sobre su color, edad, inocencia, carácter, él no tenía límites al criticar, sin embargo Alphonse solo se reía al recordarle como Applejack lo levantó y lo azoto dos veces contra el suelo, como Rainbow Dash le dio una patada en el rostro que hasta el sintió, y como Pinkie siento terrestre logro perjudicarlo tanto como para no poder defenderse, esto último solo hizo rabiar a Abismo, solo porque todo era cierto, Abismo mostraba señales de que odiaba perder.

Ya en sus posiciones los Alicornios arrastraron un casco dibujando un círculo muy grande y en su interior un triángulo, con pequeñas circunferencias en las esquinas y en su centro una estrella de siete puntas. Abismo fue a la parte superior y dibujo el símbolo de agua mientras que Alphonse fue a la parte inferior dibujando el símbolo de fuego, Abismo añadió el símbolo de tierra dibujándolo en su casco izquierdo, tomando un cristal que aún tenía en su crin, Alphonse tomo el mismo cristal utilizando la otra parte filosa dibujando el símbolo de aire en el casco derecho. Ambos fueron a los laterales del círculo donde levantaron el casco donde tenían su dibujo en el aire, seguido iluminaron sus cuernos hasta romper el límite de sus cuerpos, su magia se agotaba y se apaga lentamente. Sin embargo el fuerte destello negro del cuerno de Abismo y el insaciable resplandor blanco del cuerno de Alphonse, dividieron el círculo en dos mitades con estas luces notables, y ambos al borde del fin de su magia dispararon la última gota de magia hacia el otro. Ambos puntos viajaban muy lento hasta que estas energías chocaron provocando un efecto de vacío inmenso; el viento se contrajo arrastrando a las ponis un poco, mientras que los Alicornios no se movían ni un poco, parecieran no ser afectados; la tierra tembló quebrándose alrededor del circulo; el vacío se incendió, expulsando una bruma negra gigantesca que no podría salir del interior del círculo.

La bruma comenzó a contraerse y a tomar una forma similar a la de una nube muy grande, nada que sorprendiera a las Princesas que miraban atentas, hasta que en su interior aparecieron unos ojos azules que surgieron instantáneamente, la bruma se oscurece aún más y evita mostrar una enorme y temible figura que se escondía en su interior. Esto continúo con una voz oscura y fría que se presentó ante todos solo como Hueso.

\- Ustedes, me han llamado,... ¿Tienen idea de quién soy yo? - pregunta furioso Hueso al ver que había sido invocado

\- Sí, un Lord de la Muerte – responde orgulloso Abismo sin mostrar importancia al titulo

\- Correcto, y he estado muy ocupado, hay un número exagerado de muertes antes de tiempo y nes... – decía Hueso hasta voltear a ver a Abismo – Tú, ¡alteraste el orden de vida y muerte, ahora tengo muchas almas que recolectar! - añade Hueso furioso ante el trabajo extra que tiene en su dominio

\- Sobre eso queríamos hablar, necesitamos a una de vuelta – comenta Alphonse serio al verlo

– A la Princesa Celestia – añade Abismo especificando sus intenciones

\- Celestia... - Hueso busca dentro de su propia esencia alguna conexión con ella – Celestia, Muerte A.F.D. - responde Hueso molesto, inclinando su mirada en Abismo, parecía muy disgustado con él

\- Muerte A.F.D, ¿Qué significa eso? – pregunta Abismo sorprendido por el acrónimo utilizado

\- Muerte Antes de Fecha Destinada, tú eres responsable de muchas muertes así... - él mira a Abismo furioso, mientras desliza sus ojos hacia Alphonse - y ¿qué me darán a cambio por ella? - pregunta Hueso interesado, acercándose al borde del circulo mirando a Alphonse con sus ojos azules intentando atemorizar a los Alicornios con sus palabras – Acaso me darás esa Yegua morada, joven, lista, valiosa y pura - sonríe macabramente mostrando una enorme hilera de dientes blanco y puntiagudos que se extendían a lo largo del circulo que lo retenía - o me darás a la Yegua azul, sabia, fuerte, audaz, "experimentada" – Hueso desliza al borde el circulo unos largos huesos que parecían ser sus extremidades para señalarlas

Twilight acompañaba a Luna, ambas miraban como esa criatura se burlaba y las mencionaba, pues no se había molestado en reducir su nivel de voz. Twilight estaba nerviosa, no quería pensar ni imaginar en la forma de esa criatura, solo sus dientes y ojos ya la intimidaban, pero no evitaba pensar que Alphonse podría sacrificarse para saciar el deseo de esa cruel criatura. Luna miraba el rostro de Twilight que se mantenía asustado y tímido, en respuesta ella la cubrió con una de sus alas intentando tranquilizarla, quien cubría su rostro al ver como esa criatura las miraba y analizaba a una distancia lejana.

Alphonse no tomo enserio las palabras de Hueso y lo corrigió mostrando su intercambio, este señalo con su casco a Abismo quien lo miro y entendió a lo que se refería, rápidamente este abrió sus Alas Astrales para deleitar a la criatura con la belleza de estas, quien lo admitió, quería esas alas y no permitiría que se le fueran tan fácilmente, Hueso las quería en su colección.

\- Me alegra que te gusten – comenta Alphonse abriendo sus propias Alas Astrales, mostrándolas, luciendo el par de alas para interesar aún más a Hueso en el trato

\- Un par por vida – comenta Abismo, haciendo clara sus verdaderas intenciones

\- ¿Quién es el otro? - comenta Hueso preocupado, este gira hacía Alphonse que sonreía al escuchar la oferta de Abismo

\- Discord – responde Alphonse entusiasmado al ver que tenían la atención de Hueso

\- Esas alas se verán hermosas en mi colección, es un trato, traerme el cuerpo de Celestia, yo entiendo que el cuerpo del tal Discord fue destruido, yo me encargare de ambos – responde firme Hueso, aceptando su trato

Los Alicornios se miran entre ellos a través de la bruma y levantan el cuerpo de Celestia arrojándolo al interior del círculo, sin embargo antes de caer contra el suelo una garra, hecha solamente de huesos largos la toma llevándola al interior de sí. Seguido Hueso exigió las Alas Astrales. Alphonse y Abismo se miraron entre sí de nuevo, e inclinaron sus cabezas ante Hueso. Más rápido que un parpadeo sus alas se cortaron a raíz y se hicieron polvo de estrellas que entro en el interior del círculo. Provocando que ahora la forma de Hueso mutara drásticamente y de su espalda dos pares de Alas Esqueléticas nacieran sobresaliendo de la oscuridad, retrayéndose contra el borde del círculo. Hueso dejo escapar una risa profunda mientras que el cuerpo de Celestia se levantaba en su interior. Rápidamente Hueso desapareció llevándose los círculos y dibujos, dejando a ambos congelados unos momentos.

Las ponis se alegraron al ver como Celestia se mantenía en pie entre ambos Alicornios, las ponis comenzaron a acercarse y a medida que se acercaban podían notar que el aire era menos denso, y que les costaba respirar cada vez más.

Luna se acercó a su hermana alegre y cuando estaba a punto de abrazarla, su cuerpo se convierte en luz y desaparece entre los rayos del sol. Ante esto Luna derramo unas lágrimas al ver como su hermana desaparecía ante ella, y al girar hacia los lados ve a ambos Alicornios con la mirada perdida, pasan unos segundos hasta que ambos se retuercen en su lugar doblándose hacia atrás adoloridos por la pérdida de sus alas astrales que era el dolor más abundante, sus ojos se abrieron totalmente y apretaron los dientes al retorcerse. Alphonse hizo su esfuerzo por levantarse y traer por medio de su magia la joya que aprisionaría a Abismo, este se levantó adolorido y la tomo con su casco cuando la tubo cerca, seguido se acercó a Abismo y lo miro mientras este yacía en el suelo, sufriendo de igual forma la perdida de sus alas astrales, Abismo levanto su mirada y le sonrió entre lágrimas dejando escapar una risa tenue, mientras era aprisionado en el interior de la joya. De esta una luz blanca dejo escapar unos lazos que lo ataron de los cascos, del cuerpo, del cuello y del rostro tomándolo para arrastrándolo al interior de la joya, esto fue sin dificultad pues no se podía aponer en su condición actual.

Alphonse se mantuvo firme durante la captura de Abismo, pero al finalizar tomo la joya y la introdujo en un collar que invoco rápidamente para llevarlo en el cuello, sin embargo al terminar esto este se colapsó y cayó sobre sus cascos cansado, comenzando a sufrir atrozmente, un largo grito demostró que sus heridas eran dolorosas. Twilight se acercó y lo abrazo de la cabeza mientras este derramaba lágrimas y retorcía su cuerpo aun. Luna se acerca y señala las heridas sobre sus alas naturales, eran unas largas cortadas que se profundizaban en el interior de la carne palpitante, Fluttershy se acercó y miro el desgarre de los nervios y concluyo que sus alas astrales les habían sido arrebatadas, como pago ante Hueso. Rainbow Dash no evitó comentar por su asombro "_le cortaron sus alas_", lo dijo con temor, sabiendo que para un Pegaso, sería un castigo peor que la muerte. Twilight comenzó a sanar sus heridas. Luna se levantó de su lado y miro a la guardia real, confirmando la perdida de Celestia, al ver que esta no había regresado a la vida. Alphonse se desmallo por el dolor que provoco que su mente se colapsara, esto evito que les notificara sobre el trato con Hueso y lo ocurrido.

\- Luna, ahora tú eres la Princesa a cargo de Canterlot y de Equestria – comenta Cadance señalando ese hecho triste pero cierto

\- Es mejor informarle a todos sobre esto, aunque aún no sea tiempo, pero cuanto antes mejor, debemos reconstruir Poniville, continúen con el plan de alojar a los habitantes – ordena Luna a los guardias tomándola iniciativa

\- Fluttershy, tu puedes restaurar todo esto, Discord restauro los manzanos de Applejack cuando los inundo – comenta Rarity, recordándolo

\- Quizás, no soy tan buena,... haré lo que pueda – responde Fluttershy tímida de no conocer todo su potencial

\- Bueno, supongo que regresar al Imperio de Cristal puede esperar, ayudaremos – comenta Cadance, cancelando el viaje de regreso a su reino, Shining Armor, se mantenía a su lado firme

\- Porque no vamos todos a Canterlot y le informamos a todos los ponis de esta,... _guerra_, no podemos ocultarlo por siempre – comenta Cristal al ver los humos que se extendían en el cielo

\- Tomaremos el tren flotante de Fluttershy, será un viaje muy divertido, espero tener suficientes globos para celebrar una victoria – comenta Pinkie Pie, saltando sobre su amiga, intentando animar a todos

\- ¿Llevaremos a Alphonse?, él esta inconsciente – pregunta Applejack al verlo

\- Si, solo está durmiendo – responde Luna – Pinkie Pie puedes cuidar de Alphonse hasta que despierte

\- ¿Porque Pinkie, y no yo? - pregunta Twilight, ignorando las miradas de sus amigas que notaban lo poco de celos que demostró al escucharlo

\- Necesito hablar contigo – responde Luna seriamente

Fluttershy llamo a su tren que tardo unos minutos en llegar, su apariencia había cambiado un poco para adaptarse al número de pasajeros, sin embargo lo abordaron las ponis y algunos guardias, los demás guardias se quedaron en la reconstrucción. Durante el abordaje notaron el cambio que sufrió en tren para cubrir las necesidades de un mayor grupo, ahora tenía tres vagones que estaban conectados con puertas mágicas, en el último se encontraban Twilight y Luna que comenzaban con su plática aislada de todos, en el primero iban Pinkie y Alphonse, y en el segundo todos los demás. Tres vagones y una locomotora impulsada por burbujas de colores.

Luna había citado a Twilight para hablar de cómo se sentía con la perdida de Celestia y la de Alphonse, Luna se disculpó nuevamente por intentar matarla anteriormente, se sentía molesta con ella misma por sentir celos hacia Twilight, intento calmarse alegándose que Alphonse haría feliz a Twilight, pero sus lágrimas mostraban que esto le desgarraba el corazón. Twilight el abrazo intentando consolarla como ella hizo hace poco, como resultado Luna no se contuvo y mostró su debilidad ante ella, continuaron hablando sobre cómo era Alphonse y sobre la pérdida de Celestia y su nuevo papel en Equestria. Twilight decía y aseguraba que Luna sería una buena gobernante.

En el vagón de Pinkie, ella abrió todas las ventanas para que entrara cierta brisa a este, tomo unas serpentinas y las colgó por todo el vagón para divertirse, continúo adornando el vagón hasta que este parecía tener una fiesta de cumpleaños en su interior. Pinkie estaba emocionada al ver lo bien que se veía,... pero se congelo al ver a Alphonse durmiendo tranquilo,... ella silenciosamente se acercó y se sentó junto a la cama, tomo un gorro de fiesta color amarillo con puntos rosas y se recostó junto al borde de la cama, mientras miraba los puntos rosas al hablar.

\- Hace tiempo conquistaste todos los rincones de mi corazón y solo quería demostrarte que yo podría ser ese amor de una vez, pero la felicidad que tú buscas no era conmigo, yo sabía que a Twilight tú le gustabas, y ella es muy joven para enamorarse, pero no puedo reprimirla si tu sientes lo mismo y cuando Twilight tenga el valor de admitirlo,... bueno seré feliz, yo podre encontrar a alguien con quien divertirme, pero Twilight es alguien muy especial, por eso siempre debes amarla y protegerla y será mejor que seas bueno o terminaras chamuscado – se dice Pinkie Pie a sí misma, dándose la idea de que Alphonse podía escucharla. Luego se levanta y se recuesta sobre Alphonse besando sus labios sin que este se diera cuenta – Pero este será mi Pinkie-Secreto. - añade entre risas dulces

Los demás convivían naturalmente, hasta que llegaron a Canterlot, el tren aterrizo a los pies del castillo que había sido reconstruido. Luna noto que se acercaba el momento de alzar la luna y rápidamente convoco a una reunión de todo los ciudadanos que habían llegado a Canterlot después de la evacuación, después de todo esta seguía siendo la capital de Equestria, ella se dirigió a los guardias y les pidió utilizar el registro de perdida para hacer un homenaje de los extintos.

No tardó mucho en acomodarse una asamblea en la plaza central a pies del balcón de Luna, donde debajo de esta yacían varios guardias que sostenían unas banderas abajo esperando instrucciones de la princesa. Luna estaba nerviosa al hablar ante tantos ponis pero tomo valor al ver a todos sus amigos apoyándola mientras que Alphonse dormía sobre un mueble aún, Twilight estaba junto a Luna para apoyarla, Cadance se acercó y se les unió, Luna tomo el micrófono y se dirigió a sus habitantes. Las tres Princesas Alicornios de Equestria estaban por emitir un mensaje para todo súbdito.

\- Ciudadanos de Equestria,... Hace poco nos enfrentamos a una amenaza ancestral, de tiempos más antiguos de nuestro reinado. Esta fue la razón por la cual que toda Equestria se evacuo, debido a que el peligro que representaba a esta era total. – habla Luna, quedando corta ante recuerdo de las escenas más terribles que recorrían sus ojos

\- Abismo "El Abismal", era un Alicornio que tenía domino total sobre la magia negra, con la cual desato una Guerra que tomo las vidas de muchos de la guardia real y de aliados ajenos a Canterlot. Abismo necesitaba recuperar su poder y lo hizo asesinando a Discord y a todo el que se le opuso. Durante este conflicto recibimos la ayuda de dos grandes aliados quienes se unieron ante el peligro que este representaba: Ahuizotl que peleo contra él para evitar que obtuviera todo su poder, sin embargo Abismo era demasiado fuerte incluso para él, y también la alianza más inesperada por parte de La Reina Chrysalis, que fue extinta durante la batalla final contra Abismo y su ejército – añade Twilight al tomar el micrófono y apoyar a Luna

\- Sin embargo Hoy Equestria no celebra la derrota de Abismo, no celebra esta victoria, que tomo por precio la vida de ambos héroes y también la vida de La Princesa Celestia, que fue extinguida durante la batalla final que decidió el final de Abismo y marco el mañana para Equestria. Es por eso que hoy celebramos a esos héroes que cayeron por Equestria, Ahuizolt, Chrysalis y Celestia, junto con los miembros de la guardia real, que pelearon contra Abismo y su ejército de miles - termina de hablar Cadance dando la orden de alzar las banderas de la Guardia Real, de Chrysalis, de Ahuizolt y de Celestia.

Luna derramo unas lágrimas al levantar la luna esa noche, los ponis de Equestria no podían creer la perdida de Celestia, pero terminaron sus dudas cuando vieron a Twilight iluminar su cuerno para bajar el sol en frente de todos, esto atormentaba el corazón de Twilight.

Sin embargo entre la multitud se pudo escuchar un ligero grito de ovación "_Gloria a Ahuizolt, Gloria a Chrysalis, Gloria a Celestia, Gloria a Los Caídos_", esta ovación se esparció como un virus hasta que toda Equestria grito "_Vivan Nuestras Princesas_" para no menos preciar el esfuerzo de las demás Princesas. Los ojos de las Princesas se llenaron de lágrimas de felicidad. Twilight terminaba de bajar el sol, y este disparo un rayo de luz como ultima luz antes de desaparecer en el horizonte. Alphonse se despertó y se acercó al balcón sin asomarse ante el pueblo pero interrumpió a las Princesas señalando la estrella fugaz que caía en dirección de colisión. Alphonse salto sobre el balcón y aparto a todos los ponis del centro despejando la zona de impacto, este aterrizo y se preparó para el impacto de la estrella. Sin embargo la estrella se detuvo a unos centímetros del suelo, Alphonse se acercó a esta sorprendido de su comportamiento, hasta que de esta una garra de león lo tomo llevándolo a su interior, las Princesas se espantaron al ver esto, si no fuera por una risa de alegría hubieran atacado. La estrella exploto como burbuja y mostró a Discord y a Celestia cubiertos de nieve blanca.

\- Tú eres en realidad un idiota, sacrificar tus alas astrales de esa forma, necesitas un poco de ayuda tienes un tornillo flojo – le dice Discord apretándole la cabeza a Alphonse al abrazarlo, alegre de verlo a él en persona después de tanto tiempo

\- Estar muerta es por mucho la peor experiencia que he tenido, no creo que quiera volver a sentirla – comenta Celestia limpiándose la nieve de sus alas y de su crin

Luna miro a su hermana y no evito volar mientras derramaba lágrimas al verla, está la derriba de un abrazo y se disculpó por ser muy débil para no protegerla, Celestia la contra dijo diciendo que era muy fuerte en realidad y que estaba muy orgullosa de ella, Luna miro a Alphonse y no evito recordar sus heridas cuando perdió sus alas astrales, Twilight y Cadance también fueron a abrazarlos con lágrimas en los ojos, no podían creer que habían vuelto. Twilight agradeció ver a Celestia de nuevo.

\- Twilight, eso último que te dije – le dice Celestia seria

\- Sí – responde nerviosa Twilight al escucharla

\- Lo mantengo – comenta Celestia abrazando a Twilight con una de sus alas acercándola a ella provocando que llorada de felicidad

Las demás ponis bajaron por las escaleras, menos Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy que volaron por la ventana al ver que Discord y Celestia habían regresado. Rainbow Dash lo abrazo, aunque le costó admitir que lo extrañaba, Fluttershy por ser un poco más lenta llego después, Discord se giró y grito su nombre con mucha felicidad, como si nunca se hubiera ido, sin embargo Discord esperaba ser abrazado gentilmente, pero cuando Fluttershy se acercó le dio una bofetada, seguida de una disculpa, de un abrazo y de un beso en sus labios. Las demás ponis iban llegando cuando vieron como la Pegaso amarilla besaba emocionada a Discord, fueron ellas quienes hicieron que ella sintiera pena y se escondiera entre sus alas. Discord se acercó y metió su cabeza entre sus plumas para ayudarla a salir, las demás ponis se acercaron y lo reconocieron como a un amigo abrazándolo, derramando un par de lágrimas al verlo de nuevo con el mismo carácter alegre y original que siempre tuvo.

\- Ahora lo recuerdo, mi magia te pertenece ahora Fluttershy, eso explicaría como tu confianza aumento; debiste pelear duro contra Abismo – comenta alegre Discord felicitándola

\- De hecho le proporcione unos buenos golpes – sonríe ruborizándose - pero es tú magia, yo solo te la he guardado hasta que volvieras – responde Fluttershy quitándose un mechón de crin del rostro para sonreír mostrando sus dos bellos ojos

\- Puedes conservarla – responde Discord riendo alegremente

\- Puedes conservarme – responde alegre Fluttershy recostándose sobre su pecho invocando unas nubes de algodón de azúcar

Los demás ponis celebraron el regreso de Discord y Celestia, pero un poni se acercó a las Princesas y les pregunto sobre la Reina Chrysalis y su Reino de Simuladores, si estos eran una amenaza, pero para saciar su pregunta un grupo de ponis se acercaron, respondiendo a su interrogante, estos cambiaron su aspecto a la de un simulador. Uno de ellos se acercó y le respondió.

\- Los simuladores estamos en paz con Canterlot, nuestra Reina Chrysalis nos dio noticia de la paz entre ambos Reinos, sin embargo ahora tenemos una nueva líder, elegida personalmente por nuestra Reina, la Princesa Larva, heredera del imperio de los Simuladores – responde el simulador señalando a una pequeña cría a la cual identifico como Larva

\- Chrysalis, nuestra reina la ha nombrado nuestra Princesa, y como último acto de nuestra Reina solo hemos venido a invitar a las Princesas, para la futura coronación de Larva – comentan los Simuladores

\- ¡Sera todo un placer, estaremos puntuales! – grita entusiasmada Cadance que había regresado al balcón, junto con Shining Armor, después de ir con Celestia

Los Simuladores se dieron vuelta lentamente, cambiando su forma a la de un grupo de pegasos, los cuales se despidieron dejando todo atrás, perdiéndose en el velo de la oscura noche. Luna miro perdidamente la dirección hacia donde se fueron los Simuladores, sin embargo fue Celestia quien la hizo regresar al presente.

\- Luna, hermanita. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, al verte tan grande y fuerte, me llena de felicidad el pensar que tu dirigirás Equestria incluso si no volviera – comenta Celestia llamando la atención de su hermana

\- Cierto, estar muerto es horrible,... pero es peor cuando comienzan a llegar más y más,... se aprieta el ambiente, no es una sensación que me gustaría repetir – comenta Discord soltando a las ponis levantándose para estirar su cuerpo – Recuerdo que al final, solo escuchaba a alguien buscándonos entre todos,... al final nos encontró y nos dijo que regresaríamos, y cuando le pregunte a qué precio, solo me mostró sus dos pares de alas esqueléticas mientras sonreía, él tenía una apariencia horrible. Tarde en imaginarme que habías utilizado ese hechizo de invocación, debido a que nunca pudiste encontrar un precio menor al que pedía "Hueso" - añade Discord señalando las heridas en el lomo de Alphonse

\- No creí que doliera tanto – responde nervioso Alphonse riéndose por su decisión

\- ¿Ahora, Todo termino? - pregunta Twilight al ver como todo se resolvía

\- A que te refieres, esperabas algo más – responde Applejack al escucharla

\- Sí, ¡tienes razón esto necesita una Fiesta! - añade Pinkie Pie disparando su cañón de fiesta a los demás ponis.

Todos siguieron a Pinkie en su fiesta, celebrando la victoria. La noche duro mucho, Luna estaba feliz que todos disfrutaran del velo nocturno que los resguardaba, Celestia estaba muy feliz de poder convivir con Twilight de nuevo, Discord y Fluttershy estaban un poco más apartados mientras él le enseñaba como utilizar su magia a todo su potencial, desde invocaciones y el cambio molecular de la materia inerte, Rainbow Dash los miraba asombrada como ella realizaba sus nuevos hechizos. Applejack las acompaño comentando los hechizos y ayudándolos lanzándoles unos fuertes golpes con su lazo para que ella pudiera crear escudos o simplemente detenerlo. Rarity estaba orgullosa de su nueva habilidad, la invocación de cristales le permitió adornar la fiesta con adornos lujosos y bellos, Pinkie dirigía la fiesta desde lo alto del balcón acompañada de Cadance y Shining Armor. La fiesta no conoció fin; los acordes de Octavia evolucionaban al cambiar el tono y armonías de Vinyl, todos parecieran olvidar lo que alguna vez amenazo Equestria. La noche era joven y todos la disfrutaron conviviendo en risas y bailes mientras se divertían con las Princesas. No paso mucho hasta que Rainbow Dash se dio cuenta que en un momento de la fiesta termino jugando a las vencidas con Daring Doo, lo cual la emociono, pero tampoco se permitiría perder. Todo estaba en orden hasta donde alcanzaba la vista.

Varias horas después a lo lejos Luna caminaba por los jardines reales, buscando a Alphonse que estuvo ausente durante toda la noche. Esta lo encontró en medio del jardín mirando fijamente a la luna, ella se acercó silenciosamente pero accidentalmente su casco golpeo una roca, lo que provoco que Alphonse girara rápido su mirada hacia ella. La sostuvo un segundo y luego miro sobre él, este comenzó a reír recordando que ya no tenía alas astrales.

\- Parece hábito – comenta Alphonse – Tener Alas Astrales y disparar plumas de advertencia

\- Alphonse, ¿cuál fue el motivo por el cual obtuviste esas Alas? - pregunta sería Luna

\- Ocurrió sin darme cuenta, el hechizo solo te permite poder desarrollarlas, pero desarrollarlas una vez que las tienes es tarea del individuo que las posea, mientras más fuerte sea tu voluntad más fuertes serán – responde Alphonse al intentar explicarlo

\- ¿Ahora qué harás? - pregunta sería Luna – ¿Solo te iras y no volverás? - añade furiosa recordando cuando él desapareció

\- No, por el momento me estableceré – responde Alphonse tranquilo

\- ¿Con Twilight? - pregunta Luna melancólicamente

\- Esa decisión no es mía – responde Alphonse teletransportándose atrás de ella – Luna, ¿Preferirías que estuviera muerto verdad? - pregunta mirándola discretamente

Luna guarda silencio para pensar en su respuesta, pero esos segundo se vuelven minutos y Alphonse se despide caminando entre el jardín para regresar a la fiesta. Al final Luna no tenía una respuesta que pudiera emitir.

Celestia dio término a la fiesta cuando noto que muchos se comenzaban a dormir, muchos se fueron a sus casas y hoteles. Alphonse se acercó a Celestia y le ofreció ayudarle a limpiar. Se unió a Discord y Cristal que levantaban a los ponis dormidos alojándolos en el interior del castillo. Discord tenía a Applejack en la garra izquierda, a Rainbow Dash en la derecha, a Fluttershy sobre su cabeza y a Daring Doo sostenida con su cola. Cristal tenía las mismas condiciones, tenía a Rarity sobre su lomo junto con Cadance, Shining Armor y Pinkie Pie, además de Spike que lo llevaba colgando de su boca como a una cría. Alphonse tomo una escoba y comenzó a limpiar hasta que se topó con Twilight que teletransportaba a los demás ponis al interior del castillo donde los recibían los guardias, alojándolos en una habitación compartida y especifica.

Alphonse se le acerca impresionado de no encontrarla durmiendo, ella lo molesta alegre diciendo que él debería estar descansando señalando la forma en que limpia, debido a que este utilizaba los cascos al no tener casi nada de magia, él bosteza contagiándole el sueño. Celestia se le acerca sugiriéndole ir a dormir, este no se opone y deja la escoba apoyada en una mesa, ilumina su cuerno e intenta teletransportarse de nuevo, pero falla; este suspira y comienza a caminar hacía al castillo.

Alphonse sube hasta su habitación, donde abre la puerta y ve la oscuridad del interior, entra sin prestarle atención sin embargo lo reconoce, era como esa noche con Luna, la habitación era iluminada por la brillante luz de la luna; ahora su mente comenzaba a sanar y a recordar cosas más exactamente, este se fue a la ducha y al terminar se recostó sobre su cama esperando el amanecer de mañana.

Sin embargo esa noche algunas horas después a su puerta se avecina alguien abriéndola sin hacer ningún ruido, seguido la cierra y se acerca a la cama de Alphonse quien dormía sin preocupaciones. Este lentamente abre sus ojos y se sorprende al ver una sombra junto a él, por lo que este se levanta y busca por toda su habitación algo fuera de lugar pero sin éxito, pasan unos segundos hasta que mira sobre él, rápidamente el intruso cae sobre él e inmoviliza su cuerpo, utilizando magia.

Alphonse se agita he intenta liberarse, pero su magia aún no se ha regenerado completamente. Se escucha dentro de la oscuridad la voz del intruso, era femenina. Alphonse la reconoció y forzó su magia para abrir la cortina de su cuarto para dejar pasar un poco de luz, después de haberlas cerrado.

\- No te preocupes, solo he venido a acompañarte – dice ruborizada Twilight sobre Alphonse

\- Twilight, me,... sorprendiste – responde nervioso Alphonse corrigiéndose la última palabra

\- Miedoso – comenta Twilight acercándose a su rostro – Estoy,... lista,... ahora - añade segura

Alphonse la miraba confundido, pero fue por poco tiempo, el comportamiento de Twilight era más maduro y su posición delataba sus verdaderas intenciones. Alphonse utilizo la poca luz de la luna para analizar el sencillo pero firme cuerpo de Twilight, que lo miraba ruborizada al sentir a sus espaldas del movimiento del pene de Alphonse chocando contra ella al excitarse. Fue entonces que ambos no pudieron evitar sonreír aceptando el aroma del otro, Alphonse se levantó para cambiar de lugar y estar sobre ella mientras realizaban su acto pasional. Su respiración era lenta y firme al ver el rostro tímido de Twilight, sin embargo la respiración de ella era diferente, esta se aceleraba al sentir las suaves caricias de Alphonse que recorrían su cuerpo lentamente, explorando cada extremo de su piel, este acariciaba su pecho, ruborizando el rostro de Twilight quien miraba hacia él, mientras disfrutaba como era sentir unos cascos ajenos a los suyos y como su intimidad era acariciada por el pene erecto, humedeciéndose por los fluidos de ella al pasar entre sus labios vaginales, generando un mayor deseo por el otro. Alphonse desliza sus cascos hasta los costados de Twilight mientras mira su bello rostro, esperando una confirmación de su parte, la cual fue una sonrisa y un beso en sus labios, permitiéndole comenzar con la penetración.

Twilight sintió una pequeña punzada que la incomodo pero no la detuvo de besarlo, seguido de su primera penetración, ella se apartó un momento mientras retorcía sus labios al sentir como se introducía el pene de Alphonse por el interior de su vagina. Sus alas se abrieron apartando todo de sus lados mientras ella se contraía, provocando que se apretara un poco más su interior. Alphonse comenzó a penetrarla lentamente hasta que ella pedía aumentar más la velocidad e intensidad, este no podía evitar deslizar sus labios hasta su cuello para escuchar los suaves gemidos de Twilight al ser penetrada. Ella rodeaba su cuello con sus cascos evitando que él se apartara de su lado, su adicción a los labios del otro era tanta que al separarse por la falta de aire, ambos seguían conectados por el puente de saliva que se originaba de sus lenguas. Ninguno de los dos necesitaba abrir sus ojos para saber que lo estaban disfrutando, ambos sabían lo que el cuerpo del otro quería y necesitaba. Twilight ligeramente abrió sus ojos para ver cómo era penetrada e involuntariamente su ojo del mañana se activó, sin embargo debido al esfuerzo físico que tenía no logro distinguir la presión que el ojo ejercía sobre su cuerpo. Twilight lo aparto un momento, ahora era su turno de estar sobre él, era aquí donde sus caderas se movían involuntariamente, eran rápidas y fluidas, el pene de Alphonse acariciaba su interior provocando que gimiera y sutilmente comenzara a babear al sentir una gran satisfacción, esta se inclina para besarlo, mientras sigue siendo penetrada. Después de un rato Alphonse se levanta junto con ella y la comienza a penetrarla contra la cama, generando los gemidos más dulces de Twilight, al adentrarse cada vez más en su interior, golpeando su vientre suavemente provocando que Twilight gimiera aún más fuerte, ambos saborean los labios del otro mientras disfrutan de su acto pasional.

Cada vez era más rápido e intenso, ninguno podía detenerse ahora, se habían hecho adictos al otro al primer momento, Twilight se levanta en paralelo a él y lo abraza mientras era penetrada y sus alas acariciadas para causarle una mayor excitación. Ambos regresaron a su posición inicial, ya habían llegado a la penumbra del éxtasis; la respiración de ambos ya era escasa después de estar relacionándose por más de tres horas sin detenerse. Twilight ya había alcanzado el orgasmo desde la tercera posición y lo había mantenido hasta la octava. Ella noto como Alphonse estaba por explotar y se giró sobre él para extraer el pene de su interior y continuar acariciándolo con su vagina hasta que este eyaculara sin riesgos. Este eyaculo sobre su pecho, cubriendo ligeramente el clítoris de Twilight con su esperma, ella se recostó sobre él satisfecha. Alphonse la miro y se propuso a preguntarle algo, sin embargo ella lo silencio con un beso, antes de recostar su cabeza sobre su pecho. El entendió lo que ella interpretaba con su cuerpo, la cubrió con sus alas, mientras besaba su frente, cubriéndose con el cobertor que se había caído, ocultando los fluidos y la mancha de sangre que presentaba la cama, finalmente este duerme al sentir el delicioso aroma de la crin de Twilight y de sus fluidos cruzados.

**[Días Después]**

Las ponis aún residían en Canterlot, Alphonse y Shining Armor regresaban a reconstruir Poniville y sus alrededores, mientras las Princesas se reunían en los jardines cada mañana junto con las demás ponis para desayunar y convivir antes de pasear por las calles glamorosas de Canterlot, pero este día era especial, pues Cadance era quien los había reunido para un evento especial.

Las ponis se reunieron y esperaron a Cadance que venía volando desde su habitación, se saludaron cuando ella llego y luego Applejack fue directo a lo importante.

\- Muy bien princesa Cadance, ¿Que era tan importante, como para traer todo un banquete hoy? - pregunta Applejack señalando la mesa llena de comidas deliciosas - ¿Esperas algo especial? - añade en broma

\- Muy especial, ¡Mi prueba fue positiva! - responde emocionada Cadance, saltando de emoción

Celestia que servía el té, al escucharlo derramo su té sobre la mesa, Luna comía y al escucharlo hasta se mordió, Rarity se congelo ante la idea, Applejack se sintió como en parte de una broma, Rainbow Dash solo se reía de la cara de Applejack, Fluttershy se sonrojo y la felicito deseándole lo mejor y Twilight no podía imaginar a su hermano, siendo padre, solo se asombró e igual la felicito, Pinkie Pie sostenía su pedazo de pastel y añadió.

\- Me parece dulce, yo también aprobaba mis pruebas, es bueno pasar los exámenes, eso de repetir es más molesto que estudiar una vez, por eso yo salía muy bien en los colegios, ¿Qué era lo que estudiabas?, yo estudie un poco de Repostería, Análisis, Química además de... - decía Pinkie Pie alegre hasta que Fluttershy la interrumpió susurrándole al oído, para decirle a que se refería Cadance

\- Pinkie, no es ese tipo de pruebas,... esta es,... bueno, es cuando uno,... tiene,... y luego tiene un... - decía tímida Fluttershy intentando explicárselo lo más delicadamente posible

\- Fluttershy no, Pinkie entenderá si se lo dices rápido – comenta Rainbow Dash – Pinkie, Cadance está embarazada – añade apretando las mejillas de Pinkie Pie para que solo la mirara a ella y no se distrajera

\- ¡Embarazada!, ¿pero cómo? - decía Pinkie, hasta detenerse y corregirse – Bueno sí, se cómo, pero... ¿saben que significa? – pregunta mirando a sus amigas emocionada

\- Que tendré un sobrino – responde Twilight nerviosa al ver el rostro exaltado de Pinkie

\- Sí, pero además de que esta fiesta es muy pequeña para una noticia de esa magnitud, ¡es tiempo de llamar a toda Equestria y celebrar una vez más!... y esta vez invitare a Éxodo y a "Sándwich", sin ellos solo sería una fiesta épica, esta vez será "¡MILENARIA!" - exclama Pinkie emocionada

\- Debes admitir que no le falta entusiasmo, parece incluso más feliz que tú – le comenta alegre Luna a Cadance

\- No creo que deba ser tan grande, después de todo también se acerca una boda, o la has pospuesto para otra fecha Twilight – comenta Cadance alegre

\- Mi padre dice que hasta que cumpla la edad de Shining cuando se casó podré casarme, pero mi madre solo piensa en la decoración, y Pinkie la ayuda a planearla, solo son un par de años – comenta Twilight nerviosa

\- Si, solo un par de años, pero teniendo ese ojo que te enseño, no creo que ni siquiera notes una hora – comenta Luna bromeando - ¿Por lo menos ya puedes usarlo más de un minuto sin desmayarte? – pregunta intrigada

\- Aun lo estoy desarrollando, la única vez que lo use por horas, ni siquiera sabía que lo utilizaba – responde Twilight, recordando días atrás el momento cuando despertó y Alphonse se lo comento orgulloso de ella

\- No lo has podido repetirlo, y si lo vuelves a intentar, "_de la misma forma_" - comenta Cadance sonriéndole lujuriosamente

\- Bien, es suficiente, es el desayuno, podrían esperar para la cena para hablar de esto – comenta Celestia al ver los rostros de las demás ponis que se reían y ruborizaban – La coronación de Larva es esta noche, iremos para hacer nuestra alianza duradera, es lo mínimo que podemos hacer por Chrysalis – añade Celestia, que no podía ver la comida sin verla pegajosa y viscosa

Durante todo el día las ponis se divirtieron disfrutando de la ciudad, y al anochecer fueron a la coronación de Larva quien solo era una bebé aún, por este medio hasta que Larva tuviera edad para dirigir a los Simuladores, Celestia los dirigiría junto con su hermana, ambas se harían cargo de que no pasaran hambre.

Los nuevos días para las ponis comenzaban, cuando Poniville fue reconstruido, junto con el bosque Everfree y nuevas aventuras comenzaron para cada una. Y nuevos retos les esperan donde la nueva familia de Twilight será su nuevo mundo y junto a sus amigas estas aventuras no terminaran.

**[Fin de My Little Pony: Guerra Contra La Extinción]**

**[Varios Años Después]**

\- Sweetie Belle, ¿segura que puedes cuidar de Socra y de Skyla?, ambas son muy problemáticas después de todo sus padres se esforzaron en enseñarles magia – pregunta Twilight nerviosa

\- Tranquila Princesa Twilight, puede ir con confianza a la gran gala del galope, mi hermana hizo un drama para poder librar su agenda hoy – comenta Sweetie Belle – además las chicas me ayudaran a cuidarlas esta noche - añade dándole confianza a Twilight

\- Bien, en todo caso si se te pierden ofrecerles dulces, siempre vuelven por los dulces – comenta sonriente Twilight al conocer a las niñas

\- ¡Solo si son dulces deliciosos! – Protesta Socra desde el segundo piso – Mamá, ¿me leerás ese libro que escribiste con tus amigas hoy otra vez, verdad? - pregunta teletransportándose a frente de ella

\- Tía, recuérdale a mi Papá que estoy durmiendo contigo hoy, la última vez agito a todos los ejércitos para encontrarme con Luna – comenta Skyla apareciendo junto a su prima

\- De acuerdo nos veremos luego – responde Twilight antes de salir del castillo y de desaparecer en una teletransportación

Las pequeñas Alicornios comenzaron a perseguirse, sin embargo Skyla al ser la mayor tenía más facilidad en alcanzar a Socra que era menor, y se distinguía de su prima por ser casi idéntica a Twilight Velvet, quien era la madre de Twilight Sparkle debido a su suave pelaje gris, pero con una melena de color, morada y plateada, acompañada de los mismos ojos verdes claros que tenía Alphonse.

Las niñas solo comenzaban a divertirse, la magia de Socra era color rojiza y se notaba cuando ella se teletransportaba sobre Skyla para atraparla y cuando desaparecía para evitar ser atrapada.

Después de un rato Scootaloo y Apple Bloom llegaron como refuerzos, una sostenía un extintor y la otra varias toallas, rápidamente Sweetie Belle las recibió en la puerta del castillo. Ambas ponis al mirar a su amiga en el interior del castillo solo comentaron nerviosas, "_ya incendiaron las cortinas_", "**ya levitaron la piscina**", a lo que Sweetie Belle respondía tranquila.

\- No, solo invocaron un grupo de conejos además de todo lo que están rompiendo – Sweetie Belle responde como de costumbre muy alegre hasta que escucha como se rompe algo – Y ahora, esa fue la lámpara - añade con un gesto de disgusto

\- Para tener nueve y once años, tienen mucha energía, debimos traer a Spike o a Cristal ellos hubieran entretenido a las niñas – comenta Scootaloo atrapando una almohada que volaba hacia la ventana

\- Por suerte Alphonse tiene magia suficiente como para reparar este castillo cada día – responde Apple Bloom, al ver como se cae un librero

\- ¿Dónde están Spike y Cristal, fueron a la gran gala también? – pregunta dulcemente Sweetie Belle al notar su ausencia

\- Me parece que harían una demostración para la gran gala – responde Apple Bloom confiada levantando los libros

\- El año pasado nosotras hicimos el espectáculo, ahora es su turno – comenta Scootaloo atrapando a ambas en el aire cuando se perseguían

**[Fuera del Castillo de Twilight, a lo lejos]**

Una sombra acompañada de otras presencias observaban como Twilight se despedía de su hija, estas misteriosas entidades toman una radio y llevan la información a otros compañeros. Como resultado de su pequeña radio se escucha la respuesta de otros, muy puntuales.

\- Las Princesas Celestia y Cadance están en Canterlot, Twilight acaba de partir – comenta la primera entidad

\- Alphonse esta aun aquí, no puedo actuar,... Luna protege las espaldas de Alphonse, no se me es posible actuar - comenta una segunda entidad

\- Fluttershy, se llevó la llave del Tiempo. Se la regresara a Alphonse en la gran gala – informa una tercera entidad

\- ¿Entonces Twilight tiene la del Espacio? – añade la primera entidad confundido

\- Todos regresen a la posición original – una cuarta entidad habla

\- Las llaves Espacio - Tiempo pronto serán nuestras – ordena la quinta entidad cerrando la conversación con la estática de la radio

La sombras que estaban observando el castillo de Twilight se incineran desapareciendo, sin dejar algún rastro de su visita.

**[Fin de este Avance de Historia]**

Gracias por llegar hasta este punto, la Historia de "My Little Pony: Guerra Contra La Extinción" ha terminado, la siguiente historia, se puede interpretar como un avance de la siguiente parte la cual cambia de género y desarrollo. Las aventuras no terminan y un nuevo enfoque se aproxima. Espero la hayan disfrutado. No olviden comentar si han disfrutado de este Fic.

La siguiente parte de la historia es **My Little Pony: Colisión Espacio - Tiempo**. ¡Hasta entonces!


	13. Abajo El Telón (Especial Crónicas)

**Capítulo Especial**

_**Este especial contendrá breves historias y momentos que no fueron incluidos en la historia original. Debido a que no representaban un gran aporte a la trama original además de presentar eventos previos, y posteriores al conflicto llevado contra Abismo. Pero ahora serán presentados como un especial. Disfruten de estas breves partes, porque son complementarias para entender, y disfrutar a su totalidad la historia. Muchas de estas transcurren después de la derrota de Abismo. Durante del periodo de paz. Antes de Colisión Espació –Tiempo.**_

* * *

**[Pinkie Pie vs Alphonse de la Estrella]**

Durante la convivencia de Alphonse, este acompaño a Twilight a Sugarcube Corner, para acompañar a Pinkie, donde ambos se enfrentaron en el tablero de ajedrez.

\- ¿Crees que sea necesario seguir jugando, he ganado 5 partidas seguidas y ahora quieres jugar para apostar? – pregunta Alphonse subestimando a Pinkie, comiendo tranquilo su helado, reacomodando las piezas – Además si mágicamente logras ganar ¿qué sería lo que obtendrías?

\- No lo sé, que te parece si te disfrazas de lo que yo quiera para Nigmare Moon por dos años – responde Pinkie Pie, asomándose por el mostrador entusiasmada por comenzar

\- Que sea solo un año y te daré las especias que te hacen falta para las recetas de tu libro "Grandes Delicias del Tiempo" - añade Alphonse señalando con su helado hacia los demás pasteles, ofreciendo su trato

\- No sabía que conocías ese libro – comenta Twilight al escucharlo mencionarlo – ¿escribiste algo en él?

\- Hay cosas que nunca se olvidaran, entre ellas las comidas de una madre, no fue difícil reconocer este helado, por eso lo escogí entre todos los sabores – responde Alphonse mirando melancólicamente su postre – Pinkie además si gano, quiero probar todos los días este postre sin tener que resignarme a pagar por el

\- ¡Primero tendrás que ganar! - grita Pinkie desde el otro lado del mostrador, saltando sobre este aceptando el trato, ella mostraba todo el entusiasmo que era posible

\- ¿Pinkie puedes jugar desde allí? – pregunta Twilight al verla trabajar y jugar a distancia

\- Tranquila Twilight han jugado así y no parece que se le dificulte – comenta Cristal mientras le dibuja una cara a su muffin con su garra ardiente

\- De hecho parce que va mejorando con cada juego – añade Spike utilizando gemas para hacer un rostro en su muffin

\- Listo Alphonse, jugare con las blancas si no te importa – comenta Pinkie sirviendo unos pasteles y bebidas en otras mesas, los clientes esperaban ansiosos ver el juego más que recibir su comida a tiempo

\- Comienza – responde Alphonse girando el tablero para comenzar

Pasaron unos momentos antes de que se pudiera ver una diferencia en el tablero, lentamente las piezas valiosas fueron saliendo, hasta que en un momento ya no se pudo evitar.

\- Torre a Alfil negro – grita Pinkie desde el interior de la cocina mientras adornaba un pastel cuidadosamente

\- No puedes hacer eso – comenta Twilight sorprendida del desenlace del juego

\- ¿Por qué perdió? - pregunta Cristal, asomándose para ver las piezas

\- Ha dejado a Alphonse en jaque mate – añade Twilight atónita por el resultado

Alphonse miro el tablero impactado un momento... este ilumino su cuerno y recreo el juego una y otra vez... hasta que logro ver lo que provoco que perdiera tan sorpresivamente.

\- Pinkie desde el inicio manipulaste mis piezas para que se movieran a tu favor ¿verdad? - pregunta Alphonse ordenando las piezas otra vez, para ver su jaque mate paso por paso

\- ¿Sugieres que hizo trampa? - pregunta Spike al no comprender lo dicho

\- No, ella ahora es mucho mejor jugadora, yo la he subestimado – contesta Alphonse tirando su rey, aceptando su derrota – En ajedrez, uno no juega con las piezas del tablero, juega con su adversario, juega con su mente

\- Después de las ultimas partidas pude interpretar mejor tus movimientos y analizar que usas mucho tu alfil blanco junto con tu Reina y caballos, por eso me enfoque en esas piezas – explica Pinkie alzando sobre la vitrina sus dibujos de las piezas de Alphonse siendo atacadas por un grupo de Pinki-Piezas

Alphonse estuvo un tiempo perplejo, pero al final tuvo que cumplir con su apuesta... lo cual significaba obedecer a Pinkie en lo que se refiere a su disfraz. Continuaron con sus juegos incluyendo a Twilight. Antes de irse, Alphonse, se acercó a Pinkie e invoco un cofre, que contenía las especias y semillas de estas para que ella tuviera disponibles varias especias raras.

Esa noche Pinkie se acerca a Twilight antes de irse y dejarla con las princesas, tenía algo que devolverle, pero prefería que fuera su pequeño secreto entre ambas.

\- Twilight, espero que no te importe, pero tome este libro prestado de la biblioteca hace tiempo y nunca lo devolví... bueno ahora lo devuelvo solo lo use hoy – dice Pinkie entregándole un libro grueso

\- Este libro es "Ajedrez Para Avanzados" - Twilight la mira comprendiendo su alto nivel en el juego anterior – Por eso ganaste después de perder varias veces, aprendiste de lo mejor, tras varias derrotas aprendiste a ganar - añade Twilight mientras hojea las páginas y ve las ilustraciones

\- Solo busque las jugadas de Alphonse y utilice la técnica más apropiada para defenderme y atacar – responde Pinkie frotándose la cabeza con su casco nerviosa - ¿No es trampa verdad?

\- No, son solo descripciones y narraciones, la interpretación, la técnica y la practica fue tuya, así que prácticamente ganaste limpiamente - responde Twilight sonriéndole, tranquilizando su conciencia

Pinkie esa noche se fue contenta al saber que había ganado sin hacer trampas, y que ahora podía añadir otro juego de mesa a su colección.

* * *

**[La Princesa Dragón]**

Éxodo mando una carta a Poniville utilizando a Cristal y su distinguido aliento para hacerle llegar dicha carta a Pinkie Pie, donde le pedía venir a su Reino de forma inmediata. Pinkie se emocionó al instante al recibirla y pidió a los señores Cake unos días para ir a ver a su amigo. Estos no se opusieron, solo le desearon un buen viaje y tener mucho cuidado. La poni rosada subió las escaleras y salto desde la ventana que miraba a la reconstruida Poniville, aterrizando sobre Cristal. Ambas se saludaron y se elevaron rápidamente, perdiéndose entre las nubes blancas.

Viajar sobre Cristal era rápido e increíble, a los pocos minutos se podía ver el volcán donde Éxodo vivía, este emitía una gran cantidad de luz y humo constantemente. Se podían ver diversos fuegos salir de diferentes salidas del volcán, como si todos los dragones estuvieran ocupados.

La tierra se estremece y el volcán ruge, paralizando a todos por el estruendo que produce, seguido una poderosa erupción que disparo lava por todo el cielo, Pinkie al verlo trago saliva y se sujetó a Cristal con mayor fuerza, mientras la dragona cerraba sus alas y caía rápidamente a la entrada principal, esquivando la lava, la roca humeante y los humos tóxicos intentando llegar antes de que la lava los cubriera. A unos metros del suelo Cristal habré sus alas y frena su caída entrando al interior de las cavernas del volcán... Pinkie y Cristal notan que la entrada no tenía guardias ya cuando habían entrado.

Cristal avanzo lentamente, por el interior de las grutas en dirección a la cámara real, donde Éxodo duerme. Sin embargo a los pocos metros se topan con un grupo de dragones adolescentes que merodeaban por las cuevas. Cristal los detiene y les ordena retirarse... estos la miran y se ríen de ella, argumentando que no obedecerían a un Dragón que llevara sobre ella a una poni.

\- Ella no es cualquier poni, lagartija... Es nuestra Princesa – responde Cristal defendiéndola, hablando con una voz muy seria y molesta

\- Éxodo esta viejo, pero no creo que en realidad hiciera algo tan estúpido como eso – añaden los dragones jóvenes

Cristal continua defendiendo a Pinkie y a Éxodo, pero los dragones ignoraron sus palabras para luego abalanzarse contra ella, debido a que aún ella, era una hembra y una muy especial para cuidar de la dichosa Princesa Dragón, los dragones la rodearon invitándola a irse con ellos y a abandonar a Pinkie; sin embargo ella les sonrió y les escupió una pequeña cantidad de plasma en el interior de sus bocas para callarlos. Provocando que sus bocas comenzaran a arder en fuego involuntario, rápidamente ellos se fueron a buscar algo con que pudieran apagar el incendio de sus bocas.

\- Cristal, ¿por qué tu plasma los lastimo?, ustedes pueden incluso tomar lava y no ser afectados – pregunta Pinkie Pie intrigada al ver efecto que tuvo en ellos

\- Mi plasma se calienta a temperaturas superiores a la lava, y aun siendo dragones los quema... por ejemplo, si Éxodo me quemara con su fuego, yo saldría herida aun siendo una dragón, debido a que su fuego es más intenso – responde Cristal explicando que su fuego era más ardiente

Continuaron avanzando hasta llegar al pozo donde yacía la isla donde Éxodo dormía, junto a sus tesoros. Pinkie le grito para que despertara, a este pereció agradarle la visita de Pinkie, pues se levantó de golpe y camino hasta la orilla del pozo, donde también saludo a Cristal.

\- Seré breve Pinkie... sabrás que además de mí, hay otros líderes de dragones, estos buscan mi título de Rey y para hacer lo es necesario asesinarme - explica Éxodo tranquilo – pero esa es la razón para venir hoy... necesito que guardes esta joya – agrega Éxodo entregándole en su casco una perla negra, que tenía en su interior una flor blanca

\- Eso suena fácil, ¿algo más? - pregunta entusiasta Pinkie Pie – Tranquilo "Éxo" yo te protegeré – añade acariciando las escamas de su garra que se apoyaba junto al borde del precipicio

\- Sí, algo más, Cristal lleva a Pinkie a entrenar, debe aprender a combatir contra dragones incluso si son tres veces más grandes... por eso tu pelearas con ella para entrenarla, además de otros dragones que la irán a visitar – añade Éxodo, llevando una de sus garras a su rostro para acariciarla y seguido jugar con uno de sus risos rosas.

Después de otras instrucciones Éxodo se despidió de Pinkie y dejo que Cristal la llevara la puerta y que regresaran a Poniville.

Pero sobre ellos se encontraba otro dragón, de color azul, escamas blancas y ojos verdes, este esperaba que se retiraran para acercase al Rey.

\- No le dijiste la verdad – exclama el dragón, al escuchar toda la conversación y notar como su Rey evitaba decir algo

\- No, ¿cómo podría decírselo? - responde Éxodo, sonriendo mientras veía que se alejaba

\- Tarde o temprano se enterara que en realidad lideras una guerra contra otras tribus de dragones al otro lado del mar – añade el dragón – me sorprende que no notara a nuestros compañeros en las diversas entradas del volcán

\- Pronto, solo necesita más tiempo para comenzar a actuar como la verdadera Princesa que es – comenta Éxodo volteando a verlo, su tamaño era inferior a Éxodo

\- Padre, Pinkie podrá ser tu protegida, pero no podrá tomar el trono... sin embargo porque es tu deseo no permitiré que se aleje mucho de nosotros, efectivamente tiene un gran valor – responde el dragón abriendo sus alas elevándose, para salir del volcán

\- Solo espero, no cometer muchos errores - se dice a si mismo Éxodo, girando para ver hacia las diferente salidas del volcán donde se encontraban sus dragones exterminando a sus invasores, se podía ver pedazos de carne mutilada y cientos de dragones cansados.

* * *

**[Night Nighmare]**

La noche de las pesadillas ha comenzado, Twilight, vuelve a vestir su disfraz de todos los años, sin embargo ahora se encuentran en la pastelería, reunidas con Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Cristal y Spike, todos esperaban a Pinkie que tenía una gran sorpresa para todos.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo tendremos que esperar a Pinkie, los dulces se agotaran rápido? - pregunta Spike observando a la multitud de niños avanzar hacia las casas

\- Tranquilo, esto será divertido – dice Cristal, esperando ver el disfraz de Alphonse – ¡Esta es mi primera noche de pesadillas! – añade emocionada mientras mira los disfraces de dragón que ocasionalmente pasaban

\- Linda, ¿y tú disfraz? - pregunta Applejack al verla tan emocionada y sin un traje

\- ¡Oh!, a un no me lo he puesto, es algo sencillo – responde avergonzada Cristal, toma una bolsa de papel y saca unas orejas y cola de conejo – fue idea de Fluttershy, soy un conejito blanco, no había disfraces para mi tamaño – añade tímida de la impresión que pudiera causar

\- Ciertamente, su color blanco la hace un conejo bastante grandote, jeje – comenta Fluttershy, abrazándola, acariciando su costado con su casco

\- No te has disfrazado Fluttershy, ¿Discord se ha disfrazado? - le pregunta Twilight al verla

\- No, aunque él quería que me vistiera de Celestia – responde Fluttershy sonriéndole, esta noche no tenía disfraz

\- Eso sería divertido – se escucha desde lo alto, acercándose hasta presentarse frente a todos

\- ¡Princesa Celestia!, usted se disfrazó de mi... ufpp... se ve linda – responde la pegaso apenada al verla disfrazada de ella

\- Ciertamente, aunque yo me veo mejor – dice Shinig Armor, disfrazado de vampiro, acompañado de Cadance vestida de guardia real, ambos acercándose a sus amigas

\- Es bueno ver que todos queremos ver que tenía planeado Pinkie, para el disfraz de Alphonse – comenta Luna, transformada en Nighmare Moon

\- Princesa Luna, usted también asustara esta noche, ¡Cool! - comenta Rainbow Dash disfrazada de Jason Voorhees, acompañada de Applejck que vestía un disfraz de Freddy Krueger

\- Esta noche será de espantos y sorpresas – responde Applejack - Debe ser bueno el disfraz de Alphonse, Rarity, entro a ayudar a Pinkie y Discord la acompaño, espero algo escalofriante para erizar mi pelaje

En respuesta a sus palabras la puerta se abrió ligeramente dejando salir la voz de Discord que hablada seriamente y lentamente.

"Algo ha salido... muy mal, chicas... huyan" – exclama terminando con su último aliento

Acto seguido la puerta principal se calcina, dejando solo cenizas y humo, las luces no funcionaban en el interior. Pero de su interior emerge un humo negro y denso, se escuchan los golpes de unos cascos contra el suelo, cojeando y herida se asoma por la puerta Rarity. Sus amigas se alborotan al verla en un estado tan grave y se acercan al ver su rostro cubierto de sangre, pero fueron sus palabras antes de desmayarse lo que petrifico a todos porque antes de caer y recostándose en la pared menciono "Ha vuelto".

A sus espaldas sale volando sobre todos el cuerpo de Alphonse herido e inconsciente, tenía perforado su pecho y sus ojos habían sigo extirpados por la fuerza. Al girar su mirada hacia la puerta ven el terror personificado, sus pupilas se dilataron y su respiración se detuvo. El aire se volvió tan frío que era posible ver su aliento en este. Frente a ellos estaba de pie, con su cuerno iluminado, sus alas abiertas y un par de alas esqueléticas arriba abiertas apuntándolos con sus plumas de acero. Abismo sonreía maliciosamente, y sus rojos ojos resaltaban de la oscuridad como un faro y su pelaje negro resaltaba incluso en la oscuridad, sin embargo su sonrisa larga y brillante, era lo que más inquietaba pues estaba acompañada de una risa tétrica y firme, adornada de esos dientes blancos.

\- Buenas Noches Tengan Todos Ustedes – exclama Abismo – Después de todo ¡será su última noche! – su cuerno se ilumina creando una esfera sobre él que emanaba energía de color rojo.

Todos intentaron moverse pero sus músculos no se movían estaban petrificados por el miedo, nadie podía reaccionar ante la imagen perversa de Abismo, sin embargo quienes pudieron moverse, no tardaron en entrar en pánico al ver sus cascos. Estos estaban congelados y evitaban que huyeran o se movieran, Celestia, Cadance, Luna, Fluttershy intentaron usar su magia pero la bruma negra que había salido como humo antes, había bloqueado su magia, estaban indefensas, Twilight no podía apartar la mirada del cuerpo de Alphonse que se encontraba tan cerca, sin embargo no podía hacer nada para ayudarlo, todo intento de acción era inútil.

Todas comenzaron a gritar e intentar romper el hielo para liberarse, sin embargo Abismo fue más rápido y disparo su energía contra ellos, la cual se elevó un poco y regreso con gran velocidad.

\- ¡Ahora Mueran y dejen morir a su raza! - grita Abismo terminando con todo, la energia desciende a gran velocidad y rápidamente se dirigía contra ellos, la energía era suficiente para matarlos a todos

Y como resultado la esfera de energía explota liberando confeti y diversos colores. Todos se quedaron con las lágrimas en los ojos y al abrirlos no esperan estar vivos, sin embargo fue tremenda su sorpresa al escuchar la voz de Pinkie Pie, proviniendo del cuerpo de Abismo.

\- jejeje Vaya que si los he pillado esta vez, Dashy ¿aun quieres asustar a los demás? – pregunta "Abismo" acercándose

\- ¡Pinkie Pie! - gritan todos

\- Efectivamente, esta vez se la hemos jugado – exclama alegre Rarity, levantándose limpiándose la pintura que disimulaba ser heridas y sangre

\- Princesas, no se sientan mal, esto se planeó, no había forma de evitarlo – comenta Discord que era quien actúo como Alphonse

Una risa se escapa y en seguida una disculpa, era la voz de Alphonse que decía "Lo siento, no pude resistir la risa, el solo ver sus caras es suficiente, creo que nos hemos divertido todos, nada mejor que un buen susto". El ambiente se comienza a disolver como pintura, Pinkie Pie regresa a su forma natural debido a que se encontraba disfrazada de Abismo, en su versión femenina, Rarity portaba su disfraz de la Princesa Luna, y Discord que se había disfrazado de Alphonse.

Los cristales que cubrían los cascos de los demás se desvanecieron por la magia de Rarity, y por la magia de Alphonse los hizo parecer de hielo, por eso no eran fáciles de romper. Todos comienzan a buscar Alphonse por su risa.

Entre sus miradas buscan en los alrededores, pero todos llegan a la misma conclusión… ¿Dos Pinkie Pie?… Celestia se acerca para ver la que no estaba disfrazada, esta le sonríe y deja escapar su voz, la cual sorprende a todos, al ser igual a la original. Su pelaje se ilumina y regresa a su forma original, Alphonse se había pintado de rosa y peinado como Pinkie Pie, todos se sorprenden al ver el hechizo que utilizo porque era el hechizo que utilizaban los simuladores para disfrazarse de otros ponis. Al ver a Pinkie todos se reían, ella sonreía en su disfraz de Abismo "Girl".

\- Sabes te vez lindo de Rosa – comenta Celestia, burlándose de su teñido pelaje

Todos comienzan a reírse, después del truco de Pinkie Pie, todos fueron a buscar dulces, sin embargo, Luna, Applejack y Rainbow Dash fueron a asustar a los demás ponis.

\- ¿Y por qué le pediste disfrazarse de ti Pinkie? - pregunta Twilight al ver a Pinke disfrazada de Abismo y a Alphonse de ella

\- Por la ironía – responde Pinkie señalando a los dos, Twilight vestida de un anciano y Alphonse disfrazado de una pony joven – Un anciano sale con una linda chica

Todos analizaron las palabras de Pinkie, y al entenderlo, no pudieron evitar ver a Alphonse y a Twilight y reírse de ambos.

* * *

**[Funeraria De Estrellas]**

\- ¡Hey, hey ya es hora levántate! – grita furioso Abismo desde el interior de la joya que ahora yace en un collar

\- emh no – responde durmiendo aún Alphonse en su habitación en el Castillo de Twilight

\- ¡No tengo tiempo para esto!... ¡estoy aburrido, sal ahora!... ¡aun puedo infligirte dolor!... - lo amenaza Abismo forzando una respuesta

\- De acuerdo pero deja de molestar, ¿adónde quieres ir?, otra vez a las montañas – comenta Alphonse, intentando levantarse de la cama estirando sus cascos hacia adelante, con un intento fallido, seguido espera la respuesta de Abismo

\- Esta vez no... Idiota... ya es hora de retirarme – responde Abismo desde el collar, en su voz se notaba un tono melancólico

\- ¿A qué se refiere, con retirarse Alphonse? - se escucha en la habitación de repente, causando una pequeña sorpresa

Desde el balcón de su habitación la figura de una dragona esbelta pero de gran tamaño y de brillante color se acerca avanzando a cuatro patas. Cristal se acerca a un costado de su cama y le repite la pregunta, se mostraba seria. Ella busca una respuesta para la extraña conversación entre ellos.

\- Cristal, no es educado espiar a los demás – responde Alphonse sonriéndole, levantando media parte de su cuerpo sobre la cama, mientras limpiaba su ojo derecho con su casco

\- No es nada que te deba preocupar lamentable... dragoncita – comenta Abismo desde el collar

\- Aun no entiendo como lo soportas... es decir, tenerlo cerca es... incomodo, suele ser muy hostil con todos – responde Cristal ante el comentario hostil de Abismo - ¿Entonces, a que se refiere Abismo? - retoma la pregunta la dragona

\- Abismo, no es un Alicornio natural como yo, él no puede sobrevivir contra el tiempo... y sobrevivió tanto tiempo debido a que estaba unido a mí por las alas astrales y nuestros poderes, él obtenía básicamente su inmortalidad de la mía... sin embargo, ahora no existe tal unión... y por lo tanto todos los años que cargaba sobre él, le caerán de golpe provocando algo llamado envejecimiento acelerado, creí que estaría a salvo en el interior de la joya – explica el Alicornio señalando su collar, golpeándolo ligeramente

\- Es decir que el morirá naturalmente – se escucha desde la entrada

La puerta de la habitación se abren permitiéndole a ella entrar a acompañarlos, la cual mira sorprendida a sus dos amigos que discutían sobre quien una vez mato e intento matar a docenas de ponis. Sus pasos eran lentos, pero resaltaban solo porque ella repitió la misma explicación en forma resumida... y añadió que él moriría naturalmente.

\- Twilight... Buenos Días – comenta incomoda Cristal, sorprendída al verla

\- Abismo siente su propia muerte, habilidad adquirida después de hacer un trato con Hueso – le comenta Alphonse, este sonreía tranquilo, le era agradable verla al despertar

\- Hueso, esa criatura si es escalofriante – piensa Twilight al recordar su apariencia – ¿Cuándo morirá? - pregunta intrigada

\- Pronto, no te emociones niña, aún tengo suficiente magia para lastimarlos a ambos – comenta Abismo desde el interior de la joya

Twilight se acercó a la cama y subió, recostándose en ella. Alphonse no pudo evitar ver como su melena se ondulaba la inclinarse sobre él para desearle los buenos días. Cristal los miro sosteniendo una sonrisa intentando no ver como ambos se abalanzan hacia el otro. Sin embargo son interrumpidos por una voz familiar, proveniente del cuello de Alphonse.

\- Saben no necesito poderes casi todopoderosos para saber cómo terminara esto... les molestaría saltarse la parte sexual y solo llevarme a la plaza central, para que pueda morir y pagar todo el mal en el dichoso infierno y bla, bla, un discurso triste, una maldición... y Hueso... Ahora que todavía está sin habitar el pueblo – comenta Abismo incomodo

\- No sé si sea buena idea dejarte libre, eres malvado – comenta Cristal inclinarse para tocar la joya con su garra

\- Por favor, solo malvado yo, creo que soy mejor que eso... quizás debas recordar quien soy... yo soy Abismo El Abismal... jah jah jah y que no se te olvide – responde Abismo – podría reescribir la definición de maldad, o aún mejor, utilizar mi nombre como el máximo grado de maldad eso sería poético – añade en burla, él se sentía orgulloso en decir que era malo

\- Tranquila, él no puede hacer mucho desde allí adentro – responde Twilight golpeando la joya con su casco, mostrando la lengua al mismo tiempo y riéndose sutilmente

Alphonse se levantó de la cama y avanzo hacia su balcón, utilizando su magia para arreglarse. Mirando desde el Castillo de Twilight podía observar la plaza a la cual Abismo se refería. Abre sus alas seguido de un salto desde las alturas se alejo seguido de Cristal y Twilight.

Su vuelo era lento y calmado, disfrutaba de volar. Aterrizaron sus cascos y garras que chocaron contra el suelo alzando el polvo. Algunos habitantes que ya habían regresado y ponis que viajaban de pueblos en pueblos pudieron presenciar como ambos Alicornios y una Dragona se acercaron a la plaza Central mientras dialogaban entre ellos. Alphonse da unos pasos hacia adelante ignorando las miradas de los demás ponis que esperaban ver algo de ellos, este respira profundamente... al exhalar su joya deja escapar un pequeño disparo de luz que choca contra el suelo, generando un humo negro que se expande y toma la forma del cuerpo de Abismo, que ahora yacía en el suelo.

Este se levanta y estira su casco hacia Alphonse, soltando una risa muy a su estilo, fría y diabólica, pareciera tramar algo... sin embargo se levantó con mucha dificultad y giro para que Alphonse, Cristal y Twilisht pudieran verlo bien, en su momento más débil.

Su aspecto era el de un anciano, su melena ya era de color blanco, sus ojos rojos ya no tenían ese resplandor que tenían cuando él los atacaba e intentaba asesinarlos, ahora se ve muy cansado. Sin embargo camina firme y mostraba fuerza en sus cascos viejos. Este se acerca a Alphonse y pone su casco sobre él, mientras le sonríe.

\- Esto solo demuestra que soy mejor – comenta orgulloso Abismo riendo a todo pulmón, generando que todos lo miraran

Abismo ilumina su cuerno y con él su cuerpo se cubre con su propia magia, creando una bola de energía flamante que iluminaba y aturdía a todos los que los observaban. Abismo dispara una gran cantidad de magia al cuerpo de Alphonse, provocando que este cayera al suelo a pocos metros de él.

Twilight ilumino su cuerno y dispara contra él furiosa... pero su rayo fue adsorbido por Abismo que mantenía su casco derecho frente al rayo de magia, adsorbiéndolo. Cristal tomo a Twilight y la aparto mientras ella se preparaba para cubrirlo en llamas.

\- ¡Alto! - se escucha, las palabras fueron tan potentes que todos las escucharon

Era Alphonse que se levantaba, abriendo sus alas para cubrir a Abismo. Este las detiene y gira para acercarse a Abismo que había recuperado su juventud. Ambos se miran a los ojos con la intensidad de mil soles y docenas de miles de tormentas. Ambos se dan el casco derecho y se despiden uno del otro, el cuerpo de Abismo se ilumina y se convierte en luz incorporándose al de Alphonse.

Twilight mira maravillada junto con Cristal como la luz lo cubre, sin embargo se sorprendieron más al ver a Fluttershy aparecer frente de ellas, parecía preocupada por lo que sucedía.

\- ¡Chicas, algo malo está pasando, hay una perturbación en la magia aquí! – comenta alarmada la pegaso amarilla

\- Tranquila Fluttershy, es solo Alphonse – responde Cristal señalándolo con la cola

Fluttershy gira y ve como Alphonse terminaba de incorporar el poder de Abismo a su cuerpo y esencia, quien al verla, sus pupilas se dilataron, este alzo su mirada que estaba algo inclinada y la saludo sonriéndole, balanceando la cabeza a un lado nervioso; como si no pasara nada. La pegaso se acercó a él lentamente y puso su casco sobre el pecho de Alphonse, de este un tenue resplandor controla la magia que expulsaba involuntariamente. Alphonse suspiro tranquilo, este terminaba de estabilizar sus nuevos poderes.

\- Es curioso, creí que tu apariencia cambiaría otra vez - comenta Fluttershy llevando sus cascos a su rostro para revisarlo

\- Antiguamente, tenía una forma adaptada al nivel de mi magia, sin embargo cuando me separaron de Abismo por medio de los elementos de la armonía, mi verdadera forma y mi forma mágica se mezclaron, para darme esta apariencia, no es muy diferente a mi forma original – responde Alphonse explicándoselo gentilmente

La pegaso amarilla lo miro feliz, acto seguido desapareció en un resplandor blanco, tenía que regresar a su casa, porque se encontraba alimentando a sus animales. Twilight se acercó y le pregunto adonde se había teletransportado. Cristal le respondió sugiriendo que fue con Discord, intentando adivinar.

Ambos Alicornios se acercaron recostando sus cabezas en el otro, abrazándose con el casco derecho, Cristal se acercó y señalo a los ponis que cruzaban que comenzaban a tomar fotos y a acercarse a ellos. Twilight los saludo a todos nerviosa mientras iluminaba su cuerno envolviéndose a ella y a los demás en su luz, se habían teletransportado devuelta al castillo para evitar responder preguntas.

Aparecen en la sala del trono, y comienzan a reírse al ver la multitud de ponis que los estaban observando. Todos suspiran aliviados, al sentir que todo ya había terminado. Y que Abismo había abandonado este mundo, para encontrarse con Hueso después de la muerte. Cristal se alegraba de no escuchar las indirectas de Abismo, Twilight se alegró al saber que Abismo ya no podía representar un peligro para Equestria, y Alphonse sonrió al saber que le permitió morir pacíficamente.

\- ¿Y ahora, que tan fuerte eres? – pregunta intrigada Cristal después de ver eso

\- No tanto como tú crees, mis alas astrales eran mi mejor arma y defensa – responde riéndose levemente Alphonse – Pero lo suficiente – añade nervioso

\- Es bueno saber que te encuentras bien, sabes podríamos salir al pueblo y dejar que te invadan con fotos y preguntas, o puedes ayudarme a estudiar esos hechizos especiales que me prometiste – comenta Twilight señalando la puerta con los ojos

\- Espero que se refieran a estudiar libros – señala Cristal, levantando discretamente con su cola un libro rojo con el título en grande "Kama Sutra", respirando suavemente para exhalar su fuego y que este consumiera el libro, que una vez hecho humo se eleva y se arrastra por el techo subiendo las escaleras hacia su habitación

\- No Cristal, esta vez se refiere a mis hechizos, Twilight ¿Enserio quieres aprender a portar las alas astrales?, este hechizo somete tu cuerpo a mucha presión... incluso si realizas el hechizo no hay garantía que puedas desarrollarlas son pocos los que pueden portarlas – responde Alphonse mirándola sonriente

\- Por favor, pude soportar la magia de Cadance, Celestia y Luna en mi cuerpo, puedo resistir un hechizo de invocación – responde Twilight iluminando su cuerno, abriendo sus alas con mucha determinación - ¿Comenzamos? – añade mientras hacia un puchero y se inclinaba sobre su pecho

\- ¿Crees que pueda obtener esas alas? - pregunta Cristal, llamando su atención tocando su lomo con su cola

Alphonse la mira y sonríe nervioso, su cuerpo se cubre con la magia de Twilight quien lo arrastra afuera del castillo para practicar, Cristal los miraba riéndose mientras comenzaba a caminar para seguirlos, aunque se detuvo un momento para ir a la cocina y tomar su almuerzo, un pastel de gemas, sin embargo, lo partió a la mitad y tomando un trozo de papel, dejando la leyenda de "Para Spike, Cristal" lo guarda en el horno, y regreso con Alphonse y Twilight para ver la ejecución de las alas astrales en Twilight.

* * *

**[Nueva Perspectiva]**

Alphonse fue a las ruinas del Imperio Alicornio, por una carta que Discord le envió por correo. La carta está escrita a garra y parecía triste, por cual razón no se negó. Acepto ir a las ruinas y hablar seriamente con él.

Al llegar, Discord lo saluda. Por su hermandad ambos van directo al punto, evitando dialogar sobre temas adicionales.

\- ¿Sucede algo verdad? - pregunta Alphonse al verlo tan alegre y al sentir tanta tristeza en su mirada

\- Sí, Utiliza tu ojo y dime cuanto tiempo me queda - responde Discord, sonriendo ligeramente

Alphonse lo miro extrañado por la petición pero acepto, sin embargo al utilizar su ojo del mañana, pudo ver a lo que Discord se refería, solo tenía un par de años antes de que toda su fuerza vital se terminara.

\- Te preocupa morir, siempre puedo revivirt... - se detiene al recordar que ya no puede hacerlo, Alphonse se acerca y pone su casco sobre uno de sus costados - ¿Quieres que te convierta en un pony, verdad?

\- No solo eso, quiero que evites que envejezca hasta el día que muera, me gustaría convertirme en polvo de estrella cuando mi vida termine – responde Discord sonriéndole, agradeciendo que comprendiera, sin la necesidad de conversar

\- Es por ella ¿verdad?, Discord dos años no son nada para nosotros, hemos presenciado cientos de siglos y como hermanos, presenciaremos hasta el último de tus días - responde Alphonse aceptando ayudarlo

Alphonse ilumino su cuerno, lentamente aumentando su resplandor hasta que este se volvió crítico, luego disparo su rayo hacia Discord, el cual se detuvo frente a él y se partió creando un circulo alrededor de Discord, creando un aro de luz, este brillo y sin piedad disparo rayos que cubren el cuerpo de Discord con una luz blanca, esta se vuelve cada vez más fuerte forzando a Alphonse a cubrirse con una de sus alas. A sus espaldas surge otro resplandor, era Fluttershy que noto el cambio de magia en el ambiente. Ella confronta a Alphonse pidiendo saber que ha hecho, sin embargo no pudo contestar, pues el resplandor se detuvo apagándose, de este surge Discord en su forma pony, la que era ahora su forma permanente.

Este se acerca a Fluttershy, ella no comprendía quien era, sin embargo al ver sus ojos no pudo evitar abalanzarse sobre él y abrazarlo.

Ambos desaparecieron en un resplandor, Alphonse se quedó solo, sonriendole al futuro. En sus pocos momentos que utilizo sus ojos vio la vida de su hermano hasta el fin de esta, y sonreía al ver los momentos que adornaban sus días. Alphonse respiro profundo y miro el cielo despejado, y en un resplandor también regreso a casa.

Sin embargo antes de irse, vuelve a utilizar su ojo y observa paciente las escenas que el futuro les prepara a todos.

-¡Que así sea entonces! – comenta para sí mismo al saber lo que se aproxima

* * *

**[Feliz Cumpleaños Princesa Luna]**

Pinkie se tomó muy enserio la fiesta de cumpleaños de Luna, esta se realizó en Canterlot, con la planificación perfecta; desde que la luna se impone en el cielo, la fiesta comenzó con la música de Vinyl, desde el inicio ya era fuerte en el ambiente, todos festejaban y en el palacio se encontraba la Princesa bailando con las demás ponis. Pinkie se encontraba en el balcón, observando la fiesta tranquila, aunque pareciera raro Pinkie estaba quieta en un lugar, respirando orgullosa, sin embargo una voz familiar le hablo desde el interior de la habitación.

\- ¿Cuándo comienza la verdadera fiesta? - Se escucha muy confiado y alegre desde las sombras

\- Cheese Sandwich, así que te atreviste a volver... bien entonces que ¡comience! – responde Pinkie volteando lentamente, ofreciéndole su casco, invitándolo a participar.

Ambos se acercaron al borde y saltaron al vació sin miedo... en el fondo habían un grupo de burbujas mágicas hechas por Twilight y Fluttershy, donde comenzaron a saltar sobre estas, Cheese Sandwich tomo un control que tenía escondido en su melena y activo las luces, que apuntaban al cielo, donde unos cohetes se dispararon dibujando el rostro de Luna en el cielo. Pinkie lo miro asombrada, sin embargo de la misma forma saco un silbato, que era la señal para que entraran las figuras de hielo que manejaba Alphonse que realizaban un baile para Luna. La Princesa estaba tan feliz con los espectáculos, que no podía notar como se confrontaban Pinkie Pie y Cheese Sandwich en espectáculos cada vez más complicados.

Su lucha se incrementó desde magia, maquinas, pasteles, regalos, bailes, dibujos, comida. Y en el climas de la fiesta, fue cuando marcarían quien era el mejor.

En la consola de mezclas se expresaba Vinyl libremente hasta que Octavia se acercó y ambas se quedaron mirando una a la otra un momento, hasta que Vinyl sonrió y le dio lugar a Octavia para poner la música clásica que tenía en un disco aparte. La música se detuvo sin previo aviso junto con todos los ponis, las luces se volvieron tenues y la música lenta, era una canción para parejas. Pinkie reacciono confundida, al ver como todos comenzaban a emparejarse, esto no la deprimió, sin embargo ver a todas a sus amigas con parejas y al estar sola, esto provoco que su cabello se pusiera lacio mientras forzaba una sonrisa, ella caminaba fuera de la pista de baile, sin embargo un casco la detuvo, y al girar su rostro sobre su costado, vio a Cheese Sandwich que sonreía nervioso, este pronunciaba palabras, sin embargo Pinkie no lo escuchaba y sin dudarlo salto sobre el abrazándolo, regresando a su estado de felicidad.

Mientras tanto Éxodo, miraba feliz y calmadamente la fiesta desde un costado de los jardines, este se divertía, comiendo y dialogando con Cristal y Celestia que lo acompañaban en la fiesta, debido a que por su gran tamaño no podía caber en la pista de baile, sin embargo este disfrutaba de la música clásica.

Ya muy pasada la media noche, a pocas horas de amanecer, Luna dio por concluida su fiesta, todos comenzaron a retirarse, al final solo quedaron las princesas, sentadas en una mesita conversando. Fue una noche perfecta. Éxodo se despidió y partió a su Reino, junto con los demás invitados.

\- Fue mejor de lo que espere, tendré problemas para superar esto – comenta Pinkie al recordar las fiestas que se acercan.

* * *

**[Agradecimientos]**

**Esta historia termina. Para todo gran Amanecer, existe un Crepúsculo.**

**A todos los lectores que siguieron la historia hasta el final gracias. Espero que disfruten de las diferentes historias que se presentaron. Y me acompañen en la siguiente.**

**Lean ¡My Litlle Pony: Colisión Espacio – Tiempo**!


End file.
